


Scott's story

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-War, Time Travel, Watching the Show Fic, dark future, supernatural Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 87,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Fifteen years post 6x20, The pack, what remains of it, brings their past selves, their families, and Derek from the end of the Pilot to watch the show.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I‘ve been thinking about doing for a while and, after I finally managed to get season 6B on DVD and watch it; I got the motivation to do so.

Unspecified location, fifteen years from now  
Morning

Thirty-three year old Scott McCall sighed as he stared into his cup of Coffee. He couldn’t believe what they were about to do. It had taken a lot of arguing to convince Stiles, but eventually, Stiles had agreed to their plan. 

After years of fighting, they’d finally defeated Monroe and her hunters. Scott had put an end to her madness himself. But the cost was too high. Derek, Liam, Peter, Mason, Corey, Stiles’ father, his mom, Hayden, Alec, even Theo, they were all dead. The cost of war, Argent had called it sadly. 

It was a price that Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Malia found they couldn’t pay. But there was hope; there was a way to undo what had been done. 

Scott was brought out of his musings when he felt two familiar hands make their way onto his shoulders. 

“You okay?” Malia McCall asked him quietly. 

“Yeah, just can’t believe we’re about to do this.” Scott admitted and his wife stared at him incredulously.

“It was your idea.” She deadpanned.

“I didn’t think you guys would go for it! I was just spit balling. And I really didn’t think you and Lydia would be able to convince Stiles.” Scott protested and Malia shook her head.

“It’s crazy,” Malia agreed, “but it just might work.”

“If we don’t screw it up. Which is our specialty.” Scott said dryly and Malia laughed.

“Well, let’s try not to screw up this time. Chris is here; let’s get this show on the road.” Malia said and Scott sighed as he nodded.

The two stood up and walked out of the kitchen. They made their way into sitting room, where Stiles was getting everything ready.

A few years after they had all finished college, Stiles had met a man named Orion. Orion had claimed that he had been looking for Stiles for a very long time, that Stiles was the last heir of an ancient people called The Avatars. Stiles had thought that Orion was crazy until his dad had reluctantly admitted that there was truth to that. Apparently, Stiles’ mom had told him that her ancestors were a race of people called The Avatars, people with gifts and powers beyond imagination. Noah had admitted that he had thought it was her dementia, as she was diagnosed shortly afterwards. 

Orion tried for months to convince Stiles to come with him, to train and tap into the powers that had laid dormant within him his entire life. Stiles had refused, citing that the Pack needed him. Then, in a surprise attack by the hunters, Noah had been killed. It proved to be the push Stiles had needed, as Stiles had left to Orion to harness his powers so he could come back and be more of a help to the pack. He had returned one year later and had been more of a help than any of them could have imagined. And now he would be helping them even more.

“Just so you know, I’m going against pretty much everything Orion taught me by doing this,” Stiles said as he stood up after lighting the candles in a circle, “if he finds out what we’re doing, we are all dead.”

“Then we better hope he doesn’t find out.” Argent said grimly as he walked in with Lydia.

Unlike the rest of them, Argent’s scars from the war with the hunters weren’t just emotional. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye, having taken a bullet to it during the final battle. Miraculously, it hadn’t killed him but he had lost that eye. During the war, they had been forced to amputate his left arm from the elbow down. Rafael had gotten him a cybernetic replacement, but it wasn’t the same. His hair had greyed and was starting to recede, and the pack knew that underneath his clothes, dozens upon dozens of scars from all the bullet wounds he had taken during the war littered his body. But he had emotional scars as well; losing Melissa had taken almost as much a toll on him as it had on Scott and Stiles.

“Everything ready?” Lydia asked her husband and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah. And if we’re gonna do it, we better do it now,” Stiles said as he looked up, the others following his gaze to the window, where the moon was slowly blocking out the sun, “the eclipse is the best time to do this. It’s a rare celestial event, which should give me enough power and hopefully, stop Orion from finding out what we’re up to.”

“What do you need us to do?” Scott asked.

“Take my hands, for starters,” Stiles said as he held out his hands, “You, Lyds, and Chris.”

Exchanging a glance of uncertainly, the three did as he told them. Scott took Stiles’ right hand and Lydia his left and Argent took Scott and Lydia’s free hands. Everyone exchanged an uneasy glance, knowing what they were about to do would change things, hopefully for the better. If they didn’t mess anything up, that is.

“Okay, now I need you to close your eyes and think back,” Stiles instructed and the three closed their eyes, “think back to where it began. The day after Scott’s first full moon. The Argents had just come back to Beacon Hills. Peter had just killed Laura Hale and bitten Scott. He was beginning his quest for revenge against Kate. Think back guys.” 

The room was silent as Scott, Lydia, and Argent all thought back to that day. Scot remembered freaking out after realizing that Allison’s dad was the hunter who shot him. Lydia remembered beginning her friendship with Allison, she remembered with a pang. Argent remembered the frustration he and his men felt at letting what they believed to be two wild killers get away. The moon made its way in front of the sun, blocking it out, and Stiles made his move.

Beacon Hills, the past  
Afternoon

Scott stared, shock and horror filling him, after the retreating van with Allison and her father inside. Stiles eyed his best friend in confusion and worry. However, before Stiles could say anything, the light of the sun began to dim. In confusion and bewilderment, Scott and Still looked up at the sky to see the sun was beginning to be covered by a shadow.

“An eclipse?” Scott asked confused.

“That’s not possible; there shouldn’t be another eclipse for years.” Stiles said stunned.

Yet what appeared to be a solar eclipse completely blocked out the sun. And if that wasn’t shocking enough, a raging wind suddenly filled the area. Students’ hair blew in the wind as they covered their eyes.

“What the hell is going on!?” Lydia Martin exclaimed, stumbling to the first people she could reach, which just so happened to be Stiles and Scott.

“I don’t know, let’s get inside!” Scott shouted over the roaring wind, trying to lead Stiles and Lydia back into the school.

However, they didn’t get very far. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small twister formed right in front of them. Lydia’s scream was drowned out as the twister consumed them and vanished.

A little ways away, Chris Argent was trying to drive his car though the powerful wind, with limited success, when a twister appeared seeming out of nowhere right in front of the call.

“Dad look out!” Allison shouted from the back seat.

But Chris could do nothing to stop it when the car hit the twister in a direct collision. The car went straight though the twister. Only when it exited, it was an empty car and the twister vanished.

In the burnt skeleton of his home, Derek was doing pushups when he heard the wind. His werewolf senses telling him something was off, Derek stood up as a twister appeared in his home. Derek tried to get away but the twister was too fast. It consumed him and then vanished.

In the hospital, Melissa McCall was going on break when something impossible happened. A small twister suddenly appeared in the lobby, throwing paper and clipboards all around. Before anyone could process what was happening, the twister consumed Melissa and vanished as it swallowed her scream.

At the Sherriff’s station, Noah Stilinski is doing paperwork (one of the things he hates about being Sherriff) when something that sounds like a howl in his office causes him to hip his head up. Impossibly, a twister is in his office, causing the papers and pretty much everything, including the photos of his son and wife, fly off his desk. Before Noah can do anything, he is consumed by the twister and it vanishes.

McCall Pack Hideout, the future  
Morning

A twister appeared in the room, to the surprise of everyone but Stiles. It twirled around the room, blowing the candles before it faded. In its place were the past versions of the circle, Derek, and their families. They drop hands and, to the surprise of everyone, Stiles drops to his knees, breathing heavily, looking like he had just run a marathon as the sun begins to shine once more. 

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed as he, Malia, and Lydia rushed to him.

“Are you alright?” Lydia asked her husband worriedly.

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles said breathlessly, “that may have looked easy, but it was not. That took a whole of power just to do, but I also had to make sure Orion didn’t sense what was going on. Let me rest for a while and I’ll be good as new.”

“You may as well get started,” Argent said softly as he eyed the unconscious forms of his daughter and second wife, “Because I have a feeling once they wake up, we won’t get another chance to rest.”


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time travelers come to and quickly realize they are in a very unusual situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just going to focus on what happens when everyone comes to, next chapter we will start getting into the episodes. 
> 
> To avoid confusion, the time travelers will be going by their first names, with the obvious exception of Stiles. Future Scott is Scottie, Lydia is Lyds, Chris is Agent, and I’ll leave Stiles as a surprise.

McCall Pack hideout, the future  
Later in the morning

While Lydia helped Stiles to their room so he could rest, The McCalls and Argent had decided to move the group of time travelers into the sitting room so that they would awaken somewhere comfortable. They’d set the past McCalls and Stilinskis on a four person couch, the Argents and Lydia on one big enough to hold three people, and Derek was dumped on his own couch. Then they’d left, waiting for them to come to.

Derek was the first one up. Sitting up, he realized he was in a room full of people. He looked around, noticing there were three other couches, two of which were full of people. He eyed Scott curiously, wondering what then new Beta was doing here. However, as he looked at the couch with the Argents and Lydia, he scowled, glaring at Chris hatefully. This was the scene Scott awoke to.

“Derek? Did you bring me here?” Scott rambled, glaring distrustfully at the other Werewolf.

“No.” Derek said simply, looking away from Chris to look at Scott grumpily as Stiles woke up.

“Scott?” Stiles blinked before he saw Derek. “Oh god, did Derek bring us here to kill us? Scott, I’m too young to die! There are so many things I still wanna do! Save me Scott!” Stiles panicked as Derek glared, annoyed.

“I didn’t bring you here and I’m not here to kill you. I don’t know where here is or who brought us here, let alone why. I’m as in the dark as you.” Derrek admitted as the other time travelers began to come around due to Stiles’ shouting.

“What the hell happened?” Lydia said, rubbing her eyes.

“Language young lady.” Melissa scolded and Lydia flushed, mostly due to the motherly tone in Melissa’s voice.

“But she does have a point. Where are we and what happened?” Chris noted, spotting Derek and eying him, trusting him as much as Derek trusted him. Which was not at all.

“Last thing I remember was the sun getting blocked out by an eclipse and a twister hitting us.” Scott admitted, with Stiles and Lydia nodding in agreement.

“A twister hit my car and we woke up here.” Chris explained, gesturing to himself and Allison, who nodded, backing up her father.

“I was at my house when a twister just formed in my living room. I tried to run but I didn’t get far.” Derek explained, reluctant to share anything with Chris and Allison around.

“A twister showed formed in your house?” Chris said skeptically and Derek glared.

“Something you wanna say?” Derek sneered, hostility radiating off him.

“Just that it seems highly unlikely.” Chris said, eying the Werewolf disdainfully. 

“About as likely as one forming in the hospital, but that’s what happened to me” Melissa spoke up.

“And one forming in my office.” Noah added, still in disbelief. 

“Okay, what the hell is going on?!” Twisters appearing in places they shouldn’t, an eclipse happening when one shouldn’t for at least another six years, something isn’t adding up here.” Stiles spoke up, his mind trying to make sense of it all.

“You’d be right Stiles.”

Everyone looked over as Malia walked in. 

It had been decided back when they were coming up with the plan that Malia would be the one to greet them, as none of them had known her at this point in time, so it would be less of a shock to them rather than if it were her husband or Argent. Plus, none of the others were sure they could look at Allison, Melissa, or Noah without breaking down. 

“Who are you?” Derek demanded, eying the unknown woman cautiously. 

“My name is Malia Tate. Yes Sherriff, that Malia Tate.” Malia said, seeing Noah’s eyes light up in recognition.

“Bu-But that’s impossible. You should be a teenager, not a grown woman.” Noah said in denial and Malia sighed.

“Well, that’s where this gets complicated,” Malia said, hoping she could handle this as well as her pack and Argent believed she could, “to be blunt, you’ve all been brought eighteen years into the future.” 

“…You’re crazy.” Stiles declared after a moment as they all stared at her.

“I’ve seen a lot in my life, but never something to get me to believe in time travel.” Chris agreed with Stiles.

Having expected this, Malia reached inside her jacket and pulled out her wallet. Opening it up, she pulled out a picture and held it up so they could all see.

It was a picture of the pack, plus Argent, Melissa, and Noah. It had been taken days after they’d defeated The Anuk-Ite, before Malia, Stiles, Lydia, and Scott had left Beacon Hills for college. The time travelers stared at the picture. Not only didn’t they recognize some of the people in the picture, but they’d never all posed for a single picture together. It was also pretty hard to ignore the fact they looked a little older, plus the other changes in their appearances like Chris and Derek’s beards and Stiles and Scott’s different hairstyles. 

“This was taken almost three years from the time where you come from,” Malia said as she pocketed her wallet and the photo, “But if you need further proof, Stiles, you’re real name is Mieczysław.” 

“…Well I’m convinced.” Stiles spoke up.

“Mieczysław?” Derek deadpanned.

“Shut up Derek!” Stiles snapped embarrassed as Allison tried to hide her giggles, while Lydia didn’t even bother. 

“Okay, so we’re in the future. Okay.” Noah said, looking like he was about to pass out.

“Noah, are you okay?” Melissa asked concerned as Stiles looked at his father, now extremely worried for his health.

“I don’t know.” Noah said, feeling lightheaded. 

“Here,” Malia pulled out a flask and handed it to Noah, “drink.”

“What is that?” Melissa interrupted, glancing at the flask wearily.

“Relaxant. It’ll keep him calm. And it’s good for his heart.” Malia explained as Noah took it and took a drink, nearly gagging.

“Ugg, this tastes terrible!” Noah complained and Malia smirked.

“Never said it would taste good, did I?” Malia quipped as Noah reluctantly continued drinking, feeling better as he did.

“Okay, so we know who brought us here and know where, or rather when, we are. But that still leaves why.” Chris noted suspiciously and Malia’s smirk faded as she sighed.

“There’s no easy way to say this. There are a lot of reasons you were brought here, but the main one is that half of you are dead in my time.” Malia said bluntly.

Noah nearly dropped the flask as they all stared in shock at Malia. Silence stretched upon the room as Malia let them have a moment to take it all in.

“If you don’t believe me, you’re all buried on the property. Well, at least those of you who died in the last twelve years,” Malia said, trying very hard not to look at Allison, “I can show you the graves.”

“I...don’t think that will be necessary.” Noah said his mind racing with fear, worrying that Stiles was one of the people who died.

“Good. You’re all here to witness some recording we’ve created,” Malia said, gesturing to the TV behind her that none of them had noticed before as they wondered who ‘we’ was, “these recordings detail everything that’s happened in the years between what has happened in the last few days for all of you and the photo I showed you.”

Scott’s heart began to race as he realized what Malia was saying. These recordings would be showing what happened to him, it would show that he was a Werewolf! His heart hammered n his chest, something Derek heard and Malia seemed to hear it as well.

“For just about every one of you, these recordings will show things you don’t want people to know. Personal things that will embarrass you, make you horrified, and in some cases, anger you. I’m sorry about that, but it is necessary. Too many lives were lost, not just the people in this room, but innocents, caught in the crossfire. We brought you here to prevent it, so you’ll have to deal with that.” Malia said bluntly, looking at all of them crossly so they got the message.

“Okay…well, let’s get started.” Noah said, finding that that drink did indeed help him to relax.

“First, I believe some introductions are in order.” Malia said and they all realized, in the confusion, none of them had introduced themselves.

“Well, I’m Scott McCall,” Scott said awkwardly, “this is my mom, my best friend Stiles, and his dad the Sherriff. But you already knew who he was.”

“My name is Chris Agent and this is my daughter, Allison. “ Chris said politely as he gestured to his daughter, who waved politely.

“I’m Lydia Martin.” Lydia said airily, as though they should already know who she was.

“Derek Hale.” Derek said bluntly and Melissa and Noah’s eyes lit up, recognizing the name form the Hale Fire. 

“I’ll be sitting in with, to make sure everyone behaves,” Malia said, shooting Derek and Chris pointed looks as she sat down, pulling out a remote, “Now, let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of them seem OOC, but it’s been a long time since I’ve written for Teen wolf, and I’ve only written one story that takes place in season one. If someone seems OOC, please tell me.


	3. Wolf Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed as the recordings begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to be updating this every week, but it might end up being every two weeks.
> 
> If no one reacts to something you want them to react to, please keep in mind that not everyone is going to react to every little thing.
> 
> If any of the characters seem out of character, again, I apologize, I have not written Teen Wolf in a while. Although please keep in mind for the future characters that fifteen years have passed, so they have changed as a result. 
> 
> So there is no confusion, regular text is what’s happening outside the recordings, bold is the recordings, and italic text is flashbacks.

In the security room, Scottie and Lyds were watching the live feed. Scottie stared at his mother’s image, feeling the crushing weight of grief on him once more. He looked over at Lyds, who was staring at Allison with unshed tears in her eyes. Scottie silently reached his hands out and she wordlessly took it, accepting the support as they squeezed each other’s hands.

 

In the viewing room, Malia pushed play on the remote and the recording started.

 

**In the woods, the Beacon Hills Police were moving in, search dogs with them as they searched the woods.**

**The scene then changed to the McCall house. Scott is getting ready for bed when he hears something outside. He takes a baseball bat and goes out to the front porch.**

“You hear a strange noise and your first instinct is to go looking for whatever caused it?” Melissa said, looking exasperated at her son.

 

“You could have called me; I would have sent some deputies over.” Noah pointed out and Scott flushed as Malia shook her head.

 

“It’s what makes him who he is. He has to go looking for trouble. Or trouble looks for him, I can never tell anymore.” Malia mused.

 

“Gee, thanks honey.” Scottie grumbled from the security room, knowing she could hear him.

 

Malia smirked as Derek, the only other person who heard Scottie, narrowed his eyes. So Scott was here and still alive, he mused.

 

**Stiles rolls off the roof, catching his legs on a branch and kind of bursting through the branches, startling Scott. The two scream for a moment before realizing what was happening. They bickered lightly before Stiles told him about the body in the woods.**

“Predator?” Lydia snickered as Scott flushed.

 

“Thank you!” Stiles said exasperated as Noah looked over at his son.

 

“So, you two were together.” Noah said, eying Scott, who shifted nervously.

 

“Are you really surprised?” Melissa asked and Noah sighed.

 

“Why me?” Noah moaned in a long suffering manner as the teenagers all snickered.

 

**The scene changes to Stiles and Scott pulling up to the preserve. Scott is hesitant as they get out but Stiles shrugs it off as he entered the preserve with Scott reluctantly following behind closely. They talk lightly about School and Lacrosse for a moment before Scott asks if Stiles knows which half of the body they’re looking for or if the killer is still in the woods, both of which Stiles admits had not crossed his mind.**

“Honestly, how the hell did you two survive as long as you did?” Malia asked incredulously.

 

“My best guess, dumb luck.” Melisa said dryly as began to think she needed to discipline Scott more.

 

“Gee, thanks mom.” Scott said sarcastically.

 

“Don’t take that tone with me young man.” Melissa said sharply and Scott flushed, mumbling an apology as Stiles snickered.

 

“Wipe that look off your face.” Melissa turned her attention to Stiles, who did his best to look neutral.

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Stiles said stoically.

 

“Seriously, how are you two still alive?” Lyds asked Scottie exasperated, who shrugged.

 

“We’ve had a lot of help. And people tell us when we’re being stupid.” Scottie explained.

 

**Scott takes out his inhaler as they come across the police.**

“You have Asthma?” Allison asked surprised, Lydia sharing the look on her face as Scott nodded, knowing it would soon be realized why it didn’t affect him anymore. And he was really not looking forward to that.

**Stiles and Scott ducked down, not wanting to get caught. When the flashlights turned away from them, Stiles took off with Scott fast behind him. However, Scott quickly ran out of breath due to his Asthma and Stiles lost him. By the time he realized this, Stiles was caught by the police.**

“Busted.” Lydia sang.

 

**As the police darks barks at him, the startled Stiles falls on his back as Scott quickly hides behind a tree. Noah walks up, declaring that Stiles is his.**

“Shouldn’t they know that, considering how often you hang around the station?” Scott wondered.

 

“We got a lot of transfers this month.” Noah explained and Scott nodded in understanding.1

 

**Stiles gets to his feet and Noah demands to know if Stiles listens to all his phone calls. Stiles stammers and Noah asked if Scott was with him, which stiles denies. Not believing him, Noah flashed his flash light through the trees, calling out for Scott. After a few moments, where Scott stays completely silent and still, Noah forcibly escorts Stiles away, promising they will talk about this later.**

“And now you don’t have a ride home.” Melissa frets.

 

“Trust me, that was the least of my worries.” Scott said grimly, causing confusion and worry to shoot through Melissa, Allison, and Noah as Chris and Lydia simply looked at him confused.

 

**Alone now, Scott wonders through the woods, hearing the sounds of crickets and birds as he tries to find his way out. As Scott stops to use his inhaler, he hears a strange noise. Suddenly, Scott is caught up in a stampede of deer. He falls to the ground as his inhaler went flying, desperately trying to avoid the deer.**

“Were you alright?” Melissa asked frantically and Scott nodded.

 

“A few of them ran over my shoulder, but I was alright besides that.” Scott was quick to assure her and Melissa sighed in relief.

 

Chris and Derek narrowed their eyes. Those deer were clearly running from something, terrified. The Alpha, they both thought.

**Once the stampede is over, Scott stands up and realizes he lost his inhaler. Scott uses his phone as a flashlight and searches the ground for it. After some moments of searching his light reveals the upper half of a body of a naked woman in her twenties.**

Lydia and Allison turned their heads away, unused to such sights. Stiles stared, fascinated as Scott grimaced. Melissa and Noah, who had seen this kind of stuff often in their respective occupations, were largely unaffected aside from sadness for the woman and anger at the person who did this. Chris obsessed the scene carefully, noting that the Alpha who killed her had to have been powerful to tear her in half.

 

Derek watched the screen sadly, staring at his last surviving family. Sure there was Peter, but he was in a catatonic state. He was all alone now.

 

**Frightened by the site, Scott stumbled back and fell down the ledge. He landed at the ledge of the hill and stood up shakily. He then heard a growl.**

“Stiles, please tell me that was your stomach.” Noah pleaded.

 

“Sorry, can’t.” Stiles said as Allison and Melissa paled.

 

**Scott looked over to see a large wolf a few feet from him.**

“Run Scott.” Melissa breathed, terrified for her son.

 

“Mom, I’m right here.” Scott reminded her.

 

**The wolf lungs at Scott, pinning him to the ground. Scott tries to get away but can do nothing but howl in pain as the wolf bites him.**

As Melissa and Allison worry over him, Scott is all too aware of Chris looking over at him. Well, time to start writing his will, Scott thought idly.

 

**The wolf jumped off Scott, who didn’t waste time jumping up and running from the scene. Scott manages to make it to the road, just barely avoiding getting hit by a car. After it passes, Scott lifted his shirt up to reveal a bite mark on his side.**

“That looks like one nasty bite Scott.” Chris said casually, eying Scott with suspicion.

 

“It’s fine.” Scott said stiffly, his heart racing.

 

“You sure about that. No sign of infection?” Chris said, wondering what he would have to do here.

 

“He said he’s fine.” Derek said lowly, wanting to protect the younger wolf from the hunter.

 

“Both of you behave yourselves.” Malia told them, wondering how they ever became friends.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay honey?” Melissa asked worriedly.

 

“Mom, I’m fine.” Scott said with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

 

While Allison was simultaneously relieved that Scott as alright and surprised that she had nearly run over him with her car, Lydia noted how unusual it was for the wolf to just leave Scott after biting him. If it had him, why did it just let him go after taking a bite out of him, why not make a meal out of him instead? It made no sense.

 

 **The next day at Beacon Hills High, Scott rolled up on his bike.**   **He puts his bike in the bike holder as a sports car rolls up behind him. The door opens, hitting Scott in the back. Scott turns around as Jackson gets out, telling him to watch the paint job before getting called away by someone.**

“Douche.” Stiles glared at the screen.

 

“Stiles!” Noah scolded him but Stiles shrugged unapologetically.

 

“You know it’s true dad.” Stiles said matter of factly and Noah couldn’t disagree. Nor could anyone, even Lydia couldn’t find it in her to defend her boyfriend.

 

**Later, Scott showed Stiles his wound, covered by a bandage, before they began making their way to class. Scott mentions it was a wolf that bit him but Stiles doesn’t believe him because Wolves have not been native to California in six decades.**

“How do you know that?” Allison asked curiously and Stiles shrugged.

 

“I look up a lot of stuff. Comes with being the son of a police officer.” Stiles explained.

 

**When Scott says he found the body, Stiles becomes excited until he sees Lydia making her way over. Stiles tries to talk to her but she ignores him, walking right passed him and into the school.**

Stiles sighs as Scott pat him on the shoulder in a show of support. Lydia felt a little bad that she hurt his feeling as Allison shot her a look.

**Stiles jokingly complains that he’s a nerd via association to Scott as they make their way into the school as the warning bell rings.**

**In class, the teacher brings up the subject of the body and assures the class that the police have a suspect in custody.**

“No we don’t. Who thought it was alright to tell that lie?” Noah narrowed his eyes.

 

“I guess the school wanted to keep the kids focused on school.” Chris shrugged.

 

“We have a killer out there and the school wants the kids not to be on guard? I’m having a talk with the board later.” Noah grumbled.2

 

**As the teacher turns to the syllabus, Scott suddenly hears a cell phone ringing. Strangely, no one else seems to react to it. Scott looks around as he hears a girl answer it. He looks out the window to see Allison on the bench outside, rummaging through her bag as she talks to her mom on the phone, realizing she doesn’t have a pen.**

 

Those not in the know (Everyone but Stiles, Derek, and Chris), stared at Scott in shock.

 

“It’s not humanly possible for you to hear that from inside the classroom.” Lydia said lowly and Scott squirmed from the looks they giving him.

 

“He’s not a lab rat you know? You can quit with the staring.” Stiles said defensively.

 

“All will be explained. Just keep watching.” Malia said as the recording resumed.

 

**The principal comes outside as Allison hangs up her phone.  They talk a little as he lead a Allison to class. He opens the door and walks in, introducing Allison and warns them to make her feel welcome before leaving. Allison takes a seat, the only one available behind Scott, and Scott hands her a pen. Surprised, Allison thanks him as she takes it and class begins.**

“I wondered how you knew I needed a pen.” Allison muttered and Scott blushed.

 

**After class, Scott is at his locker. He looks over and sees Allison’s locker is just across the hall. Allison looks over and smiles at him before Lydia walked over, asking about Allison’s jacket before declaring Allison is her new best friend. As Jackson joins the girls, a girl by Scott and Stiles’ lockers asks how Allison is already friends with Lydia, to which Stiles claims beautiful people flock together.**

“Is that really what you think?” Noah asked amused and Stiles shrugged.

 

“It’s true for high school at least.” Stiles said casually.

 

**Scott uses his new super hearing to listen in on Allison’s conversation with Lydia and Jackson.**

“Scott, it’s not polite to eavesdrop.” Melissa scolded, despite the worry of what was going with her son.

 

“Couldn’t exactly figure out how to turn it on and off.” Scott said dryly.

 

“And I’m sure you were suffering as you snooped.” Lydia deadpanned as Stiles snickered and Scott flushed.

 

**At Lacrosse tryouts later, Stiles asks if Scott is really going to leave him alone on the bench, to which Scott says he can’t sit out again. Scott gears up as Allison and Lydia arrive. Allison smiles at Scott as he stares before Coach gets his attention by saying he’s goalie. When Scott protests, Coach explains he doesn’t expect Scott to block and not to take any to the face.**

“He is quite a character.” Melissa frowned.

 

“He’s just very passionate about the sport.” Scott explained.

 

**Scott takes his position in the net, eavesdropping on Allison and Lydia once more before coach blows his whistle. This causes Scott massive pain and he get hit in the head with a ball, knocking him back into the net.**

“Serves you right for snooping.” Lydia smirked as Scott groaned at his misfortune.

 

“Maybe this will teach a lesson about invading other people’s privacy honey.” Melissa scolded her son.

 

**The next ball, Scott caches, to everyone’s surprise. Scott catches ball after ball until Jackson takes his turn. Jackson takes his hot, throwing the ball as hard as he can, but Scott caches it, to Jackson’s frustration. Stiles and Lydia cheer for Scott and Jackson gives Lydia a look, but she just flashes him a coy look.**

“Hell yeah!” Stiles cheered, high fiving a grinning Scott. He was up for anything that took Jackson down a few begs. The fact that it was Scott that did it was just the icing on the cake.

 

Meanwhile, Lydia winced, remembering Jackson’s less than pleasant reaction to that.

 

_Forty-eight hours ago, Jackson’s car_

_Lydia stared out the window of Jackson’s car waiting for the drive home. Usually, Jackson never spoke during these rides, so it was a surprise to her when  he spoke up._

_“You seemed pretty happy when McCall stopped my throw.” Jackson mentioned._

_“I was just going along with the crowd. Besides, he’s good. What’s the big deal.” Lydia shrugged._

_Jackson suddenly slammed on the break, pulling the car to a screeching holt. Lydia nearly hits her head on the window but is saved by the seatbelt._

_“It’s a big deal that he showed me up!” Jackson snarled as he turned to glare at her._

_“Jackson, calm down.” Lydia pleaded with him._

_“Don’t tell me to calm down! Do not ever cheer for him again, understand!?” Jackson snarled and Lydia frantically nodded, being reminded all too much of her father in his worst mood._

Now

 

“Lydia?” Allison called out and Lydia was brought back to the present, seeing everyone stare at her. “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine. I’m fine.” Lydia said and Scott, Malia, and Derek could hear her heartbeat quicken, although Scott didn’t understand what that meant, “Can we just keep watching lease?”

 

“Everyone stared at her, feeling like she was holding something back. However, they all turned back as the recording continued. Lydia felt Stiles and Allison’s gazes linger and she squirmed, hoping they would drop this.

 

**After school, Scott and Stiles were walking through the woods as Scott laments to Stiles how freaked out he was. In addition to great hearing and physical abilities, Scoot can also smell things he shouldn’t be able to, such as the gun in Stiles pocket. Stiles reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stick of gum, proving Scott right.**

Melissa narrowed her eyes in thought. The wolf bite had obviously given her son some kind of infection…but what was it?

 

**Scott worries that these are symptoms of an infection. Stiles says he’s heard of it, that it’s an infection called lycanthropy.**

“What?” Noah deadpanned as he looked at Stiles, who shrugged.

 

“It was a joke…at the time.” Stiles said as it clicked for everyone.

 

“No…that’s not possible.” Melissa said in denial, her eyes widening.

 

“As you will learn during these recording Melissa, there are a great many things that you think are impossible but actually do exist.” Malia said as everyone except Stiles and Derek were now staring at Scott, who squirmed.

 

“But Scott can’t really be a…” Allison trailed off.

 

“No more so than I am.” Malia said as she shifted her hands and her eyes glowed blue, to everyone’s hock.

 

“You’re a werewolf?” Chris questioned as Derek eyed her with interest.

 

“Coyote,” Malia corrected, “I’m here to make sure none of you kill each other”.

 

“Scott, why didn’t you tell me?” Melissa asked her son quietly.

 

“It just happened. I didn’t believe it until after I changed.” Scott sighed, not looking at his mother.

 

“Yeah, he’s a werewolf, but he’s still Scott. He’s still the same person we’ve always known.” Stiles protested and Scott smiled at him weakly, avoiding looking at everyone.

 

Noah was silent, in complete disbelief as everything he’d ever believed in was turned upside down. Melissa, on the other hand, was in shock. She loved her son more than anything, but she would need some time to process this news.

 

Lydia eyed Scott with interest. A werewolf, she thought in fascination.

 

Chris decided that Scott seemed like a good kid, Werewolf aside, so he was likely not a threat. However, he better stay away from Allison, Chris though, mentally picking out a gun.

 

Allison was simply in shock. She didn’t know how to react to this. The guy she had a crush on was a Werewolf.

 

“I know this is a big shock to some of you,” Malia spoke up, “but that’s why we’re showing you this. So you can understand and not make the same mistakes you once did.”

 

No one said anything as the recording continued.

 

**Scott worries as Stiles tells him it’s the worst on the night of the full moon before howling. Realizing Stiles was messing him, Scott lightly shoved his laughing best friend. Stiles laughed as Scott angrily walked ahead. Stiles continued to tease Scott as they stopped, Scott saying this was where he dropped his inhaler. Stiles suggests the killer moved the body and Scott worries about his inhaler. Stiles looks up and sees Derek standing across from them.**

“Yeah, that’s not creepy at all.” Lydia said sarcastically and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

**Stiles taps Scott on the shoulder and Scott looked up, seeing Derek as well. Scott stood up as Derek walked over, demanding to know what they were doing there. Scott said they were looking for something and Derek pulled out Scott’s inhaler, tossing it to Scott before turning around and walking away. Stiles points out to Scoot that Derek is Derek Hale and mentions the Hale fire.**

Derek has no visible reaction to this other than to clench his hands tightly, trying not to let his anger and pain make him shift as everyone else shoots him sympathetic glances.

 

**Scott wonders what Derek is doing back but Stiles shrugs as they leave.**

**The scene changes to the animal clinic that night. Scott is in the bathroom, two bottles of alcohol in front of him as he prepares to clean the wound. He takes off the bandage only to see, to his shock, that the bite wound is completely healed.**

“Perks of being a Werewolf or some other creature, accelerated healing.” Malia explained as those not in the know stared in shock.

                                                               

“Well, at least I won’t have to worry about medical bills.” Melissa muttered.

 

**Scott drags a bag of cat food into the bag to feed the cats but they all go crazy, snarling at him as though terrified. Scott, freaked out, quickly leaves the room and slams the door behind him.**

“That must have been so confusing.” Allison noted and Scott sighed.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

**Someone begins frantically knocking on the clinic door. Scott walks over to see Allison through the glass and opens the door. Allison, freaked out, begins frantically explaining that she hit a dog with her car. Scott tries to calm her down and she leads him to her car, where the dog is. She opens the trunk and dog barks and growls at them, causing Allison to back up. Scott explains that the dog is frightened and walks forward. The dog barks and, unseen to Allison, Scott’s eyes flash yellow and the dog stops, calming down.**

“So that’s how you did that.” Allison mused as Scott was simply stunned.

 

“Werewolves have the ability to make canines submit to their will. It knows you’re the top dog, so to speak.” Malia explained to Scott.

 

Silently, Derek is impressed that Scott managed to do what without any training, without even knowing what he was.

 

**Inside the clinic, Scott explains the dog will be fine before noticing Allison’s shirt, soaked from the rain. Scott takes out a spare shirt and hands in to Allison. She goes to change and Scott looks through the door as she takes of the shirt before looking away.**

“You dog.” Stiles said as Scott blushed and Melissa looked at him disappointed.

 

“I didn’t see anything!” Scott protested as Chris glared at him.

 

“In his defense, he’s a new Werewolf and is more in touch with his primal instincts. Plus, it’s almost a full moon, which would make it worse.” Malia defended Scott.

 

**Allison walks back in as Scott begins bandaging the dog. They begin to flirt and Scott coaxes Allison into petting the dog. Scott tells her she has an eye lash on her cheek and she tries to get it and Scott reaches over and gets it for her.**

Chris scowls as Allison and Scott blush. No daughter of his would date a werewolf, He seethed.

 

**Scott walks Allison to her car and asks her about family night, referencing her conversation with Lydia, before asks her to Lydia’s party. Allison admits she lied to Lydia before accepting.**

 

“I wondered how you knew about that.” Allison mused as Chris scowled deeper.

 

**The scene changes to the McCall house. Scott is lying in bed as the moon shines through the window. Scott turns over in bed over to roll onto leaves. Scott wakes up and looks around in shock to see he is back in the woods, where he was bitten.**

“Sometimes, a new wolf can be overtaken by their baser instincts when they sleep. Especially close to the full moon.” Derek explained and Scott nodded as those not in the know turned to stare at Derek.

 

“You’re a Werewolf to?” Lydia questioned and Derek merely flashed his eyes blue before returning to normal.

 

“He did this to me.” Scott said bitterly.

 

“No, he didn’t.” Malia said and Scott turned to stare at Derek in surprise.

 

“What?” Scott questioned.

 

“I’m not the one who bite you. Only the bite of an Alpha can turn a human into a Werewolf. You and I, we’re what are called Betas.” Derek explained.

 

“Then who or what the hell bit my son?” Melissa demanded and Derek shrugged.

 

“I don’t know.” Derek said honestly.

 

“If you keep watching, you might figure it out.” Malia said dryly and they nodded.

 

During all this, Chris was thoughtful. If Derek wasn’t the Alpha, then he’d been chasing the wrong target. Which meant that the situation was worse than he thought.

 

**As Scott tried to make his way through the foggy woods, he heard a sound. He looked around, trying to figure out where it had come from. Through the fog, he could see a creature that he quickly realized was a wolf.**

“That’s the Alpha, isn’t it?” Scott questioned and Derek scowled as he glared.

 

“Yes.” Derek said stiffly, feeling is rage creep up and clenched his fist, trying to control his anger.

 

“What does it want?” Melissa asked.

 

“Your son,” Derek said to everyone’s shock, “Scott was turned by its bite; he’s part of its pack. We’re greater in numbers. The larger the pack, the stronger the Alpha.”

 

“So he bit Scott because he’s on some power trip?” Stiles asked incredulously and Derek nodded.

 

“That’s messed up.” Lydia said disturbed and Malia smiled thinly.

 

“You have no idea.” Malia said ominously and Derek began to get a feeling she knew who the Alpha was.

 

**Scott takes off running with The Alpha in hot pursuit. After a short chase, Scott jumps a fence and lands in some water. He rises to the top, taking a breath as he looks around before he realizes he’s in someone’s pool when he sees a man staring at him as he waters some plants with a hose.**

“Well, that must have been a shock.” Stiles said dryly and Scott snorts.

 

“You have no idea. I had to call you to grab me some clothes and pick me up, remember?” Scott reminded him and Stiles nodded.

 

**Later at Beacon Hills high, Scott is at his locker in the empty hall when Jackson storms over. Jackson demands to know what Scott is on but Scott has no idea what Jackson is talking about.**

“You thought he meant actual juice?” Stiles snickered as Scott flushed.

**Jackson slams Scott against the lockers and demands to know what is going on with Scott. Scott loses his temper and goes on a rant, letting out all the frustration of the last few days. Jackson thinks Scott is messing with him and just walks off.**

“Isn’t there anyway to turn him back?” Melissa asked as he looked at Malia and Derek, desperate for some way to help her son.

 

“No.” the cousins aid in union.

 

“Once you’re bitten, you either die or you turn. There is no third door.” Derek said matter of factly.

 

“I know it seems hard now, but in time, you’ll come to handle it. You’ll even like it, trust me.” Malia said and Scott scoffed.

 

“Like that’ll happen.” Scott said bitterly and Malia simply smiled mysteriously.

 

**Later at Lacrosse practice, Stiles runs up to Scott as he gets ready. Stiles tells Scott the police found animals hairs on the body but Scott walks away before Stiles can tell him it was wolf hair.**

“You really need to listen to him more. Things would be so much easier for you if you did.” Malia mused as Stiles flashed Scott a smirk.3

 

**Couch gives a speech to the team and gets them riled up. As tryouts begin, Scott catches the ball and moves towards the net but Jackson roughly pushes him down.**

“Man, what is that kid’s problem?” Noah grumbled.

 

“We’ve been trying to figure that out since third grade, haven’t come up with anything.” Stiles said as Scott nodded in agreement.

 

**Angry now, Scott makes his way through the other players, either avoiding them or jumping up above them before taking a shot. He scores a goal and everyone cheers, except for Jackson, who is seething, and Stiles who is staring at Scott in stunned disbelief. Coach calls Scott over and geos on a rant before telling Scott he made first line. Everyone cheers except for Stiles, who is still looking at Scott in disbelief.**

**The scene changes to the Stilinski house. Stiles is in his in room, looking up everything he can about Werewolves either in books or on the internet.**

“What made you think of Werewolves?” Chris asked curiously as he looked over at Stiles.

 

“Scott said he got bit by a wolf, but there are no wolves in California. There was a wolf hair on the body, and Scott is suddenly a star athlete and his Asthma no longer bothers him.” Stiles explained and Chris eyed him thoughtfully.

 

“That’s impressive detective work. Ever consider a career in law enforcement?” Chris asked and Noah smiled at his son with pride.

 

**Stiles jumps when someone knocks on his door. Stiles closes his laptop and gets up to open his door, revealing Scott on the other side. Stiles lets him in and Scotts sits on the bed as Stiles sat back in his chair as he began to explain his theory. When Stiles mentions Werewolves, Scott thinks Stiles is messing with him and gets angry.**

“In hindsight, probably shouldn’t have led with that.” Stiles mused as Scott winced.

 

“I doubt I would’ve believed it no matter how you worded it. I was in full denial, I didn’t wanna believe it.” Scott admitted.

 

**Stiles mentions that the transformation can be triggered by accelerated heartrate, which is a problem when it comes to Allison. As Stiles reaches into Scott’s bag for Scott’s phone in an attempt to cancel the date, Scott snaps. He grabs Stiles by his shirt and slams him against the wall. He clenches his fist as if to punch Stiles, but instead knocks over Stiles chair.**

Scott winces at his reaction as Stiles simply patted his shoulder, silently telling him it was oaky. Noah and Melissa look at Scott and Stiles with worry as Chris eyes Scott wearily. He may be a good kid, but when under the influence of the full moon, he could be danger. Even to those closest to him, it seems.

 

“In Scott’s defense, Stiles is right: the full moon brings a werewolves aggression to its peak. Seeing as Scott has just turned, he can’t really be held accountable for his actions.” Malia said, shooting a look at Chris.

**Scott then seems to come back to himself and apologizes before leaving. Stiles walks over and picks up his chair and sees three claw marks on the back where Scott had hit it.**

“That was my favorite chair.” Stiles grumbled as Scott winced.

 

**The scene changes to the McCall house later that night. Scott walks out of the bathroom, dressed in only a towel, and Melissa is standing by the door, surprising Scott. Melissa inquires about Allison before handing Scott the car keys. She inquires whether they need to have the talk. Scott, thinking she’s talking about the sex talk, balks but Melissa had been talking about the car and snatches the keys back, not ready to be a grandmother.**

“Gee thanks mom. But somehow, I think that’s the least of my worries.” Scott said dryly and Melissa winces.

 

“No kidding honey.”  She muttered.

 

**After he picks up Allison, she and Scott head to Lydia’s party. At the party, Scott freezes as he sees Derek. A dog barks at Derek but, with a glance, Derek quiets it before turning back to watch Scott.**

“Yeah, because that’s not creepy at all.” Stiles said sarcastically and Derek simply glares at him

 

**Allison briefly distracts Scott and when he looks back, Derek seems to have vanished. Scott looks up into the sky, seeing the full moon before Allison pulls Scott onto the dance floor. As they dance, Scott notices Jackson and Lydia against a pillar, Lydia making kissing faces at him as Jackson kisses her neck.**

Everyone looked at Lydia weirdly and she just shrugged. Silently, she admitted she may have been a little jealous at the way Scott seemed so taken with Allison as compared to the way Jackson treated her.4

 

**As Allison tried to pull Scott in for a kiss, pain shot through him as he tied to fight the shift. Allison become confused and concerned at the way Scott was acting as he mumbled an excuse as he walked away from her. He made his way through the house, passing Stiles who asked if he was oaky. Scott ignored him and made his way out of the house and to his car. Allison makes her way out of the house in time to see Scott get in the car and drive away.**

“Well, now I know why you ditched me.” Allison muttered and Scott grimaced.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking about that. I was just thinking of getting away from everyone before I hurt them.” Scott apologized and Allison smiled at him.

 

“It’s okay, I understand now.” Allison assures him.

 

**Derek approaches Allison, claiming to be a friend of Scott’s.**

“What do you want with her?” Chris growled as he glared at Derek.

 

“To get her home. And away from Scott.” Derek said, glaring right back at him and everyone picked up on the hostility between the two men but only Malia and Scott understood it.

 

“Settle down, both of you.” Malia snapped as the recording continued.

 

**At the McCall house, Scott stumbled into his room. He went into the bathroom, took off his shirt, and got in the bathtub and turned on the shower. He stared down at his hands as they slowly became claws. He got up and walked over to the bathroom mirror, where he saw his eyes flash yellow and his teeth started to grow fangs. Scott knocks on Scott’s door, trying to get in but Scott holds the door. He tells Stiles to get Allison, telling him that Derek is after here, believing that’s the Werewolf who bit him.**

“Well, you’re a third right. I am a Werewolf. But I didn’t bite you and I didn’t kill my sister.” Derek said and they all look at him.

 

“The woman that was killed, that was you’re sister?” Noah asked and Derek nodded sadly.

 

“She heard rumors of a Werewolf back in Beacon Hills. She came back to look into it, but the Werewolf killed her, took her power.” Derek explained and they all stared at him.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Melissa told him and he simply nodded.

 

“What power did it take?” Stiles asked curiously.

 

“Laura was an Alpha. When you kill an alpha, you become an alpha.” Derek explained.

 

**Stiles tells Scott that Derek took Allison home.**

 

“Well this should be interesting.” Lydia said casually.

 

**Scott jumps out his window, shifted, and roars.**

 

“Okay, I know that this sucks for you right now, but you gotta admit that was cool.” Stiles said excitedly and Scott couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s enthusiasm.

 

**Scott tracks Derek’s car to the preserve and runs inside. At the same time, Stiles pulls up at the Argent’s house. He jumps out and rushes to the door and rings the doorbell before frantically knocking on the door. As Scott continues tracking Allison’s scent, Victoria Argent opens the door for Stiles. As he tries to explain, Victoria calls for Allison, who walks into view.**

“You have no idea how shocked I was to see you.” Stiles said exasperated and Allison smiled.

 

“I can imagine. We were so confused when you just left.” Allison said and Stiles winced.

 

“Right. Sorry about that.” Stiles apologized.

 

**At the preserve, Scott follows Allison’s scent to a tree that has her jacket hanging off it.**

“I knew I forgot my jacket in your car.” Allison groaned.

 

“Why’d you use it to draw Scott out?” Chris asked suspiciously.

 

“I was hoping to talk with him, explain things. But you guys ruined that.” Derek grumbled to everyone but Scott and Malia’s confusion.

 

**Knowing Derek was there, Scott demands to know where Allison is and Derek said she was safe from Scott. Derek then tackles Scott, pinning him against a tree. Scott demands answers about Allison, but Derek ignores him, telling him to run. As Derek flees, Scott quickly follows his advice but a flash goes off, blinding Scott. An arrow flies out, pinning Scott to a tree.**

 

Melissa and Allison gasped in horror as Melissa grabs Scott, clinging to him. Werewolf or not, he was still her son and she would not lose him. Noah wonders who is after Scott, or more specifically, Derek as Chris glances at Allison, having a feeling is secret is about to come out.

 

**Three men armed with cross bows step into view, hidden by then light. Chris steps into the view of Scott.**

“Dad?” Allison gasped as everyone but Scott, Derek, and Malia turned to stare at Chris.

 

“What, daddy and mommy dearest didn’t let you in on the family secret?” Derek asked an Allison looked over at him. “You come from a family of hunters. The Argents have taken it upon themselves to hunt my kind.”

 

“Only those who have taken innocent blood.” Chris argued, trying to explain to Allison but Derek scoffed.

 

“That’s right, you have a code. What is it again; we hunt those who hunt us? I guess that applies to my family.” Derek said bitterly.

 

“We had nothing to do with what happened to your family.” Chris said firmly and Derek scoffed.

 

“You were the only ones who knew what we were. That narrows it down a bit, doesn’t it?” Derek sneered and Chris did not respond.

 

In truth, he had always wondered if his father or sister had had something to do with the Hale fire. But, like a coward, he had not looked into the issue. Perhaps it was time he started.

 

“Enough, both of you,” Malia snapped, “this recording is almost done. Afterwards, we’ll take a break so you can all talk. So let’s finish it.”

 

Derek continued to glare at Chris and Allison was still stunned into silence but no one said anything else as the recording continued.

 

**Chris commands the other hunters to take Scott when Derek struck. Derek tossed the other two hunters away and, as Chris searched for him, Derek yanked the arrow out of Scott and fled with him.**

“Thank you for protecting my son. “ Melissa said gratefully and Derek simply nodded.

 

**Once they are at a safe distance, Scott asks Derek who they were. Derek explains about the hunters and Scott angrily accuses Derek of doing this to him. Derek calls the bite a gift but Scott claims he doesn’t want it. Derek confidently says he will and claims they are brothers now before disappearing into the night.**

“Honestly, when you say stuff like that, it’s no wonder he thought you were The Alpha.” Malia said exasperated and Derek silently admitted she had a point.

 

**The next day, Scott is walking along the road when Stiles drives up in his jeep and picks him up. As they ride to School, Scott worries Alison hates him now. Stiles tries cheer him up by saying he’s a Werewolf. Realizing it isn’t working, Stiles promises that he will help Scott through this.**

Scott smiles slightly as he and Stiles bump fists. As everyone else smiled, touched by the scene, Derek was painfully reminded of his family.

 

**After School, Scott catches up with Allison. Scott admits he has no explanation and Allison decides to give him another chance. Chris honks the horn for Allison and as she gets in the car, Scott is horrified to realize that Chris is a hunter.**

 

Chris couldn’t help but smirk at the look of horror and terror on Scott’s face as Malia rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay, we’ll take a short break, as I’m sure you guys need to process a lot of what you’ve seen and need to talk. Meet back here in an hour.” Malia ordered as she stood up and walked out, the others slowly filtering out behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: It always confused me why the police don’t seem to recognize Stiles in the pilot. He’s the Sheriff’s son and they obviously have a close relationship, so even if Stiles had never stepped foot in the station, Noah would have pictures of him on his desk. But Stiles spent his early childhood hanging around the station, even mentioning in season three that Tara would help him with his math homework. It’s a pretty big plot hole as far as I’m concerned.
> 
> 2: It’s mentioned the Police have a suspect for Laura’s murder in custody, but yet that doesn’t seem to be the case in the following episodes. So it’s pretty confusing why the teacher would say that.
> 
> 3: Honestly, it completely baffles me how Scott, for the most part, ignores Stiles’ opinions and advice most of the time when, again and again, Stiles is proven right. Just think of how different season five would have been if Scott had listened to Stiles about Theo. One of Scott’s shortcomings as a leader, especially in the early seasons, seems to be he often ignores the advice of his packmates, instead choosing to go his own way. In some cases, this makes him a poor protagonist and bad leader. 
> 
> 4: Jackson shows quite a few characteristics consistent with those of someone who will emotionally abuse their significant other. He has to put down everyone around him to make himself feel better, reacts hostility when he feels threatened by other people showcasing their talents, does not seem concerned with Lydia’s dreams or goals and doesn’t give a damn about her problems or feelings. How he can go from making Lydia cry to kissing her shows how little he values her as a person and her feelings. The fact that Lydia just stood there and took him screaming at her in 2x04 makes me think it wasn’t’ an uncommon occurrence. And the fact that she seemed absolutely terrified makes me wonder if the abuse was only emotional. Frankly, I wonder if Lydia’s whole fake persona wasn’t a result of Jackson emotionally abusing her when she showed her true self.


	4. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sets of parent and child have a discussion about secret. Meanwhile, Stiles and Derek each discover something about this future that rattles them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize if anyone is OOC, this is the first time writing for some of these characters in this environment.

After breaking off from the other viewers, Malia met Scottie and Lyds as they were exiting the security room.

 

“Stiles still asleep?” Malia asked in surprise and Lyds nodded.

 

“He never said it would take this much out of him when we were discussing bringing them here.” Lyds noted a little annoyed with her husband.

 

“Probably because he knew we’d never go through with it if we knew. He didn’t want that to be a factor in the decision to do this.” Scottie pointed out reasonably.

 

“He has a disturbing lack of self-preservation. More than most of us.” Malia noted.

 

“I just wish I knew why.” Lyds sighed.

 

“Don’t you though?” Scottie asked softly, his thoughts on a certain Argent.

 

“Allison.” Chris sighed as father and daughter sat across from each other.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me dad?” Allison demanded.

 

“Your mother and I wanted to keep this from you until we felt you were ready.” Chris explained and Allison stared at him incredulously.

 

“And when was that exactly? When I graduated? When I went off to college? Or maybe on my wedding day!” Allison snapped angrily as she got to her feet.

 

“Allison-” Chris tried.

 

“Who else knows? Does Aunt Kate Know?” Allison demanded.

 

“Yes, she knows.” Chris admitted reluctantly.

 

Allison stood, shaking with fury. At her father, her mother, her aunt, all three, she wasn’t sure. She felt like her whole life had been turned upside down, like it had been a lie. Unable to look at her father for a second longer, Allison turned around and stormed out; leaving Chris sitting there, wondering what he could do to fix things with his daughter.

 

Derek was wondering the halls, lost in thought. He had seen a lot in his life, but time travel was a new one. He was a little confused on why he was here though. If these recordings were, as the first one suggested, about Scott, did that mean he and Derek were friends?

 

Derek was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a giggle. A giggle from a child.  Curious, Derek followed the sound. He heard three heartbeats nearby. One was that of Chris, but the other two were unknown. Derek made his way to a room, a door ajar. Derek pocked his head in and stared at the sight.

 

A bearded, grey haired man with balding hair and an eye patch over his left eye was sitting at a small table. He seemed to be having a tea party with two little girls.

 

One of them seemed to be around the age eight or nine; she had strawberry blond hair and brown eyes, eyes that sprinkled with more awareness than your usual child. There was intelligence behind those eyes.

 

The second was a girl who was around six or seven. She had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and matching eyes that shone with innocence. She had Scott’s eyes, Derek noted absently. The girl also bore an uncanny resemblance to Malia.

 

“More tea Grandpa?” The light haired girl asked and the old man smiled.

 

“I would love some Claudia,” He said as he held a play cup out and the girl, Claudia, ‘filled it’ with a fake play teapot, “but we have a guest.”

 

The two girls looked at the door, as if sensing Derek was there. Upon seeing him, the girls eyes lit up and the dark haired girl launched herself at him.

 

“Uncle Derek!”

 

Derek suddenly found himself pulled by his hands, two little hands grasping his larger ones as the two little girls each grabbed one of his hands. The girls began firing questions at him at a rapid fire pace, even with his werewolf hearing, Derek could barely make out what they were saying.

           

“Claudia, Kylie, enough,” Argent said and they stopped and Derek looked over at Argent, recognizing him for the first time, “Why don’t you ask if your Uncle wants to join us?”

 

“Please Uncle Derek?” The dark haired girl, Kylie, looked up at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Yeah, please?” Claudia pleaded as she looked up at him and Derek was heavily reminded of his younger brothers and sisters.

 

“Okay.” Derek said reluctantly.

 

Scott and Melissa sat across from each other, an awkward silence descending on them. Scott couldn’t look his mother in the eye, afraid to see disgust or rejection in her eyes. Melissa was completely silent, not sure what to say. Scott was her son, her boy, and he would always be. But he was also a Werewolf now. And a part of her, a larger part than Melissa would like to admit, was terrified by that.

 

“Scott, honey…” Melissa trailed off, not sure what to say.

 

“Do you hate me?” Scott asked in a small voice that reminded her of when Scott would come into her room and ask if he could sleep with her in the early days after his father had left them.

 

“Honey, no!” Melissa said immediately, hating herself for making him think that. “This-this is just a lot for me to take in. I need some tie to process this, okay?”

 

Scott nodded glumly before standing up, walking out with his head hung low. Melissa sighed, hating how she had made her son feel but before she could even think about trying to comfort him, she needed to deal with the fact he was now a Werewolf. And she wasn’t sure how to do that just yet.

 

While all this was going on, Stiles had decided to roam the grounds. Unlike his dad and the others, Stiles was simply in awe of the fact he was in the future. I mean, Time Travel? Come on, how cool was that?!

 

As he roamed, Stiles saw what looked like a set of headstones. Stiles hesitated, considering. Malia had said that those had died in the last twelve years had been buried on the property. A pat of Stiles didn’t want to know, wanted to turn and run back into the house. But another, much larger part, wanted to know who had died. That part easily won out.

 

Stiles approached the graves cautiously, as though he won’t like what he finds. He sees a lot of names he doesn’t recognize. Someone named Liam and Mason, Stiles recognizes Theo, his and Scott’s childhood friend. Stiles vaguely wondered how Theo as involved before he passed a certain grave and froze. Stiles stared at the name hoping beyond all hope the name would change simply by him staring at it. However, it remained the same.

 

_Noah Stilinski_

_Loyal friend, Noble Sheriff, loving husband, beloved father_

Stiles fell to his knees, staring at the grave, not comprehending what he was seeing. His breathing became rigid and labored and he couldn’t control his breathing. Suddenly, familiar, strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

 

“It’s okay Stiles, just breath.” Noah told him softly.

 

“D-dad?” Stiles gasped out.

 

“You’re having a panic attack Stiles, just breath. In and out, slowly.” Noah told him softly.

 

As Stiles tried to follow his father’s instructions, taking slow, deep breaths, Noah stared at his own grave. It was easy to see why Stiles was about to have a breakdown. He would have his own later. Right now, the only important thing was his son. After a minute, Stiles breathing evened out.

 

“Dad…” Stiles trailed off as he stared at the grave.

 

“It’s gonna be okay son.” Noah told him, not sure even he believed that, as he hugged his son, who returned the hug as he broke down in sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never really written a scene where someone has a panic attack, so I hope I did okay with the Stiles/Noah scene.


	5. Second chance at first line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension mounts between Derek and Chris as Scott's immaturity and selfishness are on full display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains what may seem like Scott bashing, but it isn’t. I just think this episode really highlights Scott’s immaturity and selfishness at the start of the series.

“Your granddaughters?” Derek questioned as Claudia and Kylie went off to go play with some stuffed animals.

 

“Not biologically, but I love them as though they were.” Argent said as he watched the girls.

 

“So what, you and Scott are friends now? I know he’s here, I heard him talk to Malia.” Derek said and Argent sighed.

 

“Ah, those two,” Argent sighed tiredly, “Yeah, you could say that we’re friends.”

 

“How does a Hunter become friends with a Werewolf?” Derek demanded and Argent smiled thinly.

 

“It was a long road. But after a lot of pain and suffering, I realized that Werewolves were not my enemies. Not all of them anyway,” Argent said as he looked over at a clock, “you should get going. The hour Malia gave you is almost up. The answers you seek are on those recordings. If you want them, you’ll have to keep watching.”

 

Derek gave the man a long, calculating look. He didn’t trust Argent, not one bit. He doubted he would ever trust another Hunter, not after Kate. But, at the very least, he could tell from Agent’s heartbeat that he was being honest with him. So Derek simply nodded before standing up and walking out.

 

Derek made his way back into the viewing room and noticed that Allison was now sitting next to Malia, making a point not to look at her father. Derek smirked at this, something Chris noticed as he glared at the Werewolf. However, Derek noticed the Argents were not the only parent and child at odds.

 

Scott sat on one end of the couch, his head down and Derek could smell the misery coming off him a mile away. Melissa was on the other end, avoiding looking at Scott as guilt came off her in waves. Between the McCalls, the Stilinskis sat together, Noah having his arms wrapped around his son as Stiles clung to him, as though afraid Noah would disappear if he let go.

 

“Can we get this show on the road?” Lydia asked airily from her place next to Allison as Derek sat down in his chair.

 

“Now that we’re all here.” Malia nodded as she started the next recording.

                                                                                                                        

**Before Lacrosse practice, Scott walks into the locker room and takes off his gear and shirt before leaning against the lockers. Stiles walks up and inquiries about Allison. Scott, freaking out, tells him about Chris as he begins having a meltdown.**

Chris smirked, getting a perverse sense of satisfaction from this. Something which was noticed by Derek and Allison, who both gave him dirty looks.

 

“I’m warning you right now,” Noah looked over at Chris with a look that wiped the smirk off his face, “you come after Scott, I will personally make it my life’s mission to make yours and your family’s a living hell.”

 

**Stiles tosses Scott’s gear at him and tells him to focus on Lacrosse.**

**At practice, Scott tries to get passed Jackson and to the goalie, but Jackson easily knocks Scott on his back.**

Scott winced, expecting a smartass comment from his best friend. But Stiles was silent. Scott looked over and froze at the look on Stiles’ face. He had only seen that vulnerable look on Stiles’ face once: After his mother had died. Now Scott was concerned.

 

Seeing the look on Scott’s face, Noah smiled at him in an ‘everything will be fine’ sort of way. Not completely convinced, Scott slowly nodded before turning back to the recording.

 

**Coach walked over to Scott and began antagonizing Scott, making Scott angry. He told Scott to do it again and Scott retook his place in the line. Scott rushed at Jackson again, this time knocking Jackson down hard, injuring him.**

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend!” Lydia said as she glared at Scott, who smiled sheepishly.

 

“Anger triggers the shift, which causes aggression,” Derek interjected, “since Scott is newly turned, he can’t be held accountable for his lack of control.”

 

“Plus, Jackson’s a douche.” Stiles said in a weak attempt to humor.

 

As Lydia huffed, Scott looked over at Stiles, relief coursing through him. Stiles shot Scott a weak smile and Scott was reassured that Stiles would be okay. He didn’t know what had happened to cause this reaction, but Stiles would tell him when he was ready.

 

**As everyone surrounds Jackson, Scott falls to his knees as he begins to shift.**

“Shit.” Derek growled.

 

**Stiles rushes to Scott and, after Scott explains what is happening, helps Scott to the locker room. In the distance, Derek watches. In the locker room, Scott cries out at Stiles to get away before moving to attack him.**

Scott stared, stunned. He never imagined he would ever try to hurt someone, much less his best friend. Noah clutched Stiles to him tightly as Stiles just stared, a blank expression on his face.

 

“A wolf will always try to kill you,” Chris said as they all turned to him, “I had a friend who was turned. I thought I could help him. Then on the night of the full moon, he tried to kill me. I shot him and up until he died, he still kept trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing in the world. Wolves cannot be trusted.”

 

“Well of course you’d say that,” Derek scoffed and Chris turned to glare at him, “A wolf’s aggression and bloodlust is heightened on the full moon, a newly turned wolf can’t control it. By the second moon, most can control it. But you Hunters just love to play judge, jury, and executioner.”

 

“Enough, both of you,” Malia said sharply, looking exasperated as she looked back and forth between the two, “I swear, my six year old shows more maturity on a daily basis than the two of you are acting right now.”

 

Chris and Derek glowered at each other before looking away. Allison put her head in her hands, thoroughly embarrassed as Malia sighed, wondering how Scottie and Lyds talked her into this.

 

**Scott chases Stiles around the locker room until Stiles bumps into a fire extinguisher. Stiles takes it and uses it on Scott, which causes Scott to back up. Stiles fled behind the corner and Scott calls for him, not remembering what happened.**

In the security room, Lyds burst out laughing. After a few moments, she regained control of herself and saw Scottie looking at her curiously.

 

“I’m sorry, but come on. You, Mr. True Alpha, were stopped by a fire extinguisher. You have to admit that it’s funny.” Lyds said and Scottie looked at her in exasperation.

 

“This isn’t going away anytime soon, is it?” He asked and she grinned.

 

“Nope!” She said gleefully and he sighed.

 

**Stiles points out his anger and accelerated heartrate causes the shirt, which Scott argues is part of Lacrosse. Stiles says Scott can’t play, for risk of killing someone.**

“But I’m first line!” Scott protests.

 

“Is that worth killing someone?” Noah asked and Scott bowed his head in dismay.

 

“You just need to learn control. Once you get that, you should be able to play again.” Derek said and Scott perked up.

 

**At the McCall house that night, Scott walks into his room and dejectedly collapses on the bed.  Melissa walks into his room, telling him she is going to his first game before noticing the bags under his eyes. Scott tries to shrug it off but Melissa is persistent. She asks if he is on drugs, to which he counters and turns it around on her. Flustered, Melissa walks out without answering.**

“Right now? Are you trying to get in trouble?” Stiles asked as he looked over at Scott incredulously.

 

“Give me a heart attack why don’t you.” Melissa muttered and Scott, with his enhanced hearing, winced as he heard her.

 

**Not long after, Scott and Stiles video chat. Stiles says that Jackson has a separated shoulder, so the team is counting on Scott at the game.**

“Great.” Scott groaned in dismay.

 

**Stiles looks behind Scott and Types a message. After a moment, the screen reads ‘it looks like someone’s behind you.’ Scott whirls around before Derek grabs him.**

“If you hurt my son.” Melissa growled, her motherly instincts coming out and Scott’s heart warmed.

 

“I doubt that’s my plan.” Derek said, having a feeling he knew what his on screen self was thinking.

 

**Derek pinned Scott against the wall, growling about the incident at the field and exposure. Scott, panicking, said no one saw, but Derek is unmoved. Derek threatens to kill Scott if he plays before leaving.**

“It’s a scare tactic. I’m not actually gonna kill him.” Derek quickly assured Melissa, her glare reminding him very much of his mother’s when she was angry.

 

“You should listen to Derek Scott,” Malia said quietly, the memories of the town turning against the pack flashing through her mind, “a few years down the line; we had a big problem with exposure.”

 

“What do you mean?” Derek demanded his mind racing.

 

“It’s…hard to explain. But we’ll get there. Just watch.” Malia promised.

 

**The next day at school, Scott tries to get out of the game but Coach won’t cave, threatening to kick Scott off first line if he doesn’t play.**

“I tried.” Scott shrugged at Derek.

 

“Badly.” Derek deadpanned.

 

“Am I the only one concerned that Coach seemed okay with Scott being on drugs?” Stiles inquired and Noah frowned, vowing to talk with Bobby.

 

**As Scott walks in the hall, he gets a text from Melissa about the game. He runs into Allison, who tells him she’s coming to the game and that the two of them, Lydia and Jackson are hanging out after the game, inviting Stiles as well before walking off.**

“Great.” Stiles said sarcastically as Scott groaned.

 

“And what’s wrong with that?” Lydia said as she glared at him.

 

“With you, nothing,” Stiles said and Lydia softened slightly, “it’s your douche of a boyfriend who’s the problem.”

 

“He does seem to be a jerk.” Allison noted and Lydia sputtered at her friend.

 

**Allison walked over to her locker as everyone else seemed to move on to class. She opened it and, in confusion, pulled out her jacket. Around the corner, someone or something seemed to be watching her before the bell rang and she moved onto class.**

“What was that?” Chris growled as Allison seemed to freeze.

 

“I don’t know. But I know that wasn’t me.” Derek said, thinking perhaps it was the Alpha.

 

**In Algebra class, Lydia and Scott are up at the chalk board, trying to solve their problems. While she works, Lydia, having heard that Scott wasn’t going to play, threatens to introduce Allison to other boys if Scott doesn’t play.**

“You are so mean.” Stiles said and Lydia shrugged as Scott groaned in dismay.

 

**After class, Scott is at his locker when Stiles drags him over to a corner so they can see Noah talking to the principal. Scott listens in with his enhance hearing. There is a nine o’ clock curfew due to the body. Stiles is angry that his father is looking for an animal while the person responsible (Derek) is walking around free.**

“It’s not me.” Derek growled annoyed and Stiles held up his hands defensively.

 

“I know that, but he doesn’t.” Stiles said as he gestured towards the screen.

 

**Scott points out they can’t tell Noah the truth.**

 

“And why not?” Noah raised an eyebrow at the two.

 

“Would you have believed us before this?” Stiles raised an eyebrow and Noah was at a loss for words. “That’s why.”

 

**Stiles claims he is going to find the other half of the body and storms off. Scott stares after him in disbelief before seeing Lydia introducing Allison to another guy.**

 

“Seriously?” Stiles stared Scott incredulously, as did Noah, Derek, and Chris.

 

“What?” Scott asked, not getting it.

 

“Your best friend says he is going to find the other half of the body, and you’re more concerned with your not girlfriend stepping out on you?” Derek said in disbelief.

 

“What if Derek was The Alpha? I’d be putting myself in a psychotic killer’s crosshairs!” Stiles exclaimed and Scott winced, getting the image of Stiles’ dead body flashing through his mind and guilt suddenly overwhelmed him.

“Stiles, I’m sorry.” Scott said remorsefully.

 

“Scott, I get it, you’re going through the whole Werewolf thing, but I’m supposed to be your best friend! I thought I was ranked higher than a girl you barely know.” Stiles said sounding deeply hurt.

 

“In his defense, it’s not completely his fault,” Malia said and they looked over at her, “in addition to being a teenager and all the hormones that come with it, he’s a newly turned Werewolf, which as we’ve established, makes him more in touch with his primal instincts. Including the subconscious desire to seek out a mate.”

 

“…Oh.” Scott said lamely as he and Allison blushed.

 

“I don’t care what the excuse is, get your priorities straight Scott.” Noah said sharply, giving Scott a sharp look and Scott nodded frantically.1

 

**Scott walks over as Lydia and the guy walk off. Allison, not realizing what Lydia is actually doing, thinks Lydia is just being nice. Scott sees Allison’s jacket in her hands and realizes Derek gave it to her. Scott begins interrogating her but Allison, not understanding what was wrong, simply shrugs it off and walks to class.**

**After School, Scott rides up to the Hale House on his bike.**

“So if I want you to do something productive, I just need to make it out like it’s a threat to Allison if you don’t. Good to know.” Stiles said sarcastically and Scott winced as his mother looked at him disappointed in his actions.

 

**Scott yells for Derek when he looks over at a patch of recently dug up dirt. Scott looks back and sees Derek standing on the front porch. Scott tells Derek to stay away from Allison, but Derek insists he’s only looking out for Scott.**

“You really need to work on your people skills.” Stiles told Derek, who simply shrugged.

 

**Derek picks up Scott’s Lacrosse stick, pointing out if he shifts on the field, his life is over. Derek makes three large gashes in the net before tossing the stick to Scott, seeming to disappear as Scott caught it.**

“Okay, that was cool and slightly terrifying.” Stiles said awed and Derek smirked.

 

**Later, at the McCall house, Stiles bursts into Scott’s room, asking for info. Scott says he smelled blood under the patch of dirt.**

 

Everyone looked over at Derek but Derek’s face was blank and he was completely silent.

 

**Scott plans to find out whose blood it is and pin it on Derek, as well as to learn how to control the shift so he can play.**

 

Derek growled angrily as Stiles scooted away from Scott and used his father as a human shield.

 

“It was his idea, you heard it.” Stiles said, pointing at Scott, who shot him a betrayed look as Allison and Lydia giggled.

 

“Honestly, how did you survive the first year when you kept stabbing the one person trying to help you in the back?” Malia asked exasperated.

 

**That night, Scott and Stiles walked into the hospital. Scott heads for the morgue as Stiles runs into Lydia in the waiting area. Stiles attempts to flirt with Lydia but she had earbuds in her ears and didn’t hear a word he just said.**

Stiles lowered his head in dismay as Noah pat him on the shoulder and Scoot shot him a sympathetic smile. As Allison shot Lydia a pointed look, Lydia squirmed. She’d never considered the effects her faux personality had on people, but she was starting to realize it actually hurt people when she acted like that. And she didn’t like the way that made her feel.

**Scott walks into the morgue and looks at the drawers. Finding the jane-doe, he opens it up and pulls it out. He uncovers it, leans down, and closes the drawer as he pushed the body back in.**

“What were you doing young man?” Melissa asked firmly and Scott as so happy she was acting like his mom he didn’t even feel scared.

 

“My best guess, trying to pick up the scent, see if it matches the blood at Derek’s house.” Scott said and Derek looked impressed.

 

“Not bad. If you ever get your head out of your ass, you could be good at this.” Derek said and Melisa shot him a glare.

 

**In the waiting area, Jackson walks up to Lydia, who inquiries about the shot. The doctor said not to make a habit of it but Lydia thinks he should before the game. She argues the pros do it all the time and encourages him to go pro.**

“Pros also go to jail for that Ms. Martin.” Noah said sharply and Lydia shifted guiltily.

 

**From around the corner, Stiles watches disgusted as Jackson and Lydia make up before being startled by Scott. Scott informs him that the scent was the same. Stiles realizes this means Derek buried the body, which Scott thinks is proof enough Derek killed Laura.**

“All that really is is proof that Derek buried the body. Doesn’t mean he’s a murderer. You’re awfully eager to pin it on Derek.” Noah noted.

 

“I’m still under the impression he ruined my life, I probably want payback.” Scott explained and Derek grumbled.

 

**Stiles inquires whether Scott is doing this because he thinks Derek is a threat or because he wants to play. Scott says the body has bite marks, which is enough for Stiles, who says they’ll need a shovel.**

**At Derek’s house, Derek is leaving in his car as Scott and Stiles make their way onto the property. Scott and Stiles both have a shovel and Stiles has a flashlight.**

“You’re planning on digging up the body? That is dumbest plan I have ever heard.” Derek growled angrily and the two boys shrunk back.

 

“Hey, we thought you were the Alpha!” Stiles protested.

 

“And if I was, how do you think I would react to what you were doing?” Derek demanded and the two boys paled as the implications sunk in. “Exactly. You two are lucky you aren’t gonna get yourselves killed.”

 

“I wonder everyday how they made it this far.” Malia said dryly and Lydia laughed as Allison tried to fight a giggle.

 

**Scott notes that something id different but, when Stiles presses him, he ignores it as they begin digging up the body.**

Scott raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be different.

 

**After a while, Scott complains it’s taking too long, wondering what could happen if Derek comes back. Stiles says he has a plan: The split up and run. Scott declares that is a terrible plan.**

“No shit Sherlock.” Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“Seriously, how are you two still alive?” Malia wondered.

 

**They find the body in a bag and untie it. However, they find the head of a wolf, not a woman inside.**

“What the hell?!” Stiles exclaimed as everyone stared at the screen in shock.

 

“That’s…not possible. A wolf’s body can’t shift after they’ve been killed.” Chris said stunned.

 

“Well, at least now I know why it smelled different.” Scott said dryly and Derek glared at him.

 

“That’s my sister.” Derek growled and Scott winced.

 

“Right, sorry.” Scott apologized.

 

**Stunned, Scott and Stiles jumped out of the pit. As they move to cover the pit, Stiles sees Wolfsbane. Stiles tries to explain to Scott but Scott has no idea what he is talking about. Stiles pulls up the plant by the root, which is around the pit in the shape of a spiral.**

Derek sat up straighter, staring at the screen stunned. Something which the others noticed.

 

“What? What is it?” Scott asked, wanting to know what that symbol was.

 

“The spiral,” Malia began when it was clear Derek wasn’t going to talk, “to Werewolves, it’s a symbol for revenge. For vendetta.”

 

“Revenge for what?” Chris wondered.

 

“All your answers will be answered soon.” Malia said vaguely.

 

“I’m getting real tired of hearing that.” Derek grumbled.

 

**Scott calls Stiles over as he stares into the pit. Scott walks over and sees that the wolf’s body has turned into that of Laura Hale.**

Derek clenched his fists at his side, trying not to show emotion. He would not cry in front of them, least of all two Hunters. Malia looked over at her Cousin and gave him a soft look that vaguely reminded Derek of his mother.

 

“Oaky, that answers the question of what changed Laura’s body, but that still begs the question of who planted it,” Noah mused, “it obviously wasn’t Derek, so who?”

 

“The Alpha.” Stiles realized.

 

“But why?” Derek growled angrily, his emotions beginning to come out.

 

“You’ll see.” Malia said softly, hating her father in this moment for the pain he was causing Derek.

 

**The next day, Scott watches as Derek is led in handcuffs out of his house and shoved into the back of the police car.**

“My bad?” Scott said weakly as Derek glowered at him.

 

**Stiles walked onto the scene and, despite Scott frantically shook his head at him, got into the front seat.**

“Are you suicidal?” Noah asked his son exasperated.

 

“No. Just very determined to get answers.” Stiles shrugged and Noah sighed.

 

“I’m not sure there’s a difference with you.” Noah said tiredly.

 

**Stiles begins interrogating Derek, asking about Laura but Derek is more concerned about Scott shifting on the field. Derek points out he can’t stop Scott from playing, but Stiles can.**

“Isn’t it obvious to you I’m not The Alpha? I mean, why would I be so concerned with helping you two if I was, after all this?” Derek said exasperated as Scott and Stiles shifted.

 

“Well, you could have just said you weren’t. Would’ve saved you all a lot of trouble.” Malia argued and Derek had no defense for that.

 

 **Noah yanks Stiles out of the car and begins demanding answers by asking how Stiles and Scott came across the body. Noah tricks Stiles into admitting Scott was with him. Stiles tries to cover but Noah just tells him to leave, which Stiles is only too happy to do.**  

 

Everyone chuckles at this as Noah just shakes his head fondly at his son.

 

**The scene changes to Stiles and Scott in Stiles’ jeep. Scott can’t find anything on his phone about Wolfsbane being used in burials. Stiles begins to wonder about the differences between male and female Werewolves and Scott snaps at him. Scott says he can’t breathe and opens Stiles’ bag to reveal the Wolfsbane.**

“You idiot.” Derek snarled at Stiles.

 

“How was I supposed to know!?” Stiles protested.

 

**Scott, beginning to shift, snarls at Stiles to stop. Stiles hits the break and jumps out of the jeep, throwing the bag of Wolfsbane into the woods.**

“Great.” Derek said sarcastically as Scott flinched.

 

“This is my fault.” Stiles said guiltily.

 

“You didn’t know. This would be new territory for anyone, let alone two teenage boys. How were you supposed to know Wolfsbane is dangerous for newly turned werewolves.” Malia said soothingly and Derek was again reminded of his mother and wondered who exactly Malia was.

 

**Stiles calls dispatch and asks if they’ve had any unusual calls but they hang up on him.**

**That night, Scott is on the roof of the Argent house, looking in Allison’s window.**

 

“You better stay away from her!” Chris snarled, glaring at Scott who seemed terrified f what he was going to do.

 

“Okay, first, this hasn’t happened yet. Second, she was fine.” Malia said as Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder.

 

“But it does pose another problem to the relationship, doesn’t it? When his instincts take over, Scott’s first instincts is to go for Allison. Which could prove…life threatening for the both of them.” Derek noted as Melissa paled.

 

**Allison closes her curtains and Scott sees his reflection in her window. Snapping out of it, Scott turns to flee. He jumps to the ground and is promptly hit by a car.**

 

“Ouch buddy.” Stiles said as Scott grimaced and Melissa gasped in concerned.

 

“He’ll be alright,” Derek assured her, looking impressed, “to regain your senses after one look…that’s impressive for a newly turned wolf.”

 

“Was that a compliment?” Scott whispered to Stiles and Stiles shrugged.

 

“I think so.” Stiles said.

 

 **Scott falls to the ground and Chris gets out to check on him. Scott turns over, thankfully having shifted back to full human.**   **Allison rushes out and, seeing Scott, demands if Chris is trying to kill him.**

“No, not this time.” Derek said darkly and Chris rolled his eyes.

 

“I was never trying to kill Scott, I was trying to use him to lure out the Alpha.” Chris said defensively and Derek scoffed.

 

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Derek said sarcastically.

 

**Scott apologizes and they help him up.**

“Did you just apologize for getting hit by a car?” Stiles asked incredulously.

 

“I think so.” Scott said, surprised as well.

 

**Scott asks if Allison is coming to the game and, seeing the looks shared between them, Chris says they both are, ruining the moment.**

Derek smirked at Chris, who rolled his eyes. Malia was wondering when they would stop acting like five year olds.

 

**In the locker room before the game, Scott’s hearing assaults him as the players close the lockers. He hears Jackson tell some of the players not to pass to him.**

“Douche.” Stiles said, glaring at the screen.

 

“Why are you with such an asshole?” Allison muttered to Lydia.

 

Lydia huffed but didn’t answer.

 

**Stiles walks over and Scott thinks Stiles doesn’t want him to play. Stiles wants assurance Scott knows what he’s doing, but Scott is adamant that if he doesn’t play, he’ll lose his position and Allison.**

“Do you really think I’m that shallow?” Allison asked slightly insulted.

 

“Most popular girls seem to be.” Stiles answered for his silent best friend and Allison huffed.

 

“You two know nothing about women.” Melissa told her son and his best friend.

 

**Stiles tries to convince Scott not to but Scott snaps he wants a normal life.**

“Hate to break it to you Scott, but that ended the moment you got bitten.” Derek snapped.

 

“And your selfishness could end up getting someone killed.” Chris said and Scott looked down, knowing they were right.2

 

**Stiles relents and tries to calm Scott but ends up just reminding him of everything that could go wrong.**

 

“Thanks Stiles.” Scott said sarcastically.

 

“Anytime buddy.” Stiles said cheerfully.

 

**As Scott and Stiles walk onto the field, Scott looks over at the stands and sees Melissa take her seat, along with Allison and Chris. Lydia walks over and subtly reminds Scott of her threat before walking off.**

“Thanks, as if I’m not under enough pressure.” Scott said miserably and Lydia feels a flash of guilt.

 

**From the bench, Stiles watches nervously as the team takes their positions. Noah walks up behind him and asks if he’s expecting any action.**

“Please no action.” Stiles begs with the other time travelers all looking like they are in agreement.

 

**As the game begins, Scott is ignored when he is open for the ball and shoved out of the way by Jackson. When Allison helps Lydia hold up a sign that says ‘we love you Jackson’, Scott begins to lose his temper as he overhears Jackson tell Danny not to pass to Scott. Scott’s eyes flashed yellow.**

“What a dick.” Derek said bluntly.

 

“He would rather win by himself than help out the team. A true leader must put the team before himself. He may have the athletic ability, but he is no leader.” Chris noted, not liking Jackson at all.

 

“And his enormous ego could cost someone their life.” Derek finished as he looked over at the very pale Scott.

 

Lydia had never before realized that Jackson was such a selfish person. Or rather, maybe she didn’t want to see it. And suddenly, she began, almost unwittingly, to draw parallels between Jackson and her father.3

 

**In the stands, Allison worries about Scott before reluctantly helping Lydia hold up another sign supporting Jackson. Scott sees and gets angrier. Jackson and a player from the opposing team wrestle for the ball, which goes flying into the air. Scott jumps up and catching it in his stick before rushing forward. He gets passed the opposing players before throwing it into the net, scoring a goal. The crowd cheers as Jackson seethes and Lydia halfheartedly joins in on the cheer.**

**Scott uses his werewolf face to scare another player on the opposing team to pass him the ball. Scott throws it so hard it goes through another player’s stick and hits the net. Scott lands the finale goal, winning the game. However, Scott begins to shift and makes a run for it, to everyone but Stiles’ confusion as Noah gets a call on his cell.**

**Scott makes it to the locker room, fighting the shift as Allison walks into the locker room. Scott roars as he punches the mirror, shattering it as Allison calls for him.**

Everyone, who had been getting tenser as the scene went on, become cold as chills ran up their spines.

 

“Why’d you have to follow me in?” Scott groaned.

 

“I was probably concerned about you.” Allison said.

 

“That concern better not get her killed.” Chris growled as he glared at Scott.

 

“It won’t, okay?” Malia snapped, glaring at him. No one threatened her husband. Even if this version wasn’t her husband.

 

**Scott was up on the rafters, stalking Allison like she was his prey. Allison called out Scott’s name and heard his breathing. She followed the sound of it  and found him leaning against the back wall, trying to gain control. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned back, looking completely human.**

Everyone released a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding. Derek silently noted that Allison seemed to be Scott’s anchor. Which would be unhealthy under normal circumstances, but considering Allison was an Argent, it made the whole situation very, very dangerous. 4

 

**Scott makes an excuse and they flirt for a moment before Scott asks if he has a second chance. She says he does and they flirt a little more they kiss.**

Chris growls at this as Allison looks at him defiantly.

 

“You can’t stop me from seeing him.” She says defiantly.

 

“Look at the danger he presents Allison. When he’s not in control, he goes for the kill. He’s tried to come after you twice now! Twice! This is not up for debate.” Chris growled.

 

“Enough,” Malia interrupted and Derek was once more reminded of Talia, “just watch.”

 

**Stiles comes in and sees them kissing. They break away and Allison heads back to her father, passing Stiles on the way. Scott’s good mood is brought down when Stiles in forms him that Derek was let out of jail when the ME determined that the hair on the body was animal, not human, and the body was Laura Hale.**

**On the field, Jackson picks up Scott’s damaged gloves, examining it. Looking over his shoulder, Jackson sees Derek watching him before Derek turns and walks off.**

“It appears Jackson is going to be a problem for you.” Derek told Scott, who nodded absently.

 

As Malia picked up the remote, she noticed the other viewers were starting to get tired. It occurred to her then that, while for herself and her pack it was morning, maybe early afternoon, the others had been snatched during the afternoon, so it would feel like night to them.

 

“One more, then we’ll pick this up tomorrow.” Malia said after a moment of thought and she started the next recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: One thing that annoyed me a lot about Scott’s character during the first two seasons was his obsession with Allison. By comparison, it makes Stiles own obsession with Lydia during the same time look normal. Even at his most obsessed, Stiles never prioritized Lydia above Scott, while we see Scott place Allison above Stiles repeatedly, even when it comes to Stiles’ wellbeing. Not cool. Frankly, it makes Scott a bad friend to Stiles and I would not have blamed Stiles for wanting nothing to do with Scott, especially after the incident in the pool where Scott hung up on Stiles. 
> 
> 2 Honestly, what was Scott thinking, going out onto the field? He could barely control the shift, he could’ve gotten someone killed. If anyone but Allison had walked into the locker room after the game, they likely would have gotten killed. This has to be one of the stupidest, most selfish things Scott has ever done.
> 
> 3: I sense a pattern in Lydia’s taste in men. Jackson was a self-absorbed, emotionally distant dick who didn’t care what Lydia wanted. Aiden was a purely physical relationship with no real chance of lasting, also emotionally distant. Parrish was an authority figure, with the very low possibility to develop into something more. With the exception of Stiles, all Lydia’s romantic interests, or potential romantic interest, seem unavailable, emotionally distant, or authority figures that seem to stem from Lydia’s major daddy issues. 
> 
> 4: I’m not a fan of Romeo/Juliet type romances, especially the kind that puts your life in danger. If you knowingly put yourself in danger for a girl, especially one you just met, then you need a reality check.


	6. Pack mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott realizes the rather toxic effect his relationship with Allison has on him, Chris and Derek come to an understanding, and the adults notice something trouble regarding Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more aimed at the readers of Fanfiction.net, but you guys should pay attention to.
> 
> Okay, this is in response to a certain review of last chapter, but it goes to pretty much everyone. If you can spend half a review ranting about how much you hate a ship, don’t read the story. I don’t have time for that shit.

**At night, Scott and Alison were at the school, looking for a place to be alone.**

“Okay, before we continue,” Malia said, pausing it as everyone looked over at her, “this is a dream. None of this is actually happening. Try to remember that for what happens next.”

 

**Scott and Allison break into an empty School bus. They make out for a few moments before Scott begins to shift. Scott restrains himself for a few moments before attacking her. Allison tries to run but Scott catches her and traps her in the bus with him as he continues to attack.**

Chris was staring at the screen, his skin paler than mist. His greatest fear, the fear that would often keep him up at night in the early days of fatherhood, of Allison getting caught in the crossfire…he had seen it all come true. Even though it wasn’t true yet, that this had been a dream, it reminded him all too much that every moment she spent with Scott McCall was a moment in danger.

 

Scott stared at the screen, horrified. He remembered Derek’s words about keeping Allison safe from Scott. At the time, he had been so caught up in thinking Derek was the Alpha and had just shrugged off Derek’s warning. But it hadn’t truly hit him, even when seeing how his future self had attacked Stiles, just how right Derek was. Until now. He was a danger to Allison.  

 

Allison simply stared, feeling strangely lightheaded. It wasn’t every day you saw yourself get mauled by your crush. She felt Lydia take her hand but all she could process was that Scott had attacked her. Even if it was a dream.

 

Everyone else was simply too stunned by what they had seen to say anything.

 

**Next day at school, Scott and Stiles were talking about the dream. Stiles is concerned that Scott will lose control on his date with Allison.**

Scott flinched, the scene of him attacking Allison still fresh in his mind.

 

**Stiles admits to being impressed with how well Scott is doing, despite flying blind. Scott notes he could ask Derek for help, which Stiles immediately argues against.**

 

“Did you have to hit me?” Scott grumbled.

 

“You tried to kill me, consider this payback buddy.” Stiles said tactlessly and Scott sighed.

 

“He’s right about one thing: You are handling this surprisingly well,” Derek admitted and Scott looked over at him, “Without any training, most wolves wouldn’t be able to pull themselves back from the edge the way you have. Most would’ve killed at one person by now. The face that you’ve managed to restrain yourself is…impressive, to put it lightly.”

 

“Was that a compliment? Mr. Derek Sourwolf Hale can compliment people?” Stiles said stunned and Derek glared at Stiles as Lydia and Allison giggled.

 

**Scott mentions to Stiles that the dream felt so real and they walk out into the parking lot. They stop, starting at a school bus, with the emergency exit almost ripped off and blood smeared on the back.**

“You said it was a dream!” Chris snarled, fearing coursing through him as he glared at Malia while the others simply stared, too stunned to react.

 

“It was and it wasn’t,” Malia said ominously, “But Allison was fine. Just sit down and watch.”

 

Chris glowered at the vague answer but sat down. Getting upset wouldn’t solve anything and he’d likely get more information by watching.

 

**A panicked Scott rushes through the school hallway, frantically looking for Allison with Stiles. After failing to find her, Scott, about to lose control, punches a locker.  His supernatural strength puts a huge dent in the locker and Scott stumbles away from it, running into Allison and making her drop her books.**

Allison released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as Chris and Scott practically sagged back into their seats in relief.

 

“I told you she’d be alright.” Malia said amused and got two dirty looks.

 

**Scott’s relief is visible, which confuses Allison as the principal makes an announcement over the intercom. Classes will proceed as normal. Allison promises to see Scott at lunch before walking off. The locker Scott had punched belonged to Jackson.**

“Nice buddy!” Stiles holds up his hand and a grinning Scott high fives him as Noah and Melissa shake their heads fondly at their antics.

 

**In class, Scott and Stiles discuss what happened to the school bus and whose blood is on the bus.**

“If it was yours honey, you wouldn’t be conscious…would he?” Melissa turned to look at Derek questionably.

 

“Maybe.” Derek shrugged.

 

**Mr. Harris interrupts Scott and Stiles conversation, forcing Scott to move up front. As Jackson eyes Scott suspiciously, one of the students yells about the police finding something. Everyone rushes over to the window to see the paramedics pulling out a man on a stretcher. The man sits up suddenly, screaming and freaking out the students.**

“Holy shit, a little warning would have been nice!” Stiles said as the teenagers jumped.

 

“I’m not here to baby you; I’m here to stop trouble.” Malia said bluntly.

 

“You are not a nice person.” Stiles told her.

 

“Didn’t stop you from sleeping with me.” Malia said, smirking at the stunned look that crossed his face.

 

“Wait, you…and him?” Derek said slowly, looking back and forth between them, unable to see it.

 

“For a while. Wasn’t built to last, but I got a great friend out of the deal.” Malia shrugged before smiling slightly at Stiles.

 

“Yeah…I have no response to that.” Stiles said stunned.

 

**Scott backs up in horror and Stiles tells him he didn’t kill anyone. But Scott reminds him he did that.**

 

“Did I?” Scott asked Malia, who simply smiled.

 

“No spoilers.” She said cheekily.

 

“It’s possible,” Derek said and Scott looked over at him, “It’s not unheard of for things like this to happen. But it’s usually during the full moon, so it’s unlikely you did this.”

 

Scott nodded, looking relieved as Malia smiled slightly at Derek. He’d deny it, but she knew even here at this point in time he had a soft spot for Scott. Likely because Scott reminded him of how he had been at that age.

 

**In the cafeteria, Scott and Stiles sit down at their table as they discuss the bus and the man. Scott is determined to go to Derek for help, as Derek seems to have all the answers in Scott’s eyes.**

“Smartest thing you’ve done since becoming a Werewolf.” Malia said as Derek smirked.

 

 **Scott considers breaking his date with Allison, but Stiles argues he can’t put his life on hold.** **Lydia sits down at their table, to the shock of Scott and Stiles as Allison, Jackson, Danny and other popular kids sit down.**

“Scott, there sitting with us.” Stiles said in awed disbelief.

 

“Is it really that surprising?” Allison inquired, Lydia looking like she was curious about that herself.

 

“Never happened in ten years.” Scott said simply.

 

**Danny brings up the bus, having heard it was an animal attack by a cougar. Jackson claims it was a mountain Lion, which Lydia says are the same thing. When Jackson gives her a look, Lydia backtracks, making it seem like she’s unsure.**

“Why do you pretend like you’re stupid around him,” Stiles asked Lydia, genuinely curious.

 

“He can’t have a smart girlfriend.” Lydia shrugged.

 

Noah and Melissa frowned. Due to their professions, they had both seen signs of emotional and physical abuse in a relationship. One of the signs was for the abused party to give up something to make the abuser feel better about themselves.

 

They had always dismissed Stiles ranting about Jackson being no good for Lydia as jealousy, but perhaps it was time to take a closer look.

 

**Jackson is callous about the man’s death when Stiles finds a video on his phone about it and shows everyone. The victim is Garrisons Myers and survived to make it to the hospital for treatment.**

“I know him.” Scott sat up straighter.

 

“How?” Derek asked, hoping it would shed some light on the whole thing.

 

“It’s coming now.” Malia said, shushing them.

 

**Scott explains Myers had been the bus driver when Scott had been living with his dad. Lydia asks Scott and Allison where they’re going, inviting herself and Jackson along.**

“Hanging out? Dude, you never hangout with a girl! That’s how you get friendzoned!” Stiles shouted.

 

“Okay, first, my hearing is a lot stronger than it used to,” Scott winced, holding his ear, “second, this hasn’t happened yet.”

 

**Jackson is unenthusiastic as Lydia suggests bowling. Jackson says it’s fun with completion as Allison asks Scott if he can bowl. Scott hedges but, with egging on from Jackson, Scott claims he’s a great bowler.**

Stiles suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter as Scott glared at him betrayed.

 

“You…a gr-great bowler!?”  Stiles got out from between his laughter.

 

“I take it that’s not the case?” Chris raised an eyebrow in amusement as Allison raised an eyebrow at the squirming.

 

“He sucks at bowling!” Stiles barked out one last laugh before Scott playfully shoved him.

 

“Shut up.” Scott rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“Well, this should end well.” Lydia said airily.

 

**Later in the hall after School, Stiles points out Scott is terrible at bowling. Scott is worried about if he killed Garrison and the group date while Stiles wonders if he is attractive to gay men. Scott realizes he is late for work and heads off as Stiles asks him if he is attractive to gay men but Scott ignores him.**

“Thanks for the help buddy” Stiles mock complains and Scott playfully shoves him as everyone chuckled at their antics. Even Derek smiled slightly, the two reminding him of happier days, of family and pack.

 

**At the animal clinic, Scott walks in, and apologies to Deaton for being late. However, Deaton shrugs it off. Scott sees Noah standing by the front door and panics until Noah walks in, a search dog with him and Deaton reminds him the dog is there to get his stitches out.**

Malia stared at the screen sadly and, in the security room, Scottie looked down as Lyds took his hand silently. Deaton had been one of the earlier losses in the war against Monroe. After the pack, save for Liam, Mason, and Corey had left to continue the fight against Monroe, Deaton had been targeted while he was at home. After three days with no one seeing him, Liam had found his dead body in his apartment, a bullet in his head and his dried blood on the floor.

 

**As Deaton preps the dog for surgery, Noah asks him to look at some crime scene photos. It’s of Garrison’s attack, perking Scott’s interest. The police can’t identity an animal but found wolf hairs on the body. Scott stammers that wolfs haven’t been in California for sixty years but Deaton explains that sometimes wolves can migrate due to a number of factors. Deaton also points out the attack doesn’t match up with how a wolf would attack. However, Deaton admits a wolf could go for the ankles first before going for the throat, exactly how Scott attacked Allison in his dream.**

Scott paled, it was looking more and more he had done this. As Scott put his head in his hands, Stiles put a comforting hand on his back and Malia decided to take pity on him.

 

“You didn’t kill him,” Malia said and Scott lifted his head, looking at her hopefully, “you tried to stop the Alpha. What you saw was a combination of teenage hormones and the remnants of a sort of fugue state, where you wouldn’t remember what happened except in your subconscious.”

 

“Basically, your teenage brain trying to fight off your hormones to tell you what happened.” Lydia clarified.  

 

“That’s a pretty simplified version, but yeah.” Malia shrugged as Scott nearly sagged in relief while Melissa released the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

 

“See, you would never kill anyone.” Stiles said reassuringly.

 

Not someone who didn’t deserve it, Malia thought silently as she remembered how Scott had finally ended Monroe’s reign of terror by slashing her throat.

 

**That night, Scott walks into the hospital to give Melissa dinner. However, Melissa sees through him and tells him he’s not getting the car due to the curfew.**

Scott groaned in dismay as Melissa smirked and Chris and Noah chuckled. Ah, their kids thought they were so stupid.

 

**A dismayed Scott is about to leave when he seems to sense something. He turns around and, as if in a trance, walks into a back room. He walks over to a curtain around a bed and pulls it back to reveal the wound Garrison Myers. Upon seeing him, Garrison seems to have a panic attack before Melissa rushes in and kicks Scott out of the room.**

“And you’re just going to take that to mean it was you.” Melissa sighed in dismay as Scott nodded.

 

“Probably.” Scott admitted.

 

**At the remains of the Hale House, A deputy pulls up, his service dog in back. He gets out but gets freaked out upon seeing the house. Dispatch tells him to check to see if it’s vacant but the service dog freaks out, barking frantically from the back and the deputy, panicking, rushing to his cruiser and rives off as Derek watches from a broken window.**

“Did you do that?” Lydia asked curiously and Derek nodded.

 

“Give off the right amount of anger and a dog will get spooked.” Derek explained.

 

“Plus, your house is just creepy.” Stiles interjected and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up.” Derek growled.

 

**Derek sees Scott walk up through the window, asking for help. Derek makes his way down to the front door, opening it as Scott stands on the other side. Pleading for help, Scott explains what happened and asks if he could kill someone, if Derek thinks he will and if he will, all which Derek answers yes. Derek offers his help, but warns it will come at a price before telling him to go back to the bus and let his senses remember for him.**

“What do you want with my son?” Melissa demanded, eying Derek suspiciously along with Chris, Noah, and Stiles.

 

“I need to stop The Alpha; I can’t do that by myself. Neither can Scott. But together…we may stand a chance.” Derek explained.

 

“The bigger the pack, the stronger the wolves.” Malia added, which Derek nodded at.

 

**Scott is in disbelief and Derek asks if he wants the truth. Scott says he wants to know if he hurt anyone but Derek sees through him and knows he wants to know if he’ll hurt Allison.**

“Of course this is about her.” Stiles rolled his eyes annoyed.

 

“Hey!” Allison protested.

 

“No offence, but ever since you showed up, you’re all Scott seems to care about.” Stiles said and Scott flushed in shame, realizing Stiles was right.

 

**That night, Scott and Stiles drive up to the school in Stiles’ jeep and walk up to the gate. Stiles complains he doesn’t want to be Robin all the time but Scott is dismissive of him and sends him back to the jeep as he climbs the gate. As Scott approaches the bus, he begins to remember.**

**Scott was in bed when he heard a howl, shooting up with his golden eyes.**

**In the present, Scott walks up to the bus, having a brief flashback to killing Allison before opening the door and walking inside. As he walks down the row of seats, he has another flashback. At first it is off Allison again, but then it changes to Garrison Myers screaming as he is dragged down the row. Seeing blood on the seat, Scott remembers someone throwing something at him. As Scott walks down the row, he remembers Garrison scream for help and taking Garrison’s hand before The Alpha scratched him.**

“I told you you didn’t do it.” Malia said amused as the past version of her husband sighed in relief.

 

“Why do I have a feeling you’re gonna blame me for this?” Derek said wearily.

 

“Because Scott is determined to see you as the villain.” Chris noted as Scott flinched.

 

“Plus you kind of give off the whole creepy, serial killer vibe.” Stiles admitted and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

**From his jeep, Stiles sees someone with a flash light and honks the horn to alert Scott. Seeing the flashlight from the bus, Scott flees. He jumps onto a car and over the fence, landing on his feet.**

“Okay, that was cool.” Stiles said slightly envious.

 

**Scott rushes into the jeep and Stiles takes off. Scott explains what he saw and Stiles wonders why Derek would help Scott remember if he was The Alpha.**

“Exactly.” Derek gave Scott a pointed look as he flushed.

 

“You know, if you’d told us the truth, we might have believed by this point.” Stiles argued and Derek had no response to that except to glare at Stiles.

 

**Stiles theorizes that it was a pack ritual, to kill together.**

“Is it?” Melissa asked hesitantly.

 

“In some packs. But it was never my family’s way.” Derek assured her.

 

**Scott, excited, realizes he can go out with Allison Stiles also points out he won’t kill him, which Scott sheepishly agrees.**

“Glad to know my safety is such a high priority.” Stiles grumbled and Scott’s insides churned with guilt.

 

“Okay, you,” Melissa points at Derek, who blinks, “when we get back, you are gonna teach him how to get this primal urge to mate under control and you,” Melissa turns her glare at her pale son, “Are going to listen to him. Because I don’t even recognize you right now.”

 

“Yes mom.” Scott said, not sure if he should feel relieved she seemed to have gotten over her fear of his werewolf nature or guilty that he was putting Allison so high above the person who was basically his brother.

 

**At the Argent house, Lydia was helping Allison pick out an outfit for the group date when Chris walks in. Chris tells Allison she won’t be going due to the curfew. After he walks out, Allison says she is still going.**

“You are grounded when we get home.” Chris growled.

 

“But I haven’t done anything yet!” Allison protested, forgetting she was mad at him.

 

“And hopefully this will convince you not to.” Chris said in a tone that said it would be counterproductive to argue.

 

**To Lydia’s shock, Allison walks out her bedroom window and jumps off the roof, using some very impressive gymnastic skills to land on grass harmlessly.**

“Wow.” Scott said as the younger generation, plus Mellissa and Noah, stared at Allison like she was an unknown creature.

 

“Who are you?” Stiles asked.

 

“An Argent.” Derek said grimly as Chris glared at him.

 

Derek’s comment made Allison adapt a thoughtful expression. Looking back, she had to wonder now how much of her childhood was really spent preparing her for one day becoming a Huntress like her parents.

 

**Later, at the bowling alley, Scott is obviously nervous while Jackson seems to be helping Lydia, who appears very bad at bowling. Allison and Jackson both get strikes and then it is Scott’s turn.**

“Well, this should be…entertaining.” Lydia smirks as Scott groans.

 

“I can’t watch this...yes I can.” Stiles cover his eyes before uncovering them.

 

**Scott misses completely, causing Jackson to burst out laughing and mock Scott.**

“Well buddy, look on the bright side.” Stiles said he pat Scott on the shoulder.

 

“What bright side?” Scott asked glumly.

 

“At least Jackson isn’t here to see this.” Stiles said.

 

**At a gas station, Derek is refilling his car’s tank when Chris and some hunters roll up.**

“And here we go.” Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“Here what goes?” Noah asked suspiciously.

 

“The intimidation, the harassment. The Hunters did it all the time before the fire. It got to a point where I could never leave home alone when I was until I turned.” Derek growled as Chris was shot several nasty looks.

 

“I was never a part of that.” Chris insisted.

 

“Well you clearly are now.” Melissa said evenly.

 

“You have to admit it’s suspicious that he shows up back in town just as this Alpha does.” Chis noted and no one had a response to that.

 

**At the bowling alley, Scott was still doing badly. Allison walked up to him at his nest turn and tried to encourage him by having him think about something else. When he has trouble, she tells him to think about her, naked.**

Stiles and Lydia both laughed as Scott and Allison looked like they would both die of embarrassment.

 

“You even try it and I will shot an arrow where you really don’t want one.” Chris growled and Scott paled as Melissa glared at Chris.

 

“Threaten my son again, I’m a nurse. You come near my son with a weapon and you will spend the rest of your very short life in pain you cannot even begin to imagine.” Melissa said in a voice that sent chills down everyone’s spine.

 

“Since when did your mom get so scary?” Stiles whispered to Scott, who shrugged.

 

“A mother will do anything to protect their child…a good one at least.” Malia answered, thinking of the Desert Wolf.

 

She refused to think of that psychopath as her mother. In the last few years of his life, Peter may have earned the right for her to think of him as her father, but Corrine was just a monster. Plain and simple.

 

**Scott then gets a strike, to Allison’s delight, Lydia’s disbelief, and Jackson’s displeasure.**

**At the gas station, as Derek finishes refueling, Chris casually begins to clean Derek’s windshield while making some veiled threats. When Chris brings up Derek’s family, Derek clenches his hands into fist but restrains himself from attacking Chris.**

“Derek, calm down.” Malia said and they all noticed Derek was shaking with rage.

 

Derek glared at Chris, his eyes flashing blue as he bared his fangs. Malia stood up, as did Scottie in the security room, wondering if they would have to intervene as the time travelers all stared, the teenagers and humans all terrified. However, they needn’t have worried. Derek’s eyes returned to normal ash is fangs receded as he breathe heavily, glaring at Chris hatefully.

 

“Never bringing up family if you know what’s good for you.” Derek growled.

 

“What exactly were you hoping to accomplish by that dad?” Allison demanded, worrying for her father’s safety if he kept this up.

 

“It was likely a test,” Chris said and was met with confused glances, “if Derek was The Alpha, he was out for revenge for the fire. If he attacked me for mentioning his family, he was The Alpha. Because he didn’t, he passed.”

 

“Allison…your family is freaking nuts.” Stiles said as he looked over at the girl.

 

“Can’t say I disagree.” Allison muttered.

 

**Using the windshield as a metaphor, Chris asks Derek if that makes things clearer. Derek does not respond as Chris turns to leave. Derek points out he didn’t check the oil. Chris responds by having one of the Hunters bash in Derek’s driver’s side window before they leave.**

“Dad.” Allison sighed as Derek scowled.

 

“Things have been tense between Hunters and Wolves for centuries, even before the fire. You can’t expect that to go away just because Derek isn’t The Alpha,” Malia said before looking over at Chris, “and as for you…I like you a lot better when I met you.”

 

This caused many to wonder what Chris was like when Malia met him, as she obviously didn’t care for this version of him while Derek silently wondered of her relationship with Argent.

 

**At the bowling alley, Scott is on a streak of six strikes in a row to a furious Jackson’s anger. Lydia tries to flirt with Scott by asking him to help you but he cluelessly rebuffs her. An angry Lydia ignores Jackson’s attempts to help her and bowls a strike.**

“What exactly is your problem?” Allison asked her friend but was ignored.

 

Lydia could admit that she was slightly jealous of the care Allison ad Scott showed each other, as it directly contrasted with her and Jackson’s relationship. But she wasn’t ready to deal with that yet.

 

**After Lydia sits back down, Allison tells her to stop sucking for Jackson’s benefit. Lydia makes a comment about her and Jackson in bed, to Allison’s disgust.**

“Okay, never give me that much information about Jackson in bed again.” Stiles said with a disgusted look on his face that was mirrored by Scott and Allison.

 

Lydia shrugged as Melissa and Noah exchanged look and even Chris and Derek eyed the girl carefully. Even they were starting to see that the girl appeared…damaged. Maybe by Jackson, maybe by someone else. But since she was obviously a friend of Allison’s, Chris made a mental promise to keep a close eye on the girl.

 

**In the arcade, Jackson was playing a pinball machine as Scott walked up to him. Scott tries to make peace with Jackson but Jackson knows something is off about Scott. Jackson is determined to find out what it is and doesn’t buy Scott’s excuses. Jackson also knows that Scott doesn’t want Allison to find out the secret he’s hiding.**

“Huh…who knew Jackson was smart.” Stiles said, trying to cheer up Scott. It didn’t work, as Scott stared pale at the secret.

 

“Looks like you were right; Jackson is going to be a problem.” Derek muttered to Chris, who nodded.

 

“Which means he could potentially be a problem not just for you, but for me and my family as well.” Chris noted.

**In Garrison Myers room at the hospital, Derek wakes him up and demands answers about the bus. Garrison knows who Derek is and, when Derek presses him about the fact, he apologizes but won’t elaborate for what.**

**Out in the hall, Melissa is about to head home when the computer gives off a code for Garrison’s room. She rushes to his room but, by the time she gets there, Derek is nowhere to be seen and Garrison is dead.**

“You killed him!?” Scott exclaimed as the younger generation stared at Derek in shock.

 

“Unlikely,” Chris said and they all looked over at him, “the more likely scenario is that his heart just gave out.”

 

“Are you…defending him?” Stiles asked stunned.

 

“Imagine that.” Chris looked over at Derek, who smiled thinly.

 

“Desperate times.” Derek said simply.

 

“We have a common enemy. I don’t like you or trust you. But the enemy of my enemy-” Chris began.

 

“Is my friend.” Derek finished.

 

“Thank god. I thought it would take at least until the third day for you two to get your heads out of your asses.” Malia sighed in relief.

 

**Scott walks Allison up to her house’s front door. Both of them agree they didn’t want another group date and kiss before Allison heads inside. As Scott leaves, it is seen that Chris has been watching from the window.**

“Creeper.” Stiles said and Chris glared at him.

 

Allison groaned as Scott paled. Malia grimaced. She knew her husband had a past with Allison. She respected it and knew that it would be in the recordings. Didn’t means she wanted to see it.

**At the McCall house, Melissa walks over to Scott’s room to tell him goodnight only to find him gone, to her exasperation.**

“You’re grounded.” Melissa told him and Scott groaned.

 

“I have a feeling you’ll be grounded by the end of this to,” Noah told the snickering Stiles, who stopped cold, “so wipe the look off your face.”

 

**Melissa is about to head to bed when she hears someone climbing through Scott’s window. She grabs a bat and almost beats Stiles in the head with it before realizing who it is.**

“Seriously, what is it with you two and bats!” Stiles exclaimed.

“That son is why you use the door.” Noah said exasperated.

 

“But then I wouldn’t be able to get in!” Stiles protested, causing his father and to sigh.

 

**The light turns on as Scott walks in. Melissa tells Scott to have Stiles use the door but Scott points he wouldn’t be able to get in. An exasperated Melissa asks if either care about the curfew, to which both say no. Melissa, having had enough, heads to bed as Scott notices the looks on Stiles’ face. Stiles tells him about Garrison’s death.**

“And of course I’m gonna get blamed for this.” Derek said unhappily.

 

“Well, you’re not exactly helping yourself out there pal.” Stiles said as Derek glared at him.

 

“Never call me pal. Ever.” Derek growled.

 

“Noted.”

 

**Later, Scott bursts into the Hale House, calling out for Derek. He says he knows what Derek did, but Derek, his voice echoing through the house as he remained hidden, says he didn’t do anything. Scott accuses Derek of killing Garrison, but Derek simply says he died. Scott demands answers about Laura as he begins climbing up the steps and Derek explains that he came here looking for her after she went missing. Derek then explains he found her already in half, being used as bait for him. Scott doesn’t believe him and says he’ll tell everyone about Derek, starting with Noah.**

 

“Is he just young or stupid do you think?” Chris wonders.

 

“Maybe both.” Derek mused as Melissa glared at the,

 

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked insulted.

 

“Well, if Derek was The Alpha, telling him you were going to tell the Sheriff would be as good as telling Derek to go kill him. If he didn’t kill you first.” Chris explained and Scott paled as Stiles suddenly clung to his father once more.1

 

“You have a lot to learn about Werewolves kid.” Derek told Scott.

 

**Scott reached the top of the stairs and Derek appeared, grabbing Scott and throwing him down the stairs. Derek jumps down as Scott looks up, shifted. Scott punches Derek through a wall and Derek lands on his back. However, Derek is unfazed as he stands up and picks off all the debris on him before shifting himself. They rush each other, exchanging blows but it quickly becomes clear that Derek is simply much stronger and more experienced than Scott is. Derek beats Scott into submission thought hurting him too much before receded his Werewolf features as Scott returns to human form as well.**

“You’re lucky I’m really not The Alpha,” Derek said and Scott looked over at him, “if I was this bloodthirst monster you think I am, I’d likely kill you for this. The Alpha may want you, but not that much.”2

 

**Derek tells Scott neither of them killed Garrison and Scott blames him once again. Derek tells him he’s not the one who bit Scott and, as scot fingers his healed wound from his fight with Derek, he has another flashback to the night The Alpha attacked the bus before coming back to the present. Derek explains about the Alpha and that he needs Scott’s help to stop it. Scott asks why and Derek explains that, because The Alpha bit him, he’s part of The Alpha’s pack.**

**Outside, in the woods, The Alpha’s red eyes glowed.**

“It knows where you live!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“Not that surprising really.” Derek shrugged.

 

“Okay, why are you so calm about this?” Scott wondered.

 

“Because if it wanted me dead, it would have done it by now. It wants me for something else. I just don’t know what yet.” Derek narrowed his eyes.

 

“Okay, that’s enough. It’s been a long day for all of you, so let’s get you dinner and show you to your rooms.” Malia suggested as she stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Okay, honestly what was Scott thinking? Telling someone he was absolutely convinced was a supernatural killer that he was going to expose him si pretty much a recipe for murder. Seriously, use your brain Scott!
> 
> 2: And another thing, what exactly was Scott hoping to accomplish! He barely had a grasp on his powers and yet he honestly thought he could take on Derek, who was older and more experience and who he thought was The Alpha? Serious, what were you thinking Scott?


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyds and future Stiles have a confrontation about Stiles guilt while Malia, Scottie, and Argent all reflect on the difficult task of seeing their lost loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time we got some focus on the future crew.
> 
> To avoid confusion, the first time I mention Stiles, I will be talking about Past Stiles, but every time after is Future Stiles.

Dinner, or rather lunch for Malia, had already been prepared, curtesy of Scottie and Lyds. It was silent as they ate, each and every one of them processing what they had seen. Once dinner was over, Malia had shown them to where they were staying. Scott and Stiles bunked together, as did Allison and Lydia, while each of the adults got their own rooms. None of them felt much like sleeping, but the moment their heads hit the pillows, they were out like a light.

Malia walked into a sitting room and smiled slightly at the sight of her daughter and Claudia drawing as Scottie and Argent watched. However, she frowned as she noticed the absence of her best friend.

Lyds opened the door to her and Stiles’ bedroom to see her husband sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“How long have you been up?” She asked softly as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

“Not long. How long have I been out?” Stiles asked her, looking over at her.

“Four, five hours, give or take?” Lyds shrugged and Stiles blinked.

“Wow, was so not expecting that. I knew it would wear me out, but not that much,” Stiles said and his head whipped to the side as Lyds slapped him. “Okay, first, ow. Second, what was that for?”

“For not telling me how you’d be exhausted after the summoning!” Lyds snapped.

“Okay, Lyds, I know you’re mad-” Stiles began.

“I’m not mad,” She cut him off, “I’m…concerned. About your utter lack of regard for your own life.”

“As long as our past selves know what needs to be done, I’m not important.” Stiles argued. 

“And if you die before they’re finished, they can’t get back to their time and this will have all been for nothing!” Lyds snapped and Stiles was silent, “And we don’t know if this will change our time, if we’ll just fade away or what. If you die, what do you think that will do to me or Scott or our daughter? Did you even think about that?!”

“Lyds…” Stiles trailed off, not being able to say anything.

“Stiles, you need to stop blaming yourself for Allison’s death,” Stiles started as his wife knelt down in front of him, taking his head in her hands and making him look at her, “it wasn’t your fault, it was the Nogitsune.”

“Scott and Allison went through the same ritual sacrifice I did, they didn’t get possessed by a homicidal dark spirit.” Stiles said bitterly.

“You’re only human Stiles,” Lyds paused, “bad choice of words. My point is you are not invincible. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over.”

“It’s not just Allison…I still wake up at night…and remember,” Stiles looked down, refusing to meet her eyes, “Orion…what he did to me…what he made me do.”

“That wasn’t your fault Stiles; it’s what that bastard did to you. You had no control over that,” Lyds said, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered that dark time, where the pack had believed they had lost Stiles to a fate even worse than The Ghost Riders, “You need to forgive yourself for things that aren’t your fault.”

“Chris calls it survivor’s guilt. That I blame myself for Allison and everything I couldn’t stop since. But what does he know?” Stiles tried to joke weakly but Lyds gave him an unamused look.

“Stiles, this isn’t funny. We have all lost too much; we are not losing you to. Not just because we need you to send our past selves back, but because I don’t think we can survive another loss. If you won’s be careful for yourself, do it for our daughter and the pack.” Lyds pleaded, trying to make her husband see sense.

“Okay…okay,” Stiles sighed in resignation, “I get it, no more being reckless. And I will tell you guys everything from now on.”

Lyds simply nodded, emotionally exhausted as she pulled him to her, burying her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her begin to cry into his shoulder.

As she watched Kylie and Claudia giggle as they drew in their coloring books, Malia looked over at Scottie and Argent, frowning. Maybe it was only because, after sixteen years, she knew them both so well, but they both seemed miles away.

“This is probably a stupid question…but are you two alright?” Malia asked in concern.

“It’s…hard,” Scottie sighed, “even just seeing mom and Derek and Stilinski from the security feed…it’s like someone reached inside my chest and squeezed my heart.”

“I saw Derek earlier,” Argent said and they looked over at him, “when you took a break, he wondered in as the girls and I were having a tea party. It felt a punch to the gut. I don’t even wanna imagine what seeing Allison and Melissa is gonna be like.”

“We’ll just have endure it,” Malia sighed, “I get it, I have to constantly remind myself while I’m in there not to grab Melissa or Derek and never let go. But I don’t because I know that we don’t have a lot of time and over ninety more recording to go through. We don’t have time to answer the questions that would raise.”

“Because every second they’re here is a second Orion could find out what we’re doing.” Argent noted and Scott scowled as a low growl escaped Malia’s lips.

“God, I hate him,” Scottie said, his eyes briefly flashing red as his hands began to shift, Scottie balling his hands into fists, cutting himself to return himself to normal, “I hate him for what he did to Stiles, what he made Stiles do, what he did…god, if I could, I’d kill him.”

“As much as we’d like to, we both know that’s impossible,” Malia sighed wearily, “only another Avatar can kill Orion.”

“Stiles.” Argent noted.

“Orion is very powerful. I’m not willing to chance losing Stiles in a fight with this guy.” Scottie said in a tone that left no room for argument. 

“Then we’re back to square one with this guy. We have to do something Scott.” Malia snapped.

“And we will. But not today.” Scottie told her calmly in a way that infuriated his wife.


	8. Meeting of past and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Chris meet some of the future pack, which throws them for a loop.

Early the next morning, Noah was the first of the time travelers to rise. Sleep had not come easy for the sheriff last night. Finding out your son’s best friend, who was like a son to you, was a Werewolf, time traveling, and seeing your own grave would do that to you.  As Noah walked the halls, he passed a window, which showed it was still dark out. He heard sounds of clattering from where he assumed was the kitchen. He reached for his gun only to realize it hadn’t been on him when he was snatched, it was still on his desk at the sheriff station. So, cautiously, he entered the room.

 

There was a dark haired man making what appeared to be eggs as he cracked them over a skillet. The man turned around and they locked eyes. Both Noah and the man froze, the man because he obviously wasn’t expecting him to be there and Noah because he knew who the man was. He knew his face better than his own. The man gulped, trying to bottle down his feelings before he spoke.

 

“Hey dad.”

 

“Stiles?” Noah asked and the future version of his son nodded.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Future Stiles asked, desperate to distract himself as he turned back to cooking.

 

“Alright.” Noah said cautiously, sensing the distance his son was putting between them.

 

Not that Noah could blame him, considering he was dead in this time. It seemed, no matter what time he was in, he still knew his son too well.

 

“What time is it?” Noah inquired.

 

“Almost six.” Future Stiles said and Noah blinked.

 

“In the morning?”

 

“Yeah, you guys have been asleep for almost sixteen hours. I guess time traveling takes a lot out of you.” Future Stiles attempted a joke and Noah simply nodded.

 

“So…what do I call you?” Noah inquired. “I mean, it’s gonna get confusing if I refer to both you and my Stiles as Stiles.”

 

“Call me…Loki.” His son said after a moment of thought and Noah chuckled.

 

“You would choose that.” Noah said amused and Loki shrugged.

 

“He’s the god of Mischief. And we both know I am Mischief.” Loki said with a grin.

 

“No kidding,” Noah said with a smirk before it turned into a frown, “so…Scott’s a Werewolf.”

 

“Yeah.” Loki said lowly, knowing his father was going to be having a hard time with this.

 

“I just…I don’t believe it. It sounds like something out of TV show.” Noah said in disbelief.

 

“It’s hard to believe, I know. But all the stories are true. We’ve run across just about everything you can imagine…except Vampires…and unicorns…and fairies. Oaky, so there’s some stuff we haven’t run across, but it doesn’t mean it’s not real!” Loki said defensively and Noah sat down, all but collapsing into the chair.

 

“I just…it’s a little difficult to accept.” Noah said in disbelief and Loki smiled sadly.

 

“Trust me, I know. It took you a while to accept it in my timeline,” Loki chuckled as he remembered his father’s face when he had tried explaining it with Cora before frowning, “But you have to. Not for you, or me, but your Stiles. So he won’t have to go through what I did: To have to bury you before he was ready to let you go. To have his wedding day without you, to hold his child and know they will never meet their grandpa Noah. Save him from that pain.”

 

“I have grandchildren?” Was all Noah could say and Loki just laughed.

 

“Yeah, you’re not getting that one out of me. Showing you as much as we are is bad enough; you don’t want to know too much about your future.” Loki warned him.

 

“Yet here you are, showing us quite a bit.” The two looked up to see Chris walked in, eying Loki suspiciously.

 

“Future can’t get much worse than it is right now. If there’s a chance we can prevent it, stop all the pain and suffering we’ve been through before it happens…save all the ones we’ve lost,” Loki paused as he thought of Erica, Boyd, Allison, Isaac, Corey, Mason, Liam, Melissa, Derek, his dad, even Theo and Peter, “then we’re gonna take it. We have to try.”

 

“Well said.”

 

The three looked up to see Argent enter the room. Chris stared at him, trying to figure out why this man felt so familiar. Then, Argent flashed him a familiar smirk and it came to him.

 

“Surprised to see me?” Argent quipped.

 

“Just that I’m still alive.” Chris said, noting the haunted look in Argent’s eye and wondering what had happened that would cost him an eye.

 

“You’re better off not knowing.” Argent said, reading his past self’s thoughts like they were his own.

 

“Well, this is weird. Even by our standards.” Loki said as he looked back and forth between Chris and Argent.

 

“And we’ve seen some weird stuff.” Malia agreed as she walked in behind Argent.

 

“Hey,” Loki greeted as he turned back to the eggs, “Your husband awake?”

 

“He and your wife are getting the kids ready.” Malia supplied and Loki nodded as he started putting the eggs on plates.

 

“Kids?” Chris asked.

 

“Don’t ask, I already tried.” Noah told him as Argent began helping Loki with some plates.

 

“In case I don’t see you again, dad, I want you to promise me something,” Loki said and Noah was surprised by the look of desperate plea on his face, “whatever you do, don’t trust a man named Orion. And tell Stiles not to either.”

 

“Okay, I promise.” Noah said immediately.

 

Loki nodded the relief visible to everyone. Then, he had Argent walked out, carrying plates full of eggs.

 

“This Orion…who is he?” Chris asked and Malia hesitated. “I know you don’t want to tell us too much about whatever is beyond what you’re showing us, but I think we need to know why we shouldn’t trust this Orion.”

 

“…Someone we thought was trust-worthy,” Malia said after a moment of considering Chris’ words, “someone we thought was helping Stiles. But he was really using him, manipulating him, using him to achieve his own ends. By the time we figured that out…it was almost too late.”

 

_Beacon Hills, nine years ago_

_Night_

_Scott, Malia, and Lydia stared at Stiles in horror, the fire raging around them. Stiles was dressed in a robe that was black as night except for a white symbol on his chest. It looked like the Star of David and it was the only white on Stiles’ black robe. But it was Stiles’ face that truly terrified them: his eyes, which were usually bright and warm, had a cold, detached look as he stared at them. His face, usually with a smile on it, was completely blank. It was if Stiles was no longer…well, Stiles._

_“Stiles?” Scott called out but his best friend looked at him with no recognition._

_“What the hell is a stiles?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you’re all probably disappointed this wasn’t a watching chapter, but next one will be. I try to take my time with stories, do it at my own pace so it’s not rushed.


	9. Magic bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack sends the children away as the viewers see Derek, Stiles, and Scott team up for the first time, and Kate come to town. Stiles makes a startling revelation about Kate and Derek.

A little later, the rest of the time travelers woke up and began to walk the halls. It had not been a good night to sleep for any of them. Scott had been haunted by thoughts of who The Alpha could possibly be while also wallowing in misery over his mother’s apparent rejection of him. Melissa had been struggling to come to terms with her son’s new status as a Werewolf while Allison had been likewise struggling with her family’s secret. Derek had stayed up all night, wondering why The Alpha didn’t seem to want him dead while Stiles had been haunted by nightmares of his dad’s grave. The only one who had gotten close to a goodnight’s sleep had been Lydia, and even she had trouble coming by it, as she had lain awake for half the night, unable to sleep as her mind was racing with thought. Why did they bring her here when she didn’t seem to have much to do with anything? It was that thought that had kept her awake for hours.

 

Needless to say, all of them were feeling a little tired as they wondered the halls together. They managed to find their way to the kitchen to see Chris and Noah already there; eating what appeared to be eggs and toast as they drank some coffee.

 

“Morning,” Chris said silently as they entered, “there’s still some coffee left.”

 

“Did you guys make all this?” Melissa asked as Derek moved towards the coffee pot and grabbed one of the two mugs there.

 

“No, Malia did.” Noah lied, Malia having told him and Chris not to tell the others about Loki and Argent.

 

“And where is Malia now?” Derek inquired gruffly as he began pouring his cup of coffee.

 

“She said she had something to take care of before we started today. Eat up; there are lots of eggs left.” Chris said as he took a sip of coffee.

 

In the garage, Malia nervously made sure Kylie’s coat as zipped up.

 

“Mommy.” Kylie complained as Scottie eyed his wife knowingly.

 

“Malia, relax. They’ll be fine.” He attempted to calm her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“They’ve made the trip lots of times before. And Stiles will be with them.” Argent pointed out as Lyds said her own goodbye to Claudia as Loki waited by the car, a black SUV.

 

Malia knew she was acting smoothing and she was thankful neither Scottie nor Argent were not giving her much crap for it. For they understood it was a reflex from the war, where they were never sure if they would see their loved ones again.

 

“You be good, okay sweetie?” Malia said and Kylie nodded, her brown head of hair bobbing up and down.

 

“Okay mommy.” Kylie hugged her tightly before hugging Scottie.

 

“You do what your Uncle and Aunt say, okay?” Scottie said as he reached down and hugged his daughter.

 

“Yes daddy,” Kylie said before letting go and racing to Argent, giving him a hug, “Goodbye Grandpa, I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you to Sweetie,” Argent said as he hugged her back, stroking her hair forlornly, “now, you better get going. You three don’t want to be late.”  

 

Argent let her go and Kylie kissed him on the check before running over to the Stilinskis, who were finishing up their goodbye.

 

“Call me tonight before you go to bed, okay?” Lyds told Claudia before kissing her forehead.

 

“Yes mommy.” Claudia said as Loki opened up the passenger door.

 

“Okay rugrats, time to hit the road!” Loki said and his daughter and niece laughed.

 

“You’re funny Uncle Stiles!” Kylie said and Loki smiled smugly at the others, who rolled their eyes fondly.

 

“I know, I’m a riot.” Loki cracked as Kylie and Claudia got in the car and began to buckle up.

 

“Be careful, okay?” Scottie said as Loki closed the door.

 

“Scott, it’s literally only a two hour trip, then I leave.” Loki said and was met with three stares of worry.

 

“You know that’s not what he meant. It’s not where you’re taking them that concern us; it’s where you’re going afterwards.” Argent pointed out.

 

“Look, without the power of the eclipse, her help is the only way I can get our time traveling friends back home. And she’s one of us.” Loki argued.

 

“Was one of us. Ever since she came back, she’s been...different.” Lyds finished.

 

“Just, be careful, okay?” Malia said and Loki nodded.

 

“I always am.” Loki said before he kissed Lyds on the cheek and got in the driver’s side.

 

The four of them watched as the van drove off, an odd feeling settling over them none could describe. This wasn’t the first time the girls had made the two hour trip, but for a reason none of them could name, this time felt…different.

 

After a few minutes, the remaining four went back inside. Malia headed to the kitchen while Scott and Lyds headed to the security room. Argent went to his room to grab a rifle. He was about to do a perimeter check, it was a habit they developed during the war. One they made sure to never break, especially with the girls living here.

 

Malia walked into the kitchen to see everyone was just about done with breakfast. She could sense the tension between Scott and Melissa; no doubt she was still processing her son’s new Werewolf status, Malia mused.

 

“So how did everyone sleep,” Malia spoke up and was met with blank stares, “that well huh?”

 

“Can we just get on with this?” Derek deadpanned and Malia smirked.

 

“You haven’t changed. Alright, let’s go.” Malia gestured forward and they followed her.

 

Malia led the group back into the viewing room and they all took their seats. Derek once again took the chair and the McCalls and Stilinskis once again sat together. However, evidently Allison was still mad at her father, as Chris sat alone while Allison and Lydia sat with Malia. Malia paid this no mind, knowing Allison would have to get over it, so she started the recording.

 

**At night, a woman is driving in her car, listening to the radio. It is on a news station when it starts talking about the animal attacks. Uninterested, she changes it to a music station.**

Derek’s hands clench into fists as he glared at the screen, hate filling his heart as he desperately attempted to control himself. He caught Maia’s stare, which was full of understanding, as though she knew what it as he was feeling. Derek took some deeps breaths, calming himself.

 

Allison huffed as she stared at the screen. Normally, she would be ecstatic to see her Aunt Kate. However, considering Kate had also been lying to her, she truly couldn’t care less.

 

**Kate begins nodding along to the music as, seemingly unseen by her, The Alpha runs up alongside the woods before it seems to vanish. Kate seems to realize she is being followed, as she looks back into the back window repeatedly, almost running into another car before slamming on the breaks. Suddenly, she hears something land on the roof of her car. She begins reaching into the back for something before the driver’s side window shatters as an arm, an animal arm, grabs her arm.**

Allison gasped in horror, her anger at her Aunt forgotten as it is replaced with fear. Chris was concerned for his sister while Derek smirked; hoping The Alpha would finish her off. Malia wished Peter had finished Kate off then, would’ve stopped lot of problems, she thought bitterly. The others who didn’t know Kate were simply worried for who they thoughts was an innocent woman.

 

**Kate grabs a shotgun from the back and fires it, causing The Alpha to let her go. She yanks the passenger side open and jumps out, aiming the gun at the top, but it was gone. Kate stands up and fires her gun twice, egging The Alpha on.**

“She’s a hunter to I take it?” Noah inquires.

 

“My Aunt Kate.” “My sister.” Allison and Chris explained.

 

“Oh joy, another psycho gunning for my best friend.” Stiles said sarcastically and Derek snickered as Chris glared at Stiles.

 

**At the McCall house, Scott is asleep before he is awakened by the sound of a gunshot. Scott lifts his head before putting it back down, attempting to go back to sleep. Then he hears the sound of a wolf howling and jumps out of bed, frantically attempting to dress himself.**

 

**Back with Kate, she opens her trunk and gets out her rifle and begins going through her ammunition.**

“That is a lot of bullets.” Stiles noted.

 

“They’re called Hunters, not huggers.” Derek said sarcastically.

 

“Oh, I had no idea Mr. Sourwolf.” Stiles drawled and Derek growled.

 

Malia sighed contently. Ah, how she missed this.

 

**At the Argent house, Chris is on his way out when Allison, on the railing, stops him, asking what was going on. Chris said Kate texted him to pick her up. When Allison asks if she’s okay, Chris lies, claiming she’s having car trouble and tells Allison to go back to bed.**

“And more lies.” Allison grumbled as Chris looked at her in exasperation.

 

“You come for ma family of liars. Get used to it.” Derek grumbled.

 

Noah and Chris eyed him, both curious. Chris would take offence to that, but it appeared as if Derek was talking from experience. And Chris’ suspicions about Derek’s personal history with his family grew.

 

**In town, Derek is at the scene, fingering some blood on the ground. He looks up, seeing The Alpha climb the side of a building. It growls at him before climbing up the building and Derek begins racing after it. Kate begins racing forward, a flashlight in hand as Derek climbs over various items and up the side of the building. He pulls himself onto the roof and sees The Alpha on another rooftop. He moves to jump over to it when Kate fires, getting him. Derek falls to the ground, landing hard.**

“Damn Kate.” Derek growls in hatred, which is picked up by everyone.

 

“You really hate her, don’t you?” Stiles noticed.

 

“She’s a hunter.” Derek said vaguely.

 

“But this is more than that. You two have a history.” Noah noted and Allison looked at Derek with surprise.

 

“Your detective skills need work Sherriff.” Derek denied but no one believed him.

 

However, they knew by now that Derek wouldn’t talk if pressed. So they simply continued to watched, hoping the recordings would shed some light on things.

 

**A car pulls up not far from Kate and she approaches it as Chris gets out. Chris tells Kate to get in the car, worried someone might see her weapon. From a distance, Scott listens as Kate tells Chris there were two wolves. When Chris questions if one was The Alpha, Kate admits she doesn’t know but one attempted to kill her. Chris is displeased she hit one; hoping one might lead them to The Alpha. Kate justifies it as self-defense. Chris questions how long and Kate says the injured wolf has forty-eight hours to live, if that, to Scott’s alarm.**

“From one bullet?!” Melissa exclaimed in horror, looking over at the shell-shocked Scott.

 

“The Argents and other hunters can’t always kill us in a straight up fight, so they started getting creative. Lacing bullets with poison is just one of the tricks they have up their sleeves.” Derek said bitterly.

 

“We hunt those who hunt us.” Chris justified at the looks he was getting.

 

“You keep telling yourself that Chrissy.” Stiles drawled.

 

**Derek pulled his sleeve up to reveal the bullet wound. It had an almost glowing blue-purple hue and had steam of the same color coming out of it.**

“So, clearly not a normal bullet.” Lydia muttered as Allison and everyone but Chris and Derek were greatly disturbed.

 

**The next morning, at the Argent house, Allison screams as she runs into Kate’s room. They two are clearly happy to see each other and Kate mentions it has been a year since they have seen each other.**

“No doubt off killing people.” Stiles mentioned grimly.

 

“Hunting Werewolves, who are dangerous animals.” Chris growled but Stiles was unaffected.

 

“I’m sure that’s how the Nazis justified it to.” Stiles countered.

 

“Enough,” Malia snapped and they stopped, “Just watch.”

 

**Kata and Allison begin talking about boys when Allison reaches for one of Kate’s bags. Kate roughly grabs her hand, startling Allison. Kate backtracks, letting Allison go and joking as she apologized.**

“No doubt her hunting equipment is in there.” Noah noticed.

 

“More keeping Allison in the dark.” Allison said bitterly and Chris looked at her sadly but said nothing.

 

**Allison asks Kate about her car and Kate lies, saying she just needed a jumpstart.**

**At School later, tests are being passed back as Stiles begins questioning Scott about Alpha. As Stiles gets insistent in his questioning, Scott loses his temper and snaps that he doesn’t know, startling a few students. The boys get their tests back, Stiles got an A while Scott a D-. Scott’s test has a note from the teacher, asking him to stay after class. Stiles sees and tells Scott he needs to study more.**

 

“Oh I’m sorry; I haven’t had time to study with figuring out how to control my new Werewolf abilities, figuring out if I killed someone or not, and the psychotic Alpha terrorizing the town!” Scott said in frustration.

 

“Dude…I was kidding,” Stiles told him as Scott breathed heavily, “And now you’ve got Derek-Wan Kenobi over here to help you with the whole Werewolf thing, so it should be easier.”

 

“What?” Scott said confused and Stiles sighed.

 

“We are showing you Star Wars when we get back.” Stiles said determinedly as everyone watched their antics in amusement.

 

**Scott threw his test on his desk in frustration as Stiles offers to help him study. Scott says he’s studying with Allison and Stiles becomes excited. Scott says they are only studying but Stiles is adamant the pair will do much more.**

“You better not.” Chris shot Scott a look and the young Werewolf gulped at the look.

 

“Mr. Argent,” Melissa began in what Scott and Stiles had long referred to her ‘death by talking’ voice, “I don’t want them doing anything besides studying either. But if you threaten my son one more time, you will find out just how dangerous a nurse really is.”

 

As Melissa and Chris glared at each other, Melissa hid her smirk. It was amusing where they had ended up considering where they started.

 

“Now children,” Malia joked as they turned to her, “let’s save the flirting for later.”

 

“Flirting?” Chris and Melissa demanded hotly as both sets of McCalls and Argents looked disturbed by the notion.

 

“Just be quiet and watch.” Derek snapped annoyed.

 

Chris and Melissa glared at each other once more before returning their attention to the screen.

 

**Scott requests Stiles to stop asking questions, to which Stiles agrees. He admits Derek scares him.**

“You do not scare me,” Stiles denies and Derek gives him an intense look, “okay, you scare me.”

 

**In the hall, Derek is walking the halls. It is obvious the poison is taking affect: Derek is sweating, clearly in a lot of pain as he walks. He looks up as Jackson is at his locker before approaching him, demanding to know where Scott is.**

“Why do you think Jackson would know where I am?” Scott asked confused.

 

“All that time at practice and in the locker room, you spend more time around him than most people. Your scent would be strong around him.” Derek explained and Scott nodded in understanding.

 

**Jackson demands to know why he should tell Derek, Derek says because he asked politely and issues a veiled threat. Jackson thinks Derek is Scott’s drug dealer and tries to get him to tell what he is giving Scott. This only succeeds in making Derek angry for wasting his time. Derek looks down, seeing his blood dripping down his hand and moves to continue searching for Scott. Jackson grabs Derek but Derek whirls around, grabs Jackson’s neck, and slams him face first into the lockers.**

“Well Jackie, this is what happens when you try and play with the big boys.” Stiles said in a baby voice as Lydia glared at him but made no comment.

 

**Derek realizes his hand has started to shirt and his claws are digging into Jackson’s neck. He yanks them out, lets Jackson go, and runs off as the bewildered Jackson reaches back at his wounded neck.**

“You’re losing control over your abilities. Only a select few of our poisons will do that.” Chris noted, having a feeling he knew what poison Kate had used.

 

“Wonderful.” Derek said sarcastically.

 

**Derek leans against a wall, trying to use his heightened hearing to find Scott. Instead, he overhears a conversation between Allison and Lydia about Scott coming over to study. Lydia advises Allison to sleep with Scott but Allison is hesitant. She admits she had no plans for a boyfriend but feels like Scott is different. Lydia says Allison’s brain is flooded with pheromones but Allison doesn’t understand. Derek continues to listen; finding out Scott is going over after school. The bell rings and Derek holds his ears as his enhanced earing causes him agony.**

“Ever hear of privacy?” Lydia tossed a look at Derek.

 

“Doubt I could control it.” Derek said blankly as Chris shot a look at Allison.

 

“I haven’t done anything yet!” Allison said defensively.

 

“Yet. And you’re not going to.” Chris said roughly.

 

“Amen to that.” Melissa muttered, shooting her sheepish son a look.

 

**As School lets out, Stiles makes his way over to his jeep. He begins to drive out of School when Derek walks in front of him. Stiles, startled, slams on the breaks and other students began honking at him as he holds up the line. Scott, over at his bike, looks up and sees Derek by the jeep. Scott rushes over as Derek collapses.**

“You’re getting worse.” Melissa noted a little worried for Derek.

 

“All our poisons are lethal. If Kate shot him with what I suspect, I’m surprised Derek made it this far on his feet.” Chris noted a little impressed with his new ally.

 

**Stiles gets out of the jeep as Scott knelt down in front of Derek. Derek explains what happened as Scott tells him what Kate said. Suddenly, Derek’s eyes flash blue, to Scott and Stiles’ alarm. A panicked Scott tells him to stop but Derek says he can’t.**

“And now I’m losing my control over my eyes. Great.” Derek drawled.

 

“I take it that’s pretty basic?” Scott inquired.

 

“It’s the easiest part of the shift to control.” Derek explained.

 

**The students began honking at Stiles to move his jeep. Some students, like Allison and Jackson, get out to see what’s going on. Scott and Stiles help Derek get into the passenger side as Derek tells Scott he needs him to find out what kind of bullet they used. Scott demands a reason to why he should help Derek and Derek reminds him he needs Derek.**

“Scott McCall!” Melissa shouted and Scott jumped. “That is not the kind of man I raised you to be.”

 

“Seriously man, what is going on with you? First you obsess over this girl you barely know and now you’re willing to let Derek die? What the hell?” Stiles demanded, stunned.1

 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Scott told Derek, surprised by his own actions.

 

Derek simply grunted, which Scott took as ‘apology accepted.’

 

**Scott reluctantly agrees and Stiles get in the driver’s side. Stiles drives off as Allison walks up to Scott. Allison asks about Derek and Scott lies, badly, before asking about their study date. Scott pecks her on the cheek before rushing over to his bike. Jackson watches him for a moment before getting back in his car.**

“You need to get better at thinking on your feet buddy.” Stiles told Scott.

 

“I’m more concerned about the fact I’ve got a Jackson shaped stalker.” Scott muttered.

 

**Using his abilities, Scott quickly makes his way to the Argent house on his bike, beating Allison by seconds even though she drove home.**

“And you don’t think that’s going to make me suspicious?” Allison asked, more amused than anything.

 

“Obviously, I’ve got other things on my mind. Like trying to save Derek.” Scott said blankly.

 

**Allison gets out of her car and asks how Scott got her so fast. Scott lies and says he took a short cut as Allison inquires what’s wrong with him. Scott is somewhat truthful as he says he is stressed about classes due to his grades. Allison buys it and unlocks the front door. She walks in but Scott hesitates, realizing for the first time he is about to walk into the lion’s den. At Allison’s encouragement, he walks inside.**

“Welcome to the lion’s den buddy.” Stiles pat Scott on the shoulder.

 

“Gee thanks Stiles.” Allison said offended.

 

“Not you I’m worried about.” Stiles said as he glanced at Chris.

 

“I would never harm an innocent boy, even if he was dating my daughter.” Chris growled.

 

“Can you say the same for your sister? Or your wife?” Derek challenged and Chris glared at him but remained silent.

 

**Allison leads Scott up to her room, which is still full of boxes from the move. Scott is ready to study but Allison has different ideas. She kisses him and pushes him down onto her bed.**

“Every study session will be supervised. If I or your mother is not home, Scott can’t come over.” Chris declared.

 

“For once, we’re in agreement.” Melissa agreed.

 

As Scott and Allison flushed, Malia smirked. Even when they hated each other, Melissa and Chris made a good team, it seemed.

 

Meanwhile, Stiles and Lydia shot their respective best friends coy looks. To which Scott playfully shoved Stiles while Allison decided to ignore Lydia.

 

**As hands began to roam, Scott became panicked when he saw one of his hands was starting to shift. Scott shoves his shifting hand under the covers as he pulls away. Scott says he doesn’t want to push Allison, to which Allison inquires if he is feeling pushed. Scott assures her he isn’t and they are about to kiss once more when Scott’s phone starts ringing. When Allison asks if he’ll answer, Scott says it’s probably stiles and to let it go to voice mail. It’s obvious Scott wants to answer but can’t because of his shifting hand.**

“Yeah, you remember me, right? Your best friend with the dying Werewolf in my jeep?” Stiles asked sarcastically and Scott flushed in shame.

 

“As said dying Werewolf, if you let me die, I’ll kill you. Derek said in all seriousness.

 

“I’d laugh if I didn’t think he was serious.” Stiles muttered to Scott.

 

“Because I am.” Derek said and Scott paled.

 

**Allison reaches from Scott’s jacket, where the phone is. Scott quickly reaches out to stop her with his shifting hand and is relieved to see it has returned to normal.**

Chris frowned. It seemed Allison helped Scott retain control. Which was dangerous for not only Scott, but Allison as well, considering who she was.

 

**Scott says he’ll answer it. Scott picks up his phone to see a text from Stiles, asking if he found the bullet.**

**In the jeep, Stiles gets a text from Scott, saying he needs more time. Scott throws his phone in frustration before looking over at Derek, who is clearly struggling to remain conscious. Stiles complains about him bleeding on his car and says they’re almost there. When Derek asks here ‘there’ is, Stiles reveals he is taking him to his house. Derek tells Stiles he can’t take him there and Stiles stops the car. Stiles demands to know if Derek is dying and what he plans to do if Scott can’t find the bullet. Derek says he has a last resort and pulls up the sleeve of his wounded arm, grossing Stiles out as he sees the wound.**

“Ewwww!” Lydia shrieked as she saw the wound.

 

Stiles paled as Scott and Allison both looked like they were about to throw up. Meanwhile, Melissa stared with the fascination of a nurse.

 

“That looks pretty bad. You need to get help soon.” Melissa said the worry of a mother and a woman who had seen too many children die in her voice.

 

“That depends on if your son can pull his head out of his hormone filled ass long enough to do what I told him.” Derek said grimly and Scott winced, knowing he deserved that.

 

**Derek orders Stiles to start the car but a fed up Stiles refuses, saying he could kick Derek out if he wanted. Derek threatens to kill Stiles and Stiles quickly complies with Derek’s demands.**

“You’re very scary.” Stiles said and Derek smirked.

 

“But if you ever threaten my son again, you’ll find out what a night in lockup is like.” Noah snarled but Derek, having dealt with much scarier things, was unaffected.

 

**Back at the Argent house, Scott turns off his phone and sees a picture of Chris and Kate in one of Allison’s boxes. He picks it up and asks who Kate is. Allison explains Kate is her aunt and she got here last night, with car trouble.**

“Car trouble. Right.” Stiles said sarcastically and Allison huffed.

 

**Scott feels like she looks familiar but can’t put his finger on why.**

“You don’t remember?” Stiles drawled and Scott flushed.

 

“It was dark and I only saw her from a distance!” Scott cried defensively.

 

**They began going through Allison’s box. She apparently had dropped photography, painting, and poetry because she was awful at it all. Scott wants to know what she’s good at.**

**Allison leads him down to the garage, making Scott promise not to laugh. She pulls out a compound bow, which startles Scott.**

 

“How much of archery was me having a talent and spending time together and how much was training?” Allison demanded, whirling on her father.

 

“A bit of both,” Chris admitted, “You were talented and you seemed to like it, so I wanted you to hone it, so you could enjoy yourself. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t trying to prepare you for this.”

 

“So I could join our psychotic family tradition?” Allison scoffed.

 

“It’s what our family has done, what we have always done. The men are trained to be soldiers while the women are meant to be leaders.” Chris tried to explain.

 

“There’s a word for that Argent: indoctrination.” Noah said and Chris glared.

 

“Save the philosophical debates for the break.” Malia cut in and the two glared at each other for a moment before they turned back to the screen.

 

**Scott notices the weapons in the garage and Allison explains Chris sells firearms to local law enforcement. Scott nervously inquires whether Allison is planning on joining the family tradition, to which Allison tries to seduce Scott instead of answering him. However, before they can go far, the door opens and the pair quickly takes cover behind the car. Chris places a box down as Kate calls for him to help with the groceries. Chris leans over the side of the car, catching Scott and Allison.**

“Busted.” Lydia and Stiles sang as the pair in question flushed and Chris smirked.

 

**Chris calmly asks if they want to help with the groceries, to which both agreed.**

**Later, Scott hands Chris the last bag of groceries as Allison walks up. Scott nervously asks Allison if she wants to continue but Chris shoots down that idea and tells Scott to go home. Kate walks up and insists Scott is staying for dinner, to Chris’ displeasure.**

The teenagers snickered at Chris’ misfortune while Chris himself merely grumbled in annoyance.

 

**After Kate and Allison walk inside, Scott nervously walks inside before awkwardly asking Chris if he doesn’t mind. Chris says he doesn’t as he threateningly puts a hand on Scott’s shoulder and says it will be an opportunity to get to know each other better.**

“This would be terrifying even if I didn’t know you were a hunter.” Scott said and Chris smirked.

 

**At dinner, Scott nervously drinks his water as Victoria Argent asks if Scott would like something else. Scott quickly says no as Chris, playing intimating dad perfectly, asks Scott if he wants liquor, to which Scott dodges the questions perfectly. Kate changes the subject, inquiring about Scott’s position on the Lacrosse team and the game. Scott nervously fumbles through his explanation, so Allison helps him. Scott gets a text from Stiles, telling him to call Stiles. Allison begins praising Scott’s abilities at Lacrosse to Kate, despite Chris’ interference. Scott hears Scott’s heart begin to race and grabs her hand before jokingly asking for tequila, to the amusement of the Argents.**

“Scott.” Melissa shot her son a disapproving look and Scott flinch.

 

“I don’t know what came over me.” Scott apologized as Derek, Lydia, and the Argents looked confused.

 

“It was only a joke.” Lydia said confused.

 

“Not the joke that’s the problem.” Stiles muttered, further confusing everyone.

 

“My dad drank.” Scott said blankly and everyone’s confusion cleared up.2

 

  **Later, in Stiles’ Jeep, Stiles asks Scott what he should do with Derek and tells Scott Derek is starting to smell like death.**

“Wonderful. I’m dying and you’re making nice with the Hunters who shot me.” Derek drawled.

 

“Hey, it’s not like I could conveniently just ask them where they keep their poison bullets.” Scott snapped.

 

“Well maybe if someone had been looking instead of fooling around with Allison while his best friend was left with a dying Werewolf, you would have found it by now.” Stiles said annoyed and Scott threw his hands up.

 

“What is this, pick on Scott day?!” Scott snapped in frustration.

 

“No, it’s tell Scott when he’s being stupid and a jerk day.” Stiles said easily.

 

**Scott tells Stiles to take Derek to the animal clinic. Stiles hands Derek the phone and Derek asks if Scott found the bullet, to which Scott admits he doesn’t know where to start. Derek says he’ll die without it, to which Scott says he doesn’t see the downside.**

“What is going on with you Scott? This can’t just be the bite.” Melissa said as she looked at her son as though she didn’t recognize him.

 

“Yeah, seriously, were you replaced by some alien doppelganger overnight?” Stiles asked.

 

“I don’t know. Won’t rule it out at this point.” Scott said, stunned by his behavior.

 

**Derek points out The Alpha forced him to turn before, it can again. And this time Scott either kills with it or The Alpha will kill Scott. Thus, Scott needs him to stay alive.**

“I’d call that pretty good incentive to help him.” Lydia said dryly with Stiles nodding in agreement.

 

“Extremely good incentive.” Stiles agreed.

 

**Reluctantly, Scott begins searching. He starts to open the door to the garage but an alarm goes off. Scott quickly lets go of the nob and turns around to see Kate lurking behind him, her arms crossed.**

“Uh oh.” Stiles said as everyone, even Chris surprisingly, tensed.

 

**Scott lies and says he was looking for the bathroom. She points him towards the guest bedroom, where the bathroom is. Scott heads towards the bedroom and Kate heads back to the kitchen. Scott turns on the light and sees Kate’s bag on the floor.**

“Jackpot.” Stiles said victoriously.

**Scott closes the door and gets down on the floor, unzipping the bag. Inside are a few clothes and a box. Scott takes out the box and opens it, revealing an assortment of bullets. Scott sees a wooden box inside and opens it, revealing several bullet casings, with one missing.**

“Finally found it.” Scott sighed in relief.

 

“And not a moment too soon.” Stiles said relived, hoping Derek wouldn’t have to resort to his ‘last resort’, whatever that was.

 

**Scott takes one out and pockets it, closing the lid. He sees an inscription on the box and takes out his phone. He goes to a translator and puts in the words to translate it from French to English. It translates to ‘Nordic Blue monkshood.**

“It had to be that one.” Derek growled.

 

“Is that bad?” Allison asked hesitantly.

 

“The good news is I know how to cure it. Bad news is Scott needs to get me the bullet.” Derek explained and was met with groans from Stiles and Scott.

 

“Of course, because why would anything we do be easy?” Stiles groaned.

 

**Scott puts the box back and closes it all up.**

**At the animal clinic, Stiles pulls open the back and lets himself and Derek in. Stiles phone rings and he pulls it out as Derek sits down and leans his back against the wall. Stiles asks about Nordic Blue Monkshood and Derek says it’s a rare form of Wolfsbane and Scott needs to bring him the bullet or Derek would die.**

“No pressure or anything.” Stiles joked weakly.

 

**At the Argent house, Scott walks back into the kitchen and says he needs to leave but Kate insists he stay. Reluctantly, Scott sits back down.**

“Seriously?” Derek stared at Scott incredulously.

 

“Won’t they get suspicious if I say I need to leave?” Scott said defensively.

 

“You could’ve said I needed your or that Deaton called and needed your help with something.” Melissa pointed out and Scott flushed, realizing he had no good excuse.

 

**They talks about Scott’s job at the animal clinic and the subject of the animal attacks come up. Victoria inquires what Scott thinks and an uneasy Scott says they deal with dogs and cats mostly. Chris asks Scott if he deals with any rabid dogs and Scott says no. Chris then tells a story of a dog that got infected with rabies and went rabid. Allison asks if they killed it and Victoria says her grandfather shot it. Allison says because he wanted to put it out of its misery but Chris says because it was dangerous and something that out of control is better off dead.**

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.” Stiles said sarcastically as he eyed Chris wearily.

 

**At the animal clinic, Derek and Stiles walk into the operation room. Derek lifts up his sleeve to reveal his wounded arm, which has clearly gotten worse.**

“This is bad isn’t it?” Stiles asked and Derek gave him a look. “Sorry, stupid question.”

 

**Derek explains once the infection reaches his heart, he’ll die. Derek begins going through drawers, explaining that if Scott doesn’t get here in ten minutes, they will have to go to the last resort. When Stiles asks what that is, Derek says Stiles will have to cut off his arm as he pulls out a bone saw.**

“I swear to god, if I have to cut off his arm, I will kill you Scott.” Stiles said as he paled, making a similar face to what his onscreen self was.

 

**At the Argent house, Scott is getting ready to leave and Allison walks up to him, apologizing for what she says is the worst, most awkward dinner in history. Scott disagrees, saying the one where his parents told him they were getting divorced tops this.**

Melissa flinched and Scott gave her an apologetic look. Melissa gave him a reassuring smile and Scott’s heart leapt, hoping they could get through this.

 

**They are about to kiss but Scott notices Chris watching but Allison doesn’t care as she pulls him into a kiss.**

Stiles and Lydia laughed as Chris gave a disgruntled groan and Allison tossed him a smirk. Scott flushed as Derek let out a smile of amusement.

 

“I think I like you.” Derek told Allison.

 

**As Scott opens the door to leave, Kate walks in, closing the door and demanding to know what he took from her bag.**

“Oh shit.” Stiles said in alarm.

 

“Well, looks like you’re cutting off my arm and Scott is a dead man.” Derek said grimly and nearly everyone paled.

 

“Not yet.” Malia said vaguely.

 

**Scott plays dumb as Chris walks over. Kate explains that her bag was opened and it was shut until Scott used the bathroom.**

“Damn it Scott, that’s snooping 101: Always leave things the way they were found!” Stiles scolded his friend.

 

“Well I didn’t spend my life snooping through things, okay?!” Scott said defensively.

 

**Allison tries to defend Scott but Kate shuts her down. Scott continues to deny he took anything so Kate demands he empty his pockets. Thankfully, before he has to, Allison reveals she was in Kate’s back by pulling out a condom.**

The tension in the room burst as Stiles and Lydia burst out laughing at the expense of Scott and Allison, who were blushing fiercely. Chris growled in displeasure as Melissa put a hand to her face, mumbling about how she was too young to be a grandmother. Malia smirked as she eyed them. What was the point of being married to someone if you couldn’t take amusement in their embarrassing stories of the past? Derek had a matching smirk on his face but, in the back of his mind, he was again feeling like Malia was very familiar, even though he couldn’t name why.

 

**At the animal clinic, Derek is tying his am as Stiles asks about if he dies of blood loss. Derek assures him it with heal if it works. Stiles isn’t sure he can do this because of what amputating an arm entails. Derek asks if Stiles faints at the sight of blood but Stiles says it’s the sight of a severed limp that might make him pass out. Derek says either Stiles cuts off his arm of Derek will kill him. Stiles doesn’t believe him until Derek grabs his shirt roughly.**

“Derek always means it when he says he’ll kill you…usually.” Malia said after a pause.

 

“How well do we know each other?” Derek inquired, wondering why she was so familiar.

 

“Why, we’re practically family.” Malia said with a smirk, as though she knew something he didn’t. Which she did.

 

**Derek suddenly hunched over and vomited black blood, which Derek explains is his body trying to heal.**

“Nasty.” Stiles said as Lydia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 

**Derek tells Stiles to cut off his arm and, when Stiles hesitates, Derek snaps at him. Scott walks in just as Stiles is about to cut it off.**

“Oh thank god.” Stiles sighed in relief.

 

**Scott pulls out the bullet and hands it to Derek. However, Derek promptly passes out and the bullet goes down a drain.**

“Oh shit!” Stiles exclaimed what everyone was thinking.

 

**Stiles to wake Derek up as Scott tries to retrieve the bullet. Stiles begins to freak out as Scott shifts his hand and, with his claws, gets the bullet as Stiles punches Derek, waking him up.**

“Of all the times you wanted to hit him, you get to when he’s unconscious.” Malia mused as Stiles smirked and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

**Scott helps Derek to the table and gives him the bullet. Derek bites the bullet and opens it up, pouring the Wolfsbane onto the table. Derek pulls out a lighter and light the Wolfsbane before taking it and rubbing it into his wound. Derek cries out in pain, falling on his back as Scott and Stiles watch in horror. Derek screams one final time before his wound heals and his arm returns to normal, as if he had never been shot at all.**

“That was awesome!” Stiles exclaims and everyone except Noah and Scott looked at him weirdly.

 

**Stiles exclaims that was awesome as Derek gets up. Scott declares them even and threatens to go to the Argents if Derek doesn’t him and Stiles alone.**

“Are you just this naïve or stupid?” Derek asked and got several glares in response.

 

“Probably a little of both,” Malia said and shrugged at the looks she was now getting, “hey, he’s not wrong. Your plan was to go to a bunch of Werewolf hunters and tell them you were a werewolf. Yeah, great plan there Scott.”

 

**Derek asks if Scott trusts them and Scott says they’re a lot nicer than Derek. Derek then promises to show them how nice the Argents are.**

**At Beacon Hills Crossing Home, Derek pulls up in his car and leads Scott inside. He shows Scott to Peter’s room and explains who Peter is and explains about the fire. When Scott questions why Derek thinks The Argents set the fire, Derek says they were the only ones who knew they were Werewolves.  When Scott insists they probably had a reason, Derek demands to know what justifies this. He then turns Peter’s comatose form to reveal one side of Peter’s face was badly burned.**

“My god.” Melissa said as everyone but Chris and Derek stared in horror.

 

“I didn’t do this to your family.” Chris said, feeling Derek’s glare.

 

“And what about the rest of your family? Can you say with absolute certainty they had nothing to do with it?” Derek snarled and Chris was silently, thinking it over carefully.

 

“No.” Chris said as he thought of Kate and Gerard.

 

Malia stared at the screen sadly, finding it within her to feel pity for her father. They had had there ups and downs over the years, but Peter had proved he had loved her. With time, she had come to regard him as family. Sometimes, Malia wished she had told him that before he died.

 

**Derek insists the Argent’s code is a lie and that Allison will join her family, one way or another.**

“I will never join this psychotic cult or whatever it is!” Allison sneered, glaring at the screen.

“Somethings, some genes, are too dominating to fight, no matter how much we may want it.” Malia said softly.

 

**A nurse demands to know how they got in and Derek said they were just leaving.**

**At the Argent house, Allison is outside, trying to get a hold of Scott to no avail. Allison walks over to Kate’s car and sees a small sharp of glass on the hood, raising her suspicions.**

“Looks like your lies are catching up with you.” Derek smirked at Chris, who glared.

 

“I thought you two agreed to get along.” Malia sighed in exasperation.

 

“We agreed to work together; we said nothing of getting along.” Chris said gruffly.

 

“The two are not separate.” Malia said but left it at that.

 

**In the living room, Kate explains that the wolf she shot was different than the one who attacked her. Chris thinks the one she shot is Derek and that, if he was still alive, Derek would lead them to the Alpha and they would do that by the code. Kate is dismissive about the code and Chris reminds her it’s there for a reason. Kate lights a fire, implying it was her who lite the fire at the Hales.**

“Oh my god.” Stiles said as he put it all together.

 

“What?” Scott asked as they all looked at him in confusion.

 

**“That’s why you hate her, isn’t it?” Stiles asked as he looked over at Derek. “It’s because she did it…Kate started the fire that killed The Hales.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: the entire series is basically based on Scott going to extraordinary lengths to save people, even if he doesn’t even like them. Except in this episode. In this episode, Scott is inexplicably willing to let Derek die. It frankly makes no sense whatsoever when you look at Scott’s character and I wonder what the hell the writers were thinking with Scott this episode.
> 
> 2: As someone who comes from a family of alcoholics, I would never make a joke about having a drink and given Scott’s distaste for Rafael and his choices at the time of this episode, I can’t imagine he would either. I’m just gonna put this one down to script error, since the writers obviously hadn’t put too much thought into who Scott’s father would be at the time of this episode.


	10. The tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison deals with the revelations about Kate as the recordings continue and Loki and the girls arrive at their destination.

“That-that’s not true. It can’t be true.” Allison said in denial as everyone started at Derek in shock after Stiles’ declaration.

 

“Do you wanna tell them or should I?” Malia asked the stiff Derek. “Just so you know, either way, they’ll find out. You just get a choice in who they hear it from. So what’s it gonna be Derek?”

 

There was a tense moment as they all stared at Derek, wondering if he would talk or not. Then, after a few second, Derek sighed, appearing to give in.

 

“I was sixteen. I was in a bad place because…,” Derek almost flinched as he thought of Paige, “I was in a bad place. One day after school, about a month before the fire, Kate came up to me. I didn’t know who she was at first. She was just some hot older woman who showed an interest in me. I didn’t stop to think of why a grown woman would show an interest in a teenage boy, especially one from a family of Werewolves, until after it was too late.”

 

“She seduced you?” Chris realized appalled that his sister would use a teenage boy that way as Derek nodded grimly.

 

“I told her everything, about my life, about family, everything. Then, a month after we first met, the fire happened. I knew it was Kate that did it, maybe with help from some of the other Argents. And I knew it was my fault.” Derek said in self-loathing.

 

“It wasn’t your fault Derek,” Malia said and Derek looked up at her, incredulous and angry, “I know what you were going through. You were sixteen and hurting. Kate took advantage of that. You are not to blame Derek; the only one to blame is Kate.”

 

Derek stared at her, his suspicions growing even stronger. She knew about Paige, the only way for that to happen was if he had told her. Which again begged the question-

 

“Who are you?” Derek demanded.

 

“I’m your friend Derek.” Malia said simply.

 

As Derek stared at Malia pensively, Allison suddenly stood up, her hands shaking.

 

“I-I need a minute.” Allison said before all but sprinting out of the room.

 

They all stared, not sure what to think before Chris sighed and stood up.

 

“We’ll be back. Feel free to start without us.” Chris said before following his daughter out the door.

 

“If anyone else would like a break, we can take one now if you’d like.” Malia offered.

 

“I think we need to keep watching. What we’re seeing…it’s important.” Noah spoke up, remembering his conversation with Loki.

 

Seeing no one else move to get up, Malia nodded and started the next recording.

 

**At a video store, an employee is fixing a light as Lydia and Jackson drive up to the store. Jackson is trying to convince Lydia to watch a sports film but Lydia repeatedly says no. Jackson snaps he is not watching The Notebook.**

**The scene flashes inside to Jackson asking where he can find The Notebook.**

 

Stiles and Scott burst out laughing as Lydia smirked in satisfaction.

 

“The great Jackson brought to his knees by his girlfriend!” Stiles laughed.

 

**As Jackson calls out for someone, there doesn’t seem to be anyone there. The phone is ringing but no one answers it and the light the employee was working on was hanging off the side, the employee nowhere to be found.**

“Isn’t that the light the video guy was working on?” Stiles noticed.

 

“Yeah.” Noah said, sharing his son’s bad feeling.

 

**An annoyed Jackson begins to search for them vie himself when he sees two shoes hanging out from the aisle. Jackson approaches and finds the employee from earlier with his throat slashed open.**

“Damn.” Stiles reeled back as the teenagers stared, still unused to such a sight.

 

“Looks like the Alpha took his latest victim. But why a Video store clerk?” Derek said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Keep watching, you might find out.” Malia said sarcastically.

 

**As Jackson stumbles back in horror, the light falls down and the ladder falls over. The lights in the store all spark and flicker as an oblivious Lydia is taking selfies in the car. The lights flicker as, in the darkness, Jackson sees the Alpha.**

“Shit.” Stiles said as Lydia sat up straight, worried for her boyfriend.

 

**Jackson runs, taking shelter in one of the aisles. He peaks his head around the corner, looking for The Alpha. Suddenly, the shelves of DVDs begin tipping over and Jackson tries to jump out of the way but ends up having his legs pinned down by one of the shelves.**

“He should’ve run while he had the chance.” Scott muttered tense.

 

He may hate Jackson, but he didn’t want him dead.

 

“Wouldn’t have mattered. If The Alpha wants to kill him, it will.” Derek said grimly and Lydia paled as Malia wrapped an arm around her.

 

“He’ll be fine.” Malia was quick to assure the younger version of her friend.

 

**The Alpha makes its way over to Jackson, places it’s claws over by his neck where Derek had unintentionally clawed into his neck, before it jumps out the claw window. Lydia is startled and screams as she stares after the retreating form of the beast.**

“Do all Alphas look like that?” Melissa questioned as Lydia sighed in relief.

 

“No. Only the ones who have completely lost all traces of humanity, who have let the wolf in them completely take over.” Derek explained.

 

**The scene changes to Stiles and Noah eating some take out in Noah’s cruiser. Noah is annoyed that Stiles didn’t get him curly fries.**

“Stiles.” Noah sighed as Stiles shrugged apathetically.

 

“I want you to live a long time dad.” Stiles said not apologetic in the slightest.

**A call comes over dispatch and Noah slaps Stiles hand away before answering it. As Stiles begins to eat his curly fries, dispatch says there is a report of a 1.87, which Stiles declares is a murder.**

“How do you know that?” Lydia asked curiously.

 

“Other kids had playgrounds. I had the police station.” Stiles shrugged.

 

**Later, Noah drives up to the scene as Jackson is arguing with an EMT as Lydia sits in the back of the ambulance. Noah tells Stiles not to get out of the car before getting out. Stiles sees Jackson and Lydia as Jackson shouts at Noah about wanting to go home. Noah tries to calm him but Jackson completely blows up at Noah as Stiles gets out.**

“Okay, Jackson is usually a dick, but he seems extra dickish right now.” Stiles noted.

 

“Fear can cause people to lash out.” Noah told his son.

 

“Plus, that Wolfsbane in his system from when I scratched him probably isn’t helping.” Derek noted.

**Stiles exclaims about the body as it is wheeled out on a stretcher in a body bag. Noah gives him a look and Stiles gets back in the car as Noah tells everyone to back up.**

“Stiles.” Noah shook his head in exasperation as Stiles shrugged and Scott and Lydia simply snickered.

 

**On the roof, Derek and Scott watch as Derek asks Scott if he gets it. Scott says he doesn’t understand why The Alpha is killing and asks if it’s normal behavior. Derek assures him it isn’t and Scott asks why The Alpha is. Derek says that’s what the need to find out and begins leaving. A Scott follows him; the younger wolf looks around and sees a spiral carved into the roof.**

“Revenge again.” Derek narrowed his eyes.

 

“But against a video store clerk? What did he do that pissed This Alpha off so much?” Stiles wondered.

 

“That’s the million dollar question.” Derek muttered.

 

**At the Hale house, Derek is walking up the stairs when Scott says he has a life, to which Derek disagrees. Scott argues he has homework and a parent-teacher conference because of Chemistry. Derek turns around and asks if Scott wants to do homework or to live.**

“You make it sound like there’s a choice.” Scott muttered.

 

“Because there is,” Derek said pointedly, “You think this Alpha is gonna sit on his hands while you do homework? No, he’s gonna keep killing unless we stop him. You can get a few bad grades while we handle this, then you can go back and study.”

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure how any of us passed high school with how busy we were.” Malia mused and they all turned to her.

 

“He’s around until I graduate!?” Scott yelped.

 

“No and yes.” Malia said but did not elaborate.

 

**Derek explains either Scott kills with him or The Alpha kills Scott, that it’s a rite of passage.**

“Honestly, who made up these rules?!” Scott demanded but Derek just shrugged.

 

**Scott just wants to graduate and doesn’t understand why Derek can’t do this himself. Derek explains The Alpha’s human scent could be different and that Scott can find him because of the connection between Alpha and Beta. Derek says he can teach Scott to control his abilities and Scott can find The Alpha.**

 

“You really need to let Derek teach you,” Malia said as she looked over at Scott, “I know life isn’t easy for you right now, that you’re still processing this, but your life would get a lot easier if you would stop resisting what Derek is trying to teach you.”

 

“Thank you.” Derek said before Malia shot him a look.

 

“And you can be nicer and more understanding. Maybe Scott would listen to you more if you were.” Malia said and Derek was vaguely reminded of his mother scolding him.

 

**Scott inquires whether Derek can stop the Alpha, to which Derek says only with Scott’s help. Derek then explains that the larger the pack, the stronger the individual.**

 

“Really?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

 

“The larger the pack is, the more powerful it is. Especially the Alpha.” Derek explained.

 

**Derek reminds Scott that when he was shot by Chris and hit by Chris’ car, he turned back to human. When Scott doesn’t understand, Derek Scott’s Scott’s wrist, explaining that pain keeps them human.**

“Do you have to be so rough with him?” Melissa asked testily.

 

“You are like Batman and Wolverine in one.” Stiles said and Derek simply shrugged.

 

“With how you taught him, it’s no wonder Scott didn’t listen to you at first.” Malia sighed.

 

**Scott’s fingers heal and Derek says maybe Scott will survive.**

**The next day at the Argent house, Allison is getting ready for school when Kate walks in. Kate apologizes for what happened with Scott and gives Allison her birthday present early. It’s a pendent with a wolf in the middle. Kate tells her if she wants to learn something about the Argents to look it up.**

“She’s trying to bring Allison into the fold.” Lydia realized.

 

“Something tells me Mr. and Mrs. Argent aren’t gonna be too happy about that.” A tense Scott said, worrying what happen to his and Allison’s future relationship if she joined her family.

 

**At school, Allison opens her locker and a bunch of balloons popping out. There’s a birthday card from Lydia inside and Scott walks up, asking if today was her birthday. A panicked Allison begs Scott not to tell anyone and reveals she’s a year older than the rest of their year.**

“An older woman Scottie, nice.” Stiles grinned at Scott, who flushed as Derek scowled, the words hitting a bit close to home.

 

**Scott realizes she got held back because of her family’s moving and Allison kisses him, explaining he is the only one to every make the correct assumption. Her age has always been a topic of discussions and rumors at her old schools. After hearing this, Scott suggests they skip school.**

“Scott McCall!” Melissa exploded and Scott jumped. “That is not how I raised you!

 

“You raised him under the assumption he wouldn’t be dealing with this crap,” Malia said bluntly, “He’s been turned into a Werewolf, shot at, hit by a car, and finds out his crush is the daughter of people who set places on fire with people inside and he’s barely  had a moment to breath. It’s perfectly understandable that he would want to take a day off to blow off some steam.”

 

“…fine. But you will not be skipping any school when we go back home.” Melissa said and Scott nodded, not wanting to get her angrier.

 

**Later, in Mr. Harris’ class, Harris reminds the class that students with a bellow C average are required to attend the Parent-teacher conference. He makes a snide remark about those students before asking about Scott, looking straight at Stiles, who is highlighting his notes. Jackson walks in and sits down and Harris is unusually kind, allowing him to leave if he wishes.**

“And of course he would do that for his precious Jackson.” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

“He was just attacked at a video store,” Scott pointed out and Stiles shot him a look, “yeah, I know, he hates all students except Jackson.”

 

**As class starts, Harris snidely tells Stiles to put his highlighter away. As he does, Stiles looks over at Jackson before asking Danny if Lydia was in homeroom. Danny confirms she wasn’t and Stiles then inquires about what happened at the video store. Danny explains Jackson wouldn’t talk about it, which surprises Stiles, as Danny is Jackson’s best friend.**

“Not all best friends tell each other everything the way the two of you do.” Malia explained as she looked over at Stiles and Scott.

 

**Stiles then inquires if Danny finds him attractive, completely throwing Danny.**

“Why do you want to know if you’re attractive to gay men so badly?” Noah asked amused and Stiles simply shrugged.

 

**Outside, Scott and Allison get in her car where Allison wonders if it was a good idea, as her father would kill her.**

“I’m more worried about what he’d do to me.” Scott muttered.

 

**Scott sees a security cruiser rolling into the parking lot and hurriedly tells Allison to go.**

**In the locker room, Jackson has gotten out of the shower and is at the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist. Jackson winces as he fingers the wounds on his neck from Derek’s claws.**

“That doesn’t look so good.” Stiles noted as Derek narrowed his eyes.

 

**Jackson walks over to his locker and thinks he sees The Alpha thought the smoke. He backs up against the lockers but it’s just another student.**

“Wolfsbane poisoning.” Derek declared as the others turned to him.

 

“That’s right.” Malia nodded.

“I’m sorry, Wolfsbane poisoning?” Melissa, ever the nurse, wanted to know more.

 

“Happens sometimes when humans get Wolfsbane in their system. It can cause irrational mood swings and hallucinations, as well as other side effects.” Derek explained.

 

“Will Jackson be okay?” Lydia asked alarmed.

 

“Wolfsbane isn’t life threatening to humans and it’s easily treated. Jackson won’t suffer any serious side effects.” Malia was quick to assure the younger version of her friend.

 

**Jackson is startled when Derek walks out of the shadows and begins interrogating him over what happened in the video store. Jackson, freaked out, says he doesn’t know anything. Derek tells him to calm down and say it again.**

“Tall, dark, creepy man in the locker room when he’s half naked telling him to calm down? Sure, what could go wrong?” Stiles said sarcastically as Derek shot him a look.

 

**Jackson, as calmly as he can, says he didn’t see anything. Derek listens for his heartbeat and sees he’s not lying. Derek grabs him by the hair and bends his face forward so he can see Jackson’s neck. Derek tells him to get that checked out in reference to their first conversation, before letting Jackson go and walking away.**

“Burn.” Stiles quipped.

 

**Later, the bell rings and Stiles walks out in class, on the phone with Scott, asking him if he’s gotten any of the messages Stiles has left him. Stiles snaps that people are dying and Scott needs to do something about it. Scott snaps later and hangs up on Stiles.**

“Again, are we sure you’re the real Scott? Because you’re not acting like him.” Stiles grumbled and Scott winced at the look his mother was giving him.

 

“I understand wanting a break to blow off steam, but this is just selfish and irresponsible. And that is not how I raised you to be.” Melissa snapped.1

 

“You know, when my mother felt my siblings and I had gone too arrogant or lost perspective, she would send us to another Alpha, Satomi I believe was her name,” Derek said and Malia looked down at the mention of the pack’s late ally, “she ran us through what was basically Werewolf boot camp to beat some sense into us. Laura was still in contact with her before she died, I can see if she’ll take Scott.”

 

“Thank you Derek, I’ll consider it. “ Melissa said and Scott paled as Stiles and Lydia smirked at him.

 

“Werewolf boot camp huh? Sounds like we missed a lot.” Chris said as he and Allison reentered the room.

 

“Not really.” Noah said as Chris took his seat and Allison sat next to him.

 

Apparently wherever was said between father and daughter had settled their issues. After everyone had explained to the Argents what they had missed, Chris shot Allison a loo that said he was less than impressed by her choices before gesturing to Malia to unpause the recording.

 

**Scott and Allison turn onto a deserted road and they get out, beginning walking through the woods. Allison worries about needing an alibi and Scott offers to take the blame. Allis on and Scott begin to flirt before they kiss.**

“Okay, really don’t need to see this.” Stiles said beginning to grow uncomfortable and tired of seeing Scott and Allison make out.

 

“At least it’s not your daughter.” Chris grumbled.

 

“Or your son.” Melissa pointed out as the embarrassed Scott and Allison turned bright red.

 

**At Lydia’s house, Lydia was lying in bed when her mother opened the door and lets Stiles in. Once Natalie leaves, Stiles sits on Lydia’s bed at her beckoning and explains he wanted to check on her because he was worried.**

Lydia is surprised by this, which is noticed by the adults. Just how bad was Lydia’s home situation that it came as such a surprise that someone expressed concern for her, they wondered worriedly.

 

**Stiles realizes Lydia is high from the prescription medicine bottles on her nightstand when she seems to have a moment of lucidity. She says she saw something, to which Stiles asks if it was a mountain lion. She agrees and Stiles asks if she is sure and she repeats Mountain Lion. Stiles picks a stuffed giraffe off her nightstand and asks her what it is. She says Mountain Lion before passing out, her face landing in his lap.**

“Well that was helpful.” Derek said sarcastically.

 

“Sorry.” Lydia apologized guiltily.

 

“I think in the future, I’m telling Natalie to monitor how much medication Lydia takes.” Melissa muttered and Noah nodded.

 

**In the woods, Allison pulls out her phone to text Lydia but Scott tries to convince her to turn it off.**

“Scott.” Melissa sighed in disappointment as Scott flushed.

 

“Seriously buddy, get your head out of your ass.” Stiles snapped annoyed about how Scott doesn’t seem to care about anything besides Allison.

 

If it was the same story when they returned, well, Stiles wasn’t going to put up with it.2

 

**Back at the Martin house, Stiles is about to leave when Lydia asks him to stay, to his disbelief.**

In the security room, Lyds blinks at this.

 

“I don’t remember this.” She said and Scottie grimaced.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want to.” He muttered to her confusion.

 

**Lydia gestures to her bed and Stiles eagerly sits down before his hopes are dashed when she realizes she thinks he’s Jackson in her drugged state.**

Stiles grumbled crossing his arms and muttering lowly as Scott patted him on the shoulder in a comforting way. Lydia shifted guilty, not liking that she seemed to keep hurting Stiles, even if she didn’t know him all that well.

 

In the security room, Lyds buried her face in her hands and moaned as Scottie patted her on the back in an attempt to comfort.

 

“He never told me about that.” Lyds groaned.

 

“He didn’t want to make you feel bad. Besides, it’s in the past and you were both different people then.” Scottie assured her.

 

**Lydia passes out again and a disheartened Stiles is about to leave when Lydia’s phone goes off. Stiles picks it up and sees it is a video from the night of the attack at the video store. There is a picture of The Alpha in it.**

**Outside Derek’s house, Kate and two other hunters walk up, armed with weapons.**

Chris stared at his sister silently, wondering how he hadn’t seen her for what she was before. Of course, he already knew the answer: He hadn’t wanted to see it. So he had ignored what was right in front of him for far too long.

 

“What are you going to do about her?” Noah demanded as he looked over at Chris.

 

“I don’t know,” Chris sighed, “I know what she is, but the problem is proving it. And I doubt the word of a Werewolf is going to carry much weight with my family or with the rest of the hunters.”

 

“I think it’s time I take another look at the Hale fire.” Noah said with a frown and both Derek and Chris nodded at him gratefully.

 

**One of the hunters reminds Kate Chris told the not to go in without him. Kate says they’re just going to say hello.**

“Right and I’m Jackson.” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

**Derek is working out when he senses something. The door is kicked in and Kate and the hunters walk in. Derek is nowhere to be found but Kate knows he’s still there. Kate walks into the living room, trying to provoke Derek. She brings up Laura and Derek is unable to help himself and roars.**

Derek snarled his eyes flashing as Malia eyed him wearily, wondering if she’d need to step in.

 

**Derek easily takes out the other hunters before going after Kate. However, using her Taser Wand, she knocks him down and paralyzes him. She eyes him and makes an appreciative note of his physical body while Derek struggles to get up.**

“Your sister is a predator.” Stiles told Chris, who looked disgusted with Kate.

 

Allison stared at the screen, unable to comprehend that her loving Aunt was the same person who had killed Derek’s family and was now taunting Derek in this way.

 

**At the Stilinski house, Scott is leaving an angry voice mail to Scott’s phone, wanting him to call him back so they can talk about what he found on Lydia’s phone.**

“And this is why you should have your damn phone on!” Stiles snapped angry and Scott flinched.

 

**Stiles angrily throws his phone on his bed and sits at his desk before Noah walks in. Noah hopes to hear Stiles is getting straight As with no behavior issues, but Stiles dashes that hope.**

“There goes that dream.” Noah sighed as Stiles shifted guiltily,

**As Noah walks out of his room, Stiles picks up Lydia’s phone and watches the video of The Alpha again.**

“You took my phone?!” Lydia demanded, more shocked than angrily.

 

“Would you want to see that video or what about your mom?” Stiles challenged and Lydia was silent as Chris nodded in approval.

 

“Good idea, don’t want that falling into the wrong hands.” Chis said approvingly.

 

“That means so much coming from you Chrissy.” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

**As Allison and Scott continue to enjoy their day out, Stiles eventually decides to delete the video from Lydia’s phone.**

“Stiles, you should have brought that to me.” Noah said disapproval in his voice.

 

“And you wouldn’t have believed it if he told you what it was,” Malia defended Stiles, “and as it turns out, he didn’t need to. Just watch.”

 

**At the Hale house, Derek lifts himself up with support from the couch only for Kate to shock him with her Taser wand. Derek falls back onto the floor as Kate laughs, enjoying his pain.**

“She’s also a psychopath.” Stiles told Chris, who nodded silently, his eyes cool as he stared at the screen **.**

**Kate tells Derek the hunters didn’t kill Laura, to which Derek is skeptical, pointing out it wouldn’t be the first time she lied to him.**

“You thought we had a hand in it?” Chris asked.

 

“After the fire, I’ll never underestimate The Argents ability for cruelty and death again.” Derek said bluntly and Chris nodded in understanding.

 

“That’s fair.” Chris allowed.

 

**Kate repeats it, each word a sentence as Derek listens to her heart rate, finding no deception. Kate points out he knows The Alpha killed Laura and offers to kill it if Derek tells her who it is. When she realizes he doesn’t know, she turns around, telling him he is now useless. Derek takes this moment to escape before Kate turns around, a shot gun in hand. She fires repeatedly; but Derek is already fleeing, running out into the woods.**

“Definitely crazy.” Stiles determined.

 

“What gave it away, all the murder or the enjoyment of my pain?” Derek asked sarcastically.

 

**At the animal clinic, Deaton is giving Scott a call, concerned as Scott is an hour late.**

“So not only are you blowing off School, you’re blowing off work to.” Melissa sighed, feeling a migraine coming on as Scott looked down in shame.

 

**Deaton ends the call as Noah walks in. Noah wants Deaton’s opinion on some photos he got from the Video Store incident via a security camera. He has three, one showing The Alpha bursting through the window, one showing it on the ground, and one showing the Alpha on two legs.**

“Huh, that’s weird.” Stiles muttered.

 

“What’s weird?” Scott asked confused.

 

“Well, it’s almost like The Alpha is…posing for the camera.” Stiles said perplexed.

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Malia muttered and they looked to her.

 

“Do you…know who The Alpha is?” Allison asked quietly and Malia nodded.

 

“Yes I do and no, I won’t tell you. You’ll need to see it for yourself.” Malia’s eyes rested on Derek before turning back to the screen and they had a feeling they’d get nothing more out of her.

 

**Noah asks for Deaton’s opinion but Deaton makes excuses before walking out of the room, leaving Noah frustrated.**

“Something tells me Deaton knows more than he’s letting on.” Noah said as he eyed the screen.

 

“He does,” Chris said and they all looked at him, “He knows about the supernatural, more than most. In the days before the fire, both The Hales and my family would go to him for advice.”

 

“Wait, my sister told me about him. He’s a sort of advisor.” Derek realized and Malia nodded.

 

“He is. He helped us for many years.” Malia confirmed.

 

“Who’s us?” Derek inquired and Malia shrugged.

 

“No spoilers.” She said vaguely.

 

**That night, Scott and Allison get into her car and flirt a bit before an alarmed Scott remembers about the conferences.**

“Well, nice to know you haven’t completely forgotten your priorities.” Melissa muttered as Scott winced.

 

**At the conferences, Harris meets with Jackson’s parents. It is revealed Jackson is adopted and his desire to be the best is a subconscious desire to make someone proud, even someone (his biological parents) that he has never met.**

“Huh, almost feel sorry for Jackson. Almost.” Stiles noted.

 

**Jackson is seen practicing is lacrosse shots but failing and seems ready to break down as Harris notes Jackson seems almost obsessed.**

“Almost.” Stiles and Scott scoff as Lydia gave them dirty looks.

 

**In another conference, Natalie and Lydia’s father are in a different meeting with a different teacher, who says there is a lot to say about Lydia. Lydia’s parents bicker as Mr. Martin is convinced there is a problem while Natalie reveals Mr. Martin told Lydia she had to choose to live with her father or mother.**

In the security room, Lyds huffs as she crosses her arms while Scottie places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She had not seen her father since he had shown up after she was attacked by Peter and didn’t plan to again. The man had chosen to walk out of her life; she had no desire to be the one to mend fences with that man.

 

**Mr. Martin asks what the problem is, to which the teacher wasn’t aware of one, to Natalie’s smugness and Mr. Martin’s shock. As Lydia is seen applying makeup to hide her breakdown, the teacher says Lydia is a leader socially and her grades are near perfect.**

Lydia smirked as the adults eyed her, wondering how often she appeared put together when really she was anything but.

 

**In couch’s class, there is a brief discussion with Noah regarding Stiles’ first name. It is revealed Stiles is an alias, his real name is his maternal grandfather’s and that Stiles’ mother is dead.**

Stiles closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his heart as Noah wrapped an arm around his son, trying to comfort himself as much as Stiles.

 

**Couch says that, while Stiles is a great kid, he has zero ability to focus and never takes advantage of his talents. As Stiles is seen looking over the fire department’s report of The Hale Fire, Couch tells Noah Stiles gave a detailed answer regarding the male circumcision despite the fact Couch teaches economics.**

 

“Stiles.” Noah shook his head in exasperation as Stiles shrugged and everyone else, even Chris and Derek, laughed.

 

**Later, with Harris, Melissa gives Scott a call, demanding to know where he is but he doesn’t answer. Harris explains Scott has seemed distracted in class, which he attributed to the lack of a male authority figure. Melissa claims they are better off without Scott’s father, to which Harris inquires on if Scott shares the sentiment. Melissa says he does but seems unsure.**

“I do mom.” Scott assured her and Melissa smiled weakly.

 

**Harris explains that Scott is going through changes as Scott is seen in Allison’s car, his eyes flashing as other cars pass.**

“You are so lucky I was watching the road.” Allison muttered and Scott looked over at her, noting how she still seemed in shock.

 

**Allison’s parents meet with the teacher who met with Lydia’s. She praises Allison’s ability to adjust despite the moving, which Chris calls a necessary evil. The teacher warns to be prepared for some rebelliousness. Victoria claims they have an open relationship with Allison.**

Allison scoffed loudly and Chris tries not to show much her attitude still affected him.

 

**Allison’s parents then learn Allison wasn’t at school.**

“Busted!” Stiles sang as Allison glared at him.

 

**Scott and Allison drive into the school parking lot as Melissa walks out, trying to call Scott as he slides down further in his seat, declaring himself dead.**

“Not just dead, you’re grounded.” Melissa said.

 

“But mom-” Scott began.

 

“You try and argue, the worse it will get for you.” Melissa snapped and Scott shut his mouth as Stiles snickered.

 

**Chris and Victoria walk out, Chris on his phone as he leaves an angry/partially threatening voice mail for Allison. Melissa walks up and introduces herself. Chris and Melissa take an instant disliking to one another when Chris implies Scott is a bad influence on Allison.**

“You are a bad influence.” Melissa said reluctantly as Scott flinched.

 

“I think if anything, Allison is a bad influence on Scott,” Malia said and Allison and Chris looked at her, Allison stunned and Chris angry, “Through no fault of her own, of course. She brings out the worst in you Scott. You might want to consider the person you want to be before pursuing a relationship with her.”3

 

Scott frowned, considering this as Chris eyed the young wolf, considering Malia’s words as well. Allison just shot Malia a look but Malia was unaffected. Whether or not she married Scott in this new timeline or not, she wanted Scott to be the man she had fallen in love with. Whether that meant he was with Allison or not was not up for her to decide.

 

**Chris spots Allison and Scott and points them out to Melissa. Melissa storms over giving Scott a tongue lashing as Chris and Victoria follow, ordering Allison in to the car. Suddenly, someone screams as people began rushing to their cars. AS the others eyed what it happening on confusion, Chris walks over to his car, opens the door and pulls something out. As growls fill the air, Scott’s eyes flash. Allison backs up from the growls as a car nears her. Scott sees this and rushes over, getting her out of the way. Noah tries to get everyone back as he searches for the animal but is rear-ended in the side, causing him to fall down.**

Stiles started, fear and worry for his father flooding him. Noah puts a hand on his shoulder, silently reminding him that he was still here and perfectly fine.

 

**Noah pulls out his pistol from his ankle but Chris is faster. He pulls out his own pistol and fires twice. Everyone gathers around the dead Mountain Lion.**

“This feels a little convenient,” Noah noted as they all looked over at him, “A mountain Lion just happens to show up, throwing The Department of the trail of The Alpha. Seems like a set up.”

 

“Probably was.” Malia agreed.

 

“You’re still not gonna tells us who The Alpha is, are you?” Stiles said annoyed and Malia smirked.

 

“Nope,” Malia said looking over at Allison, who still seemed to be processing what she had learned about Kate, “if we keep going, we won’t be able to stop until at least two more recordings. Would you guys like to take a break?”

 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Melissa said, eying Allison in concern.

 

“Okay, let’s meet back here in forty five minutes.” Malia said as she stood up.

 

Ae the same, two hours away in a small town, Loki got out of the car as Kylie helped Claudia out. He smiled slightly at the scene before walking up the path to the house at the edge, making sure the girls were behind him. He rang the doorbell and, after a minute, the front door opened to reveal a beautiful, dark skinned woman in her early to mid-forties with dark hair that was beginning to grey and scares on her neck. She smiled upon seeing him.

 

“Hey Stiles.”

 

“Hey Braeden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Okay, I understand that Scott is under an incredible amount of stress and that he needs a day to blow off some steam, all very understandable. But turning off his phones and Alison’s is just irresponsible. What if there had been an emergency, like their parents being in the hospital? It’s just so very irresponsible. 
> 
> 2: Honestly, I’m not sure why Stiles put up with Scott’s selfish behavior in season one and parts of season two. Not only that, but he is there every time that Scott needs him despite his selfish behavior. Personally, I would have gotten fed up with Scott long ago in Stiles’ position.
> 
> 3: Despite what it may seem so far, I don’t dislike Scott. I actually like his character, but in season one, he was a very poor protagonist, in large part due to his obsession with Allison. Allison seems to bring out all of Scott’s worst character traits: selfishness, irresponsibility, and so on. I don’t dislike either Scott or Allison individually, but together, they are downright toxic to each other and the people around them.


	11. More conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki talks with Braeden as Allison has some conversations of he own regarding Kate and the Argent family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Braeden seems out of character, remember, this is fifteen years post the finale and like the others, she’s been changed by the events of those fifteen years.

Braeden’s house

“Look how big you two have gotten,” Braeden almost gushed as she knelt down to Claudia and Kylie’s level, “Before you know it you’ll be tall as a tree!”

“God, I hope not. I’m not ready for that.” Loki groaned and Braeden smirked at him.

“Come on, how about I make you two a snack.” Braeden said as she got up.

Loki chuckled as the girls took Braeden’s hands and all but dragged her into the kitchen. It sometimes amazed him how good she was with them. Loki could never have imagined that the rough around the edges mercenary he had first met when looking for Derek would become the woman he and the others would trust with their children. But her relationship with Derek had smoothed out those edges over the years. They had been worried that Derek’s death would cause her to revert to her old self but luckily, she’d had something to keep her grounded.

Loki followed after them into the kitchen to see Braeden rifling through the cabinets as Claudia and Kylie talked her ear off. At the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal was a biracial teen, about fourteen years old. While one could see his mother in him in his skin tone and eyes, from pictures Loki had seen of Beacon Hills high past basketball teams, he was more or less the splitting image of his father at that age. 

“Hey Nick, how’s school.” Loki said, sitting down across from him.

“School’s school.” Nick said, shooting him an annoyed look that was a perfect imitation of his father.

Nicklaus Boyd Hale, or Nick as he preferred, had been born four months after the defeat of The Anuk-Ite. Derek had kept why Braeden hadn’t come with him back to Beacon Hills quiet until he had gotten a text in the middle of a pack meeting and bolted. In the confusion, he hadn’t said why he was leaving, so the pack had tailed him on a two hour drive until they reached a hospital halfway across the state where they had sat in the waiting room until Derek had pronounced he was a father. 

“Math still giving you trouble?” Loki asked and Nick scowled.

“I hate math.” He growled in a way that was so similar to Derek that Loki’s heart ached at the sound.

“I’ll see if your Aunt Lydia still has her notes left over from high school.” Loki assured him and Nick looked at him doubtfully.

“Do you think she would?” He asked hopefully and Loki scoffed.

“She kept everything from high school. Trust me; she’ll have the notes if you can tell me what you’re working on.” Loki assured him.

Back at the McCall Pack’s compound, Allison was staring out a window, lost in thought when she felt someone walk up to her. She sighed, feeling the irritation rise up in her.

“I don’t want to talk right now dad.” She said in a clipped voice.

“Then listen,” Chris said and she grumbled but didn’t make any move to leave, “I know you’re angry with me. I’m sorry that I kept this from you. But I was doing what I thought was best to protect you and I won’t apologize for that. I’m your father Allison, so all those snide comments you keep making, it stops now. You may be angry with me, but you will respect me.”

Chris turned and started to walk away when Allison’s voice stopped him.

“Why would she do that? Why would Aunt Kate…” Allison’s soft voice trailed off as Chris stopped.

“It’s…complicated honey,” Chris said as he turned back to her, “but it goes back to your grandfather.”

“What?” Allison asked confuses and Chris sighed.

“We have a code: We hunt those who hunt us,” Chris explained as made his way over to Allison, “we never kill those who have never taken a life. I may not care for Werewolves, but I’m no cold blooded killer. Your grandmother, my mother, was murdered by a rogue Omega, a Werewolf who has no pack. I was only sixteen at the time.”

“I’m sorry dad.” Allison said and Chris nodded.

“Your grandmother always believed in the code. That without it, we were no better than the Werewolves we killed. But after your grandmother died, your grandfather changed. I don’t know who he is now, but my father died when he buried my mother,” Chris sighed, “he declared that all Werewolves were all the same. He had no respect for the code. It’s why I never invited him over, no matter where we were. I didn’t want you around that man.”1

“And you think Kate is just like him.” Allison realized and Chris sighed.

“I didn’t want to believe it; I’ve ignored it for too long because I didn’t want to see what was right in front of me. He’s twisted his way into Kate’s head, brainwashed her, remade her in his own image. If she could do what she did to Derek and his family…I’m not sure there is any redemption for her.”

“There’s good in her, there has to be.” Allison said in denial.

“There isn’t.”

Allison and Chris jumped, startled by the rough voice. They turned their head to see Argent walk out of the shadows. Allison’s eyes widened, surprised by the state of this man while Chris scowled.

“What was the point of telling e and the Sheriff not to say anything if you were going to do it yourself?” He grumbled.

“I couldn’t help but overhear. I don’t want our daughter going back with delusions of grandeur regarding Kate.” Argent said and Allison’s eyes widened as she stared at Argent.

“You’re…” Allison trailed off as she stared at Argent.

“Yes,” Argent said, fighting to keep his face blank and not break down at the sight of the daughter he had lost so many years ago, “I am your father. Or at least one possible version of him should you fail to change the future.”

“What happened to you?” Allison asked and Argent sighed wearily.

“Too much pain, too much lose. But that’s neither here nor now,” Argent said, getting down to business, “Allison, you try to see the best in people, it’s one of your greatest strengths. But it is also one of your greatest weaknesses. You can’t let your emotions cloud your judgement when it comes to Kate, she will take advantage of that without hesitation. Whatever good that was inside her died long before The Hale fire. She’s no different than Gerard, twisted and evil, without a conscience, without a soul. She is beyond redemption, beyond salvation. You’ve heard the story of the dog that went wild? Well, she’s the dog and you need to be your grandfather with a shotgun.” 

“I don’t know if I can do that.” Allison told him softly.

“Well one of you needs to. Otherwise this was all for nothing.” Argent said, looking between Chris and Allison before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving them to their thoughts.

Back at Braeden’s house, Loki and Braeden watched from the living room as the girls talked Nick’s ear off, looking up at him with idolizing eyes, hanging on his every word.

“Thank you for looking out for him.” Braeden said gratefully and Loki shrugged.

“It’s nothing. Scott and I made a promise to Derek on his death bed that we would look out for Nick. We plan on keeping it.” Loki said firmly and Braeden smiled.

“Nevertheless, I am grateful,” She said before frowning, “Malia told me where you plan on going…are you sure it’s safe?”

“No,” Loki admitted with a sigh as he ran a hand over his face, “I told them it would be fine, but I just didn’t want them to worry. She’s been different since she came back. There was a time where I could come to her with this and expect help and now I can’t. But I don’t have any other choice in the matter.” 

“You should have thought of this before.” Braeden scolded.

“I did, but I put it off. I guess I didn’t want to face this, but now I have to.” Loki sighed. 

“Just...be careful. You have a little girl that needs you.” Braeden said as she looked over at Claudia.

“Everything I do is for her.” Loki said in a clipped voice as he took one last look at the children before turning and walked off.

Back at the compound, Chris had his arms tight around Allison as she buried her face in his shoulder.

“I just…I don’t think I can do it dad. I know what she’s done, but I still see the Aunt Kate I grew up with, who was like my older sister. I can’t do it dad.” Allison cried into her shoulder.

“And you shouldn’t have to,” Chris told her soothingly, “like I said, I could have stopped her but I didn’t, because I was too busy blinding myself to the truth. Kate is my demon to put to rest, not yours. Don’t worry Allison…I’ll be the one to handle Kate. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make something clear right away, Claudia and Kylie are mine, Nick is Lycox, or Lyco if you’re reading this on AO3. 
> 
> 1: Chris had to get his sense of honor and morality from somewhere and he certainly didn’t get it from Gerard. I like to think he got it from his mother and he is his mother’s son while Kate is her father’s daughter.


	12. Heart monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Allison are given an order by their parents in regards to their relationship as Stiles tries to help Scott in the recordings. Malia remembers the loss of a dear packmate.

After the forty-five minute break, as requested, everyone met back in the viewing room. Lydia took her place at Allison’s side, who had again chosen to sit with her father instead of Malia. The girl was still a little shell shocked over the revelations regarding Kate and meeting Argent, but was alright compared to earlier.

 

“Everyone okay to continue now?” Malia asked and when no one said anything, she took it as a yes and pressed play.

 

**Scott walks into a parking garage carrying bags of groceries. He looks around for his car before pulling out his keys and presses lock to find t. It is on the floor above him.**

“How could you not know where you parked your car?” Lydia asked confused.

 

“I don’t know. This hasn’t happened yet.” Scott said embarrassed.

 

**After moving to the higher floor, Scott puts the bags down and uses the lock to locate it yet again. A bottle of milk rolls away into the shadows but, before Scott can go get it, it rolls back, claw marks on it.**

“Uh-oh.” Stiles said as Melissa and Allison tensed and Scott paled.

 

**Scott takes off running as he is pursued by a Werewolf. Scott takes cover behind a car, attempting to calm his racing heart, knowing the Werewolf could hear it. Scott then jump up onto the car, causing the alarm to go off. Scott runs along all the cars in the isle, setting off all the alarms before taking cover behind the stone wall in the other isle.**

“Not a bad plan,” Chris said, realizing what Scott was doing, “drowning out the sound of your heartbeat with the alarms. There may be hope for you yet Scott.”

 

“Now he just needs to figure out a way to cover his scent.” Derek noted.

 

**Scott’s phone rang, giving away his position. He was grabbed by the back of his shirt and slammed into the trunk of a car. Derek tells him he’s dead.**

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott demanded as he glared at the older wolf.

 

“Teaching you.” Derek said simply as Melissa and Allison glared while Malia rolled her eyes.

 

“You are like a Werewolf Batman. And I mean that in a bad way.” Stiles told him.

 

**Scott yells at Derek about this stunt and pleads with him to teach him to control his abilities. Derek explains that while he was born with it, Scott was bitten. It takes time to teach a bitten wolf and Derek is unsure of his abilities to teach Scott.**

“You’re not sure?” Scott asked dismayed.

 

“I’ve never taught anyone, much less a bitten wolf.” Derek explained.

 

“You could’ve done better, but you could’ve done worse. Didn’t help that a lot of what you told Scott went in one ear and out the other.” Malia shrugged.

 

**Derek tells Scott to get rid of distractions. Derek shows Scott his phone, which reveals Allison was the call that gave him away. Derek gives Scott an ultimatum: get rid of Allison or Derek won’t teach him. When Scott gives him attitude, Derek responds by throwing the phone into the wall, breaking it.**

“Do you know how expensive those are?!” Melissa snapped, glaring at the Werewolf, who squirmed.

 

“I’m sorry.” Derek said uncomfortably as Stiles snickered and Malia smirked.

 

**Derek tells Scott he needs to get angry in order for Derek to teach him and he can’t do that while he’s with Allison.**

“Anger?” Melissa asked concerned.

 

“Is that really the only way you can teach him?” Allison asked concerned as well.

 

“When I was around Scott’s age, I had trouble controlling my abilities as well,” Derek explained and Scott looked at him surprised, “when Kate…I was getting better at it but after the fire, I couldn’t do it anymore. Anger was the only way I could control the shift after the fire. And it’s the way I can teach Scott.”

 

**Derek tries to compromise with Scott, asking if he can stay away from Allison until after the full moon, to which Scott says he can.**

“Sure, when I become an all-powerful being capable of destroying the world.” Stiles said and Malia winced, which was unnoticed by everyone except Chris and Noah.

 

**The scene changes to Allison’s room, where Scott and Allison are making out on the bed.**

“Okay, really getting tired of seeing this.” Stiles complained as Scott and Allison blushed.

 

“I think you need to look up the definition of ‘stay away,’” Chris grumbled as he glared at Scott. “And you are not allowed in Allison’s room with the door closed.”

 

“That goes for our house to Scott.” Melissa shot her son a pointed look.

 

**Allison helps Scott remove his shirt and he begins to help her with hers when someone knocks on Allison’s door. A panicked Allison shoves Scott into her closet, smooths out her clothes, and opens the door to reveal Kate.**

“Never thought I’d say this but thank you Kate.” Malia muttered so softly no one but Scott and Derek heard her.

 

She had no desire to see her husband be intimate with another woman, even if it was in the past.

 

Scott flushed as he avoided Chris’ glare while Allison buried her head in her hands in embarrassment as Lydia smirked at her friend’s predicament.

 

“You two have been dating for what, a few weeks? And already you’re going there? Well that was fast.” Stiles said surprised.1

 

“I will not be one of those TV stars on a show about a pregnant teenager!” Melissa snapped, glaring at her son who shrunk back.

 

**Kate walks in and Allison claims to be doing homework, a history report about her family. She also claims to hate Chris and want him dead.**

“It means I’m doing my job.” Chris smirked as Allison grumbled.

**Kate suggests Allison do a report on something called The Beast of Gevaudan.**

Malia scowled, as did Lyds and Scottie in the security room. Memories of Sabastian Valet flashed through minds as, in the viewing room, Chris and Derek noticed the look on Malia’s face and wondered what that meant to her.

**Kate explains it’s an old French legend that has something to do with the Argent family. Kate draws parallels between what happened in the legend and what’s happening in Beacon Hills. Allison notes that the illustration of the animal looks like a wolf.**

Chris scowled, realizing his sister was trying to bring Allison into the fold. With what he now knew about his sister, he could only assume she had other motives as well. And if she did, well let’s just say Chris’ decision to take care of Kate would just be that much easier.

 

**Later, Scott waved goodbye to Allison before jumping down the roof into the bushes before walking off.**

“Seriously?” That doesn’t make you wonder how he does that?” Lydia asked her friend deadpanned.

 

“I did it!” Allison said defensively.

 

“Allison, does Scott look like he does gymnastics?” Stiles asked and Allison was silent. “Exactly.”

 

**As Scott walks down the driveway, he hears a rustle in the bushes. Thinking it’s Derek, Scott lies, gives an excuse about breaking things off with Allison. However, Scott realizes it is The Alpha and makes a run for it.**

“Seriously, how does this thing keep finding you?!” Stiles exclaimed as everyone tensed.

 

“I’m not sure it is,” Chris noted and got several questioning looks, “Wolves stalk their prey. What’s in the area besides Scott?”

 

“A family of Werewolf hunters.” Derek said and Chris nodded.

 

“It’s after us.” Allison realized with horror.

 

“But why?” Scott asked.

 

“Gee buddy, could it have to do with the fact that they’re A FAMILY OF WEREWOLF HUNTERS?!” Stiles pointed cut and Scott flushed.

 

**Scott makes it to his car and locks the doors.**

“Yom really think that’s gonna stop an Alpha Werewolf killer?” Chris asked incredulously, mentally taking back his compliment towards Scott.

 

“I’m new at this and obviously panicking.” Scott said defensively.

 

**The Alpha stalks towards the car, stopping at the driver’s side window before scratching a spiral into the window. It then disappears into the night.**

“Great, so it is after me.” Scott grumbled.

 

“No, it’s not.” Derek disagreed.

 

“If it was after you, you’d be dead.” Malia backed Derek up.

 

**At Scott’s house, Scott rushes into his room, locking all the windows before turning on the lights. He nearly jumps as he sees Derek in his desk chair.**

“You gotta stop doing that Derek,” Stiles said and Derek glared at him, “Shutting up.”

 

**Derek asks what happened with The Alpha, what kind of feeling Scott got. Scott says anger, not directed at him, but a lot of it.**

“At us.” Chris noted and Allison paled.

 

“But why? This can’t be just about you being Werewolf hunters. It has to be…more.” Derek narrowed his eyes.

 

“There’s something we’re missing here, some vital detail,” Noah narrowed his eyes in thought, “A vendetta, this Alpha clearly has a history with you Argents. A nasty one at that.”

 

“You have no idea.” Malia muttered under her breath, only heard by Derek and Scott, both of who shot her inquisitive looks she ignored.

 

**Scott brings up the spiral, which surprises Derek. Scott demands to know what it means but Derek simply says he doesn’t want to know before leaving, to Scott’s frustration.**

“He’s right you know, you can’t do that Derek,” Malia said and Derek glared at her, “yeah, I practically invented that glare, it does nothing to me. You can’t have it both ways, you can’t ask for Scott’s help then keep him out of the loop. Doesn’t work that way.”

Derek growls but said nothing, not wanting to admit she was right.

 

**The next day at school, Scott tries to stay away from Allison, but in doing so, he keeps running into Jackson and Lydia, to his dismay.**

Stiles and Lydia snickered at Scott’s predicament while Scott glared at both of them.

 

**Scott goes to class and takes his seat behind Stiles. Stiles isn’t talking to him, angry at what happened to Noah.**

“It’s not his fault Stiles.” Noah said and Stiles huffed.

 

“He should’ve been there,” Stiles said and Scott flinched, “He left me to deal with his problem while a psychotic killer is out there so he could play hooky and left me no way to contact him. For all he knew, I could’ve been brutally murdered by The Alpha while he was off playing Romeo and Juliet with Allison.”2

 

Scott looked down, is insides churning with guilt as he realized what a horrible friend his future self had been to Stiles.

 

**Scott tries to tempt Stiles with talking about what’s going on with Derek. Stiles dismissively says Scott is an idiot to trust him. After a few moments, Stiles caves, demanding information.**

Chuckles broke out in the room.

 

“If you ever want Stiles to talk to you after ignoring you, just dangle a juicy piece of Intel in front of him.” Malia said amused.

 

**After class Stiles and Scott walk out as Stiles declares Derek’s advice terrible, as Scott tries to kill someone (Usually Stiles) whenever he gets angry. Scott says Derek is picking him up at the clinic after work. Stiles decides he’s going to spend the rest of the day trying to teach Scott to control his abilities himself.**

In the security room, Scottie crossed his arms, grumbling angrily about annoying best friends and tennis balls as Lyds laughed into her hand.

 

**At lunch, Allison is telling Lydia about her research into The Beast of Gevaudan but Lydia is uninterested.**

“History has greatly distorted the story hasn’t it Chris?” Malia asked dryly and Chris nodded.

 

“I’m guessing you know it?” Chris said as he looked over at Malia.

 

“It came up.” Malia said vaguely but doesn’t elaborate.

 

**Allison shows Lydia a drawing of the beast. It seems to trigger something in Lydia’s mind before she stands up, saying she’ll see Allison in history before she walks off.**

Melissa frowned as she eyed Lydia carefully. The poor girl was clearly traumatized by what she had seen but was in full denial. She wondered how often Lydia needed help but refused to think she needed it.

 

**As Lydia walked away, Scottie tried to avoid being seen by Allison by pretending to study for history, which Stiles told him just made it obvious he was avoiding her. Scott asks if Stiles has a plan for training him, to which Stiles says yes. Scott asks if Stiles hates him, to which Stiles says yes but Scott’s problems have found their way into Stiles’ life and so he needs to do something about it. Stiles compares himself to Yoda but Scott, having not seen the films, doesn’t understand, infuriating Stiles.**

“I cannot believe you haven’t seen them. Has he seen them now?” Stiles asked as he looked over at Malia.

 

“We had to tie him down to a chair and make him.” Malia chuckled at the memory.

 

“It’s not that big a deal.” Scott protested.

 

“Okay, who here has seen Star Wars, raise your hand,” Everyone but Scott raised their hand, “Scott, you’re the uncool one here.”

 

**As Scott and Stiles leave, Allison spots Scott and cries out to him. The boys run and Allison takes off after him. Scott finds refuge in the boys room and Allison stares as the door for a moment before walking away dejectedly. Inside, Scott leans his head against the wall and notes it will be difficult to avoid Allison.**

“This is painful to watch. I feel actually physical pain watching this. You two owe me for this.” Stiles said as he looked back and forth between Scott and Allison.

 

**On the lacrosse field, Stiles and Scott walk out, Stiles carrying his gear and a gym bag. Stiles pulls out a heart monitor which he ‘borrowed’ from the track team and tells Scott to wear it for the rest of the day. Stiles theorizes that learning to control his abilities, his anger, might be like controlling his heartrate.**

“That’s…not actually a bad idea.” Derek said as he and Chris both looked thoughtful.

 

**Scott puts it on and Stiles duck tapes his hands together before warning Scott not to get angry. Scott thinks this is a bad idea before Stiles starts chucking Lacrosse balls at him.**

“Stiles.” Melissa shot him a glare as Noah looked at his son disappointed.

 

“I haven’t done it yet and since Derek’s taking Scott under his wing, I probably never will. Therefore, you can’t punish me.” Stiles asserted.

 

“Watch me; you’re grounded, one week. Argue and it’ll be two.” Noah said as Stiles opened his mouth before snapping it closed.

 

**From behind the bleachers, an amused Jackson watches as Scott is hit repeatedly by balls before he falls to his knees and starts to lose control, his heartrate rising. Scott rips the tape off his hands and goes down on all fours. However, he manages to control himself as his heartrate goes down again.**

The Stilinskis and McCalls (Obviously excluding Malia) let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

 

“I told you, Stiles lives to sleep with me. Or do you think I’m into really freaky stuff?” Malia smirked as she was shot weird looks.

 

**Stiles rushes over to Scott as Scott explains the angry he got, the stronger he felt. Scott says he can’t be around Allison because she makes him weak.**

Scott shifted as Allison huffed, crossing her arms with a scowl on her face.

 

“He’s not wrong, but not for the reason you think,” Malia said with a thoughtful look on her face, “You have a blind spot when it comes to Allison, you don’t see straight when it comes to her. And more than once, it almost got you and other people killed. She was your weakness your first year as a Werewolf.”

 

“Alright, I’ve heard enough,” Melissa said as she looked back and forth between Scott and Alison, “This relationship, it ends now.”

 

“But mom-” Scott began.

 

“This is not up for debate,” Melissa said with force, “if this relationship puts your life in danger, it’s not happening Scott! You are all I have left and I am not letting you put your life in danger over a relationship with a girl you barely know!”

 

“That goes for me as well,” Chris said as he looked at his daughter, whose protest died as she saw the true fear in her father’s eyes, “I will not lose you Allison.”

 

The fight in the pair died as they saw the fear and worry they were putting their parents through. The pair exchanged a look and looked away, silently telling each other they would abide by their parents rules.

 

Malia silently looked at Chris, wondering how he would take what happened to Allison.

 

**In the locker room, Stiles tries to reassure Scott about staying away from Allison. Scott worries he will have to stay away from Allison forever, as Derek is all alone.**

“I’m alone because there’s no one left for me to care about.” Derek said roughly **,** getting several sympathetic looks.

 

“For now, but that won’t always be the case.” Malia said vaguely, thinking of his relationship with Scott, Braeden, and how happy he had been the day Nick was born.

 

Derek shot her a look but knew he wouldn’t get any answers from her.

 

**Scott worries he will never be able to be around Allison again. Stiles points out at least he’ll be alive, but Scott says he’d rather be dead.**

 

Melissa suddenly stood up and, to the shock of all those who knew her, slapped her son across the face.

 

“Don’t you ever say that!” Melissa shouted at her stunned son. “Don’t you ever say that! You are all I have and I can’t…I can’t…”

 

Melissa suddenly fell to her knees, clinging to Scott as she cried. Scott, insides churning with guilt, hugged his mother rightly. In the security room, Scottie looked down, ashamed at his past selfishness and the pain he had caused his mother.3

 

In the viewing room, The Stilinskis had moved over so Melissa could sit next to Scott.

 

“I’m sorry honey,” Melissa said as she eyed the hand print on Scott’s face, which was already healing “but you’re all I have.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m sorry to.” Scott said, not mad, just guilty at what he was putting her through.

 

**Stiles reassures him that he won’t end up like Derek and they start to walk out. Scott mentions it smells in the locker room, like something is rotting. Jackson walks up to the sink and takes off his shirt and the bandages where Derek had cut him before a clawed hand reaches out of his mouth.**

“What the hell?!” Stiles exclaimed as they all stared at the screen, a stunned and horrified.

 

“It’s the Wolfsbane poisoning,” Derek noted with a frown, “He’s hallucinating and it’s getting worse. The rotting smell was probably him.”

 

“You said it wouldn’t kill him!” Lydia exclaimed as she glared at Malia.

 

“It won’t,” Derek said, “but if he doesn’t get it treated soon, it could have long lasting damage on his body.”

 

**A shaken Jackson comes out of his hallucination, staring shakily at the mirror.**

**After putting his shirt back on, Jackson walks out and makes his way to Allison, who is by her locker, reading the book on the Beast of** **Gevaudan. Jackson sits down next to her, claiming he wants to apologize for the way he treated her and Scott.**

“Right.” Stiles scoffed.

 

“More than likely he wants to get close to Allison to get under Scott’s skin. He’s hoping if he stays Close to Allison, it will help him find out Scott’s secret.” Chris frowned.

 

“Jackson’s obsession is reaching disturbing and dangerous levels. I think we’re going to need to keep a close eye on him when we return.” Derek said and Chris and Noah both nodded.

 

**Allison is suspicious of his intentions but Jackson subtly manipulates her by claiming he likes Allison and he also likes Scott and wants to be friends. Allison seems uncomfortable while at the same time she seems to believe him.**

“You are far too trusting.” Lydia said, seeing through her boyfriend’s motives clearly.

 

“I see the best in people; some say it’s my greatest weakness.” Allison said, remembering Argent’s words from earlier.

 

“It’s not a bad thing Allison, god knows Scott does. But you also can’t blind yourself to the faults of people.” Malia said gently and Allison shot her a weak smile.

 

**At class, Stiles tries to help Scott out by taking the available seat behind him but Allison beats him to it. Allison inquires about why she hasn’t heard from Scott all day. Scott fumbles through an excuse as Allison reveals she changed lab partners so they could spend more time together.**

“Great. Avoiding you just got harder.” Scott sighed.

 

“Sorry?” Allison said, although she wasn’t sure why she was apologizing.

**Allison is surprised Scott doesn’t seem happy about this as Coach starts class. Coach calls on Scott for a summary on the previous night’s reading but Scott hasn’t done it. Scott becomes embarrassed as Coach calls him out and his heartrate begins rising.**

“Oh boy.” Stiles said nervously as everyone tensed.

 

**Stiles nervously eyed the heartrate monitor in his hand before Scott calms as Allison grabs his hand.**

 

“Allison, she’s sort of like an anchor for you,” Stiles realized, “she brings you back from the edge.”

 

“Which is dangerous for both of you.” Chris said grimly.

 

“How?” Allison asked confused.

 

“Because Scott’s control is now dependent on the status of his relationship with you,” Derek explained, “if you two break up, or if events were manipulated so that you two were to turn on each other, Scott would lose control over his abilities.  A relationship is almost always a bad anchor for us to have because it’s usually temporary. Scott needs to find a more stable, permanent anchor.”

 

**After class, Stiles and Scott walk in the hall as Stiles explains that Allison is Scott’s anchor. Stiles explains the difference between what happened in class and what happens when Scott is being hormonal, causing Scott to declare he loves Allison.**

 

This takes everyone by surprise, even Scott and Allison.

 

“Well that was…fast.” Stiles blinked.

 

“They’re teenagers, they often confuse love for attraction and like.” Melissa said.

 

“Oh I know that Mrs. McCall, but they’ve been dating what, a few weeks? It’s awfully fast. It’s almost like some force out there is trying to rush this relationship to get it to a certain point.” Stiles explained.4

 

**Scott seems surprised by his admission as Stiles tries to get him to focus. Stiles gets an idea, which Scott is weary about.**

**Stiles leads Scott out to the parking lot, where he stages it to look like Scott keyed someone’s car in front of the owner and his friends, who then proceed to attack Scott as Stiles monitors his heartrate.**

“Seriously!?” Scott shouted as he glared at Stiles, with Noah and Melissa looking at Stiles angrily as well.

 

“What better way to put the theory to the test?” Stiles challenged.

 

“Sometimes, my mother would have us fight each other in order to see how long we could go without shifting. This isn’t that different.” Derek pointed out.

 

“I am not happy about this. You’re grounded for another week.” Noah told Stiles who sighed but didn’t argue.

 

**As he is beat on, Scott struggles to control hi shift until he listens in on Allison talking on the phone inside school. This allows Scott to control the shift until Harris breaks up the fight.**

“Seriously Scott you gotta find another way to control this, another anchor.” Stiles said and Scott nodded, frowning at how dependent he was on Allison.

 

“Be your own anchor,” Malia said and everyone looked at her strangely, “it’s something Melissa once said to you. You were arguing with someone and started losing control. You and Allison weren’t together at the time, so she told you to be your own anchor. It worked, so ty that.”

 

Scott nodded, a frown on his face as Melissa eyed Malia carefully, wondering just how close Malia was to Scott if he was sharing personal details like that with her.

 

**The scene changes to Peter’s room at the care center. Derek is paying him a visit, desperate for help and trying to get a reaction out of him. He tells him what’s been happening in Beacon Hills and pleads for help. When Peter doesn’t respond, Derek loses his temper and grabs Peter’s arms before Peter’s nurse stops him. A frustrated Derek storms out, not seeing one of Peter’s fingers begin to move.**

Derek sat up straighter, staring at the screen as hope began to bubble in his chest. Unseen to her cousin, Malia wore a scowl as she stared at her father, knowing what was to come. And Derek’s reaction would likely be…less than pleasant.

 

**Outside the care center, Derek walks up to his car and sees a folded up paper on his windshield. He picks it up and reads it. Looking around, Derek doesn’t see anyone around.**

“Someone had to put it there. Maybe someone from the care center.” Stiles muttered, his mind working on it already.

 

“Why do you think someone at the care center?” Lydia inquired curiously.

 

“Because it had to be someone who knew when you would be inside, when your car would be left alone for them to do put the note there,” Noah said, knowing what Stiles was thinking, “so either someone was watching Derek or its someone who works at the center.”

 

**Derek then gets in his car and drives off.**

**At school, Scott and Stiles are in detention with Harris.**

“Why aren’t those other boys in Detention with you?” Noah asked confused.

 

“Because Harris hates us.” Stiles said with Scott nodding in agreement.

 

**Scott brings up work to Harris but Harris doesn’t appear to care. Stiles knew Scott would heal and Scott asks if Stiles pulled the stunt in the parking lot to help him or to punish him, to which Stiles says both. Scott says he can’t have Stiles angry with him and Stiles admits he’s not angry anymore, but points out that, whether Scott likes it or not, he no longer has a choice. Scott has these abilities and has to do something with them.**

“He’s right Scott,” Malia said softly, “I know you don’t want it, but you can’t change it. You can either accept it or not, but the more you fight it, the more you and everyone around you will suffer. I know you just want a normal life Scott, but unfortunately, that ended the moment you got bitten.”

 

Scott sighed miserably as Melissa took his hand and Stiles patted him on the shoulder. He didn’t want to admit it, but Malia had a point. He certainly had a lot to think about.

 

**Scott promises he will before Harris lets them go.**

**At the animal clinic, Deaton is working when someone walks in. Deaton thinks it’s Scott until he looks up to see Derek.**

“What are you doing there?” Lydia asked Derek and he shrugged.

 

**Derek pulls out the paper, a medical report from Deaton dated three months ago. Deaton saw to a deer with a spiral carved into its side. Deaton claims the police called him to see if he’d ever seen anything like it, to which he says he hasn’t. However, Derek is able to detect the rise of his heartbeat, meaning Deaton is lying.**

“This won’t end well.” Derek said and they all looked over at him.

 

“Why not?” Scott asked wearily as Derek sighed.

 

“Because now, I’m probably going to think he’s The Alpha. And I have a feeling I won’t react well.” Derek said.

 

**Derek grabs Deaton and slams him onto the table.**

**Deaton comes to in a chair, his face cut and his hands tapped behind him, trapping him in his rolling chair as Derek circles him.**

“Dude, you’re acting all sorts of psycho crazy.” Stiles said as Scott glared at him.

 

“The Alpha killed my sister. What would you do if he killed your dad?” Derek snapped defensively.

 

“Deaton’s not The Alpha!” Scott snapped, his eyes flashing.

 

“I know that, but he doesn’t.” Derek said as he gestured towards the screen.

 

**Derek tries interrogating Deaton but Deaton plays dumb. Angry, Derek lifts the chair off the ground as Scott walks in.**

“Well this’ll go well.” Lydia said sarcastically.

 

**Derek puts Deaton down and goes to strike him but Scott stops him. Scott demands to know what Derek is doing and he says Deaton can’t stop himself from healing while unconscious. Derek explains the spiral means vendetta and goes to strike Deaton but Scott grabs his arm, stopping him as he shifts. He pushed Derek away before shifting back to human and threatens Derek if he hits Deaton again.**

“Dude, that was awesome…high five!” Stiles held up his hand and Scott laughed before giving slapping his hand.

 

**As Scott cleans Deaton’s wound, Derek asks Scott what his plan is and Scott tells him to meet him at the school in an hour.**

**The scene changes to Stiles and Scott pulling up in front of the school in Stiles jeep. Stiles declares Scott’s idea is terrible and Scott agrees but they have nothing better. Stiles pulls out some bolt cutters as Derek pulls up in his car, Deaton in the back, bound and duck tapped.**

“Do you really think if he’s The Alpha he would allow himself to be restrained like that?” Malia asked exasperated.

 

“If he was a dedicated enough performer.” Derek shrugged.

 

“You said he can’t heal while unconscious.” Stiles pointed out and Derek glared but knew Stiles was right.

 

**Scott and Stiles head inside the school and to the front desk. The plan is for Scott to call The Alpha through the intercom.**

“That’s your plan? Are you two complete idiots?!” Derek snarled.

 

“Calling a serial killer? I think they are.” Lydia said as Melissa and Noah stared at their sons incredulously.

 

“How are you two still alive?” Malia wondered.

 

**Stiles turns it on and Scott tries to howl, badly, to Derek’s embarrassment.**

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Derek put a hand over his face.

 

“I’m not even a Werewolf and you’ve just made me embarrassed for my species.” Malia deadpanned as Scott flushed.

 

“Not one word Lydia,” Scottie growled as Lyds laughed, “not one word.”

 

“I’m sorry, but come on! That was your first attempt!?” Lyds said as she laughed.

 

**After a pep talk from Stiles, Scott growls, his growl echoing through the school, causing pebbles on the ground to shake and lockers to shutter. Outside, Derek looks around in growing horror.**

“And we’re dead and you killed us.” Derek deadpanned.

 

**Once the boys are outside, Derek demands to know what they were thinking. Scott asks what Derek did to Deaton and Derek turns around to see the back door to his car is open, Deaton mysteriously missing.**

**Suddenly, The Alpha is there, a hand through Derek’s back. Derek coughs up blood and the boys flee into the school as Derek is tossed into the wall and lands on the ground, appearing very dead.**

Melissa and Noah jump, their arms wrapped around their respective sons as Scott and Stiles stared, shock and horror on their face.

 

“You just had to call him, didn’t you?” Derek grumbled.

 

“It’s fine, relax.” Malia told him.

 

“I look pretty dead from here, those idiots killed me.” Derek said and Scott and Stiles flinched.

 

“No they didn’t.” Malia said softly her mind taken to another place and time.

 

_Five years ago_

_Malia and Lydia stood over Argent’s unmoving body, one eye completely gone in a red mess. However, they both knew he would be fine. Their attention was on their husbands, who knelt down on either side of Derek. Blood gushed from a wound on his chest, but he didn’t seem aware of it as he stared up at Scott and Stiles._

_“Derek.” Scott said his voice cracking._

_“Promise me…both of you…that you’ll look after my son. Please.” Derek said his voice weak as he pleaded with the last of his strength._

_“Of course.” Stiles said immediately, his voice thick with emotion as he grasped Derek’s hand._

_“I promise.” Scott said as he grasped Derek’s other had._

_Derek nodded, a slight smile crossing his face. The last smile that ever would as the light faded from his eyes._

Now

 

“You lived to fight another day,” Malia said and Derek was surprised at the emotions coming off her as she swallowed them, “so, one more then we’ll take a break for lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Now, I realize first love is all consuming and all that, but by this point, Scott and Allison have known each other for a few weeks, maybe a month if we’re being generous. And already, their relationship has advanced to this level? I mean, for Scott it makes sense; he’s a teenage boy on top of being a newly turned Werewolf. But the way it seems, this is Allison’s first real relationship, she may have had casual relationships in the past but this is, according to her, something real. It makes her seem easy and Allison’s character doesn’t come off as easy. 
> 
> 2: Stiles’ anger at Scott is misdirected and likely a projection of his worry about his dad. However, it is justified. Scott basically pushed his problems onto Stiles so he could go screw around with Allison. None of this is stiles’ problem, the only reason he’s involved is because Scott is best friend. Any other person, if they didn’t get freaked out by Scott being a Werewolf, would have distanced themselves from Scott after almost being mauled the first time, as well as the danger that Scott now brought with him. And how does Scott repay Stiles’ loyalty? By shoving his problem off on Stiles and leaving him no way to contact Scott. And I realize Scott made a lot of bad decisions when it comes to Allison, but that is not an excuse, it actually makes it worse. 
> 
> 3: If Melissa’s reaction seems over the top or OOC, I apologize but, with how much she loves Scott, for her to be anything less than angry and upset over hearing him say he’d rather be dead than stay away from a girl he barely knows doesn’t do the character justice. 
> 
> 4: I realize teenagers often confuse love for like and attraction, but come on. Scott and Allison have known each other for a few weeks, as I already mentioned and already Scott is in love with her? That’s just not realistic; it’s rushed because the writers want to get Scott and Allison’s relationship to a certain point. There’s a term for that: Strangled by the red string, look it up.


	13. Night school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson end up trapped in the school by The Alpha. Loki meets an old friend from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence day everyone, here is my gift to all of you.

Everyone was tense as Malia started the next recording.

 

**A panicking Scott and Stiles close the front doors, trying to find something to lock it with. Stiles risks a look through the glass and sees his bolt cutters and no Alpha. Knowing what Stiles is thinking, Scott tries to talk him out of it but Stiles goes out the doors for the bolt cutters despite Scott’s protests.**

“Do you have a death wish?!” Noah exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed Stiles by the shoulder.

 

“No.” Stiles said nervously.

 

“Then why would you go out there with a psychotic killer?!” Noah exclaimed.

 

“And Scott, why would you let him do that?” Melissa asked as she gave her son a look.

 

“I don’t know, this hasn’t happened yet!” Scott exclaimed, wondering, not for the first time, what on earth his future self was thinking.1

 

**Stiles picks up the bolt cutters as The Alpha crawls out from under the jeep. Seeing this, Scott frantically beats on the door to get Stiles’ attention. Stiles looks up and sees The Alpha, which runs towards him.**

“Its things like this that make me wonder how you’re still alive.” Malia said dryly as Noah clutched his very pale son to him.

 

**Stiles ran back to the doors, making it in and, with Scott’s assistance, managed to put the bolt cutters between the door handles, locking it. The Alpha seems to have vanished again and Scott and Stiles agree it won’t hold the Alpha for long. They hear a howl coming from inside and run for their lives.**

“Of course he would find another ay in.” Melissa groaned as she too clutched her son to her.

 

“Why is it howling?” Allison asked quietly.

 

“To cause fear,” Chris said immediately, “it likes the thrill of the chase.”

 

**Scott and Stiles rush into a class room and try to move the teachers desk before Stiles realizes the movement will give away their position. They have a brief argument over whether Deaton is The Alpha and Derek is dead before they make a plan to get to Stiles’ jeep. They head to the window, which they can’t open because of the School’s climate control policy. Scott sees the hood of the jeep has been bent backwards before the jeep’s battery crashes through the window, claw marks on the side.**

“Well there goes that plan. Nice knowing you Scottie.” Stiles said as The Stilinskis and McCalls paled.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you’re fine?” Malia said annoyed.

 

**Scott and Stiles drop back down and, after a brief argument, Scott risks a look outside. Seeing no one, Scott and Stiles get up and move outside the class room. The head to the locker room, because it has no windows. They come up with a plan to get to Derek’s ‘body’, take his keys, and get out of here in Derek’s car. And take Derek, but Stiles doesn’t seem too concerned with that.**

“Really Stiles?” Noah said exasperated as Derek glared but Stiles simply shrugged.

 

**They start to leave the room when Scott hears something outside. Scott stops Stiles just before he opens the door and explains what he heard. Stiles gets inside a locker and Scott gets in the one next to him. Someone opens the door and the boys waited with baited breath as someone walked in. Then, Scott’s locker was pulled open and he found himself face to face with the janitor.**

The Stilinskis and McCalls, Allison, Lydia, and even Derek released the breath they hadn’t realized they were holding.

 

**The janitor screams and Stiles rushes out at the sound. The Janitor thinks Scott and Stiles are messing around after hours and drags them out of the locker room. He pushed them into the hall before he is grabbed from behind by The Alpha. The door slams and Scott and Stiles can see as the man is attacked Scott tries to help but Stiles drags him away before the door burst down as the janitor came down on top of it. The janitor screams one more time before he is dragged back into the room.**

“Why is it not just killing him? I mean, we know it can do it easily.” a pale Lydia asked as they all stared at the screen.

 

“He’s toying with his food. There’s no method to this kill, he’s killing just for the sake of it.” Derek said in disgust.

 

**The scene changes to Allison outside her house. She answers a call from Jackson, who says he and Lydia are coming to pick her up. Allison insists on waiting for Scott but Jackson and Lydia are already there, rolling up in Jackson’s car. Allison then gets a text.**

**The scene then changes back to the school. Stiles and Scott try to go through the school’s back door but The Alpha has already pushed two dumpsters in front of them, blocking the exit. Stiles begins to have a meltdown as Scott tries to keep him calm. Scott explains that the Alpha is after him as they pass a window. The Alpha is on the roof, looking at them.**

“Shit shit shit!” Stiles exclaimed as they all tensed.

 

“Of course it would see, because why wouldn’t it? Just seems to be your luck.” Lydia sighed/groaned.

 

**The boys take off running as The Alpha comes running towards them. It crashed through the window and chases after them.**

**Outside, Allison gets out of Jackson’s car and shows Jackson her phone, showing she had gotten a text from ‘Scott’ that asked her to come to the school.**

“I feel like I’m stating the obvious by saying that Scott didn’t send that.” Stiles pointed out.

 

“No, it was The Alpha. He’s drawing you there to kill you.” A pale Chris realized as Allison gapped.

 

**Allison points out there’s a door open and she and Jackson agree that Scott probably broke into the school. Jackson acts concerned as a suspicious Lydia watches from the car.**

“What’s he playing at?” Stiles asked as he narrowed his eyes.

 

“He’s playing her is what’s going on.” Lydia said, an undertone of bitterness entering her voice.

 

“What do you mean?” Allison asked confused.

 

“He’s trying to get close to you to get close to Scott. He’s like any other person with an obsession.” Noah explained, frowning as he made a promise to keep a very close eye on Jackson when he got back.

 

**Allison walks inside and the door closes behind.**

“And now you’re trapped there to.” Chris pales even further as Allison took her father’s hand, hoping to comfort him as well as herself.

 

**Scott and Stiles run into the basement, closing the door behind them. They can hear The Alpha’s growls from outside and hear what sounds like breaking glass. Stiles wants to do something but neither can think of what to do. Getting an idea, Stiles pulls out the keys to his jeep and throws them, tricking The Alpha into going after them. They boys them close the door and metal cabinet in front of the door, blocking it.**

“Nice plan boys.” Chris nodded approvingly at them.

 

“But that’s not gonna hold it for long. You need to get out of there.” Derek warned.

 

“That’s Mr. Sourwolf, do you ever have anything helpful to say?” Stiles asked sarcastically and Derek simply glared at him.

 

**Outside, in Jackson’s car, Jackson spots Stiles’ jeep in the headlights. He notices the damage to the hood and wants to get out to take a look. Lydia doesn’t want to be left alone in the car and Jackson, in his usual insensitive way, tells her to come along.**

Malia frowned thoughtful, wondering if, even before her Banshee powers were active, Lydia’s senses were telling her there was danger.

 

**Jackson and Lydia get out, walking over to the jeep. There are three claw marks on the hood and Jackson traces it with his fingers, finding that it is a perfect fit for human fingers. Lydia wants to get back in the car, but Jackson walks towards the school and Lydia follows him.**

“He’s putting it together. And he knows enough to know Allison is in danger.” Chris frowned, torn between worry over what Jackson would do once he found out the truth and grateful that he went in for his daughter.

 

“But he brought Lydia inside to. Doesn’t seem too concerned about her safety.” Melisa noted and Lydia looked down, knowing there was truth to that and hurt by the fact as Allison put an arm around her friend.

 

**In the basement, Stiles wants to get a look at The Alpha.**

“One look wasn’t enough?!” Noah exclaimed and Stiles shrugged.

 

“This hasn’t happened yet. And I was probably more concerned with running for my life.” Stiles said nonchalantly.

 

**Stiles gets on the metal shelf and shines a light through the window in the door. The Alpha growls at Stiles and Stiles jumps back but claims not to be scared and begins taunting The Alpha. There is a loud noise and The Alpha has begun crawling through the vent, causing Stiles and Scott o run.**

“You just had to taunt it son, didn’t you?” Noah sighed as Stiles and Scott paled.

 

**Allison is walking the halls, a flashlight in hand as she calls out for Scott. She turns around, not seeing The Alpha on all fours walk from one side of the room to the next.**

“He’s not trying to kill you.” Derek noted as Allison paled.

 

“You-you’re sure?” Allison stuttered and Derek nodded.

 

“He had a perfect chance right there; you would never have even known he was there until he got his claws into you. But he didn’t. Whatever he brought you here for; it wasn’t so he could kill you.” Chris noted, his mind trying to work out what The Alpha wanted with his daughter.

 

**As Allison continues looking for Scott, Jackson and Lydia are arguing about Lydia needing to use the restroom. Lydia goes into the ladies room as Jackson sees a figure standing at the end of the hall, which Jackson thinks is Scott.**

“That’s not me.” Scott paled as Lydia stared, worried for her boyfriend.

 

**The figure gets on all fours, revealing itself to be The Alpha, and it walks off as Lydia comes out of the restroom.**

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief as Chris and Derek frowned, exchanging an uneasy look. He’d killed the janitor for sport, yet now he had let Jackson and Allison live? It didn’t make sense; The Alpha was up to something. And they didn’t like it. 

 

**Allison is in the pool, looking for Scott when her phone rings. This is heard by Scott, who tells Stiles its Allison’s phone.**

“Dude, you know her phone ring? Dude, that’s-that’s creepy.” Stiles gave Scott an odd look, as Chris glared at a squirming Scott.

 

**Allison tells Lydia she can’t find Scott and agrees to meet them back at the car. After she hangs up, she gets a call from Stiles but it is Scott who answers. Scott tells her to get the lobby. They meet up and Scott explains he didn’t send the text. Allison gets a call from Lydia moments before Lydia and Jackson walk into the room. Suddenly, they hear a loud noise.**

“Uh-oh.” Stiles said nervously.

 

**Scott barks to run and they all run moments before The Alpha the window. They run down the hall with The Alpha chasing them.**

“This is what he wanted.” Derek realized and they all looked over at him.

 

“What?” Chris asked.

 

“He brought them all here so he could have Scott kill all of them. Get rid of his old pack so you’ll join his.” Derek said as he looked over at a horrified Scott.

 

“What the hell, is this some weird Werewolf rite of passage?!” Stiles exclaimed as horror swept through the room.

 

“Not common, but it has happened. After the fire, a bunch of Alpha’s killed all their Batas and all joined up in one pack. An Alpha Pack.” Chris explained to the horrified group.

 

“That’s…that’s…”Stiles trailed off, for once at a complete loss for words.

 

“Insane? Probably, but after the fire, all the packs were completely ruled by fear. I guess they thought if they all joined up together, The Argents wouldn’t come after them like they came after my family.” Derek explained ad Chris winced, for the first time beginning to realize what his sister and father had set in motion.

 

“God, how did this become my life?” Scott asked as he put his head in his hands.

 

“You were bitten by a psychopath.” Malia said bluntly.

 

**They make it into a classroom and Jackson locks it as they begin moving things in front of the door to block it. All but Stiles, who tries to get their attention. Stiles loses his temper and yells at them, getting their attention. Stiles then points out all the windows in the classroom.**

“Nice job guys, really.” Stiles said sarcastically, clapping sarcastically as Scott, Allison, and Lydia flushed.

 

“And this is why it’s good to listen to people.” Malia said dryly.

 

**A panicked Allison demands answers from Scott, but Scott, not sure what to say, walks away. Stiles tells the others that someone murdered the janitor, confusing and stunning them. As the others begin pressing him for answers, Scott says if they go out there, they will die. Allison begins demanding more answers and Scott lies and says it’s Derek, that he saw him and that Derek has been the one behind all the murders.**

Derek growled as he glared at Scott, who squirmed as Malia rolled her eyes.

 

“God, how did you survive a month as a Werewolf when you pretty did everything possible to piss off the one guy trying to help you? Sure, his methods may have been rough, but at least he was helping you. Honestly Scott.” Malia shook her head.

 

“I panicked okay?! I obviously had to tell them something!” Scott said defensively.

 

“So you told them I’m a mass murderer. But of course, you always seem to take the easy way out, don’t you Scott?” Derek sneered.2

 

**Lydia decides to call the police, and despite Stiles protests, pulls out her phone and calls 911. However, they hang up on her, someone having told them that they would be getting prank calls tonight.**

“He’s obviously thought this through, I’ll give him that much. Luring you all there, making sure the police won’t come to your add. It’s not a bad plan.” Chris admitted reluctantly.

 

“How about less admiring the plan and more talking about how to save us!?” Stiles shouted.

 

**Allison and Lydia continues to press Scott for answers and Scott shouts at them that he doesn’t know. Stiles tells them to back off and drags Scott off to the side. When Stiles asks if Scott has a plan to get them out alive, Scott notes how weird it is that they are alive instead of dead. Scott tells Stiles The Alpha wants revenge on the Argents and Stiles thinks The Alpha sent the text.**

“You’re probably right about that.” Derek said and Stiles nodded absently.

 

**Jackson wants Stiles to call Noah for help but Stiles refuses, even when Scott agrees.**

“Stiles.” Noah began.

 

“I’m not losing you to.” Stiles said.

 

“And I’m not losing you.” Noah said, putting a hand on his shoulder and making his son look him in the eye.

 

**Jackson lungs for Stiles, hoping to get the phone, but Stiles punches him, sending Jackson stumbling back, holding his noise.**

“Hell yeah!” Stiles cheered and a laughing Scott high-fived him as Lydia huffed while everyone else either laughed or shook their head at their antics, the tension in the room briefly breaking.

 

**As Allison checks on Jackson, Stiles decides to call Noah but only gets his voicemail. Suddenly, the door begins shaking as The Alpha bangs on it. They flee out a door leading to an upwards stairwell moments before The Alpha busts the door down and enters the classroom. They flee up the stairs, into the hallway, and take refuge in a classroom. Scott blocks the door with a stool and The Alpha seems to pass as they all freeze.**

“Why didn’t it hear us?” Allison asked quietly.

 

“It did, but it doesn’t want to kill you.” Chris explained.

 

“No, it wants me to.” Scott said bitterly.

 

**Scott asks Jackson if they can all fit in his car but Stiles points out they can’t get to it without drawing The Alpha’s attention. Scott points out the door in the room leads to the roof but Stiles argues it’s a deadbolt. Scott comes up with a plan to get the key off the janitor’s body.**

“I thought I had heard all your worst plans, but this-this is just plain suicidal.” Malia said as Scott was shot several stunned looks.

 

“Are you insane!?” Stiles shouted.

 

“What other option is there?!” Scott demanded.

 

“You’re a Werewolf with super strength. You can’t break through a deadbolt lock?” Lydia asked incredulously and Scott looked away.

 

“Not without exposing his secret.” Stiles realized.

 

“You won’t have a secret if you’re dead honey.” Melissa said as she put a hand on the side of his face.

 

“Is it really that bad for us to find out?” Allison asked softly.

 

“Scott isn’t comfortable with the fact that he’s a werewolf himself, nor has he accepted it. So he won’t expect you guys to do what he himself hasn’t.” Malia said as he looked over at Scott with a piercing gaze.

 

**Stiles and Allison points to what a stupid idea this is for Scott to go out there without protection. Scott grabs a finger stick thing but Lydia suggests using the chemicals to make a fire bomb or, as she calls it, a self-igniting Molotov cocktail, claiming she read about it. Jackson breaks open the chemical cabinet and they begin to make it but Jackson hands Lydia the wrong chemicals.**

“Did-did Jackson just hand me the wrong chemical on purpose?” Lydia asked, angry and stunned.

 

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t surprise me but he could just not care if Scott lives or dies and isn’t paying attention.” Malia shrugged.

 

“Real winner you got there Lydia.” Stiles said sarcastically as Lydia glowered at the screen.

 

**Allison tries to talk Scott out of this but Scott says he has to. She says he’s a horrible liar and he’s been lying all night. She begs him not to go but Scott does anyway, telling her to lock the door behind him. She tearfully kisses him goodbye before he walks out.**

**Scott makes his way down to the gym, following the scent of the janitor. Blood drips down on him and he looks up to see the Janitor’s body above him.**

“Damn, this guy has some issues.” Stiles said weakly as the teenagers, not used to such sights, stared in horror, along with the adults, who were stunned by The Alpha’s brutality.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Malia said darkly.

 

**Back in the classroom, Allison begins to freak out before being comforted by Jackson as a suspicious Stiles and Lydia watch.**

“Now that I know what he’s doing, it’s pretty obvious.” Allison admitted, mentally cursing her on screen self for falling for it.

 

“Hindsight is the greatest gift and curse.” Malia shrugged.

 

**Scott begins climbing the insides of the bleachers to reach the body. As he begins to get the keys, the bleachers suddenly begin to close on him. Scott frantically grabs the key and the bottle of flammable liquid and just barely makes it out of the bleachers before it closes on him.**

**In the classroom, Lydia begins to grill Jackson about what chemical he handed her. Jackson’s nonchalant attitude about it makes Lydia realize he isn’t sure.**

**Scott stands up as The Alpha appears in the shadows of the gym. He throws the bottle of chemicals at the Alpha but it doesn’t do anything when it shatters.**

“Wait a go Jackson, my best friend is Alpha chow thanks to you.” Stiles muttered his hate of the other boy reaching new heights.

 

“That boy needs to get over himself.” Melissa all but growls, taking a dislike to the young man.

**Scott is dragged by The Alpha and thrown on his back, The Alpha on top of him. The Alpha then roars, his roar echoing through The School. In the class room, Jackson cries out in pain, falling to his knees and Stiles notices the cuts on his neck.**

“The Wolfsbane is affecting him with this as well.” Derek noted curiously.

 

“Serves him right.” Stiles muttered with Malia, Scott, Allison and even Lydia looking like they agreed.

 

**Scott cries out as he begins to shift and, when he raises his head, his eyes look red for a moment before they return to yellow.**

Derek and Chris sit up at this as Malia frowned. It appeared he was already ascending, even at his lowest, worst point as a wolf.

 

**Jackson is helped up by Allison and slaps Stiles hand away when he reaches over to look at the back of his neck. A shifted Scott begins making his way through the school and towards the classroom.**

“The Alpha has you in a sort of trance,” Derek noted grimly, “it’s rare but been known to happen. As long as you’re in that trance, you’ll do whatever the hell he wants you to do.”

 

Scott paled as Melissa stroked his back soothingly hoping to offer what comfort she could.

 

**Scott gets to the room and puts the lock in the door before Allison speaks up. This seems to bring Scott back to his senses and he tries to fight it as Allison tries to open the door but Scott won’t let her. Lydia makes them stop as she hears sirens, which the others soon hear as well. They rush to the window as the police roll up. Outside the classroom, Scott has regained control of himself.**

Scott pales as he realized that, if it weren’t for Allison, he would have killed them. Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, maybe even Allison. He would have killed them all.

 

“It’s okay man, you didn’t do it.” Stiles said as he put a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Barely.” Scott said softly, making a decision that nothing like this can ever happen when they return home.

 

**Later, Scott and Stiles confirm their story that it was Derek. The police checked under the bleachers but nothing was there. Noah claims to believe Scott but doesn’t seem to. Noah is called away and leaves Stiles and Scott alone. Scott explains to Stiles that the only reason Stiles and the others are still alive is because The Alpha wants Scott in his pack. But first, he needs to get rid of his old one (Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson).**

 

“Yay. I’m marked for death, good to know.” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

“Not on my watch.” Noah said as he put an arm around his son.

 

“Or mine.” Scott said as he looked over at Stiles then at Allison and Lydia, who were both pale at the realization.

 

“Like I said, you can all survive this, but you have to work together. Because The Alpha is only the tip of the iceberg.” Malia warned them and they all paled.

 

“Then we can’t afford to fight amongst ourselves.” Chris said as he looked over at Derek, who nodded in agreement.

 

“Glad we’re finally on the same page.” Mala said relieved.

 

**Scott admits when he shifted, he wanted to do it.**

“It wasn’t you, it was The Alpha.” Malia assured Scott as he flinched.

 

“Because I let him get in my head. I can’t do that again.” Scott said a determined glint in his eyes that reminded Malia heavily of when Scottie made a decision he wasn’t backing down from.

 

**Scott and Stiles see Deaton being treated by the EMTs and walk over. Deaton makes light of the situation as Noah drags him away.**

“Yeah, because that’s not gonna be suspicious.” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

**Scott sees Allison and runs up to her. Due to Scott’s lies, Allison feels she can no longer trust him and breaks up with him. She tells him not to call her before walking away, leaving a heartbroken Scott staring after her.**

“Scott-” Allison began as the screen turned black but Scott held up his hand.

 

“You didn’t know. If I hadn’t seen this, I wouldn’t trust me either.” Scott assured her.

 

“Okay, so who’s up for lunch?” Malia said as she got to her feet.

 

Elsewhere in Beacon Hills, Loki parked his car on the driveway of a house on the edge of town. He got out and made his way over to the front door. He raised his hand t knocked but, to his surprise, the door opened with a squeak.

 

“Yeah, that’s not ominous at all,” Loki said sarcastically as he walked inside, “Anyone home? It’s me, Stiles. Listen, I need your help.”

 

Suddenly, Loki whirled to the side, throwing is hand up. A black haired woman had been lunging for him, a sword in hand, but suddenly herself throw back. She slammed into the wall, hard, her sword falling to the floor and Loki held out his other hand. Suddenly, the sword flew off the floor and into his waiting hand.

 

“Really? This how you greet all your friends these days Kira?” Loki demanded hotly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Seriously, why the hell did Scott let Stiles go out there? I mean, it’s not like he couldn’t stop Stiles, being a Werewolf and all. Stiles got super lucky that he didn’t end up dead and Scott just stood there like an idiot without doing anything when he easily could have stopped Stiles from going out there. 
> 
> 2: This was more to show Derek’s reaction than anything, as I feel the show didn’t show Derek’s reaction that well.


	14. Interlude two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begs Kira for help as Stiles tries to help Scott deal with his actions in the recordings.

Kira’s house

“I’d apologize, but you shouldn’t have come here Stiles.” Kira said as she got to her feet.

“I wouldn’t have if I’d had another choice. We need your help Kira.” Loki began.

“Our business concluded five years ago, when the war ended. Scott and I have an agreement.” Kira reminded.

“You can stay in Beacon Hills so long as we don’t involve you in our business. I know, but circumstances have changed. I need the help of a Kitsune and you’re the last one left Kira. Just help us out this one last time and we’ll never bother you again. Please Kira, I’m begging you here.” Loki pleaded and Kira was silent as she considered her options.

“Come, we will have tea,” Kira said as she walked away, beginning to lead Loki into the kitchen, “I will hear what you have to say, and then I’ll decide if I’ll help you.”

McCall Pack Compound  
Same time

Scott was leaning his head against the wall as he sat down, his back against the wall. Feeling someone sit down next to him, he didn’t need to look up to see who it was. Only one person was that noisy.

“So, what’s on your mind buddy?” Stiles said as they sat in silence.

“I almost killed you.” Scott said in self-loathing.

“But you didn’t.” Stiles pointed out.

“Only because of Allison!” Scott exclaimed as he got to his feet. “You’re my best friend and I almost killed you! The only reason I didn’t was because of some girl I barely even know! I just…what the hell is wrong with me!? I just…god, I feel like you should hit me!”

“You offering?” Stiles asked jokingly.

“This isn’t funny Stiles!” Scott snapped and Stiles held up his hands.

“Oaky, first, I’m not gonna hit you. Second, the whole reason we’re here is to make sure stuff like that never happens,” stiles said as he got to his feet, “know that we know, we can make sure that you’re never put in that position buddy.”

“It’s not just that, it’s…god, I can’t believe how I’ve been acting. I’ve just been so…selfish.” Scott admitted.

“You’re not selfish Scott. You’re human,” Stiles paused, “okay, bad choice of words. You’re not perfect buddy, none of us are. You don’t wanna be the person you’ve seen in these recordings? Then don’t, be better.”

“Be better…yeah, I can do that.” Scott said, nodding as he calmed.

“Of course you are you’ve got a best friend to help you out!” Stiles threw an arm around Scott’s shoulder and the Werewolf couldn’t help but laugh, easily seeing through Stiles’ attempt to make him feel better. “Now, I’m hungry and you’re a Werewolf, so you must be extra hungry. Let’s go eat.”

Kira’s house  
Same time

“You went from playing detective to playing god. Well, you’ve certainly come a long way Stiles.” Kira said bluntly as she and Loki sat across from each other, a cup of tea in front of each of them.

“I didn’t come here for your opinion; I came here to ask for your help Kira. Will you help me send them back when I ask or not?” Loki asked irritably.

“Playing with time is very dangerous Stiles, you guys should have known better. But there’s no telling what will happen if they remain here indefinitely. I’ll help you Stiles, but that’s the last thing I do for you and Scott. After this, I’m done.” Kira said and Loki stared at her, an unreadable mask on his face.

“What happened to you Kira?” Loki finally asked. “You used to be so kind. How did you become this bitter, isolated woman in front of me?”

“You know what happened. The war took everything from me.” Kira said bitterly.

“You still had us, but you chose to push us away,” Loki said as he got to his feet, “we reached out to you and you turned your back on us. We all lost something Kira, it wasn’t just you. We all felt broken after everything happened. But we didn’t push everyone else away, we stayed together. You’re the one who chose to run away.”

“Are you done?” Kira sneered and Loki sighed, his heart yearning for a kind hearted Asian girl who was as dead as his father.

“Yeah, I’m done Kira,” Loki said sadly as he turned and walk out of the kitchen, “thanks for the tea. We’ll be in touch.”

Kira watched him go, a tear trailing down one side of her face as he closed the front door behind him.

Braeden’s house  
Same time

Braeden watched from the kitchen as she started dinner, smiling softly as she watched Nick paying special attention to his ‘cousins.’ Like his father, he put on a tough act, but her son was a big softie when it came to the people he loved. A knock on the door interrupted her musings.

“Nick, could you get that!” Braeden said as she resumed making dinner. 

Nick gave an eye roll worthy of his father before standing up and walking over to the door. He opened it and froze upon seeing who was on the other side of the door.

“Hey Nick, is your mother home?” A dark haired man said politely but that didn’t quell the fear that had entered Nick’s heart.

“Mom!” Nick called out as he backed away from the door.

Hearing he son’s fear filled voice, Braeden immediately jumped away from the partially made dinner and burst into the living room. As Nick stood protectively in front of Kylee and Claudia, who looked confused and afraid, Braeden too froze as the dark haired man entered the house.

“Hello Braeden.” He said politely.

“Orion.” Braeden said, her voice trembling in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where we will start to see the transition from Scott from the early seasons, who was an overall poor protagonist, to Scott from season three on, who was, for the most part, a great protagonist. 
> 
> Hope I did okay on the Scott/Stiles scene, not overly proud of it but I wanted a scene to show the friendship between them since I’ve been a little hard on Scott up until now.
> 
> At long last, we finally meet Orion. In my head, I imagine him being played by Grant Gustin. In some of the following chapters, you’ll learn more about him and why the pack hates him so much.


	15. Lunatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's second full moon brings about a personal betrayal as Jackson manipulates Allison and gets one step closer to the truth about Scott.

After everyone had eaten, they returned to the viewing room and took their seats. Malia picked up the remote and started the next recording.

 

**At night, Stiles leads a confused Scott into the woods. Stiles mentions Scott getting dumped but Scott insists he and Allison are ‘on a break.’**

“She dumped you.” Lydia said bluntly and Allison flinched.

 

“Sorry?” Allison said as more of a question than a statement but was surprised when Scott barely reacted.

 

**Stiles pulls out a bottle of liquor, informing Scott they’re going to get drunk.**

“Stiles, did you break into my liquor cabinet?” Noah asked in exasperation.

 

“Apparently.” Stiles shrugged.

 

“Werewolves can’t get drunk. Trust me, we’ve tried.” Derek said.

 

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about you becoming an alcoholic along with a Werewolf.” Melissa tried to be optimistic.

 

“Yeah, a drunk Werewolf is not something I ever want to see.” Chris said in relief.

 

**A drunk Stiles is lying on his back, Scott behind him as they sit in front of a fire. Stiles tries to cheer Scott up by telling him there are other girls besides Allison but his drunken mind trails off to Lydia.**

Stiles ducked his head in embarrassment while Lydia has the tact to not look over at Stiles.

 

**When Scott says he’s not even a little drunk, Stiles guesses it has to do with being a Werewolf. Stiles tries to cheer Scott up but, in his drunken state, he is making no sense. Two guys show up, grabbing the bottle.**

“Well this won’t end well.” Stiles noted as Scott shifted uneasily.

 

**An agitated Scott stands up and demands the bottle. His eyes glowed and Stiles notes in alarm that Scott’s hands have shifted. The guy holding the bottle fearfully gives the bottle back and Scott throws it into a tree, causing it to shatter.**

“I think it’s safe to say the full moon is close.” Derek noted.

 

“The aggression in Scott would certainly be consistent with that of a new Werewolf close to the full moon.” Chris agreed.

 

**After Scott leads Stiles back to the jeep, the two guys wonder off. The guy who had taken the bottle lights a cigarette when he is grabbed by The Alpha. The other guy turned around before The Alpha grabbed him and tossed him into the flaming trash bin Stiles and Scott had been using.**

“Good god.” Noah said disgusted as the younger generation looked queasy.

 

“There’s no pattern anymore.” Chris noted.

 

“Everything up to the night at the school was strategic, planned. But now-now he’s just killing for sport.” Derek said grimly.

 

**Next morning at the McCall house, Scott’s alarm goes off, tuning into a local news station. It starts talking about Derek before Melissa rushes in and turns it off. Scott shows no interest in going to school until Melissa jokingly asks if he wants a new car. A miserable Scott gets up and waves off Melissa’s attempts to talk about his break up, declaring he’ll get Allison back.**

“So said every teenage boy who’s ever been dumped.” Derek said dryly as Scott rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you have anything helpful to add?” Stiles asked annoyed.

 

“You two are idiots.” Derek said bluntly and Malia barked out a laugh.

 

“You have no idea.” Malia said dryly.

 

“Thanks honey.” Scottie said sarcastically from the security room.

 

“She’s not wrong.” Loki said as he walked in and Lyds and Scottie looked over at him.

 

“Hey, how’d it go?” Scottie asked and he shrugged.

 

“Well, she tried to attack me with a sword, reminded me of our agreement, accused us of playing god, but finally agreed to help. So it went about as well as I expected,” Loki said as he pulled out a chair and sat next to Lyds, “So where are we?”

 

“Well, we’re at my second full moon and I think my younger self has pulled his head out of his ass.” Scottie said and Loki nodded.

 

“Good, that’s good.” Loki said as he took Lyds hand and trio turned to watch the video feed.

 

**At Beacon Hills high, Chris pulls up in the front entrance with Kate in the passenger seat and Allison in the back. When Chris keeps the doors locked, Allison complains and Chris half-jokingly considers homeschooling.**

“Not funny dad.” Allison glared at Chris.

 

“Not sure I was joking.” Chris said, looking like he was seriously considering it as Allison glowered at him.

 

**Kate lets Allison out and, once she is gone, Chris admits he should have listened to her. A smug Kate tells him she was only going to tell him he needs to get gas. An irritable Chris drives off.**

**Later in the hall, Allison asks Lydia if she made the right decision in breaking up with Scott, to which Lydia assures her she did.**

“Seriously?” Stiles stared at Allison incredulously.

 

“What?” Allison asked confused.

 

“You break up with my boy here, messing majorly with his head, and now you have second thoughts? Are you bipolar or something?” Stiles asked a little angrily.

 

“Stiles, it’s fine.” Scott said although the look on his face said he shared his friend’s feelings on the matter.

 

Stiles looks like he has more to say but drops the matter as Allison shifted, Stiles words hitting close to home.

 

**Outside the principal’s office, Stiles is waiting as Noah and some officers come out with the principal. Noah walks over to his son and tells him to get to class but a worried Stiles tells his father to be careful tonight. Noah tries to reassure him that he brought in a state detective but this does little to reassure Stiles.**

“It’ll be okay Stiles,” Noah said as he put an arm around his son, “Because this time, I will have people who have dealt with this before.” Noah shot looks at Chris and Derek, who each gave a solemn nod.

 

**In class, Scott walks in and sees Allison. He tries to talk to her but Harris makes him take a seat. Harris hands out a test and makes it clear that he has no faith in them before starting the test.**

“How is this man a teacher?” Derek wondered.

 

“I ask myself that every day.” Stiles deadpanned.

 

**The test begins but Scott’s heightened senses begin to irritate him before he begins hallucinating. Rather than test questions, he instead sees questions mocking him about Allison and the full moon. As he becomes overwhelmed, Scott grabs his bag and leaves the classroom. A worried Stiles follows him as Harris calls after them. Finding Scott’s bag, Stiles dials his phone number and follows the sound to the locker room, where he finds a shirtless Scott using the shower in an attempt to cool down. Scott claims he can’t breathe.**

“You’re not shifting; you’re having a panic attack.” Derek told the tense Scott.

 

“That’s…better?” Scott asked.

 

“At least this way you’re not at risk of attacking Stiles.” Derek shrugged.

 

**Stiles gives Scott his inhaler and, as he uses it, he calms down. Scott questions whether he was having an asthma attack but Stiles explains thinking he was having one stopped the panic attack. Scott questions how Stiles knew that and Stiles explains he used to have panic attacks after his mother died.**

“What?” Noah looked at his squirming son shocked. “Why don’t I know about this?”

 

“Noah,” Melissa began gently, “after Claudia…you weren’t in a fit mind to look after Stiles. He spent most of those nights at our house than yours. You drank a lot and you lost track of a lot of things. It was months before you crawled out of the pit you had dug in your grief.”

 

“Stiles…I…” Noah said shame filling him but Stiles simply hugged his father.

 

“It’s oaky dad, it’s okay. It’s all in the past.” Stiles assured his father.

 

**Scott says he can’t stop thinking about Allison and Stiles tries to joke but realizes it wasn’t helping. Stiles tries to be supportive but Scott says he could feel the emotions of everyone in the room.**

“You were able to pick up on the chemo signals of everyone in the room. That’s impressive even during a full moon.” Derek said impressed.

 

**Stiles still think Deaton is The Alpha as he says they lock Scott up in his room. Scott says they need to do more because he’s afraid he’ll kill someone if he gets out.**

“Good assumption.” Chris noted as Scott paled.

 

“My mother would chain us up on our first moon.” Derek explained.

 

“I was chained up on my first several moons.” Malia shrugged.

 

“Okay, chaining him up, got it.” Stiles nodded like it was the most important thing he would ever hear.

 

**At the Argent house, Chris, Kate, and two other hunters are discussing the plan for the night. Chris and Kate explain to the other hunters that an Alpha struggles under the sway of the full moon.**

“Not always. With enough practice and discipline, an Alpha can remain perfectly normal enough under the full moon. Any Werewolf can.” Derek explained and Chris frowned at this new information.1

 

**There is a passive aggressive moment between Chris and Kate as they demand if the others know something one does not. They decide to go after The Alpha and one of the hunters asks about Derek. Victoria comes in, telling them they will kill Derek violently if they find him. She then asks if anyone wants a cookie.**

“Ali, your mom is scary.” Lydia muttered and Allison nodded silently.

 

Chris internally sighed as she saw the scene. Although he had always tried to hide it, even from himself, he was starting to think that his wife was more like his father and sister than himself. Which could cause problems once they returned home.2

 

**At the school cafeteria, Allison is eating lunch when Jackson sits down next to her. He wipes her mouth with his hand then licks his finger.**

“Okay, that is beyond creepy.” Stiles said as Allison shifted uncomfortably.

 

“It’s like he’s grooming you for something.” Noah muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

 

“You stay away from this boy Allison. I don’t want you around him. And you,” Chris turned to a surprised Lydia, “You be careful around him as well. I don’t trust him.”

 

**Jackson has a strange reaction when Allison asks if he wants a bite of her food. They end up talking about her breakup with Scott. As Scott listens from the hallway, Jackson tells Allison Scott got what he deserved. An angry Scott hits the back of his head against the wall hard enough to break the stone.**

“Whoa buddy.” Stiles said as Scott was shot several odd looks.

 

“The full moon, Allison breaking up with him, and Jackson being a dick is a recipe for disaster.” Malia explained.

 

**In the locker room later, due to pink eye that Greenberg has spread around, several people have made first line, including an enthusiastic Stiles, who Coach mistakenly misspelled Bilinski instead of Stilinski.**

“Yes!” Stiles cheered as Scott chuckled at him.

 

**Scott and Jackson have been made co-captains, to Jackson’s displeasure.**

“Which won’t add to Jackson’s determination to find out Scott’s secret, I’m sure.” Derek said sarcastically as Scott hung his head miserably.

 

**As they move out onto the field, Danny tells Jackson to get a grip as a dark look crosses Jackson’s face.**

“I always knew he was a dick, but now I genuinely fear for my life around him.” Stiles said.

 

“Your life? You’re not the one he’s obsessed with.” Scott muttered.

 

**In the hall, Stiles asks Scott how he feels. Scott is rather dismissive and mentions how he felt the jealousy on the rest of the team. Stiles causally inquires if Scott can feel desire, to which Scott easily sees through as an attempt to know if Lydia likes him. Stiles begs Scott to use his Werewolf abilities to see if Lydia has any feelings for him, to which a reluctant Scott agrees.**

Lydia shifted uneasily. While Stiles seemed like a nice guy, she was just getting to know him. Her on screen self didn’t even seem to know Stiles was alive. She had a feeling she’d end up hurting Stiles, which seemed to be a recurring theme in these memories.

 

**Scott asks Lydia if they can talk and she leads him into Coach’s office. But rather than asking about Stiles, he asks her if Allison still likes him. A devious Lydia tells him he and Allison will only ever be friends now and that she knows he was trying to save their lives and that Allison should be grateful rather than breaking up with Scott. Scott asks if she is grateful and a seductive Lydia kisses him and they make out.**

“Dude! So not cool man!” Stiles shouted, staring at Scott betrayed.

 

“Yeah, not your girlfriend.” Lydia pointed out.

 

“It’s not about you. It’s about the fact that I asked my best friend for help and he totally stabbed me in the back.” Stiles crossed his arms before looking away from the guilty Scott.

 

“Yeah, I know this was years ago and I’m over this, but I could have gone my whole life without seeing that.” Loki grimaced as an awkward Lyds and Scottie shifted.

 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Lydia said defensively as Allison shot her a look.” You broke up with him; you have no right to be mad if I kiss him.”

 

Allison knew she was right but she wasn’t ready to admit that. So she just crossed her arms and stared straight ahead at the screen.

 

**Later on the field, Scott sits on the bench next to Stiles. Stiles asks if she likes him, to which Scott replies Lydia is ‘totally into’ Stiles, Stiles missing Scott’s smirk.**

“The full moon is making you into a piece of crap friend.” Stiles said gruffly and Scott flinched.

 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Noah said, giving his son a pointed look.

 

Stiles didn’t say anything else, just crossed his arms and stared straight ahead, perfectly content to ignore Scott. As Scott sighed, Lydia’s insides churned with guilt. She had never had a friend like Scott and Stiles had in each other. She didn’t want to be the reason they ended it.

 

**They started taking shots and Scott was up first. Scott tried to rush towards the goal but the guards stopped him, knocking him to the ground.**

“This’ll go well.” Derek muttered, wondering if his predication about what Scott would do would finally come true.

 

**AS couch taunted him, an angry Scott stood up and tried to go again. This time, he roughly got passed the guards and headed straight for Danny in the goalie net. He hits Danny in the chin with his Lacrosse stick before making the shot as Danny goes down on the ground, inured.**

“Scott McCall!” Melissa shouted as Scott stared, shocked by his behavior.

 

“It’s the full moon; Scott isn’t fully responsible for his actions.” Derek explained.

“Doesn’t make it any better.” Stiles muttered and Scott flinched.

**As the rest of the team surrounds Danny, Stiles rushed over to Scott, demanding to know what he’s thinking. When Stiles points out everyone will hate him now, Scott angrily says he doesn’t care. As Scott storms off, Lydia rushes over, inquiring about Danny. Jackson notices her lipstick is smudged. She tries to play it off as Jackson eyes her suspiciously and Stiles realizes what happened.**

**At the Argent house later, Kate is teaching Allison how to use a Taser, which Allison promises not to tell Chris about.**

Chris growls in the back of his throat. Kate was obviously attempting to bring Allison in on the family secret, twist her way into Allison’s head the way Gerard had twisted his way into Kate’s. That wouldn’t happen when they returned, he vowed darkly.

 

“Mr. Bear?” Stiles asked at the name Allison had given her teddy bear.

 

“I was five!” Allison said defensively.

 

**After Allison successfully fires the Taser at Mr. Bear, Allison sits down on her bed, breaking down over her breakup with Scott. As Kate tries to make her feel better, Allison mentions that Scott knew Derek and Kate demands to know everything Scott told her about Derek.**

“Great, and now Scott’s a target.” Stiles said, his earlier anger at Scott replaced with worry as Allison flinched.

 

“I’m sorry.” Allison said guilty as Melissa paled.

 

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Scott said softly as he took Melissa’s hand and squeezed.

 

**At the McCall house, Stiles walks in carrying a bag. Melissa walks in and sees the key he has, Stiles explains he had it made and Melissa is unsurprised by this. Stiles claims the bag is a science project. Melissa asks Stiles about Scott, worried since he isn’t talking to her like he usually does.**

“Not like I could just come out and say ‘Hey mom, I’m a Werewolf.’” Scott joked weakly and Melissa smiled slightly.

 

**Melissa mentions it being a full moon and Stiles starts before she says the ER is crazy on those nights and is the origin of the word ‘Lunatic.’**

**After she leaves, Stiles heads up to Scott’s room and turns on the lights. He starts when he sees Scott sitting in the chair in the corner, a dark, intense look on his face. He claims he doesn’t want Stiles help tonight and refuses Stiles help, telling him to go. Stiles convinces him to look inside the bag and, as he pulls out chains, manages to handcuff Scott to the radiator. Both to protect Scott from himself and as payback for Lydia.**

“Don’t you think that’s a little far Stiles?” Noah said disapproval in his voice and Stiles simply shrugged.

 

“I had that coming.” Scott said, apology on his face and Stiles thawed a little.

 

“Far? Maybe. Necessary? Absolutely.” Malia said.

 

**At a sporting goods store, Allison is looking at Archery equipment when she sees Jackson.**

“Is he stalking you now?” Chris said in a low, deadly voice as Allison became more uncomfortable with Jackson’s obsession.

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me if he was” Malia said as Lydia became concerned by her boyfriend’s fixation on Allison.

 

**Jackson claims to be there for Danny and acts as a sympathetic friend and convinces Allison to talk to him, claiming to feel the same way.**

“He’s very good.” Stiles muttered and Scott nodded absently.

 

**At the McCall house, Stiles pours a bottle of water into a dog ball and leaves it for Scott.**

“Okay, that is definitely too far,” Noah said as he glared at his son, “you are so grounded.”

 

Stiles groaned but could admit he had that one coming. Not that he would ever tell Scott that.

 

**An angry Scott throws the bowl at Stiles, threatening to kill him. Stiles shouts at Scott about what a terrible friend Scott has been and that he isn’t sure he can even blame it on the full moon.**

“Not entirely unwarranted, I admit.” Scott said as he looked over at Stiles, who still wasn’t looking at him.

 

**Scott begins to taunt Stiles about how Lydia kiss him and would have let him do anything he wanted as a hurt Stiles walks out of the fall, sitting down on the edge of the doorway out of Scott’s view.**

Scott winced as he avoided looking at Stiles. No he knew that one was not justified. That was a shot designed simply to hurt Stiles, he knew Stiles well enough to know which buttons to push.

 

“Stiles is right, the full moon makes you an ass.” Lydia pointed out and Scott nodded, full of guilt as Stiles stared ahead with a stoic face, not showing just how hurt he was by Scott’s on screen actions.

 

**In a school parking lot, Allison and Jackson are in Jackson’s car as Allison tells him she doesn’t think it was Derek in the school. Jackson agrees.**

“Jackson is putting it together. He may not understand what it is yet, but he’s putting it together bit by bit” Chris said alarmed.

 

“And I’m helping him.” Allison grumbles.

 

“It’s not your fault Ali. Smarter girls than you have fallen for his charm.” Lydia muttered, wondering if she was talking about herself or not.

 

**At the McCall house, Scott begs Stiles to let him out. He tells Stiles about how it hurts and about how much Allison breaking up with him hurts him. But Stiles refuses to let him out.**

“Smart move.” Chris complimented Stiles.

 

“A wolf on the full moon will do whatever; say whatever they can to convince you to let them out. But you never can because it might be the last thing you do.” Derek said grimly.

 

“You two are just two rays of sunshine, aren’t ya Chrissy and Sourwolf?” Stiles asked sarcastically and they glared at him, disliking their new nicknames as the other teenagers laughed and Malia smirked.

 

**The full moon shines in Scott’s room and Scott cries out as he starts to shift, pulling on his chained hand as it cuts into his wrist. Stiles covers his ears in an attempt to block out Scott’s screams, knowing it was necessary.**

Most of Stiles’ anger faded at this, replaced by guilt as Scott placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You’re doing the right thing Stiles.” Scott assured him and Stiles flashed a weak smile.

 

**Back in Jackson’s car, Allison confides in Jackson her suspicions about Chris, that he knows more about what happened in the school than her.**

“You’re really telling him all this?” Scott asked incredulously as Allison shifted.

 

“That’s how grooming works. The groomer makes the person they’re grooming feel like you can trust them more than anyone else.” Noah said as he frowned, growing more and more weary of Jackson.

 

**Back at the McCall hose, Stiles becomes concerned when Scott suddenly stops screaming. Stiles walks into Scott’s room to see the hand cuffs on the floor and Scott’s open window.**

“Next time, we use something stronger than handcuffs.” Stiles said and a pale Scott nodded.  

 

“Chains are usually good. But use something stronger than a radiator.” Derek advised.

 

**Scott, overwhelmed, runs through the woods, operating solely on instinct. He ends up in the parking lot where Jackson and Allison are talking. As Jackson tells Allison about his encounter with the Alpha, Scott hallucinates Jackson and Allison kissing passionately. Scott roars and rushes for the car.**

Scott paled even more as Chris drew his own pale daughter to him, glaring at Scott.

 

“Relax everyone, she was fine.” Malia said, not at all concerned about Jackson.

 

**Scott lands on the car and lifts his hand up, about to attack when Derek tackles him off the car and into the hill below.**

“Told you that you weren’t dead.” Malia said as Derek finally relaxes now that he saw that he was alive after all.

 

**Derek and Scott briefly fight before Derek slams Scott onto the ground and roars in his face.  Scott seems to come back to himself as Derek returns to full human form.**

“You are so lucky I was there to save your asses.” Derek said as he looked at Scott and Allison, who both nod absently.

 

**Stiles is driving in his jeep when he sees a crime scene with police cars, sirens blaring. Stiles gets out, looking for Noah when he sees a gurney, a body covered up. He reaches for it when he sees the arm hanging of the side, covered in burns. Noah suddenly appears and then Stiles is hugging him.**

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as Noah wrapped his arms around him, reassuring his son that he was still here.

 

**Chris and Kate roll up to the scene in Chris car. Kate points out Stiles and asks Chris is the second Beta he saw could have been younger and smaller as they eye Stiles in suspicion.**

“If anything happens to my son…” Noah trailed off dangerously as he glared at Chris.

 

“I won’t make a move until I’m sure he’s a wolf. And I know how to reign in my sister.” Chris said and Derek scoffed.

 

“Like you did with my family?” Derek asked mockingly and Chris glared at him.

 

“The difference between then and now is that I know she’s targeting Stiles. Or at least considering it.” Chris said and Noah nodded.

 

“You better hope so.” Noah said darkly.

 

**At the McCall house, Derek helps Scott into his bed before turning to leave. Scott stops him, telling him he can’t be a Werewolf and be with Allison. Scott asks I there was a cure, to which Derek claims there’s a possibility if a bitten wolf kills the one who bit them.**

“You just lied to him.” Chris noted and Derek nodded as Scott, Stiles, Melissa and Allison started.

 

“Seems that way.” Derek said.

 

“Wait, there’s no cure?” Scott said disappointed.

 

“We heard that rumor decades ago. When one of us was bitten, we tried it. It didn’t work.” Chris explained.

 

“Why would you lie to my son then?!” Melissa demanded as she glared at Derek.

 

“I can only guess, but I assume it’s because Scott is more interested in playing Romeo and Juliet with Allison then saving lives. And I can’t stop The Alpha without his help.” Derek explained and Scott flinched, knowing Derek was right.3

 

“Still a dick move Sourwolf.” Stiles muttered and Derek scowled at the nickname he was starting to hate.

 

“It is, but Scott isn’t leaving me much choice.” Derek muttered grimly.

 

**Derek promises to help Scott kill The Alpha if he helps Derek find him.**

**On a hill overlooking Beacon Hills, The Alpha looks over it as he returns to human form.**

**Jackson pulls into his parents garage and starts as he pulls a shifted nail out of the roof of his car. Later, he compares the nail to the damaged Lacrosse glove.**

“And he continues to put it together.” Chris muttered as they all got a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: The Argents don’t seem to know a lot about how the Full moon affects Alphas by season one. Scott and Derek, both as Alphas, were shown to be unaffected by the full moon, so not ‘like any other Werewolf’ under the full moon.
> 
> 2 If Victoria had lived passed season two, I don’t think her marriage to Chris would have survived. While Chris in the first two seasons seems to adhere to the code to an almost obsessive degree, he still had honor and integrity. He refused to kill Scott once realizing Scott had never killed an innocent, was visible disapproving of Gerard declaring there was no more code, and allowed Scot to live on the condition he and Allison stop seeing each other. While he still saw Werewolves as threats, he still had honor and integrity, which allowed him to see that Werewolves were not his enemy. On the other hand, Victoria seems to be more like Gerard and Kate in that she just wants an excuse to kill Werewolves. 
> 
> 3: I don’t buy this whole rumor of a cure. I think The Argents or one of the other Hunter organizations would have disproven that before season one. Derek was just straight up manipulating Scott so he would help him find The Alpha.


	16. Wolf's bane part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of The Alpha is revealed and Derek has an explosive reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I originally did not intend to split up any of the episodes, but the chapter ended in a way that was too good of an opportunity to pass up, so here’s the first part of the, hopefully only, split episode.

Malia pressed the play button and started the next recording as everyone stared at the screen.

 

**At Beacon Hills High at night, Harris is in his classroom when he finds a crumbled up piece of paper on his desk. Unfolding it, he discovers it is a list of people with the last name Harris. All have a red X next to them except one, his. In the shadows, The Alpha, his voice distorted, asks him about the list, which was made by Laura Hale.**

While everyone else tensed, worried about what The Alpha would do to Harris, Derek sat up straighter, interested in this new piece of information.

 

**Harris doesn’t know why Laura was making it, so The Alpha demands he turn around to see why. Terrified, Harris refuses. Angry, The Alpha throws a chair at Harris but Derek is suddenly there. He grabs Harris and saves him, tackling him to the floor as the chair hits the chalk board.**

“What does he mean by ‘look at what you’ve done’?” Derek demanded as he looked over at Malia.

 

“You’ll understand by the end of this recording,” Malia said vaguely as she eyed Derek, knowing he wasn’t going to react well. 

 

**The Alpha vanishes by leaving through the door and the police arrive outside, sirens blaring.**

**Derek takes off on foot, Noah in hot pursuit in his cruiser.**

“Sorry,” Noah apologized sheepishly.

 

“I don’t blame you,” Derek said pointedly, glaring at a squirming Scott.

 

“Sorry?” Scott said awkwardly and Derek just growled at him.

 

**Derek is intercepted by Chris in a car and then takes off again. Chris radios Kate, who is going after Derek’s car, which confuses her. In Derek’s car, Scott and Stiles look back at Kate through the back windshield before Scott speeds up.**

“You two stay away from my car,” Derek growled as he glared at Scott and Stiles.

 

“This hasn’t happened yet Sourwolf,” Stiles said rudely.

 

“And stop calling me that!” Derek growled.

 

**The police unleash two dogs on Derek that run after him. But Derek simply growls at them, causing them to run away terrified, to the confusion of the police.**

**Meanwhile, Scott and Stiles are continuing to be chased by Kate and argue about speeding up. An argument Stiles wins when Scott speeds up. However, they are confused when Kate goes in a completely different direction. Stiles pulls out a police radio and listens in as Noah announces Derek’s location.**

“Damn it,” Derek swore as Noah and Chris shifted uneasily.

 

**At the Iron Works, Derek is suddenly half blinded by a flash arrow Chris shoots at him. Derek takes cover as Chris reloads. Thankfully, Scott and Stiles pull up and Derek gets in. As they drive off, Derek in frustration exclaims he had The Alpha until the police showed up. Stiles tries to defend his father and the department, but that just gets Derek to blame Scott for framing him for the murders.**

“Can’t you just get passed that?” Scott whined.

 

“When my sister rises from the dead,” Derek growled.

 

**Derek, after some prompting from Scott and Stiles, reveals that Laura told him she was close to figuring something out. He doesn’t know what, but she found two things: the name Harris and a drawing of a wolf, which Scott recognizes from Allison’s necklace.**

“Kate gave me that necklace,” Allison remembers.

 

“Laura was close to figuring out the truth about the fire,” Noah put together.

 

“But how is our chemistry teacher involved?” Stiles wondered.

 

“Maybe if you keep watching, you’ll find out,” Malia said sarcastically.

 

**At school the next day, Scott wonders how he’s supposed to get the necklace from Allison. Stiles suggests trying to remind Allison of the good times.**

“I didn’t know you were gonna go that far with that advice,” Loki told Scottie, who grimaced as Lyds looked confused.

 

“What did he do?” She asked wearily.

 

“Something stupid,” Scottie said blushing.

 

**At the doctor’s office, Jackson is having his neck looked at. Jackson admits he has been having dreams of a fire in a house.**

“How’d he get that memory? It’s not even mine,” Derek said surprised.

 

“I don’t know,” Chris said surprised as well.1

 

**Jackson hallucinates the doctor used some incision tools to pulls out something from his neck before the doctor turns into Derek. When the hallucination ends, the doctor tells Jackson he will be fine.**

 

“That was gross,” Lydia said disgusted.

 

“And creepy,” Stiles added.

 

**The doctor explains Jackson had aconite poisoning, which is also called Wolf’s bane.**

“And let me guess, this is how Jackson puts it all together?” Derek asked and Malia nodded.

 

“Yep,” Malia said causing Scott to groan.

 

“Well this is just great,” Scott complained.

 

**At the front desk, Jackson walks up to Melissa and asks to use her computer. Initially saying no, Melissa agrees after he claims to be a friend of Scott’s. Melissa walks away as Jackson looks Wolf’s Bane up. Jackson smirks as he looks at the page before exiting the page and leaving.**

**At school, Jackson confidently walks up to Scott’s locker and tells Scott he knows what he is. He also tries to blackmail Scott into making him a Werewolf or he’ll tell Allison what he is.**

“Jackson is going to get me killed,” Scott moaned.

 

“No he’s not, because we’re not gonna let him find out this time,” Stiles said optimistically.

“And I don’t kill Werewolves unless they prove to be a threat. And hurting you would hurt Allison, so I doubt I’ll kill you and I can keep my wife in line,” Chris assured the young wolf.

 

“And your sister?” Melissa demanded and Chris scowled.

 

“I doubt she’ll be around in these recordings to hurt Scott. And once we return home, I will deal with Kate,” Chris promised and the dark voice he spoke in sent shivers down the spines of everyone except Malia, Derek, and Noah.

 

**Later, Scott and Stiles are processing the fact that Jackson knows. They worry that Jackson knows about Chris and will tell him about Scott. Stiles claims he has a plan to help Scott and just tells him to get the necklace from Allison.**

**Later at class, Scott tries to sit next to Allison but Lydia quickly takes that seat, so Scott is forced to sit behind Lydia instead. Scott sends Allison picks of them together, which upsets her. She leaves and Scott follows after her.**

“Okay, even I knew that was stupid man,” Stiles said as the women all looked at Scott like he was a moron.

 

“You know nothing about women,” Melissa said bluntly.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Lydia demanded.

 

Malia just put a hand over her face, muttering so quietly not even the Werewolves could understand her as Scott looked confused.

 

**Out in the hall, Allison tells Scott not to talk to her and that she needs time to be okay with the breakup.**

**Later at lunch, Scott tells Stiles that he’s not getting the necklace. He also says he knows nothing about girls and that all women are psychotic.**

The women huffed while Noah, Chris, and Derek looked like they were in agreement.

 

**Stiles suggests they just steal the necklace, since Harris is in protective custody. Scott notices Jackson staring at them. As they try to ignore him, Jackson makes a point to bite an apple as loudly as he can, which Scott winces at. Jackson begins taunting Scott about the fact Scott can hear him, so Scott tries to get Stiles to act like everything is normal. Stiles can’t think of anything to say.**

“Now you run out of things to say?!” Scott groaned.

 

“I can’t work under this kind of pressure!” Stiles exclaimed as Scott buried his head in his hands.

 

**Stiles points out Jackson has gotten up from his seat. Jackson begins taunting Scott about using his abilities for lacrosse and threatens to ruin Scott’s life if he doesn’t turn him into a Werewolf. He makes some vulgar comments about Allison, which makes Scott angry.**

“Forget watching him, I’m gonna kill him,” Chris glared at the screen as an offended Allison glared at the screen as well.

 

“We can’t go around killing teenage boys just for being assholes. No matter how much we may want to,” Noah said disgruntled.

**Stiles tries to keep Scott calm but Scott eventually gets angry enough at Jackson’s comments that he breaks his tray. Everyone turns to look at him as Scott glares at a smug Jackson.**

**Later in swim class,** **while Allison is in the pool with Jackson, Scott sneaks over to Allison’s bag. As Scott searches through Allison’s bag, Jackson surprisingly defends Scott to Allison. However, Jackson goes back to manipulating Allison, calling Scott too immature for Allison and flirting with her, which Allison is oblivious to. A frustrated Scott closes her bag after failing to find the necklace and watches as Jackson gives Allison her towel, clearly jealous.**

“Are you really that naïve that you can’t see that Jackson is playing you?” Stiles asked Allison incredulously.

 

“I’m dating him and even I can see that,” Lydia added as Allison sighed.

 

 “I guess I can only see the best in people,” Allison said tiredly.

 

“It’s not a bad quality to have, but you can’t let yourself be blind to people’s true intentions,” Noah said gently.

 

**Later, Jackson is walking in the hall when an angry Lydia walks up behind him. Apparently, Jackson broke up with her over a text.**

 

Lydia blinked, too stunned to feel anything. First, she was in denial, and then the truth washed over her. Allison reached out and took her hand, hoping to offer her friend comfort as Allison looked away from everyone’s pitying gaze.

 

“Dumping her over a text. Not cool asshole,” Stiles grumbled, having the tact to make sure Lydia didn’t hear.

 

**Jackson callously breaks up with Lydia, calling her dead weight before walking off as Lydia masks her hurt by telling him it won’t take her long to get over him.**

“You’re better off without him honey,” Melissa said gently as Lydia scoffed and Stiles snapped.

 

“Seriously, what do you see in him?” Stiles demanded and she looked over at him, anger on her face. “Do you have any idea how much better you are than this guy?! You have to pretend to be an idiot to protect his fragile ego, he treats you like the dirt on his shoes, because he knows that once you realize how much better you are than him, you’ll-”

 

“Stiles,” Noah put a hand on his son’s shoulder as he gave his son a pointed look. “That’s enough.

 

Stiles wanted to protest but, when he saw the look on his father’s face, nodded. He sat back as Lydia looked at him thoughtfully, wondering if maybe Stiles had a point. Because, to tell the truth, Lydia was just…tired. Tired of pretend every second of the day that she was someone she wasn’t. Tired of just pretending everything was okay when it wasn’t. Just…tired.

 

**At the Stilinski house, Stiles walks into his room and puts his bag by his desk. Noah calls him and Stiles is startled to see Derek in the corner. He points to Noah outside the door and Stiles rushes to it, closing the door slightly and standing in the doorway so Noah won’t see Derek. Father and son have an awkward conversation where Noah expresses his pride in Stiles for being first line and they hug. Noah leaves and Stiles goes back into his room only for Derek to slam him against the door.**

“You touch my son, Werewolf or not, you’ll find yourself in a very small cell,” Noah growled at Derek, who looked unimpressed.

 

**Derek tries to threaten Stiles but Stiles points out his father, the sheriff, is down the hall. Stiles has the power now, as he points out. Reluctantly, Derek releases Stiles.**

“Boo yah!” Stiles cheered, holding up his hand and a laughing Scott gave him a high five.

 

**Derek inquires about the necklace and Stiles tells him to forget about that as he has a new plan. He tells him about the text The Alpha sent Allison and that he knows someone who can find out who sent it.**

“That’s impressive,” Derek admitted as Stiles blinked.

 

“Did you just complement me? Oh man, Derek Hale just complimented me!” Stiles cheered as Derek sighed.

 

“And I’m already regretting it,” Derek said as Scott snickers and everyone else just smiled in amusement.

 

**At the Argent house, Scott sneaks in through Allison’s window and begins searching the room for Allison’s necklace.**

“You realize I could have you arrested for trespassing, right?” Chris said as he glared at Scott.

 

“This hasn’t happened yet. And I didn’t really have any other choice, did I?” Scott challenged and Chris grumbled but made no further comment.

 

**Back with Stiles and Derek, Stiles is trying to persuade Danny to track the text. Stiles mentions that Danny has an arrest report and Danny defensively says he was thirteen.**

“Stiles,” Noah shook his head in exasperation as Stiles shrugged unrepentant.

 

**Derek is sitting in the chair, reading a book when Danny asks who he is. Stiles claims he’s his cousin, Miguel, causing Derek to glare at him.**

An action his present self replicated and Stiles just shrugged.

 

“I could have told him the truth,” Stiles said and Derek just glared harder as everyone else laughed at Derek and Stiles.

 

**Danny points out the blood on Derek’s shirt and Stiles comes up with a lie and tells Derek to burrow one of his shirts. As Stiles tries to convince Danny to agree to the hack, a now shirtless Derek points out that Stiles’ shirt won’t fit him. Stiles tells him to try something else when he notices Danny staring at Derek as he changes shirts. Getting an idea, Stiles manipulates Danny by using Derek’s shirtless form to convince Danny to track the text.**

Everyone laughed as Derek glared at Stiles again.

 

“I am not eye candy,” Derek grumbled.

 

“Tell that to Danny,” Stiles grinned as Derek growled.

 

“How does Danny not know you are? Shouldn’t everyone know who Derek is so they’ll be on the lookout for him?” Allison asked confused.2

 

“I guess Danny just doesn’t watch the news,” Stiles shrugged.

 

**Back with Scott, he becomes distracted when he sees the receipt to the bowling alley for their first date before he spots Allison’s necklace in a book. He opens it and takes it when he sees Allison’s reading subject is the Beat of Gevaudan. He sees a few words circled and takes out his phone, translating Loup Garou, which is French for Werewolf.**

“Kate is really trying to bring you in,” Stiles noted as Allison shuttered and Chris scowled.

 

**A panicked Scott leaves through the window.**

**At the Stilinskis, Danny shows Stiles and Derek, who is now wearing a black shirt, that the text was sent from a computer at Beacon Hills hospital from an account registered to Melissa McCall.**

 

“What?” Melissa gasped as the time travelers looked completely lost.

 

“Everything will become clear in a matter of minutes,” Malia said vaguely.

 

**Back with Scott, he is grabbing his bike, about to leave when he is caught by Chris.**

“Busted,” Stiles said as Scott paled and Chris smirked.

 

**Chris leads Scott inside, thinking he’s here for Allison and explaining she’ll be home soon. He plays friendly with Scott, bringing out to beers as Scott hedges, telling him Allison dumped him. Chris plays sympathetic ear before demanding to know Scott’s relationship to Derek.**

“You’re very good,” Stiles said.

 

“In another life, you’d have been a good cop,” Noah noted and Chris shrugged.

 

“To tell you the truth, when I was young, I wanted to be a cop,” Chris said, a wistful look in his eyes as his daughter looked at him surprised before his eyes hardened. “But a different path was chosen for me.”

 

Allison looked up at her father, beginning to understand just a bit why he hasn’t told her. Perhaps he wanted her life to be free of this burden, to choose her own life the way he had not been able to.

 

**In the woods, Allison is going for a run when she comes across the burned remains of the Hale house.**

“Well, that’s ominous,” Stiles noted.

 

**Allison heads inside, looking around when she sees claw marks on the floor boards. She knelt down, looking at them when someone walks in. She looks up and screams when she sees Kate.**

“Two Argents end up at the Hale house? One hell of a coincidence,” Chris noted.

 

“There’s no such thing as a coincidence in this life,” Derek said bitterly.

 

**Allison demands to know if Kate followed her. Kate more or less admits this and asks why Allison is here. Allison admits to wanting answers about Derek and why he allegedly wanted to kill her. Kate blames it on his family dying in the fire and says you don’t have to a psychopath to be a killer, attempts to justify killing by saying you need a reason.**

 

“Well I guess you would know Ms. Mass Murder,” Sties said sarcastically as Allison flinched, still having a hard time accepting what Kate had done.

 

**Kate asks what Allison wants. Allison says she felt powerless and weak that night in the school, that wants to feel strong and powerful. A pleased Kate says she can help Allison do that.**

“You’ve just given her a way in,” Chris said grimly and Allison looked confused. “She knows you’re feeling helpless. She’ll exploit that to manipulate you, reshape you into the person she wants you to be.”

 

“How do you know that?” Allison asked quietly.

 

“Because it’s what your grandfather did to her after our mother was murdered,” Chris said and Allison paled as everyone else looked stunned.

 

“She wasn’t always like this?” Derek asked and Chris shook his head.

 

“Once, she was so kind, so loving. Then our mother died and my father changed and he changed her with him. It took time, but he twisted her mind until I didn’t even recognize her anymore,” Chris explained sadly, remembering the person his sister had been at one time, before the dark days, before they lost their mother.

 

**At the Argent house, Chris is interrogating Scott about Derek and the flaws in Scott’s story. Chris sits down next to Scott and says he’s just thinking of Allison’s safety. As Allison walks in through the back, she hears Scott exclaim that everything he did was to make sure Allison was safe. Chris points out that Scott will be late for his game and Scott leaves, neither aware of Allison’s presence.**

**At the game that night, Scott is on the phone with Stiles and Derek, telling Derek that there’s nothing on the necklace except the necklace. Coach demands to know where Stiles is and Stiles tells Scott to say he’ll be late.**

**After hanging up, Derek points out Stiles won’t make it and he didn’t tell Scott about Melissa. Stiles is adamant about not telling Scott until they know the whole truth. Derek slams Stiles’ head onto the steering wheel as payback for earlier and tells him to get into the hospital.**

Derek smirked as Noah glared at him while Lydia and Allison laugh. Even Scott snickers as Stiles glared at him before glaring at Derek.

 

“Please stop hitting me!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“Stop giving me reasons to,” Derek said simply as Stiles and Noah both glowered at him.

 

**Jackson sits down next to Scott, demanding to know if a bite does it. Scott confirms it and explains about The Alpha and the complications, like the hunters. Jackson sees Scott glance at Allison, Kate, and Chris and realizes they’re a family of hunters. He remarks on the irony of it and, after being incredulous at Scott’s obliviousness of it, explains that Argent is French for Silver.**

**At the hospital, Stiles can’t find Melissa, so Derek tells him to find his uncle’s Nurse. Stiles walks into Peter’s room and sees Peter’s chair is empty.**

“What?” Derek said confused and Malia tensed, knowing Derek was not going to take this well.

 

**When Stiles tells Derek Peter is missing, Derek is shocked before realizing Peter is The Alpha. Stiles turns around to see Peter, his face half burned but still moving up right and awake, standing in the doorway as he greets Stiles calmly.**

Malia paused the recording, looking at Derek as she waited for the explosion.

 

“What?!” Derek exclaimed as she shot to his feet, staring with stunned disbelief on his face.

 

“Derek,” Malia began.

 

“How is this possible?” Derek exclaimed as he whirled on her.

 

“If you’ll sit down, I’ll gladly explain,” Malia said bluntly.

 

“You knew…you knew!” Derek growled as he shuttered with rage.

 

It was if Derek was a teenager again, who couldn’t control the shift. A roar was released from his mouth as he shifted. He lunged for Malia, who jumped off the couch and away from Derek. His claw went into the couch and he pulled it back and jumped after Malia.

 

The others could only watch stunned as Malia and Derek fought. Malia was obviously holding back, realizing the revelation had caused Derek to lose control, but unable to stop him, as she was never really good with reaching those lost in the shift. Suddenly, the door opened and another roar was heard as someone rushed in, jumping over the other viewers and over to the fight. Scottie, half shifted and his eyes glowing red, grabbing Derek’s arm, whirled around, and threw him into the wall.

 

“What the hell is that?!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“That is an Alpha,” Chris explained as Scottie, his instinct to protect his mate overpowering him, stalked towards Derek.

 

“That’s enough,” Malia said but Scottie ignored her, lost to his rage. “Scott!”

 

The word seemed to wash over the room as they all stared, too stunned to think. The words reached through Scottie’s rage and he came back to himself. He breathed heavily for a moment, coming back from his rage high before shifting back to himself. The time travelers all stared. Although he had obviously aged and cut his hair, along with a slight beard on his face, it was obviously Scott McCall.

 

“You done?” Scottie asked Derek, who could only stare in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: When you think about it, Jackson should not have bene having dreams about the Hale Fire. Derek wasn’t there, he was at school, so it obviously isn’t Derek’s memories. So how did he get the dreams? It makes no sense.
> 
> 2: Once Scott named Derek as the killer, every person in Beacon Hills should have been able to recognize him. His face should have been on the news, in the newspaper, his name on the radio and his description out there. So it makes no sense how Danny wouldn’t recognize him. 
> 
> For why Derek lost control, we know that Derek values family and those he thinks of as family above all else. He obviously would have had a more explosive reaction to Peter’s betrayal if the show had given him time to have it. Plus, here the loss of Laura is still very fresh he feels betrayed by Malia who, even though he can’t figure out why yet, he feels a connection to her. Basically, Derek is unable to control his anger and since he uses anger to control his shift at this point in the series, he can’t control the shift.


	17. Wolf's bane part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AS everyone reels from the revelation of Scott being alive and an Alpha, another revelation is thrown at them, this time involving Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient, here is the second half of the hopefully only split episode.

“Sc-Scott?” Melissa breathed, recognizing the features of her son in the man who now stood in the room.

 

Scottie did not respond, simply clenching his fists so tightly his finger nails dug so deeply into his skin they drew blood. Knowing his mother was here, that she was alive, was one thing. But to see her, to hear her voice, was another entirely.

 

“Scott,” Malia walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine. He lost control, we expected it. I’m fine.”

 

Scottie took a deep breath, looking back down at the stunned Derek, who was staring up at him in disbelief. He held out his hand for the now younger wolf to take and Derek wearily took it.

 

“You ready to listen now?” Scottie asked as he helped Derek to his feet.

 

“I lost control. It won’t happen again,” Derek said and Scottie smiled as they dropped hands.

 

“Good,” Scottie said casually.

 

Then, Scottie’s hand shifted and he struck. Derek cried out as he felt to the floor, clutching his arms that now sported five claw marks. The time travelers stared at Scottie in shock as he stared down at Derek apathetically.

 

“You know how an Alpha reacts violently when you threaten his mate? Well, if you come after mine again, that will look like a flick to the head. Those wounds will heal, just not as fast because I’m an Alpha. Since you destroyed Malia’s couch in your little temper tantrum, you can sit on the floor and Malia will take your chair until we can find a suitable replacement,” Scottie said before he turned around and walked out of the room.

 

As the door closed behind him, Malia mentally cursed him.  He was so not sleeping in their bed tonight.

 

“I’m sleeping on the couch tonight, aren’t I?” Scottie realized as he walked back into the security room.

 

“You’ll be lucky if Malia lets you sleep inside the compound tonight,” Loki laughed.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Lyds deadpanned and Scottie shrugged.

 

“They were gonna find out anyway,” Scottie pointed out as Loki’s phone rang.

 

Loki pulled it out and frowned as ‘unknown number’ flashed across the screen.

 

“Hello?” He answered cautiously.

 

“I apologize for my husband,” Malia said and the time travelers stared at her.

 

“I’m sorry, husband?” Scott asked.

 

“I believe that’s why you, well future you, referred to her as his mate buddy,” Stiles pointed

out.

 

“Those wounds aren’t too deep, they’ll just heal slower because they were made by an Alpha,” Malia said after looking at the wounds on Derek’s arm.

 

“Probably deserved them,” Derek winced and Malia smirked.

 

“Yes, you did,” Malia said as she sat down in Derek’s chair and Derek limped next to it before sitting down as Malia grabbed the remote on the now destroyed couch. “Now, let’s continue, shall we?”

 

“Back up a minute. In this future, you and I are married?” Scott said stunned.

 

“Is that so hard to believe?” Malia asked, seemingly insulted and Scott flushed.

 

“No, I just, I mean-” Scott stammered and she laughed.

 

“I’m just messing with you kid. Relax; we’ll get there in a while. In the meantime, there’s so much more you need to see. After this, we’ll take a break and my husband and I will take a round of your questions. That acceptable to everyone?” Malia waited for their nods before she pressed play.

 

**Stiles fearfully backs away from Peter only to be blocked by his nurse, who doesn’t seem surprised to see Peter up and about. Stiles puts together that it was the nurse that sent the text. Derek then shows up and knocks Peter’s nurse out before he tells Stiles to run. Peter tries to tell Derek he didn’t want to kill Laura but Derek doesn’t believe him and attacks.**

“Why? He never the warmest person but I just...I don’t understand,” Derek said, unable to make sense of it.

 

“During the fire, Peter suffered a brain injury that never healed. That alone would change a person, but he was also in a coma. And he was aware of every waking moment; he could feel everything, all that pain, not just physically, which would be torture enough. But he also had to deal with the fact that his family was gone, murdered. Is it any wonder he woke up a little crazy?” Malia sighed.

 

**As Stiles fled, Peter easily knocks Derek to the ground and grabs him by the throat. Peter claims he was only driven by instinct when he killed Laura but Derek doesn’t believe him.**

“Is that true?” Derek asked and Malia shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. He definitely cared about you and Laura, but everything Peter says is half a lie. The tricky part has always been figuring out which half is the truth and which is the lie,” Malia explained.

 

**Peter throws Derek, sending him down the hall. Peter again attempts to explain what happened to him, claiming becoming an Alpha helped him begin to heal. But Derek isn’t interested in explanations and attacks Peter, who throws him through the glass of the receptionist’s station.**

**At the school, Noah is questioning Harris. Apparently, a woman met Harris in a bar a week before The Hale Fire. She charmed him and got him drunk enough so he would explain how she could set the fire without getting caught. He doesn’t know her name, but draws a picture of the necklace she was wearing, the same picture that Derek had from Laura. Harris explains that the necklace will lead Noah to his arsonist but Noah corrects him, that this women is a murderer.**

“When we get back, I’ll bring her in,” Noah promised Derek, who was trembling in rage.

 

“No,” Chris said and they turned to him. “You’ll raise too many questions about how you got pointed in this direction. And my father will hire the best defense lawyer he can. She’ll be out on bail within days. No…leave Kate to me. She’s my demon to bury. I should have dealt with her long ago, but I looked the other way. Kate is my responsibility, no one else’s.”

 

**At the hospital, a wounded Derek drags himself into an operating room. He looks up and sees Peter standing behind him. Peter looks at a mirror and sees his half burned face. He flips the mirror, which rotates. When it stops, Peter’s face is completely healed.**

“Okay, this is freaky. Like, crap my pants freaky. I didn’t actually do it,” Stiles said defensively as he got several grossed out looks.

 

**Peter tries one more time to appeal to Derek to listen.**

**At the game, Coach blackmails Scott by threatening to fail Scott if they don’t win the game. Jackson gives Scott seventy two hours to give him the bite.**

**In the stands, Noah notices Stiles isn’t there and Kate makes some appreciative comments about Jackson, which Allison describes her as sick.**

“You have no idea,” Allison tells her on screen self.

 

“Should we tell her she’s talking to herself? Literally?” Stiles whispered to Scott, who laughed.

**Kate sees the scratch marks on Jackson’s neck and asks Chris if he thinks they went deep enough to turn him. Scott listens and realizes Jackson is in danger.**

“Great, and now you have to save Jackson’s selfish ass from the Argents. You ever consider just letting them kill him?” Stiles asked tiredly.

 

“Stiles-” Noah said disapprovingly and his son just shrugs unapologetically.

 

“Okay, let’s take a break and then we’ll watch one or two more before we head to bed,” Malia said as she got to her ferret.

 

The time travelers stood and followed Malia out of the viewing room. They followed her into the kitchen and stopped and stared as a woman who was obviously an older Lydia stood pacing in the room, stress clear on her face. She stopped when she saw them.

 

“Lydia,” Malia hissed, anger that the rules they had set in place had all but been disregarded.

 

“Something’s happened Malia,” Lyds said and the dark look on her face felt Malia know this was big.

 

“What is it?” Malia asked.

 

“Something happened at Braeden’s house. Nick called Stiles from a gas station twenty miles from the house. The girls are with him but Braeden isn’t. Stiles and Scott went to go get him,” Lyds explained as Malia paled.

 

“Did he say what happened?” Malia demanded and Lyds shook her head.

 

“No, all Stiles could get out of him was that something had happened to Braeden,” Lyds said, worried.

 

“Um, excuse me,” Stiles spoke up as they turned to them, for a moment the two women had forgotten the time travelers were there. “What’s going on? And who is Nick?”

 

“Lydia,” Malia hissed as she saw the look on her friend’s face.

 

“They’re gonna find out, especially since Scott and Stiles are bringing the kids here. You wanna prepare them or not?” Lyds said and Malia growled but knew that her friend was right.

 

“I believe Stiles asked a question,” Derek spoke up as the women turned back to them. “What the hell is going on? And who is Nick?”

 

“We’re not completely sure what’s going on,” Malia said carefully as she and Lyds exchanged an uncertain glance. “As for Nick…well...Derek...he’s your son.”


	18. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki, Scottie, and Argent make a plan, Lyds and Malia reveal some secrets to the time travelers.

Gas station

Late afternoon

 

Nick stood outside on a bench, Claudia and Kylee next to him, clinging to him tightly on either side. Not that the young wolf could blame them. He was just as scared as they were, but he couldn’t afford to show his fear to them, not now. Although he thought Kylee sensed it, the not quiet wolf/coyote looking at him concerned every now and then.

 

Nick was brought out of his thoughts when a black SUV pulled into the parking lot, the passenger door opening and Scottie jumping out before Loki had even parked the car. Seeing her father, Kylee let go of Nick and raced to him as Loki parked.

 

“Daddy!” She cried and Scottie got on his knees, wrapping her in a tight hug.

 

“Oh thank god, are you alright?” Scottie asked frantically, pulling back and looking her over as Loki got out.

 

“Daddy, the bad man took Aunt Braeden,” Kylee said worriedly as Claudia raced over to Loki.    

 

As he hugged his daughter, Loki sought out Scottie’s eyes and saw the same worry and fear reflected in them that he was sure were in his own. Scottie let go of Kylee and walked over to Nick, who had gotten to his feet at this point.

 

“You okay?” Scottie asked concerned

 

“Just worried about my mom,” Nick said and Scottie nodded.

 

“Nick,” Scottie put a hand on his shoulder and lowered his head to Nick’s level in order to look him directly in his eyes. “I need you to tell me everything that happened.”

 

_Braeden’s house_

_Earlier in the day_

_“Hello Braeden,” Orion said politely as she stared._

_“Orion,” she breathed, terror coursing through her._

_“Nice place you have here,” Orion said as he began looking around at the house. “Pretty homey.”_

_“What do you want?” Braeden spat, the tense set of her shoulders making Nick take a protective step in front of the girls._

_“You know what I want. I’m here for the girl,” Orion said, looking over at Claudia as Braeden reached into her pocket._

_“Not gonna happen you son of a bitch!” Braeden snarled, pulling something out and throwing it at him._

_Orion lazily held up his hand and it stopped in mid-air only for him to realize it was grenade. It exploded in a blast of paint and Orion cried out, clutching at his eyes that were full of paint.  Braden grabbed a pot on the end table, lifting up the lid and grabbing a pistol from inside, firing it at Orion. The bullet hit him in the chest and he went down, seemingly dead._

_“Nick, take the girls and run. Run as far as you can, call Scott or Stiles when you feel you’re safe,” Braeden snapped, not lowering the pistol._

_“But mom-” Nick began._

_“He’ll be up soon! I am your mother so do as I tell you!” Braeden snapped angrily._

_Nick wanted to argue but knew that arguing would do him no good. His mother had made up her mind and the training his father had given him in the event of something like this happening kicked in. He grabbed the girls’ hands and ran. He raced into the kitchen, all but breaking down the back down and running out into the backyard. The woods connected to the backyard were there and he raced in, despite the girls’ protests to slow down. He heard the sound of gun shots and closed his eyes, telling himself his mother would be alright._

McCall Pack Compound

Now

 

“I have a son,” Derek said, still in shock as he sat at the kitchen table, everyone else surrounding the table.

 

“How many times has he said that?” Stiles wondered.

 

“Fifteen times in the last hour,” Lydia said as Malia walked in.

 

“That was Scott, he and Stiles have the girls and Nick, they’re on their way back,” Malia said as Lyds looked ver.

 

“Did Nick tell them what happened?” Lyds inquired and Derek looked up.

 

“Orion,” Malia said and Lyds tensed and Chris and Noah’s eyes widened. “He showed up as Braeden was starting dinner. He was after Claudia.”

 

“Of course,” Lyds said bitterly, a rage underneath her voice that the wolves picked up and the adults heard.

 

“Who is Claudia?” Noah asked, alarmed at hearing his wife’s name and Stiles’ heartrate quickened as he heard the name of his mother.

 

Malia and Lyds exchanged a glance, seeming to have a silent conversation in the span of a few seconds.

 

“Your granddaughter,” Malia admitted and Noah and Stiles started.

 

“I have a granddaughter?” Noah gapped as Stiles paled.

 

“I have a kid?” Stiles gapped.

 

“Someone wants to have a kid with you?” Scott joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t help.

 

“Why is this Orion after a little girl?” Chis demanded and Malia and Lydia were silent. “You told us not to trust Orion, ever, but you won’t tell us why. Considering what’s going on, I think we deserve more than that.”

 

“And considering my son was put in danger by this psycho, I sure as hell deserve some answers,” Derek growled as he got to his feet.

 

Malia and Lyds exchanged another glance, silently communicating once more. Then, reluctantly, they nodded.

 

“You’re right, you do deserve more,” Malia sighed. “We were hoping to avoid this, knowing too much could have catastrophic consequences. But, if you need this to trust us, then you need to see something.”

 

The two women walked out of the room, clearly inviting the time travelers to follow after. They exchanged an uneasy glance before following after the women.

 

Loki and Scottie’s car

Same time

 

Loki was driving, Scottie was in the passenger’s seat, and the kids were in the back. No one said anything and were startled when the car’s Bluetooth phone rang. The five of them laughed at that for a second, all of them needing to laugh, as Loki answered it.

 

“Yeah?” Loki answered.

 

“It’s me,” Argent said and he and Scottie tensed. “I’m at the house.  Orion and Braeden definitely had it out here. Bullets are in the wall, pictures of decorates are trashed, there’s blood on the floor. No sign of either one of them. He’s left his calling card though, there’s a post it on the fridge.”

 

“What does it say Chris?” Scottie asked as he, Loki, and Nick tensed, Nick taking Claudia and Kylee’s hands, as much as for their comfort as his own.

 

“Braeden for Claudia,” Argent read.

 

“That bastard, he’s trying to gamble Braeden’s life to leverage us into giving him Claudia,” Loki growled.

 

“We’re not giving him Claudia but we’re also not letting him keep Braeden,” Scottie ordered and Loki nodded. “Chris, we’re gonna drop the kids off at the compound. Then the three of are going on a hunt.”

 

“An Avatar Hunt, never been on one of those. I’m looking forward to it,” Argent said grimly before hanging up.

 

McCall Pack Compound

Same time

 

“Why are we in a garage?” Derek asked impatiently as Malia and Lyds let them inside the garage.

 

“Like I said, we need to show you something,” Malia said simply.

 

“But first Stiles,” Lyds turned to the past version of her husband. “What do you know about Avatars?”

 

“What’s an Avatar?” Stiles asked confused as Noah started.

 

“Like those stories Claudia’s grandfather told her?” Noah asked confused and Lyds nodded as everyone turned to Noah.

 

“Dad, what are you talking about?” Noah said confused.

 

“The first day your mother took me home to meet your grandparents while we were dating, your grandfather told me a story about your family. He told me you were descended from a race of people called Avatars. These Avatars could do anything, had powers beyond your wildest imagination. They could start fires with their hands, move things with their mind; they could kill you with a thought. I thought he was just trying to scare me off,” Noah admitted.

 

“He was telling the truth. Stiles, Claudia, and Orion are the last of The Avatars,” Malia said as they reached a car covered with a sheet. “After college, Orion approached our Stiles. He told him that he wanted to help Stiles, that he could make Stiles strong enough to help the pack with our current crisis of enemies. He was only half truthful. He did make Stiles strong, but the last thing on his mind was helping Stiles or us.”

 

Malia grabbed the sheet and pulled it off, revealing what was underneath.

 

“Roscoe!” Stiles exclaimed in horror.

 

Indeed, it was Stiles’ beloved jeep. However, it was damaged beyond repair. It looked like it went a few rounds at a monster truck rally, a huge hole had been blacked at the front and the windshield was completely shattered.  The roof of the car was completely gone and the paint job had been scrapped away, leaving only the metal. But Stiles would know that jeep anywhere.

 

“What happened to her?” Stiles cried in despair as he saw his jeep.

 

“You did,” Malia said and he looked at her in stunned shock. “You threw a bolt of lightning at the jeep while Scott and I were in it in order to blast us off the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter you will get the answers I’m sure a lot of you want about Orion and why on earth Stiles would ever try to kill Scott and Malia. So, in the meantime, be patient for the next chapter.


	19. Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Lyds the packs twisted history with Orion with the time travelers as Orion explains his plan to Braeden.

McCall Pack Compound

Late afternoon

 

“No, I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. I…” Stiles’ ability to speak for once left him as he stared at his wrecked jeep.

 

“Why would Stiles try to kill us?” Scott asked; pale as Noah wrapped an arm around his shell-shocked son.

 

“Because Orion told him to,” Lyds said softly, a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered those dark days.

 

_Beacon Hills, several years ago_

_Night_

_Lydia gasped for breathed, her body dangling in the air as a hand was tightly wrapped around her neck. Stiles looked at her blankly, a dispassionate look on his face._

_“Stiles, please. I love you,” Lydia pleaded, tears springing to her eyes._

_“My name is not Stiles. And I don’t love you,” Stiles said coldly._

_He let go and Lydia fell below to the ground. The last thing she knew was the pain in her back as she landed on a car._

 

Now

“Not that Stiles knew what he was doing,” Malia said, bringing Lyds back to the present. “Not after what Orion did to him.”

 

“Which was what exactly?” Melissa sked as she looked over at the boy who was like a second son to her.

 

“Orion approached Stiles after college, told him about the Avatars. He tried to tempt Stiles with the power but Stiles wouldn’t leave us, not with what we were facing at the time. Then, in a surprise attack by one of our enemies, Noah was killed,” Malia paused, looking over at Noah, who Stiles clung to as Scott and Melisa looked at the man in question, shock and grief on their faces. “After that, Stiles was willing to do whatever it took to stop our enemy. He agreed to go away with Orion for one year, to learn all he could, so he could come back and end this threat. We were so focused on that enemy that we never realized we were letting Stiles walk away with a lion.”

 

“What did Orion do to me?” Stiles asked lowly, for once completely serious.

 

“Orion’s true intentions didn’t become clear to you until the year was almost up. He tried to dress it up as trying to make a better, safer world for everyone, but Stiles saw it for what it was: world domination,” Lyds said, her voice a little gruff as she thought back to one of the darkest times in her life. “Orion realized that Stiles would never go along with it, so he took the choice away from Stiles.”

 

“What do you mean took away the choice?” Chris demanded, not liking the sound of it.

 

“He used his powers to brainwash Stiles,” Malia said and Stiles paled further as Noah’s arms tightened around him. “He erased Stiles’ memories, every last one. He didn’t even recognize Scott or Melissa when he saw them. Orion convinced Stiles he was some guy named Prometheus and their goal was to create a new world order. Orion knew that the one thing that stood in his quest for power was the pack, so he decided to kill us. And he almost succeeded until Scott managed to trigger Stiles’ memories by showing him the first day they met.”

 

“How did I do that?” Scott exclaimed, still not quite process all he was hearing.

 

“Memory manipulation ritual. It’s something Werewolves can do. They stick their claws into the back of someone’s neck and are able to enter someone’s mind, either to see memories or to show them memories,” Lyds explained.

 

“Once you showed him the day you two met, the dam burst and all Stiles’ memories came flooding back,” Malia finished.

 

“Okay, if Orion was after Stiles, why is he after Claudia now?” Derek demanded and Malia and Lyds exchanged a glance.

 

“He thinks the reason he wasn’t able to turn Stiles is because Stiles was already an adult when they met. But Claudia is a child, much more impressionable. She is still ripe for molding and manipulating,” Malia explained and everyone got it.

 

“He wants to take Stiles’ daughter, raise her in his own image, so she’ll help him take over the earth,” Lydia realized and Lyds nodded grimly.

 

“Why strike now?” Chris wondered.

 

“Because this was the only chance we’ve given him. Claudia is homeschooled, one of two of us is with her every time she’s out of our home, and this place, in addition to all of us living here, has a security system that puts the Pentagon to shame. We were careless is all. We didn’t think Orion would go after Claudia at Braeden’s. We were wrong,” Malia sighed.

 

Unspecified location

Same time

 

Braeden cried out as she was awakened by a bucket of cold water being dumped on her head.

 

“Wakey wakey,” Orion said smugly, throwing the bucket off to the side as he smirked.

 

Braeden quickly took note of the situation. She was in a dark room, tied to ha chair with what felt like chains. Her arms were behind her back and her legs were tied to the chair legs. And she felt a pain in her side; likely from when he had sent one of her bullets back at her and it grazed her side.

 

In short, she was screwed.

 

“If you’re gonna kill me, just do it already you bastard,” Braeden sneered and Orion chuckled.

 

“Kill you? Why would I kill you? After all, you’re the perfect bait,” Orion said as he knelt down in front of her. “Did you ever wonder why I gave Stiles the name Prometheus? Because he defied the gods. He took away their power when he gave fire to man. I thought that by taking Stiles, I was taking away Scott McCall’s greatest strength. I was wrong. When you take something from him, Scott just fights three times as hard to get back what was taken from him. Which he will, now that I’ve taken you.”

 

“You’re leading him into a trap,” Braeden realized and Orion chuckled.

 

“Yes. You see, if I want Claudia, I need to take Scott and Stiles out of the picture. Without them, Lydia and Malia will be unable to stand against me. Oh, I’m sure they’d put up one hell of a fight, but they can never hope to stand up to the power of an Avatar. Scott and Stiles will die and Claudia will be mine,” Orion said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is rather short but next chapter we get back to the episodes, so I hope you enjoyed this for now.


	20. Co-Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scottie and Loki head out, the time travelers finish off the day's recordings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been so long, but lack of time made me prolong this story's next update. Next update will be a lot sooner.

Malia and Lyds were in the garage, waiting. Then, the garage door opened up and the SUV rolled in. It pulled to a stop in front of them and turned off before the doors opened, Loki and Scottie getting out of the driver’s and passenger’s sides respectively as the kids got out of the back. The girls immediately raced towards their mothers.

 

“Mommy!” The girls cried out as Malia and Lyds immediately dropped to their knees and grabbed their child in a tight hug.

 

“Oh thank god,” Malia breathed as she looked over at the boys. “They are never spending the night somewhere again…until after college.”

 

“Agreed,” Scottie said as Loki nodded.

 

“Are you alright Nick?” Lyds asked as she looked over at the young Werewolf.

 

Nick shrugged silently. Like his father, he apparently didn’t like to talk about his feelings in times of crisis.

 

“Nick, could you take the girls up to the kitchen, get them something to eat?” Scottie asked his godson carefully.

 

Nick, sensing the adults needed to talk, simply nodded. After the kids were gone, Malia and Lyds turned to their husbands.

 

“What did Chris find?” Lyds demanded.

 

“A note. Orion is using Braeden to try and leverage us into giving him Claudia,” Scottie explained grimly.

 

“We’re just dropping them off, we’re heading out to meet up with Chris so we can try and find where Orion has her,” Loki explained.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Malia said, running a hand over her face.

 

“We all knew one day that something would have to give with Orion. Looks like that day is now. There was a time where I would’ve thought this was my fault, that I brought Orion into our lives,” Loki said.

 

“Stiles, this isn’t your fault,” Lyds said as she took her husband’s hand.

 

“I know,” Loki said with a nod. “But it is my responsibility to end this nightmare once and for all. Only an Avatar can kill another Avatar. I’m gonna kill this son of a bitch.”

 

“You two make sure he’s dead,” Malia said as she looked back and forth between Scottie and Loki.

 

“With pleasure,” Scottie said darkly.

 

Inside the viewing room, the time travelers were still processing all they had been told. Stiles was completely silent for once, processing the news of being a father and a potential Avatar. For the first time in years, neither Noah nor Scott knew what Stiles was thinking, which unnerved both.

 

Derek was still processing the fact that he had a kid in this future, as well as the news of his…wife? Being taken by Orion. He may not know her, but this Braeden was the mother of his son. And the Werewolf in him howled, a primal desire to protect this woman he had never met awakening within him.

 

Everyone was in such deep though they all but jumped when Malia walked in, the automatic door hissing as it slid open. Malia took one look at their weary faces before she spoke.

 

“I know it’s been a long day and you’re all still processing the last few hours,” Malia told them. “We’ll watch one more, and then we’ll have dinner if you’re up to eating and then sleep.”

 

Malia sat down, no one questioning the fact that she chose to sit down on the floor rather than kick Derek out of his seat. She grabbed the remote and pressed play, the next recording starting.

 

**The recording opens at the game. Beacons Hills had apparently won and as the team is heading inside the School, Scott is calling out for Stiles as he looks for his best friend. He runs into Allison and they have a rather awkward conversation about the game. The conversation is interrupted by one of the other players and Allison leaves as Scott looks at the player annoyed. Jackson comes over to Scott and tries to tempt Scott by promising if he gives Jackson the bite, he’ll help Scott get Allison back.**

 

“This kid is so far in over his head it’s pathetic,” Derek said bluntly.

 

“Jackson is likely to put himself and Scott in danger at this rate,” Chris agreed and Scott groaned as Melissa put a hand on her son’s shoulder.

 

**In the locker room, Danny thanks Scott for his ‘apology’, meaning that Scott passed the ball to Danny the whole night. After everyone else walks out, the lights in the locker room go out.**

“Well, this certainly brings on the whole ‘horror film’ vibe. Kind of expecting a crazed axe murderer to jump out,” Stiles said, trying to focus on this and not what he’d just leaned.

 

Scott playfully shoved Stiles in the shoulder, relieved that Stiles seemed to be acting like himself.

 

**Scott sees a ball roll out from behind the lockers and goes to pick it up. As he does, he finds Derek waiting for him. As Scott begins yelling at him, Peter walks out from behind him, to Scott’s shock.**

“You’re with him?” Scott demanded as Derek stared in surprise.

 

“Apparently,” Derek said gruffly.

 

“Don’t feel too bad, Peter’s a master manipulator. And you wanted that sense of family. You wanted to believe him, we all make mistakes every now and then,” Malia told him.

 

**Peter says he needs Scott’s help to finish what he stated, to which Scott declares he won’t help him kill the Argents. Peter says he only wants to kill those responsible, not Allison. Scott incredulously asks if Derek remembers Peter killing Laura, to which Derek calmly responds that it was a mistake, they happen.**

“Are you serious right now?” Stiles asked incredulously.

 

“It was quite easy for Peter to use his and Derek’s past relationship to manipulate him. He’s just that good,” Malia said as Derek growled.

 

**Peter claims to want to help Scott, to which Scott fires back he won’t kill his friends. Peter performs the memory manipulation ritual, pulling his claws out of Scott and leaves him to see his memories. As Derek seems to watch in concern, Scott sees Peter’s memories. He sees the fire, the hunters dousing the basement in gasoline and setting the fire. He sees Peter’s pain after the fire, Peter rising up with the full moon and meeting Laura only for Peter to attack her.**

Derek winced but otherwise did not react.

 

**At Scott’s house, Scott is still in a towel, sitting on his bed as a panicked Stiles burst in. They start to compare notes.**

**At Allison’s house, Allison wakes up after having a dream about Scott kissing her. She walks over to her desk and sees her necklace is gone. She goes into the garage, looking for her necklace in her car. She hides in her car as she hears the garage door open and Chris and Kate walk in. Kate and Chris argue about Chris’ choice of weapon and Kate seems to know Allison is in her car, as she mentions Chris should be teaching Allison these things. Chris balks at the idea and Kate leaves a metal arrow head for Allison to find. Kate watches from the door as Allison finds it and smirks.**

“She’s leaving Allison a trail of breadcrumbs to follow,” Noah noted as Chris narrowed his eyes.

 

“Is it really so bad that I know?” Allison asked her father.

 

“I didn’t want you to find out like this. And not from Kate,” Chris said gruffly and Allison couldn’t fault his logic with what she now knew about her aunt.

 

**The next day, Jackson is driving recklessly when he enters an area with a ‘do not enter’ sign. His car breaks down and an angry Jackson gets out of the car as another car pulls up. Chris gets out.**

“Well, let’s see how Jackson gets out of this one,” Stiles said, wondering if his jackass classmate would finally realize what he had gotten himself into.

 

**In the woods, Allison and Lydia are going for a hike. Allison mentions that Jackson asked her to the winter formal, to which Lydia tries to play it off as casual but is obviously bothered by this. Allison also casually mentions that she knows about Lydia and Scott’s kiss.**

“So, let me get this straight. You’re trying to compare my kiss with the guy you’ve known for a few weeks to you going to a dance with my boyfriend of years that just broke up with me?” Lydia asked incredulously as she stared at Allison. “I mean, I know Jackson and I aren’t perfect, but really?”

 

“Well, when you put it like that,” Allison shifted uncomfortably.

 

**Back with Chris and Jackson, Chris makes a show of trying to help Jackson with his car. He discreetly takes a look at the back of Jackson’s neck, slightly pulling down the back of his jacket to reveal the scars from Derek’s claws. Jackson tries to play it off as Chris casually mentions that they look like claw marks. Before Chris can press him further, Stiles and Scott pull up in Stiles’ jeep.**

“Great, I have to save Jackson’s ungrateful ass,” Stiles grumbled.

 

**Stiles and Scott offer Jackson a lift to get a tow truck at a ‘shop down the street’. After a look from Scott, Jackson agrees. As Jackson walks up to the jeep, Chris pulls out a device from the engine, unseen to the boys, and starts Jackson’s car, showing that it is working fine now.**

“You sabotaged Jackson’s car so you could get a look at his neck,” Noah realized and Chris nodded.

 

“If he was a wolf, it would have healed by now. I was ruling him out it looks like,” Chris noted.

 

**Once Chris drives off in his car, Scott and Jackson argue, Scott yelling at Jackson that he almost exposed them because Chris thinks Jackson is the second Beta. Jackson and Scott almost get into a fight until Stiles breaks them apart. Jackson tries to convince Scott to make him a wolf and he can protect himself. Scott tells him of all the down sides of being a Werewolf and tries to convince Jackson he doesn’t want to be like Scott. However, Jackson won’t hear it, obsessed with becoming a Werewolf.**

“He’s going to get himself and everyone else killed,” Derek said bluntly and Lydia paled.

“We need to make sure Jackson never finds out about the Supernatural,” Chris said and Derek, Scott, Noah, and Stiles all nodded in agreement.

 

**In the woods, Lydia watches as Allison attaches the metal arrow head to an arrow before firing. It hits a tree and, to both girls’ shock, explodes, blowing a hole in the tree.**

 

“Damn. Forget blasters, the Stormtroopers should have used those babies,” Stiles whistled.

 

“That kind of fire power shouldn’t be in the hands of a teenage girl who has no idea how to use it,” Noah frowned.

 

“Which is why most of us train for years before taking that out into the field. But Kate obviously doesn’t care about any collateral damage Allison may cause while testing that,” Chris growled and Allison paled, realizing what she could have done.

 

**Allison hears something and gives her bow to Lydia as she checks it out. Jumpy, Allison turns and tases Scott.**

“Damn, first you stomp on his heart, now you hit him with a Taser. What’s next, an arrow to the heart?” Stiles asked angrily as Allison paled.

 

“It was an accident Stiles,” Scott said, giving Allison an ‘it’s okay’ look.

 

“And how long before it becomes on purpose?” Stiles asked so lowly only the Werewolves could hear him.

 

Scott had no answer for this as Derek looked like he agreed with Stiles. Malia simply shot Allison a look, wondering how this version, who had yet to have Kate and Gerard t twist their way into Allison’s head, would react to what she would do.

 

**Horrified, Alison turns off the Taser and helps Scott up, whose supernatural healing makes it so he has no after effects. Scott gives Allison her necklace, which she gleefully accepts. The pair share a moment and hug before Allison awkwardly stands and walks back to Lydia, leaving Scott in the dust.**

Stiles simply pat Scott on the shoulder as Allison and Scott avoid looking at each other.

 

**At the Stilinski house, Stiles rushes in and sees Noah at the table, doing some paper work. Stiles asks if he can help, Noah simply asks him to pour him some whisky. Stiles sits down and, knowing Noah isn’t looking and won’t look as he drinks, pours a whole glass of whisky, which Noah downs without looking.**

“Stiles,” Noah growled and Stiles put his hands up defensively.

 

“Before you say anything, we needed to know. And you wouldn’t have told me if I didn’t,” Stiles said defensively.

 

“From now on, I pour my own whisky,” Noah said with a long suffering sigh.

 

**The now tipsy Noah begins to share some of the details of the Hale case with Stiles. They can’t get a picture of Derek because every time they tried, Derek flashed his eyes, messing up the shot. The bus driver was an old insurance investigator who had done the Hale Fire before getting fired under suspicion of fraud. The video store clerk was a convicted felon with a history of Arson. The two guys in the woods had dozens of priors, including Arson.**

“Every person he’s killed, they were all involved with the Hale Fire,” Stiles realized.

 

“Vendetta,” Scott said thinking of the spiral.

 

“No one does revenge better than a psychopath with nothing to lose,” Malia said grimly.

 

**At the McCall house, Scott is listening to the messages on his phone when someone knocks on the door to his room. An annoyed Scott snaps not now, thinking it was Melissa. The person knocks again and Scott opens his door, finding Allison rather than Melissa on the other side, asking if they can talk.**

“Nothing good has ever come from a woman saying those words,” Stiles said with Chris, Noah, and Derek all solemnly nodding in agreement.

 

**At the Stilinski house, Noah has had a few more glasses and is completely wasted. Noah is drunkenly rambling as Stiles gets a text. As Stiles gets up to answer it, Noah drunkenly mentions that he misses Stiles’ mom, causing Stiles to pause.**

Stiles tensed his heart racing. But Noah simply wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him close.

 

“It’s okay to talk about her,” Noah told Stiles softly. “If you’re not ready, it’s fine, or if you don’t want to talk to me about her, that’s fine to. But...it’s okay.”

 

Stiles did not respond, just clung to his father’s arm as he closed his eyes, trying to stop the fresh wave of tears he felt building.

 

**Stiles stops Noah from pouring another glass, to which Noah doesn’t fight him as Stiles takes away the bottle.**

**At the McCall house, Allison confides in Scott her suspicions about her family and Derek’s involvement in it. Before the conversation can get any further, the door burst open and Melissa, dressed up and her hair done, walks in.**

 

“Wow Ms. McCall,” Stiles whistled as Melissa smiled at the compliment.

 

“You look amazing…why do you look amazing?” Scott asked and Melissa shrugged.

 

**Melissa says she has a date with a medical rep who walked into the hospital today. The doorbell rings and a panicked Melissa tells Scott to answer the door and stall while she finishes getting ready. Scott heads to the door but, as he reaches for the door handle, he pauses, appearing to sense something. As the door rings several more times, Scott backs away, appearing afraid. The door handle turns and Scott finally reaches to open it only for it to open on its own.**

“Okay, this is creepy,” Stiles said and gets several nods of agreement.

 

**No one seems to be standing on the other side and Melissa appears at the stop of the stairs, telling Scott to invite ‘him’ in. Scott looks back and sees Peter standing on the front porch.**

“Shit!” Stiles cried out as Scott and Melissa pale.

 

“Of course he would go after her. It’s just his style,” Derek growled.

 

“What is it with you two and psychotic relatives?” Lydia asked as she looked back and forth between Derek and Allison.

 

“Derek only has the one. Allison’s whole family except for Chris and his mom were crazy,” Malia said, shrugging as the looks Allison and Chris shot her. “You know I’m right.”

 

**Scott immediately tries to slam the door but Peter easily stops him, pushing the door back open. Scott tries to threaten him but Peter interrupts him, reminding him he’s been in a coma, that he might like to have dinner with a beautiful woman. Or, he might think it’s easier to convince Scott to join his pack if Melissa is already part of it.**

“Your uncle is a creep,” Lydia told Derek.

 

“What was your first clue, the murdering people or the fact that he transforms into a giant monster?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

 

**Peter walks inside, trying to tempt Scott with power but Scott is uninterested. Melissa joins them and, as she and Peter begin to head out, Scott calls out, preparing to tell her everything. But Scott ultimately can’t bring himself to ruin her night, so he says to have a good time instead.**

“I probably wouldn’t have believed you anyway honey,” Melissa said, still pale as she realized she would be having dinner with a psychotic killer. “That was very sweet though honey.”

 

“Relax, Scott has a plan,” Malia assured everyone.

 

**At School, Jackson is working out to some rock music when it suddenly turns off. He angry gets up and goes to see who turned it off, finding Derek. Derek gets up, mocking Jackson about the fact that he’s so afraid before claiming he’s going to give him the bite.**

“Are you honestly gonna give Jackson the bite?” Stiles asked incredulously.

 

“No,” Derek said confidently. “No matter what Peter whispered in my ear, I would never let Jackson join a pack I was a part of. Jackson is not someone any Alpha would want, not even Peter. I’m not sure what the plan is, but it’s not to give Jackson the bite.”

 

**At the McCall house, Scott apologizes to Allison but claims he needs to leave before heading out.**

**At the school, Derek leads Jackson out, seen by Kate.**

**Peter pulls over to the side of the road as Melissa thinks they’re lost. Peter compliments r skin as she pulls out her phone, which Melissa finds weird. Melissa drops her phone and, as she reaches down to get it, Peter prepares to give her the bite. But, before he can, they are suddenly rear-ended.  Melissa and Peter get out to see it was Stiles that did it. As Melissa yells at Stiles, Peter compliments Scott’s plan while Scott watches and listens from nearby.**

“Nicely done indeed. If things had been done differently, you could have been a great hunter,” Chris said as he eyed Scott.

 

“But a different path was chosen for him,” Malia said as Scott shifted.

 

**Stiles tries to stall the date as Peter mentions Jackson to Scott, that Jackson knows about them. Realizing that Jackson is in danger, Scott takes off.**

“That’s your play, you want to kill Jackson,” Chris realized and Derek shrugged.

 

“It’s Peter’s play, not sure about mine,” Derek said and got several raised eyebrows.

 

“You mean you’re not planning to kill him?” Lydia asked hopefully.

 

“With Peter whispering in my ear, I don’t know,” Derek admitted.

 

**Outside the Hale house, Derek gestures Jackson forward. Jackson cautiously walks up the front porch but pauses, asking what was in the house. Derek vaguely says everything he wanted. As they enter, Jackson recognizes the house from his Wolf’s bane induced dreams. Jackson quickly realizes Derek brought him there to kill him as Derek shifted his hands into claws. Jackson begs for his life, pleads that he doesn’t deserve to die. Derek tells him no one cares about him as Scott appears at the top of the stairs.**

“You just gotta play the hero, don’t you buddy?” Stiles asked a little worriedly.

 

“He’s incapable of not being a hero,” Malia said fondly.

 

**Scott jumps down in front of Jackson, landing in front of him as both Scott and Derek shift. When Scott refuses to move, he and Derek are about to fight when there is a sound from outside. Derek shouts a warning to Scott before a flash arrow flies in. Scott, Derek, and Jackson all try to take cover as bullets fly through the walls.**

“Kate led them right to us,” Derek growled as Melissa and Allison paled.

 

**Derek notices Scott has been shot with Wolf’s bane laced bullets. He tells Scott to run but when Scott doesn’t move, he gets up and hauls Scott to his feet, telling him to run before shoving Scott away. Derek opens the front door and roars at the hunters.**

“A minute ago, you were threatening to kill him. Now you’re helping him?” Stiles asked in confusion.

 

“Derek is…complicated,” Malia supplied as Derek glared at her.

 

“Well, whatever the reason, you saved my son; put your own life in danger to save him. So…thank you,” Melissa said and Derek awkwardly nodded, not sure what to say.

 

**At the McCall house, Allison is still waiting when she gets a text from Kate, telling her they need to talk.**

**In the woods, Scott, delirious from the Wolf’s bane, stumbles through the woods before falling on his back, mumbling Allison’s name.**

“Seriously? You’re gonna die and your last thought is of this girl you barely know? Not your mom or me, your best friend?” Stiles asked incredulously.

 

“On-screen me hasn’t had the reality check I have,” Scott could only shrug sheepishly.

 

“And he’s not gonna die,” Malia pointed out.

 

**Allison closes Scott’s door and walks out.**

**Scott is being carried by someone who tells him he’ll be fine.**

**Later, Scott wakes up to Deaton treating his wounds. Deaton assures Scott he’ll be fine, that he’s sped up the healing process. Scott weakly points out Deaton is a vet, to which Deaton agrees. Most of the time, he’s only treating cats and dogs. Before Scott can question him further, he passes out.**

“Oh thank god you’re alright. But still, what is Deaton?” Stiles wondered.

 

“From what my sister told me, he’s traveled the world, researching different kinds of animals, both natural and supernatural. He’s sort of an expert in the field of healing in both worlds,” Derek explained.

“Whatever he is, I owe him my son’s life as well,” Melissa said as she shot a relieved look at Scott.

**Kate leads Allison into a tunnel into a room. She turns on a light and Derek, shirtless and arms tapped to metal bars, roars at the stunned Allison.**

“Damn it Kate!” Chris snarled as Derek scowled.

 

“It’s been a long day, so let’s get some dinner and pick this up in the morning,” Malia said as she stood up and no one was arguing at this point.


	21. Formality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate begins to manipulate Allison as Scott tries desperately to stop Peter and save bot Allison and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s been over three weeks since I updated, I’ve done this twice now. Life and other stories interfered. I’m gonna try and be better of updating at least once every two weeks. For now, enjoy the chapter.

It had been a long night of restless sleep for everyone. While the time travelers lay awake, their minds overcome with thoughts of what had learned, Malia, Lyds, and Nick lay awake, worrying for their loved ones. Needless to say, the only people who got a good night sleep were Kylee and Claudia.

 

The next morning found Derek making his way into the kitchen, where he found Malia making breakfast. Derek stopped, staring at her. In this light, her resemblance to his mother was even more noticeable.

 

“Morning,” Malia said as she spotted him.

 

“Who are you?” Derek asked without thinking.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. You’ll find out soon enough. But that’s not what you really want to know, is it?” Malia asked knowingly.

 

“Nick, can I-” Derek began.

 

“See him? I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Malia said as she looked over at Derek kindly. “He’s spent five years mourning the death of his father. You’re not gonna be here that long Derek. And if Nick spends time with you, gets to know you-”

 

“It will be more painful for him when I leave,” Derek finished, not liking it but understanding and agreeing with her.

 

“Yes. I know it hurts Derek but we have to think of Nick,” Derek said and Derek nodded slowly, his face blank.

 

The rest of the time travelers sluggishly made their way in and they ate breakfast in silence, everyone overwhelmed by their own thoughts. It had been a long couple days with one earth shattering revelation after another.

 

“I know this is all a lot to take in,” Malia said, and they all looked up at her. “I can’t blame you all for feeling overwhelmed. But we need to keep going. Make sure this future never happens. For everyone’s sake.”

 

No one said anything to her, just finished thief breakfast in silence. Then, they made it back to the viewing room; a repaired couch to replace the one Derek had destroyed yesterday already there. No one said anything as they all took their seats, Malia sitting on the new couch. She picked up the remote and started the next recording.

 

**Allison, in a state of shock, drives home through the rain as she remembers Kate torturing Derek and callously and psychotically revealing her family’s secret. Kate poisons Allison against her parents by telling her they weren’t planning on telling her and they think Allison would have a psychotic break if they told her. She also tries to tempt Allison with saying this would help Allison become stronger.**

“Got this real Emperor thing going on Kate,” Stiles muttered.

 

“Was any of that true?” Allison demanded as she turned to her father.

 

“Your mother and I, we weren’t sure how to tell you. We weren’t sure how you’d take it. We’d talked about telling you multiple over the years, but we kept putting it off. We wanted you to have as normal a life as possible,” Chris tried to explain.

 

“And how’d that turn out Chrissy?” Stiles asked sarcastically and Noah glared at his son as Allison turned away from her father, clearly not satisfied.

 

**In the present, Allison is pulled over by Noah as she remembers Kate telling her she was going to help her catch the second Beta.**

 

“Over my dead body,” Chris growled, glaring at the screen as Scott and Allison paled.

 

“Well, this should be interesting,” Derek drawled.

 

**Allison is on the edge of a mental breakdown and all but begs a bewildered Noah to write her a ticket as she insists ‘this is not me’, although whether she means she isn’t her family or she isn’t a regular high school girl is unknown.**

**Later, with her bow, Allison fires three arrows into a wanted poster of Derek.**

“You sure about that? Because you’re certainly acting like them,” Derek sneered.

 

As Allison winced, Malia silently realized it wasn’t all Gerard’s manipulations that had led to Allison going after Derek and his pack.1

 

**The next morning, Scott wakes up at the animal clinic, still on the table as Deaton is putting something away. Deaton tries to get him to take it easy as Scott jumps to his feet. They hear the chime of the bell ring as someone walks in. As Scott hides, Deaton walks to the front to see Peter.**

“Shit,” Stiles said and Scott paled, not noticing Melissa’s nails digging into his arms so tightly she began to draw blood as she gripped his arm.

 

**Peter and Deaton go back and forth; anyone passing by would have thought they were talking about Peter trying to pick up an animal and Deaton refusing. However, it was obvious to those in the know that Deaton was blocking Peter from getting to Scott. Peter seems ready to tear Deaton apart but notices mountain ash in the building.**

“Mountain ash?” Lydia questioned.

 

“Sort of a supernatural nullifier. Nothing supernatural can cross it and it cancels out certain supernatural elements,” Chris explained.

 

**Angry, Peter picks up a chair and throws it into the wall near Deaton’s head. However, Deaton remains calm and a seething Peter relents, walking out. However, not before he vaguely threatens Allison to Scott.**

Chris growled under his breath as Allison paled, realizing the kind of danger she was in.

 

**Later at the McCall house, Scott desperately searches for his phone as he explains to Stiles that he needs Derek’s help. Scot knows the hunters won’t kill Derek; they’ll use him to find Peter. But Peter is planning on using Allison to find Derek and Scott can’t protect her without Derek.**

“I think it’s you who’s gonna need protection from Allison buddy,” Stiles pointed out and Allison winced, knowing he was probably right.

 

**Stiles reminds Scott of his fight with Derek but Scott is confident he wasn’t going to kill Scott or Jackson. In any case, Scott refuses to let Derek die.**

“You are far too forgiving,” Stiles said exasperated.

 

“If Scott was the kind of person who gave up on people, we would all be dead ten times over,” Malia said bluntly, shutting Stiles up.2

 

**Further conversation is interrupted when Scott hears Melissa pull up outside in the car. Melissa gives Peter a rambling phone call, asking to reschedule their date, before hanging up. A guilty Scott tells a concerned Stiles Melissa is crying as he listens in.**

“Don’t feel guilty honey, either of you,” Melissa said as she looked back and forth between Scott and Stiles, seeing the looks on their faces. “You both saved me from a psychopath. Never feel guilty about that.”

 

**Stiles tells Scott he can’t save everyone, but Scott is determined to try.**

**At the place where Kate is holding Derek hostage, Kate is digging into Derek’s wallet, wondering why he refuses to tell her who the Alpha is. Kate begins antagonizing Derek, reminding him of their past liaisons as Derek snarls that she killed his family. Kate taunts him about both as Derek roars at her. She crazily licks at his chest before bringing in a man to torture Derek.**

“Allison, your Aunt is a freaking psycho. And the fact you’re listening to her makes me worried for you,” Stiles said disturbed.

 

Allison winced, knowing he was right. She had always idolized Kate and Kate was obviously using that. But still, that was no excuse for just blindly believing Kate.

 

**At the Argent house, Scott stands guard over Allison as she sleeps, keeping watch on the roof by her window. Scott struggles to stay awake before giving into sleep. He is awakened by falling to the ground.**

Stiles and Lydia laughed shamelessly and Derek smirked as Scott flushed.

 

“You might want to get some sleep buddy!” Stiles laughed.

 

“Shut up,” Scott said, playfully shoving Stiles as he blushed.

 

**At school the next day, in the locker room, Scott is informed by Coach that he can’t go to the dance because of his bad grades. Scott attempts to quit the team instead but Coach simply laughs at him.**

“And you can’t keep watch on Allison if you can’t go to the dance,” Chris realized as he paled.

 

“Scott found away,” Malia quickly assured him.

 

**Scott and Stiles attempt to talk Jackson into taking Allison to the formal but Jackson, being Jackson, isn’t interested in anything that doesn’t benefit him. When trying to appeal to Jackson’s better nature doesn’t work, Scott wolfs out, grabs Jackson, and slams him up against the door, putting the fear of God into him.**

**Not long after, a terrified Jackson asks Allison to the dance as Scott and Stiles watch.**

“High five buddy,” Stiles said, raising his hand and Scott laughs as he gives it to him.

 

**As Jackson and Allison walk off, Scott tells Stiles he still plans to go. Scott reveals he has no ride aside from his bike, no date, no ticket, and is banned from the dance. Stiles promises to help him.**

“Thanks Stiles,” Scott told him.

 

“I got your back buddy,” Stiles said, throwing an arm around an appreciative Scott.

 

**Later, at the mall, Allison and Lydia are going dress shopping, Lydia agreeing to buy Allison a dress in apology for the mess with Scott. Allison, as punishment for Lydia kissing Scott, coerces Lydia into asking Stiles to the dance.**

“So I’m a punishment, great,” Stiles said unhappily and Allison and Lydia both feel a little guilty as Scott patted him on the shoulder.3

 

**As Lydia gives Stiles the dresses she is thinking of buying to carry, Allison is approached by Peter.**

“Stay the hell away from my daughter,” Chris glared at the screen as a pale Allison was comforted by Lydia, who was also pale.

 

“Relax, she was fine,” Malia took pity on them and assured them.

 

**Allison is clearly uncomfortable as Peter begins to compliments her skin and giving her fashion tips. Allison is distracted by the intercom, telling them a blue Mazda was being towed. Allison realizes it is her car and runs out, not seeing Scott hiding behind the corner. Peter compliments Scott but points out he can’t guard Allison all the time.**

“Nicely done,” Derek noted a hint of pride in his voice.

 

**Back with Kate and Derek, Derek has still refused to talk. As she prepares to kill him, Kate wonders aloud if Derek ever told Laura the truth about the fire. From his face, it is clear Derek never did. Kate realizes Derek never told anyone about it out of the guilt he felt.**

“It wasn’t your fault,” this, surprisingly, came from Chris. “My sister was always good at twisting her way into people’s heads, getting what she wanted from them. She learned the skill from our father. Kate is the one to blame, not you.”

 

Derek didn’t say anything, refusing to look at anyone. Understanding he didn’t want to talk about this, everyone carried on by watching the recording.

 

**Kate begins to taunt Derek about their past relationship and realizes that history has repeated itself in that a Werewolf is in love with an Argent. Kate realizes that the second Beta is Scott.**

“As if I didn’t have enough problems!” Scott groaned as Stiles, Melissa and Allison paled.

 

“Great, Psycho Aunt is onto you,” Stiles muttered.

 

**At the McCall house, Melissa is helping Scott get ready for the dance. Scott panics as he sees the duct tape is clearly visible on the back of his pants, so Melissa decides to sew them up instead. As she does, Scott explains he’s going stag. Melissa inquires about other girls, to which Scott answers that he isn’t interested in other girls.**

“Sometimes, there are great possibilities right in front of us. We don’t see them because we choose not to,” Malia told Scott, who looked at her confused.

 

“What?” Scott asked confused.

 

“What she means is if you hold on too tightly to Allison, you could be missing out. You’re sixteen, see other girls, live a little,” Derek explained and Malia nodded.

 

**Melissa inquires about if Scott has told Allison how he feels, which Scott simply replies that she knows. An exhasperated Melissa tells him that Allison needs to hear him say it. She encourages Scott to tell Allison ‘everything’, not realizing how Scott would take that.**

“Who wants to bet Scott is gonna tell Allison about being a Werewolf?” Stiles asked.

 

“Hmm, teenage boy, plus Werewolf, plus obsessively infatuated, I think the chances are high,” Lydia snarked.

 

“Okay, if I’d known that’s how you would have taken it, I would not have used those words,” Melissa told Scott, who looked thoughtful.

 

 “With Kate twisting her way into Allison’s head, telling her is probably a sure fire way to get yourself captured or killed,” Derek said bluntly and Allison winced but didn’t disagree.

 

**At school later, Jackson and Allison pull up in Jackson’s car. Jackson takes a drink of liquor from a bottle before offering it to Allison, who declines.**

Chris narrowed his eyes; everyone could feel the temperature drop a little as Allison and Lydia unconsciously scooted away from Chris a little, Allison making a mental note not to drink within a hundred miles of her father. 

**Alison inquires about Scott coming, to which Jackson explains about Coach banning him. Jackson gets out as Allison fixes her makeup. As Jackson continues to drink, Stiles and Lydia pull up in Stiles’ jeep. After Allison finished, she puts the mirror up and sees Scott on the roof. Stiles opens the door for Lydia and she gets out of the jeep. As she sooths out the wrinkles in her dress, she compliments Jackson as he and Allison pass. Lydia is obviously hoping for a compliment in return, but Jackson is, well, Jackson, and walks off, to Lydia’s disappointment.**

“He’s not worth it,” Allison told Lydia, patting her on the back as Lydia glumly looks down.

 

**A disappointed Lydia tells Stiles she doesn’t want any compliments. Stiles ignores her and says she looks beautiful.**

Lydia blinks, taken back. She had never had anyone call her beautiful before. Sure, Jackson and many others had remarked on how attractive she was, but it always came off as crude or them just looking to get in her pants. The word beautiful felt…different in a way she couldn’t name.

 

**Lydia is clearly moved by this as Stiles offers her his arm. She takes it, allowing Stiles to escort her into the school.**

**Inside the gym, Scott scans the dancing crowd of students. He spots Jackson drinking with Danny and another student, Coach chaperoning, and finally Peter.**

“Shit,” Stiles said as Allison, Chris, and Scott paled.

 

**Scott blinks and Peter disappears. Scott climbs up the bleachers, hoping to get a better view and spot Peter.**

**Down on the dance floor, Jackson Is being a terrible date for Allison, preferring to drink instead of dancing with Allison. However, Jackson reluctantly offers Allison his arm and drags her onto the dance floor.**

**At a table, Stiles asks a disinterested Lydia to dance. He gets a bit more forceful, explaining how he’s had a crush on her since they were nine and how he’s the only one who knows how smart she is and believes she’ll win the Nobel Prize when she’s done pretending to be an idiot.**

Lydia shifted, torn as Noah shot his son an uncomfortable look. He loved his son and had known about his crush on Lydia, but he heard those kinds of words before. Usually from obsessed stalkers.4

 

**Lydia corrects him, saying she’ll be winning the Field’s Metal before dragging an ecstatic Stiles onto the dance floor.**

 

**From the bleachers, Scott is watching his and grins, happy for his friend. However, his smile disappears when Coach spots him. Scott makes a run for it as Coach pursues him through the crowd of Students. Scott finds Danny and stages it to look like he’s here for a date with Danny. Coach finds them and, with everyone staring at him, Coach lets it slide, obviously afraid of being labeled homophobic, and walks off.**

“Well, that’s one way to take advantage of the politically corrected nature of the world,” Chris said, both impressed and amused.

 

**Scott walks up to Allison, who had somehow lost Jackson, and they begin to dance.**

**Outside, a drunk Jackson is walking towards his car when he sees what appear to be a glowing pair of red eyes.**

 

Lydia tensed as they all stared at the screen.

 

“Would Peter try and go after Jackson again, to try and shut him up?” Chris asked Derek, who was quiet for a few seconds as he thought about it.

 

“I don’t know,” Derek finally said. “Is it possible? Yes, but I think Peter is more preoccupied with Scott at the moment, so he’s not too concerned with Jackson.”

 

**In the gym, Lydia looks around for Jackson as she dances with Stiles. Stiles realizes she wants to go find Jackson and, while disappointed, agrees to help her.**

Stiles looked down, disappointed as Scott patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Lydia shifted, feeling guilty for hurting Stiles more but unable to apologize for how she felt.

 

**In the woods, Jackson is looking for The Alpha. Jackson falls to his knees, all but begging to be turned. However, it is not the Alpha that finds him, but Chris and a few other hunters.**

“Shit,” Stiles swore. “This is how you find out.”

 

“It seems so,” Chris said, wondering how his on screen self would react to this as everyone else tensed.

 

**At the dance, Scott and Allison are having a moment when Scott brings up the night in his room when he had to leave. Allison stops him, knowing things are different, preventing him from continuing.**

**Outside, Chris is walking Jackson back to his car. It is clear Jackson has told him everything. He claims he won’t hurt Scott, but he’ll ‘take care of it’.**

“And what exactly does that imply Argent?” Noah asked in a dangerous voice.

 

“Tell me Sheriff, if you found out a potentially dangerous killer was involved with your son, how would you react?” Chris countered.

 

“My son is not a killer,” Melissa hissed and Chris nodded.

 

“I know that, but he doesn’t,” Chris said with a jerk of his head towards the screen. “All he knows is that Allison is involved with a Werewolf.”

 

**In the gym, Scott kisses Allison, taking her by surprise. He then tells her he loves her and they kiss again.**

**Outside the gym, Stiles runs into Jackson. Jackson begins to ramble an explanation as Stiles gets a bad feeling, demanding to know what Jackson has done.**

**Out on the Lacrosse field, Lydia is looking for Jackson when, to her confusion, the lights turn on.**

“You need to run, now,” Stiles said as he paled.

 

“You’re talking to a TV screen. This has already happened,” Malia reminded him.

 

**Lydia turns around and sees Peter walking towards her. Stiles runs onto the field, screaming for Lydia to run as Peter opens his mouth, revealing his mouth full of teeth. He bites her and Lydia falls to the ground, unconscious.**

Lydia stares at the screen, pale as Allison grips her hand, as much as to comfort herself as Lydia. Scott has his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, hoping to offer his best friend comfort. Malia growled so low in her through that only Derek heard her, hating her father a little for what he had done to her best friend.

 

**Stiles rushes to Lydia’s side as Peter sat down next to her. He demands to know where Derek is or he’ll kill Lydia. After some persuasion, Stiles says he thinks Derek took Scott’s phone when he was caught so they could track him.**

“That’s not a bad plan,” Chris noted impressed.

 

“We’re not the dumb animals you think we are,” Derek said bitterly.

 

**Back at school, in a scene reminiscent of Scott’s dream, Allison drags Scott out of the gym and over to a bus, where they can be alone. Allison heads onto the bus, trying to persuade Scoot to join her when two cars, one driven by Chris and one driven by another hunter, drive up on either end of the bus, trapping Scott. The two cars drive at Scott, forcing him to jump and land on the two car’s hoods on all fours. He looks up, his face shifted, revealing his Werewolf status to a stunned and horrified Allison.**

“Well that was dramatic,” Stiles noted, getting a glare from Scott.

 

“I wasn’t trying to kill your son” Chris said, feeling Melissa’s glare. “If I wanted him dead, he’d be dead.”

 

“Then what were you trying to do?” Allison asked.

 

“Two things: One, to expose him to you. Two, I probably wanted to see the color of his eyes,” Chris explained, to the confusion of most.

 

“My eyes?’ Scott asked confused.

 

“The colors of our eyes mean different things,” Derek explained. “Your eyes are yellow, which means you’ve never killed anyone. That’s what he was trying to see.”

 

**“So, shall we continue?” Malia asked and when no one objected, she pressed play.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Allison going completely psycho in season two is often blamed on Gerard but, to be honest, the seeds for that were sown here, in the final two episodes of season one. In an interview prior to the release of season two, Crystal Reed said that Allison was ‘proud to be part of a family of Werewolf Hunters’ and that she considered all Werewolves except Scott to be inheritably evil. She really seemed to take what Kate told her to heart, which is disturbing considering everything she learned about Kate in the season finale. If it wasn’t her mother’s death, it would have been something else that pushed her over the edge.
> 
> 2: Scott gets a lot of flake for his rather idealistic approach and his refusal to give up on people. It’s not unwarranted, as I have felt frustrated with him at times on that topic. But, if Scott was the kind of person who gave up on people, we would have no show because everyone would be dead.
> 
> 3: Honestly, I think using Stiles as a punishment for Lydia was a shitty thing of Allison to do. It’s clear by this episode, as obsessive as Stiles is; he wants Lydia to want to be with him, not as part of a punishment. It’s a pretty shitty thing to do to Stiles.
> 
> 4: The scene where Stiles tells Lydia all the things he knows about her can be seen two ways. One, it can be seen as really sweet. Or two, it can be seen as creepy and stalkerish. I don’t think Stiles is a stalker, but I think this can be seen as stalkerish. It’s also why I did not ship Stydia in the beginning. I started warming up to them in season three and I got on board after the Locker-room kiss.


	22. Code breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Chris, and Derek each try to stop Peter as the truth about Kate comes out. Lydia learns she is not what she thought she was.

Malia pushed play and the next recording started.

 

**Picking up right where the previous recording left off, Scott looks at the horrified Allison before Chris honks his horn at him. Scott uses his abilities to jump over the bus and flee.**

**At the Lacrosse field, Stiles refuses to leave the injured Lydia, even if Peter kills him.**

Lydia is taken back by this. She had known Stiles liked her, but she hadn’t known it was that much. She would never admit it, but it warmed her heart that someone could care that much about her. Part of her couldn’t help but wonder what Jackson would do in a similar situation before shutting that line of thought down. She knew what he would do and she wasn’t ready to deal with that.

 

**Peter forces Stiles to his feet and orders him to call Jackson where she is before walks off as Stiles pulls out his phone.**

**Back at the parking lot, a dazed Allison gets off the bus as Chris pulls her into a hug. Allison is in a state of shock as Chris walks her to his car.**

**In the woods, Scott is running before he falls to his knees, breaking down in despair and stress.**

Scott lowers his head, embarrassed but is comforted by his mother’s hand reaching out and grasping his and Stiles patting him on the shoulder in a show of support.

 

**Jackson rushes into the parking lot, holding the bleeding Lydia and begging for help. The scene changes to Stiles driving Peter in his jeep. Stiles is clearly upset about what happened to Lydia but Peter simply thinks of the positives of her becoming a Werewolf.**

**At the Argent house, an angry Chris is throwing things around as Kate watches. She tries to be snarky but Chris whirls on her.  Chris is furious that she told Allison the truth about their family but Kate attempts to justify herself. Chris demands to know what she is doing here, because he had a whole network of people he could have called but she called him first. Kate claims to be here to stop The Alpha and Chris explains that Noah can connect every murder back to the Hale fire. Kate is thrown by this news and her voice wavers slightly before she uses it as justification for telling Allison. Chris seems suspicious of her but carries on as Kate reminds him that Derek and Laura have always blamed them for the fire.**

“Because it was you!” Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue as his teeth began to shift into fangs.

 

“Derek,” Malia said as Chris tensed, itching for where he had his concealed knife before remembering that Malia had taken it during the night.

 

Derek breathed heavily, attempting to calm down as his eyes and teeth returned to normal. He gave a terse nod to Malia and she unpaused the recording.

 

**Chris orders Kate to take Allison to Washington and wait for his call. When Kate protests, he throws down the broken pieces of glass he had been gathering and gets in her face, ordering her in a dangerous voice to do as she was told. Kate, not happy but intimidated enough, walks away without another word.**

“Okay, that was badass,” Stiles said and Chris simply shrugged.

 

“She seems afraid of you. Or at least afraid enough,” Derek noted.

 

“If it comes down to a fight, she’s not sure she’ll win,” Noah realized and Chris was thoughtful at this.

 

**In Allison’s room, Victoria is packing some things for Allison when Allison’s phone rings. Allison makes a grab for it but Victoria gets there first, declining the call. She tells Allison it was from Jackson and, when Allison inquires what they’ll do to Scott, Victoria tells her that they have a code. Victoria’s tone implies she doesn’t care for the code.**

Chris sighs, knowing he had to prepare himself. Victoria likely wouldn’t like it when she realized he was not only letting Derek and Scott go, but working with them. He wasn’t sure what that meant for their marriage.

 

**When Allison presses her, Victoria snaps at her before softening, telling her that she wasn’t ready for what she had seen and that Allison needed to stay quiet. When Allison simply nods, Victoria snaps so suddenly to say it that Allison jumps before she says she understands. Victoria returns to the loving mother again before telling Allison to get some coats.**

“Wow, real Jekyll/Hyde thing your mom’s got going on there Allison,” Stiles said, as freaked out as Allison.

 

“Clearly your homicidal Aunt isn’t the only member in your family who’s crazy,” Lydia muttered and ignored Allison and Chris as they glared at each other.

 

**Not long after, Allison and Kate are in the care where Kate says Chris can’t do this without her. He ignores her and tells Allison they’ll talk about everything once all this is over. Once Kate drives off, Victoria asks Chris if he can find The Alpha. Chris says he can’t, but Scott can. And Chris knows how to find Scott.**

“Why do I have a feeling you’re going to be using me as bait?” Stiles asked sarcastically and Chris doesn’t answer as Noah glared at the hunter.

 

 **In a parking garage, Stiles parks his jeep before Peter drags him out** **by the back of his shirt. He leads Stiles over to a car, which he explains belongs to his nurse before opening the trunk, revealing her dead body.**

“Oh my god!” Stiles exclaimed as the younger generation was horrified while the adults were enraged at this.

 

All except for Malia, who was simply remorseful that another innocent person was caught in the crossfire of her father’s madness.

 

**Stiles is horrified as Peter reaches in, callously takes out a bag, and hands it to Stiles.**

**At the animal clinic, Scott is devastated at Allison’s apparent rejection as he remembers his mother’s words from earlier.**

**In the car with Kate, Allison remembers earlier at the dance with Scott before his secret was revealed to her.**

**Back at the animal clinic, Scott hears the dogs going wild, bringing him back to focus.**

**In the parking garage, Peter wants Stiles to hack into Scott’s laptop. Stiles claims he doesn’t know Scott’s username or password, but Peter knows Stiles is lying. When Stiles still refuses, Peter slams his head down onto the trunk of the car, threatening him.**

Noah narrowed his eyes at this, making a mental note to make a visit to the care center where Peter was. And kill him.

 

**At the hospital, Jackson walks over to the view window where Lydia is hooked up to a respirator. Noah walks over, not buying Jackson’s story. Noah aggressively slams Jackson up against the glass, demanding answers. Jackson tells Noah he didn’t take her to the dance, stiles did. The shocked Noah lets Jackson go and orders some deputies to find Stiles.**

**Back in the parking garage, Stiles is hacking into the laptop as inquires about what Peter is planning. Stiles tries to tell Peter to keep Scott out of this but Peter says he needs both Scott and Derek. Stiles says that Scott won’t help but Peter thinks that Scott will because it will save Allison. And he knows Stiles will because it will help Scott. Peter is incredulous when Scott’s username and password are both Allison’s name.**

“Seriously? Scott buddy, that’s…” Stiles trialed off, tying to think of the word.

 

“Serial killer crazy,” Lydia supplied.

 

“I was gonna say creepy, but yeah. Dude, you’re taking this Allison obsession way too far,” Stiles told him.

 

“Tell him that,” Scott said as the scene changed.

 

**On the edge of Beacon Hills, Scott climbs up a rock formations and roars.**

**Scott’s roar is heard by Derek, who roars back after a moment to signal his location to Scott. Scott heard it and began running through the woods towards where Derek had howled.**

“Why didn’t I do that earlier?” Scott wondered.

 

“Maybe because you didn’t want The Hunters to set a trap for you?” Malia said dryly as Scott flushed at the obviousness of her statement.

 

**Back at the parking garage, Stiles is stunned when the signal comes from the Hale house. But as Peter explains, the signal is not coming from the house, but underneath it. And he’s not the only one who knows it, referring to the Argents.**

**At the hospital, in a rather ominous moment, Allison walks up to the glass window of Lydia’s room. She stares at Lydia as she pictures in her mind how much worse it could have been.**

**Allison makes her way back to the car, where Kate tells her that all Werewolves, including Scott, are inherently evil killers.**

“She’s twisting her way into your head, the same way our father twisted his way into hers, making sure you see them the way she does,” Chris growled.

 

“Looks like it’s working to,” Derek noted as Allison winced, knowing he was probably right.

 

**Back in the parking garage, Peter all but forces Stiles to give him his keys as he hears Derek’s howl. When Stiles inquires on if Peter is going to kill him, Peter tells him he isn’t the bad guy. Stiles is incredulous, so Peter tries to give him something for his troubles: He offers to give Stiles The Bite.**

“Stay away from my son!” Noah growled as Stiles tensed and Scott balled his hands into fists, not wanting Stiles to have this kind of life.

 

**Peter tries to tempt Stiles by promising that, rather than sitting on the sidelines, Stiles would be Scott’s equal, if The Bite didn’t kill him. Peter opens his mouth full of fangs and prepares to bite down on Stiles’ wrist when, at the last second, Stiles pulls his hand back, claiming he doesn’t want to be like Peter. Peter tells Stiles his heart rate sped up slightly at the words ‘I don’t want’, meaning Stiles was lying.**

Stiles blinked, surprised as his father and Scott looked at him in concern. Malia remembered asking Stiles about that once, having heard it from Peter. Stiles had told her part of hi had been envious of all the perks of the Werewolves that Scott had given. The Nogitsune had pretty much destroyed any desire or envy Stiles may have had for that kind of power.

 

Malia also noted how unusual it was that Peter was giving Stiles a choice in the matter.1

 

**In the woods near the Argent house, Scott finds the entrance to the secret tunnels and enters, following the trail of lights Kate had put up in the tunnels.**

**At the hospital, Stiles burst in only to be stopped by Noah. After Stiles inquires about Lydia, Noah’s anger seems to vanish and he explains that the doctors can’t seem to figure out what happened to Lydia and that she seems to be having an allergic reaction and her body is going into shock. When Noah asks if Stiles saw what attacked her, Stiles lies and says he doesn’t.**

Noah grumbled as Stiles shifted.

 

“Dad-” Stiles began.

 

“I know I probably wouldn’t have believed you. Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Noah grumbled.

 

**When Noah asks about Scott, Stiles is stunned to hear Scott wasn’t at the hospital. Stiles looks over at Jackson discreetly, who only shrugs and Stiles realizes something is horribly wrong.**

**In the tunnels where the hunters have been holding Derek, the guy Kate had beat up Derek earlier is ready to take a bat to his head. However, Derek catches it, to his surprise, as Scott walks into the room. Derek throws the hunter into the wall, knocking him out as Scott eyes him wearily.**

**Back at the hospital, Stiles pleads with Noah to tell him what’s going on, mentioning Derek. Noah is angry that Stiles is connected to a murder suspect until Stiles says he thinks he can help Noah solve the Arson case. Noah reluctantly tells him about the young woman, who would be in her late twenties by now. After some prodding, Noah tells him that the girl had a pendent around her neck before walking off to answer his phone. As Noah walks off, Stiles puts it together and runs off.**

“You figured it all out from that?” Chris asked, impressed.

 

“All the pieces are there if you just know what to look for,” Stiles said simply.

 

**Down in the tunnels, Derek pleads for Scott to unchain him but Scott will only do so if Derek tells him how to sop Peter. Derek, understandably, isn’t interested in saving the Argents from Peter. Derek says he isn’t going to risk his life for Scott’s teenage obsession. In response, Scott pulls out the incident report of the deer with the spiral drawn on it.**

**At the hospital, Stiles is on his way out of the hospital to find Scott when Jackson comes up to him. Stiles, angry over Jackson’s roll in this, rebuffs his help until Jackson points out he has a car and Stiles doesn’t. Stiles reluctantly agrees to let Jackson help as Chris and two other hunters walk up to them. Chris wants to know where Scott is. When Jackson fails to back up Stiles’ claim they haven’t seen him, Chis and the Hunters push the two boys into a storage room and lock the door.**

“If you touch my son,” Noah growled as his eyes darkened with rage.

 

“I’m not going to lay a hand on a child,” Chris said gruffly, angry at the accusation. “There are other ways of getting information. Ways that don’t involve harming teenage boys.”

 

**Back in the tunnels, Scott explains that three months ago, Peter’s nurse had come into the animal Clinic and asked Deaton for this picture. Peter had lied; he and his nurse had lured Laura to town so Peter could kill her and become an alpha.**

Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue as he realized his uncle had played him, had killed his sister.

 

“Calm down Derek,” Malia got up and walked over to him, putting her hand on his. “I know you’re angry, I don’t blame you, but there’s nothing you can do yet. Save all your anger for Peter when we send you home.”

 

Derek took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself, before nodded. Confident he wouldn’t do anything, Malia returned to her seat and unpaused the recording.

 

**Scott turns around, just begging for Derek to say he’ll help him. The sound of chains breaking makes him turn around to see Derek free, promising he’ll help Scott.**

“Why didn’t you do that in the first place?” Stiles asked incredulously.

 

“Lacked proper motivation,” Derek said grimly.      

 

**Back at the hospital, Chris slams Stiles up against the door as he tells Stiles a story of how his friend tried to kill him when he turned into a Werewolf, so Chris had been forced to kill him. Stiles refuses to give up Scott, even when Chris points out Scott tried to kill him on the full moon. Stiles shoots back at him about the fire. Chris insists they never had anything to do with that but seems unsure. Stile brings up the code and asks if anyone ever breaks it, to which Chris says no. Stiles accuses Kate.**

**In the woods, Scott and Derek, who has put his shirt and jacket back on, are walking through the woods when Derek stops Scott. Derek feels something is off but Scott just wants to enjoy the small win. Seconds later, Derek is hit with an arrow in the shoulder.**

“And that is why you should listen to the advice of people around you,” Malia told Scott as Derek groaned.

 

“This time, we do things my way,” Derek told Scott.

 

**As Derek goes down, Scott looks over to see Alison, wielding a bow, firing an arrow and hitting Derek in the leg. Derek shouts a warning to Scott as Allison fires another arrow but Scott is in too much shock to listen. The flash arrow goes off and Scott falls to the ground, blind as Derek pulls the arrows out of him.**

Allison looks away in shame at her actions, feeling Stiles and Melissa’s burning gazes on her.

 

“Enough guys,” Malia said. “We’ve all done things we’re not proud of. Just wait and watch.”

 

Although she inwardly wondered if they mad at this, how they would take Allison going psycho later.

 

**Derek stood up and grabbed Scott, trying to get them to safety.  However, Derek collapses in front of the Hale House. Scott looks up as Allison approaches. Scott tries to reason with her, telling her everything he said and did was to protect her. But Allison has clearly drunk Kate’s Kool-Aid, because she isn’t in the mood to listen. However, Allison is thrown when Kate reveals they’re going to kill them, shooting Derek in the shoulder to make her point. Kate turns her gun on Scott and pushes Allison to the ground when she realizes Allison won’t kill Scott.**

“Seriously, this surprises you?” Stiles asked incredulously.

 

“Obviously, I’m not thinking clearly,” Allison tried to justify herself.

**It is at this point that Chris arrives. He tells Kate he knows about the fire, to which Kate says she did what she was told. Chris argues that no one told her to kill innocent children.**

“I think we both know someone who would Chris,” Malia said and Chris scowled.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Scott asked confused.

 

“You’ll see soon enough,” Malia said vaguely.

 

**When Kate doesn’t lower her gun, Chris pulls his own gun and trains it on Kate, ordering her to lower her gun. When she makes no move to do so, Chris fires off a warning shot. Kate lowers her gun as the door to the Hale house, ominously, slowly, begins to open.**

“Well that’s not creepy at all,” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

**Their feud forgotten, Scott gets to his feet as he stands with Kate and Chris protectively in front of Allison. The door opens and Peter, in his Werewolf form, runs out on all fours. The four of them look around before Chris and Scott are knocked to the ground and Peter knocks Allison’s bow out of her hands. Suddenly, Peter appears, grabbing Kate’s hand with the gun. She fired but the bullets goes harmlessly away from him. He breaks her wrist and throws her roughly onto the front porch. Peter drags Kate inside and Allison impulsively follows them inside.**

“Honestly Allison, what are you thinking?!” Chris snapped, worried for her and angry at her foolishly putting her life in danger.

 

“I’m obviously trying to save Kate,” Allison tries to justify herself.

 

“Without any weapons? Yeah, you’re a threat,” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

“You’re grounded,” Chris said as Allison opened her mouth to protest. “Argue and you’ll be grounded for a lot longer.”

 

Allison, glowering at her father, closed her mouth.

 

**Allison finds Kate being held by the neck by Peter’s claws. Peter claims he will spare Allison if Kate apologizes for the fire. Even after Kate does, Peter drags his claws across Kate’s neck, opening her throat in front of the horrified Alison. Kate falls to the floor, getting flashes of the fire, of what she had done, as she does.**

Allison covered her mouth, horror on her face. Despite everything she’d learned Kate was still her Aunt who she loved very much. Chris simply lowered his head, mourning not for the monster she had become, but the kind sister he remembered from his childhood.

 

**Peter, high on power as he is, still intends to kill Allison. However, before he can, Scott and Derek appear. Scott tells Allison to run and she doesn’t hesitant. Peter easily handles both Derek and Scott, throwing them around the room like ragdolls. He throws Derek into a door, knocking him out as he grabs Scott by the neck before throwing him to the floor and doing a full shift into his monstrous form.**

**Nearby, Stiles is driving Jackson’s car towards the Hale house.**

**Back at the Hale House, Peter throws Scott out of the window and Scott lands painfully on the ground as Allison watches near her unconscious father. Peter burst out in his monstrous form and grabs Scott. Scott pushes him back with a kick, forcing peter to let go as Stiles and Jackson arrive. Stiles throws a bottle of liquid at Peter but Peter catches it. Realizing what Stiles is doing, Scott tosses Allison her bow and, also realizing it, Allison fires, shattering the bottle, which sets Peter’s arm ablaze. Jackson threw a second battle, which lit Peter’s body on fire.**

“The self-igniting Molotov cocktail,” Lydia realized and Stiles nodded.

 

“The first time your pack all worked together,” Malia noted as she was hot several confused looks. “It was Lydia’s plan; Stiles’ idea, Jackson’s car to get it there, and Allison enacted it. Without any of them, this would have ended a lot differently.”

 

**As he burns, Peter makes a move towards Allison but Scott jumps in front of him, kicking him in the face. Peter stumbled away, howling in pain before he turns to human form, his whole body except his face burned as he falls to the ground.**

“We beat him,” Stiles said as everyone relaxed a little

 

Except Malia, who knew this was just the beginning.

 

**Allison walks over to Scott and kisses him, declaring her love for him as Chris regains consciousness. The moment is interrupted by Derek walking over to Peter. Scott pleads with him to let him do it in order to get the cure, but Derek slashes Peter’s throat. Derek turns to Scott, his eyes flashing an alpha red as Derek declares that he is The Alpha now.**

“You should have told Scott the truth,” Malia said and Derek looked over at her. “If you’d been honest, Scott might have joined your pack. But because you lied to him, he lost all trust he had in you.”

 

“So was all this just to get the alpha power?” Scott demanded.

 

“No. I have reasons, but, they don’t matter right now. I shouldn’t have lied to you. I won’t lie to you this time around,” Derek said and Scott was surprised, but nodded at him.

 

**Later, Noah and some deputies find Kate’s body at the Hale House, Allison’s necklace around her neck, revealing her as the arsonist while also framing her for Peter’s murders.**

“You’re just gonna throw her under the bus for his murders?” Allison said angrily.

 

“What are we gonna say, a comatose patient killed them? And it’s not like she isn’t a psychotic killer already,” Stiles snarked and Allison glared but didn’t say anything.

 

“Allison, Kate is responsible for all of this. She set all this in motion when she set the fire. She’s not taking the fall for anything she isn’t responsible for,” Chris said and Allison looked own, knowing he was right.

**At the hospital, Scott and Stiles sneak into Lydia’s room. Scott checks the spot where Lydia was bitten, but it isn’t healed. But Lydia also isn’t dying. She’s not a Werewolf, but she isn’t completely human either. She’s something yet unknown.**

“What-what the hell am I?” Lydia asked in shock as Chris and Derek looked at her wearily.

 

“It’s…complicated. I’ll explain everything later, I promise. For now, let’s finish this and watch one more, then we’ll take a break,” Malia said and, after a moment, Lydia nodded.

 

**At the Hale house, Jackson walks in, looking for Derek. Since he helped save Derek, Jackson demands Derek turn him in return. Derek jumps down, smirks, and bites him.**

“Of course, Jackson always gets what he wants,” Stiles rolled his eyes as Malia grimaced.

 

“Not always,” Malia said grimly, thinking of what would come next.

 

**At the Argent house, Chris is looking at a newspaper about Kate as Victoria comes in, telling him ‘they’ will be here in two days. Chris laments the fact that they’ll be pariahs in Beacon Hills, which Victoria insists they and Allison can handle. Victoria inquires about Scott and Chris ominously points out that they aren’t he only one who Scott should be concerned about now as Scott and Allison are shown cuddling on the roof as they stared up at the moon.**

“What is that supposed to mean?” Melissa asked worriedly.

 

“It means things are just getting started,” Malia said ominously as they next recording started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Anyone else find it weird Peter even gave Stiles a choice instead of doing it outright? I mean, Peter has never given anyone a choice in the matter before so why is he starting now? It makes no sense.


	23. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time travelers learn the name of one of their greatest enemies as the recordings continue.

**In a stream by the woods, Jackson gets out, his shirt torn in several places and a bite mark clear on his side. He looks up at the full moon and smirks.**

“Okay, now he’s just showing off,” Stiles said unimpressed.

 

**Elsewhere, Scott is running through the woods as he remembers making out with Allison in her car before Chris showed up. Chris breaks the window, grabs Scott and drags him out by the back of his shirt. He slams Scott onto the hood of Allison’s car and puts a gun to his face.**

Malia stood up and grabbed Melissa as she launched herself at Chris.

 

“You touch my son and I’ll kill you!” Melissa snarled as the younger generation was too freaked out to even respond.

 

“If I wanted Scott dead, he’d be dead,” Chris said, stopping Melissa’s struggles against Malia. “And he’d never see me coming. And no matter what, I’d never kill anyone, Werewolf, human or otherwise, in front of my daughter. I have a feeling I know what I’m there for and it isn’t to kill Scott.”

 

“Melissa, calm down,” Malia said as she gently put her mother in la back in her seat. “I know you may find this very difficult to believe right now, but Scott has never been in any danger from Chris.”

 

Melissa was skeptical, understandably so, while Chris was surprised by this and began to wonder just what the relationship between Scottie and his future self was. Only one way to find out, he mused as Malia unpaused the recording.

 

**Allison gets out, begging Chris not to kill Scott. She makes a deal with Chris: If he will spare Scott, she will never see Scott again. Chris releases Scott and tells Allison never before walking away, accepting the deal.**

“All that just to get me to stop seeing Scott?” Allison asked stunned and angry as Chris sighed.

 

“You think I wanted to do that, to traumatize you that way? I didn’t, it probably pained my future self to do it as much as it pains me to see it. But if I hadn’t done it, your mother would’ve stepped in and she wouldn’t have had any hesitation in killing Scott,” Chris said and Scott, Allison, and Stiles paled as Melissa gripped her son’s arm tightly, none of them noticing Mellissa’s finger nails digging into Scott’s arms. “I’m not the bad guy Allison. I’m just trying to prevent an all-out war.”

 

**In the present, Scott runs through the street, passing cars and running through yards before making it to the Argent house. He jumps into Allison’s room through her open window and she tells him they have an hour before they begin to kiss.**

“And of course these two would ignore the potential blood bath and fan the fires,” Derek deadpanned as Chris put his head in his hands.

 

“They’re teenagers. The more you tell them not to do it, they’ll just find ways to do it,” Noah explained as Scott and Allison looked away from each other, knowing they were putting everyone they loved at risk.

 

**At the hospital, Stiles is in a chair, talking in his sleep as Melissa listens, amused. In her room, Lydia sarcastically dismisses her father’s awkward attempt to help. As she goes into the shower, her father goes outside into the hall. Seeing Stiles, Mr. Martin asks Melissa if he’d been at the hospital all night but Melissa explains Stiles has been there all weekend as Stiles is awakened by one of the nurses throwing something away.**

Lydia was torn between being touched and creeped out. She decided to be touched but was weary. Still, it was a nice thought that Stiles seemed to care so much about her.

 

**At the Argent house, Scott and Allison are fooling around before they fall off her bed and Scott hears Chris’ car arrive home.**

“If you play with fire, you’re gonna get burned,” Malia said to the tense room.

 

**Moments later, Victoria walks in to see Allison on her bed, fully clothed and studying. Allison gives her the typical dramatic teenager answer when Victoria asks if she interrupted something. Victoria puts Allison’s dress for the funeral in her closest as the camera reveals Scott is outside the window. Victoria checks outside the window but Scott has rushed to the corner, avoiding her view. Satisfied, Victoria closes the window.**

“You got lucky this time, but this will not be happening when we return home,” Chris said firmly as he looked back and forth between Scott and Allison.

 

“I think they get it,” Malia said, sensing it from the chemo signals they were giving off.

**At the hospital, Lydia is taking a shower when the water begins to turn black.**

“That’s not ominous at all,” Stiles muttered as everyone looked confused, especially Lydia. 

 

**In the hallway, Stiles is trying to get a Reese’s from the vending machine but it gets stuck, to his frustration. His attempts to get it unstuck simply cause the vending machine to fall down.**

“Only you Stiles,” Melissa shook her head fondly at the sheepish young man as the teenagers snickered and Derek and Chris smirked.

 

“Only you,” Malia echoed with a smirk as Noah simply shook his head in exasperation.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Noah wondered.

 

**In the shower, Lydia looks down and sees the now black water. She reaches down for the plug but keeps getting clumps of hair. Lydia, freaking out by this point, screams as a hand reaches up out of the water and grabs her leg.**

“What the frak is that?!” Stiles exclaimed as they all started.

 

“Long story short, a vision,” Malia explained.

 

“I had a vision?” Lydia asked incredulously after several moments of silence.

 

“Like I said, it’s a long story. I will explain it to you privately later,” Malia promised.

 

Lydia eyed her suspiciously, sensing there was something Malia was holding back. But, after a moment, Lydia nodded, deciding to trust her for now. Meanwhile, Derek and Chris eyed Lydia, wondering what she was, if not a Werewolf. And if she was a threat.

 

**Stiles, Melissa, and Mr. Martin all hear Lydia scream and rush into her room and into the bathroom. They find no Lydia, only an empty shower, with clean water. Stiles sees the window in the bathroom is open.**

**At the Argent house, still outside Allison’s window, Scott hears Lydia’s scream and knows it is Lydia.**

“You could tell it was me from that far away?” Lydia asked surprised and Scott shrugged.

 

“Apparently,” Scott said surprised.

 

“it’s pack instinct. He could tell it was you if you were fifty miles away,” Malia explained.

 

**At the hospital, Noah is taking Melissa and Mr. Martin’s statement when Stiles butts in. Noah grabs Stiles and makes him walk away from the scene. Noah gently suggests/orders Stiles to head home.**

“You’re not going home, are you?” Noah asked tiredly.

 

“Probably not,” Stiles said and Noah gave a long suffering sigh.

**Stiles walks out with the hospital gown Lydia had been wearing before she took her shower. He gets in his jeep, where Scott is waiting for him, and gives him the gown. They prepare to leave but are startled when the headlights reveal Allison standing in front of the jeep.**

“God, don’t do that!” Stiles exclaimed, hoping to calm his heart rate.

 

“I haven’t done it now,” Allison pointed out.

 

**Allison explains she saw Chris and three other Hunters head out in SUVs. Knowing they don’t have a lot of time, Allison gets in the jeep and they drive off.**

“Do you really think I would hurt Lydia?” Chris asked incredulously.

 

“I don’t know what you would do anymore,” Alison said, not trying to hurt him, but being honest.

 

**Allison explains they won’t tell her anything, Chris just says they’ll talk after ‘the others’ get here, which they won’t explain either.**

“Which is clearly your fault,” Stiles said and Chris winced but knew Stiles had a point.

 

**Scott, his head hanging out the window like a dog’s, gives Stiles directions as he picks up Lydia’s scent.**

**In a cemetery, a teenage boy sporting a black eye is using a backhoe to dig Kate’s grave.**

Perhaps it was a good thing her husband wasn’t here, Malia mused. She wasn’t sure he could handle seeing Isaac, who had been one of the first victims of Monroe’s crusade of madness following her failure at Beacon Hills.

 

**Suddenly, Isaac hears a sound and uses the backhoe lights to see if he can see anything. He sees a clawed hand before he falls into the grave and something pushes the backhoe over, trapping him. The terrified Isaac is able to see something dig up another grave. Whatever it was seems to vanish and something lifts the backhoe up. Isaac looks up to see Derek standing near the hole.**

“Did you just dig up a grave?” Stiles asked looking at Derek wearily, along with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Noah.

 

“Hardly. Most likely, I was tracking whatever it was but it vanished,” Derek said calmly.

 

**Scott, Allison, and Stiles have tracked Lydia’s scent to the Heal House. Allison wonders if Lydia has been drawn here due to the instinct to be near an Alpha.**

“It doesn’t work like that,” Derek told Allison and she nodded.

 

**Scott explains that the bigger the pack, the stronger the Werewolf. He and Allison realize if Lydia is part of Derek’s pack, it will make Derek stronger. Stiles finds a trip wire, accidentally triggering it and getting Scott caught in the wire, which hoists him up into the air, upside down.**

“Sorry buddy,” Stiles said sheepishly as Scott shot him an annoyed look.

 

**Before they can get Scott down, Scott senses someone coming and tells Stiles and Allison to hide. They barely run out of view before Chris and three hunters show up, finding Scott. Chris interrogates Scott, vaguely threating both Lydia and Scott before walking off.**

“Would you really kill Lydia just because she’s a Werewolf?” Allison demanded.

 

“If she was a threat to you? Absolutely, without hesitation,” Chris said bluntly to his daughter’s shock. “One day, when you have a child of your own, you will understand. You will understand that nothing is unthinkable; no action is too far in order to protect them.”

 

Allison was stunned into silence while all the parents in the room looked like they agreed wholeheartedly with Chris’s sentiment, even if they disagreed with his actions.

 

**Once the Hunters are gone, Stiles and Allison come out of hiding. Allison wants to use her bow to get him down, but Scott has already used his claws to cut himself down.**

“Are you-are you smiling?” Stiles asked stunned as he saw a pleased smile flash across Derek’s face. “I didn’t even know a Sourwolf could smile!”

 

“You’re gonna be good at this,” Derek told Scott ignoring Stiles.

 

“What?” Scott asked confused.

 

“Being a Werewolf,” Chris said, although he looked troubled unlike Derek.

 

**The next day, Noah is interviewing Isaac and his father, as the canine unit tracked Lydia’s scent to the cemetery. When Noah inquires about Isaac’s black eye, Isaac claims he got it from Lacrosse practice after a look from his father.**

Noah narrowed his eyes, silently promising to look into Isaac when they returned home. Because it was clear something was going on her, and he hoped he was wrong. Bt somehow, he doubted it.

**As Noah talks about Stiles being on the team as well, Isaac looks over his shoulder and sees Derek watching. When Noah follows Isaac’s gaze, Derek has already vanished.**

“Okay seriously, how do you do that? What are you, a Werewolf Batman or something?” Stiles asked and Derek simply smirked, infuriating Stiles.

 

**When Isaac brings up that he has practice, Noah only asks what the grave robber took. Isaac says the liver from the corpse.**

“Oh god. Please tell me that wasn’t me,” Lydia said turning green at the thought of what she might have done.

 

“It wasn’t you,” Malia said although she wondered if Lydia would have preferred that to knowing what happened to Jackson.

 

**At Beacon Hills High, Stiles is explaining about the liver to Scott. Stiles realizes Scott has been through this, so he should know what Lydia is thinking right now. Scott says that, in his primal state, all he could think about was Allison. When Scott says she was with Stiles that night, Stiles argues that she was looking for Jackson.**

**In the locker room, Isaac barely makes it in before Coach gathers the team for an announcement. Worried for Lydia since the temperature is supposed to drop below forty tonight, the police have gathered a search party. Coach puts up a signup sheet and, in order to entice the boys to join, offers an automatic A in the class in exchange. Stiles and Scott are attempting to convince Jackson to help but Jackson, due to his new ego boost, is unconcerned, instead pointing out that perhaps instead of worrying for Lydia, they should be worried about Lydia.**

“He has a point,” Malia noted. “If Lydia had been turned, then she would be the danger. You can’t think of turned wolves as simply humans. You have to think of them as threats, but you also have to remember there is a human being inside them.”

 

**In class later, Stiles and Scott are discussing the fact that Jackson might be right when Harris calls Stiles out. When stiles talks back, Harris gives him detention, to Jackson’s amusement. As the test begins, Jackson’s nose begins to bleed black blood.**

“What on earth?” Noah asked as they all stared stunned.

 

“I don’t know,” Chris said, looking over at Derek, who looked confused.

 

“His body, its fighting the bite for some reason,” Derek said perplexed.

 

“Why?” Lydia asked a little worried.

 

“I don’t know,” Derek said honestly.

 

**Jackson rushes into the bathroom, trying to stop the bleeding with toilet paper. The stall door opens and Derek drags him out by the arm. Derek tries to get Jackson to confide in him, but Jackson simply laughs him off, telling him that he’s not part of Derek’s pack. Derek notices black blood coming out of Jackson’s ear. Derek explains that Jackson’s body is rejecting the bite and begins backing away. When Jackson demands to know what that means, Derek says he doesn’t know before leaving.**

“You’re not going to help him?” Melissa demanded angrily.

 

“I tried to get him on my side; he doesn’t want to be part of the pack. I only turned him so he would stop trying to expose me and Scott and I probably expected the bite to kill him. I have other worries, so if Jackson doesn’t want my help, I don’t have time to waste on him,” Derek said bluntly.

 

“What other worries?” Noah asked suspicious.

 

“Hope you never find out,” Chris said as he and Derek exchanged a look, both thinking of the Alpha Pack.

 

**In the hall, Allison opens her locker and sees her dress for the funeral along with a note from Scott. As Scott watches from the corner, she grins and Scott walks off. A boy whose locker is near her compliments the dress before Allison hears two girls gossiping about Kate.**

“Kids can be cruel. Especially teenage girls,” Malia noted as Allison looked down, allowing her father to put an arm around her.

 

**Allison nearly storms off but Scott drags her into a classroom. Allison doesn’t want to go to the funeral but Scott manages to convince her to go, promising he’ll be there for her.**

“You can’t keep doing this,” Malia noted and they looked over at her. “Scott, you already walk in two worlds, a normal teenage boy by day and a Werewolf by night. But you’re trying to walk in a third world as well, a Werewolf Romeo. You’re going to have to make a choice at some point, choose one and let the other two go.”

 

**In detention, Stiles waits patiently as the clocks ticks. When it reaches time to go, Stiles jumps up before Harris tells him to sit down, saying he’s keeping him an extra thirty minutes. When stiles protests, Harris tells him he’s going to be talking his frustrations with Noah over how he handled Harris’ involvement with the Hale Fire out on Stiles.**

“How is this guy a teacher?” Derek wondered as Stiles groaned.

 

“Okay, there is going to be an investigation into this man. He does not get to act this way towards students,” Noah declared, having seen enough in these recordings.

 

**Later at the cemetery, Noah and some deputies act as bodyguards as they escort the Argents through the mob of reporters. Once through, Victoria and Chris discuss this being a bad idea but ‘he’ insisted, Allison being told to sit down when asking who ‘he’ is.**

“Who’s he?” Noah demanded as Chris scowled.

 

“I have a feeling you’re about to find out,” Chris said grimly in a voice that set everyone on edge.

 

**The boy who had complimented Allison’s dress at school sneaks passed the deputies, taking a few pictures of Allison before an old man in a suit snatches the camera out of his hand.**

Everyone is surprised by the growl that echoes through the room. But, to everyone’s surprise, it is not Derek, but Malia who had growled, glaring at the screen as her eyes flash blue.

 

“I take it you know him?” Chris asked and she nodded.

 

“Unfortunately,” Malia said, her eyes changing back to brown but still glaring hatefully at the screen.

 

“Um, someone want to clue me in?” Stiles asked as everyone but the Argents and Malia looked confused.

 

“That man is my father, Gerard Argent. I know what my sister is…but he is so much worse,” Chris said darkly and the teenagers began to get nervous. “Everything my sister became, he is the cause of it. She only became a monster because he pushed her there. If Kate was Frankenstein’s monster, he is Dr. Frankenstein.”

 

**Gerard pulls out the film from the camera and breaks it before handing the camera back to the boy. Scott watches from behind a statue as Gerard is escorted over to his family, greeting Chris and Victoria with a hug and kiss on the cheeks respectively before turning to Allison. Stiles shows up next to Scott, asking who Gerard is. Gerard asks Allison if she remembers him, to which she nods. Gerard looks over at Scott and Stiles, who duck behind the statue, deducing he’s an Argent. Gerard says Allison doesn’t have to call him grandpa, assuring her she can call him by his name until she’s comfortable doing otherwise. But he would prefer grandpa.**

“He’s very good at playing people,” Malia noted and Chris nodded.

 

“You make it sound like he’s the devil incarnate or something,” Stiles said.

 

“Because he is Stiles,” Malia said bluntly and the concern the adults felt was only growing with each second. As was the anxiety in the teenagers.

 

**As Gerard takes his seat, Scott waves at Allison. As Stiles tries to be optimistic, Scott realizes Gerard is reinforcements. Before this can go further, Noah pulls Stiles and Scott up by the back of their jackets.**

**Later, in the back of Noah’s cruiser, Stiles and Scott listen as Noah gets a call for a disturbance. An ambulance transporting a heart attack victim was hit by something and there is blood all over. As Noah hangs up the radio, he turns to the back but only finds an empty back seat and an open door.**

“Please tell me you two aren’t going where I think you are?” Melissa begged.

 

“Would you like us to lie?” Stiles asked and she and Noah groan.

 

**Later in the woods, Scott and Stiles watch the ambulance in horror, wondering if Lydia did this.**

“It wasn’t you,” Malia said as she noted the horrorstruck, guilty look on Lydia’s face. “It was someone else.”

 

This calmed Lydia down some, although not by much.

**Stiles inquires if Allison kept him from doing this, to which Scott hopes so. Scott gets the scent and Stiles begs him to find Lydia. Scott promises he will before running off.**

**Scott tracks the scent through the woods and runs into another Werewolf. However, Scott realizes this is not Lydia, but a young man he doesn’t recognize. The two fight briefly but Scott overpowers him, throwing him to the ground. The wolf gets up and runs off with Scott following him.**

**Back at the ambulance, Stiles is getting scolded by Noah until he looks up and sees Lydia. She is shivering, naked, and has leaves in her hair, but she is alive and unharmed.**

“Oh thank god,” Stiles sighed in relief as he and Allison visibly relaxed, something which touches Lydia.

 

**Lydia doesn’t seem aware of her surroundings, not recognizing that Stiles is calling her name until he shouts it. She asks for a coat, uncrossing her arms, exposing her...assets. Stiles promptly loses his ability to speak, trying to grab Noah’s coat but he apparently also lost his ability to walk properly, as he falls on his face, to Noah’s exasperation.**

Stiles and Lydia are both embarrassed, refusing to look at anyone as Scott and Allison smirk at their respective best friend.

 

**Scott is still pursuing the unknown Werewolf, running after it until the wolf gets caught in the same kind of trap Scott had gotten caught in last night. Before Scott can do anything, Derek shows up, shoves Scott to the ground, and drags the wresting Scott away. Scott begins to protest until Derek snarls at him to be quiet. Moments later, Hunters surround the Werewolf.**

“Looks like Derek just saved your life, again,” Stiles pointed out.

 

“Thank you Stiles, I didn’t notice,” Scott said sarcastically.

 

“Anytime buddy.”

 

**Chris demands to know what the wolf is doing there, shocking him with a Taser wand to prompt him to talk. The wolf explains he came for the Alpha and heard he was in Beacon Hills.**

“He’s an Omega,” Derek noted and Chris nodded.

 

“An Omega?” Scott asked.

 

“A werewolf without a pack. A lot like you,” Chris noted.

 

“No one is like Scott,” Malia said confidently with Derek nodding absently in agreement.

 

**The Omega claims he didn’t kill anyone, but The Hunters don’t seem to believe him. Chris and Gerard explain to the other Hunters what an Omega is before Gerard pulls out a sword and, to the shock of Chris, Scott, and Derek, cuts the Omega clean in half.**

“My god,” Melissa put a hand to her mouth in horror.

 

Stiles and Lydia both looked a little green while Scott simply stared in horror and shock. Allison put a hand to her face, too horrified to do anything else. Derek simply stared ahead, rage in his eyes while Noah was too stunned to make a move. Chris was grimly acknowledging the fact that Gerard was finally showing his true self as Malia tried to calm herself.

 

**Derek forces Scott to look at what Gerard has done, claiming this is what The Argents will do, and it’s why they need each other. The only way they’ll survive is by working together, according to Derek. Scott asks what they’re doing and Derek explains declaring war.**

**Chris tells Gerard they have a code but Gerard is not interested in the code after what happened to Kate. In a montage showing Jackson in a bedroom of bloodied, black tissues, Scott and Allison cuddling and Isaac showing up in an underground room where Derek is waiting for him, Gerard declares war on all Werewolves.**

“How can he blame all of us for what happened to Kate?!” Scott demanded.

 

“It’s just an excuse. My father has hated all werewolves since my mother was killed by one. I told you, he was worse than Kate. Kate may have been a demon in human form, but Gerard is the devil,” Chris said grimly.

 

“Okay, I think it’s time we took a break,” Malia began.

 

Before she could get any further, the room started shaking. Everyone looked around in confusion before they were blinded by a bright light. When it vanished and they could see, they all stared at the sight that now greeted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you guys probably hate me for the way this chapter ends. Well, buckle up; next few chapters are going to be a bumpy ride.


	24. Interlude three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of the pack is injured as, in flashbacks, Scottie, Loki, and Argent confront Orion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

When the light faded, Loki was on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked exhausted as Braeden helped him to his feet. But it was Scottie, holding the bleeding Argent in his arms, that had the attention of the viewers.

 

“Mom, he needs help,” Scottie said as he looked over at the stunned Melissa. “Mom!”

 

“Do you have a room where I can work on him?” Melissa asked coming out of her shock and scrambling to her feet, going into doctor mode.

 

“We have a med bay, come on,” Scottie ordered walking off as he led his mother out of the room, to the med bay.

 

“Okay, what the hell is going on?!” Stiles exclaimed in shock.

 

“Was I always so loud?” Loki asked weakly.

 

“Yes, yes you were,” Malia said as she stood up. “You okay?”

 

“I feel like I need to lay down, but I’m not doing anything until we know Chris is okay,” Loki told her as the others looked at him, starting to realize who he was.

 

“Stiles, is Orion…” Malia trailed off, not sure how to say it, simply because she didn’t want to get her hopes up.

 

“Dead. He’s gone ‘Lia,” Loki said with a grimace as he remembered.

 

_Few towns away from Beacon Hills_

_Ten minutes ago_

_After tracking all night, Scottie, Loki, and Argent had located where Orion was holding Braeden. It was an abandoned subway station, which was giving Loki serious flashbacks to the Wild Hunt. Scottie led Loki and Argent, who was armed with an automatic rifle, down the steps, Scottie’s eyes flashing so he could see in the dark. Scottie silently held up his hand, stopping the other two. Scottie gestured over to what appeared to be an abandoned ticket booth. They could see a light shining through the glass._

_On Scottie’s signal, the trio approached the door to the ticket both. At Scottie’s nod, Loki pushed his hand forward and the door was blown off its hinges. It landed hard on the floor and they saw Braeden, tied to a chair, looking horrified._

_“What are you doing here?! Orion wanted you to come, get out of here!” she warned them._

_But her warning came too late. Loki’s hair stood on end and he whirled around, sensing Orion appearing behind them. Orion raised his hands and lighting shot out at Scottie and Argent. Loki raised his hands and an invisible shield seemed to appear in front of them, stopping the lightning. Loki was sure there was a Star Wars reference in there somewhere, but now wasn’t the time. Orion stopped, his hands falling to his sides as he smirked._

_“Hello Prometheus. Long time,” Orion greeted and Loki scowled._

_“That isn’t my name,” Loki snarled, glaring at Orion with pure fury._

_“It was once. Before he ruined everything,” Orion said with a heated glare at Scottie. “We could have done such great things together Stiles.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve just got this thing against power hungry maniacs,” Loki snarked, his fingers pulsing with electricity._

_“This ends now Orion,” Scottie said, his eyes flashing red._

_“Yes, and it will end with your deaths,” Orion said confidently._

_“Only one of us is going to die today Orion,” Argent said, taking aim at him._

_“You really think you three can stop me?” Orion asked, seeming to be amused at the thought._

_“Or die trying,” Loki said firmly._

_Loki and Orion both threw their hands out and two beams of lightning flew out of their hands. The lightning collided, creating a clash of powers. Argent fired off some rounds, taking aim at Orion. But the bullets, to Argent’s shock, seemed to freeze in mid-air without Orion taking his eyes off Loki._

_“Chris look out!” Loki shouted in warning as the bullets came flying back towards Argent._

_Argent, due to his years of training, managed to jump and roll out of the way, avoiding the onslaught of bullets. But his aging body no longer had the speed of a young man. Argent got to his feet, wincing as he looked down at where one of the bullets had nicked him in the side._

_With a roar, Scottie lunged for Orion, his claws out. Knowing he couldn’t repel Scottie like he had those bullets, Orion was forced to break his lightning stalemate with Loki, jumping away to avoid the lighting. However, Loki shot the lightning at him and Orion seemed to shimmer out of existence. Orion then appeared behind Loki and, with a wave of his hand; Loki was sent flying into Scottie. They landed on the ground, hard, as Orion began walking over to them._

_“What did you think, you could just show up here and your teamwork would be enough to stop me? I’m an Avatar with centuries of experience on both of you! I can’t be defeated by some second rate True Alpha and an amateur Avatar! You can’t kill me!” Orion ranted._

_But he seemed to have forgotten about Argent, who opened fire on him. However, this was a ruse, as the bullets stopped in mid-air. Argent took a step back, realizing what was about to happen._

_“An ex-Werewolf hunter, part of a pack. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke. Your ancestors must be rolling over in their graves. But don’t worry, I’ll be only too happy to reunite you with them,” Orion said as the bullets flew back towards Argent._

_“Chris no!” Loki cried out, desperately trying to stop the bullets with his own Avatar powers._

_But it was too late; as one had already hit Argent and he flew back, hitting the ground as blood began to seep out of his wound, staining his shirt…_

Now

 

Scottie kicked open the door as he carried Argent in, laying him on a bad as Melissa walked in behind him. Seeing a light switch, she turned on the lights as she closed the door. In different circumstances, she would be impressed by all the equipment they had in the room. But now wasn’t the time for that.

 

“What happened?” Melissa demanded, seeing some gloves and putting them on.

 

“He was shot,” Scottie told her, not wanting to waste time with details. “The bullet is in his lower abdomen.”

 

“Okay, he’s losing too much blood for us to put him on an anesthetic. Scott, I need you to hold him down,” Melissa ordered and Scottie noted. “Mr. Argent, I’m going to have to cut the bullet out. It will hurt, a lot.”

 

“We’ve been here before, right?” Argent asked weakly, the loss of blood beginning to make him disoriented.

 

Melissa was confused by that comment, but put it out of her mind for now. There was work to be done.

 

“So, that’s me?” Stiles asked for what felt like the hundredth time as the time travelers followed Loki, Malia, and Braeden down the hall.

 

“If you ask that one more time, I’m going to hit you,” Derek growled.

 

“You look exhausted. You should rest,” Malia said as she looked over at Loki in concern.

 

“I’ll rest when we know if Chris will be okay,” Loki said gruffly, walking ahead as Malia stared after him.

 

“I swear, he and Scott are the two most stubborn men on the planet,” Malia grumbled.

 

“Yet you dated both of them,” Braeden said dryly.

 

“So says the woman who married Derek Hale,” Malia shot back and Braeden shrugged.

 

“Touché,” Braeden allowed.

 

“This is weird,” Lydia said to her fellow time travelers as they watched the two women.

 

“At least you’re not married to someone you never met,” Scott muttered as he eyed Malia, the idea that this was his future wife throwing him for a loop.

 

“Tell me about it,” Derek said as he eyed Braeden.

 

She was certain attractive, Derek admitted. But since Kate, he’s had a hard time trusting anyone. The idea that his future self had trusted someone enough to get married and start a family was something that boggled his mind.

 

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles instinctively looked up as he heard the voice. It was Lyds, only she wasn’t talking to him, but Loki. She walked over to Loki and to the shock of, well, all of the time travelers, pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Wait. Me…and him?!” Lydia all but screeched in shock, pointing her finger over at Stiles, who, for once in his life, was stunned into complete silence.

 

“Well, I guess there’s no point in hiding it now,” Loki shot Lyds a look but she had no remorse as he looked over at the time travelers. “Everyone, I’d like you to officially meet Lydia. My wife.”


	25. The last Argent part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argent asks a favor of Melissa as Scott informs everyone of Argent's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been nearly a month since my last update. The last three days haven’t left me much time to work on this, but that’s the holidays. Hope you all have a merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Here’s my gift to all of you. Hope you enjoy it.

Stiles was vaguely aware of someone lightly slapping him. When the slap got a lot harder, Stiles came to with a cry of pain. As he came to, Stiles saw Derek hovering above him, Noah and Scott on either side of him.

“Told you that would get him to wake up,” Derek said as he got to his feet and walked off.

“What happened?” Stile asked as Scott helped him to his feet.

“You passed out when you found out future you and future Lydia were married,” Scott said simply and Stiles’ eyes widened as he sat up, seeing Lydia sitting on the floor, staring ahead, seemingly unaware of anyone else.

“And she seems to be in shock,” Noah explained.

“Hey, if you’d told me at that age that I’d marry someone other than Jackson, I’d have been in shock to,” Lyds shrugged from where she stood next to Loki.

“His plan actually worked?” Scott asked slightly disbelieving and the couple snorted.

“Hell no,” Lyds said.

“Seriously, throw away the plan. That was just creepy,” Loki told his younger self, who simply stared in shock at Loki and Lyds holding hands.

“Guys,” Malia called out.

Everyone looked over to her ad saw Scottie come out of the med bay. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn’t good news.

“How is he?” Lyds asked as Allison squeezed her father’s hand, nearly breaking it.

“We got the bullet out, but he lost a lot of blood. And some of his old injuries from the war were agitated while we got it out. All that plus his age…Mom says that, at this point, all we can do is make him comfortable. She doesn’t think he’ll make it through the night,” Scottie said obviously upset. “We should say our goodbyes now…before it’s too late.”

Inside the med bay, Melissa was checking Argent’s vitals as he lay in the bed, trying to get comfortable.

“Thank you,” Argent said softly.

“I’m not sure you should be thanking me. All I did was buy you some time,” Melissa said a little guilty and Argent chuckled lightly.

“I’ve been on borrowed time anyway. I should have died five years ago, when I lost this,” Argent gestured to his eye patch. “It’s a miracle I didn’t die that day. Penance must come one day. Eventually, we all have to pay for our sins.”

“What are you talking about?” Melissa asked confused and Argent got a pensive look on his face.

“Kate isn’t the only time I looked the other way. Gerard, I knew some of the Werewolves he claimed were killers weren’t. There were times that he killed Werewolves with no evidence they had killed innocent life. He claimed it was in self-defense but I had my doubts. I should have said something, done something, but it was easier to look the other way. I looked to that outdated code like a bible, but when it came down to it, like the rest of my family, I ignored it when it was convenient for me,” Argent said with a look of shame on his face. “When I first started working with Scott and the others, it was purely out of a mutual desire to protect Beacon Hills. Then it became about honoring…someone. But, over time, it became a way for me to atone for my sins. But we all have to pay for what we’ve done, both good and bad, eventually. I’m grateful for the extra five years I had, that I got to see you again.”

“We were together, weren’t we?” Melissa smiled at the look of astonishment on his face. “I’d have to be blind not to notice the way you’ve been looking at me. So, were we?”

“Yes,” Argent confirmed, not seeing any point in hiding it.

“For how long?” Melissa asked curiously.

“Eight years, we were married for five,” Argent said, a fond look in his eye as he remembered those years.

“What happened?” Melissa asked and the look on his face made her know without him saying anything. “Oh…how did I…”

“Scott and I were out of town, tracking down a lead on an enemy. While we were gone, another of our enemies took advantage of our absence and stopped by the house. We came home to find you in a pool of your own blood,” Argent said the pain visible on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Melissa said as he looked over at her surprised. “No one should have to go through that.”

“I should the one apologizing. I should have been there for you, for her,” Argent corrected himself, reminding himself that this wasn’t his Melissa.

“I’m not sure what our relationship was. But, if I was her, I think I’d tell you that it wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself,” Melissa told him and Argent looked doubtful but also a little relieved.

“Well, since I’m a dead man, can I ask a favor?” Argent asked and Melissa raised an eye brow.

“Well, it would be rude of me to ignore your dying wish,” Melissa noted dryly and Argent smiled slightly.

“The other me, look out for him,” Argent said and Melissa was visibly surprised. “I’m not asking you to have an affair with him or anything like that. But, like I did, he holds to that code like a bible. He doesn’t see that not all Werewolves are his enemy. He needs someone to show him the way. For me, that was Scott and Allison. For him, maybe it can be you.”

“I’m not sure I can do that…but I can try to be his friend,” Melissa said and Argent nodded, accepting this. 

“Thank you,” Argent said gratefully, closing his eye and allowing himself to relax.

In another part of the compound, Malia and Lyds were walking down the hall when Lyds suddenly stopped. She leaned against the wall, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook with repressed sobs. Malia immediately grabbed her friend in a hug, letting Lyds cry into her shoulder.

“We have to be strong,” Malia whispered trying to keep her voice even as she fought the urge to join her friend in breaking down. “The girls, they’ll need us to be strong. We don’t have the luxury of falling to pieces. So pull yourself together.”

After a few more minutes, Lyds’ breathing evened out. She pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Thank you,” Lyds said no sign of the break down in her voice or on her face.

Malia simply nodded, not surprised at how her friend had pulled herself together. She’d seen her do it too many times to be shocked by it now. The pair entered a room and lingered in the doorway. After Stiles had passed out from shock, Braeden had left them and come to see Nick, who had been watching Claudia and Kylee. The three of them were happily reuniting with Braeden when the woman in question noticed her friends. Braeden frowned as she noticed the looks on Lyds and Malia’s faces. As she looked at them, Kylee and Claudia noticed their mothers.

“Mommy!” The girls cried out as they raced to Malia and Lyds.

As they hugged their daughters, the two women exchanged an uneasy glance, wondering how they were going to break the news.

Scottie sat on the floor, leaning against a wall as he stared down at his hand. He could still smell Argent’s blood as Melissa had tried to get the bullet out. Someone sat down next to him and he didn’t need to move to know it was Loki.

“How things change huh? Would you have imagined we’d be this upset over Chris’ dying eighteen years ago?” Loki asked in his usual attempt to cover his feelings with questions.

“We’ve all come a long way since then, haven’t we?” Scottie noted as he thought back to when he first discovered Argent was a hunter. “It feels like another life ago when I was freaking out about my crush’s dad being a hunter.”

“Because it was, several lifetimes ago in fact,” Loki said and the two were quiet as they took a moment to remember all those they had lost along the way. “I used to stay up, dreaming, wishing something would make Beacon Hills interesting. Now, I want to grab my younger self by the shoulders and tell him to enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I know the feeling,” Scottie muttered and the two were silent.

“Lydia told me earlier that she’s not sure we can survive another loss. Do you think we can survive this?” Loki asked as he looked over at his brother.

“I don’t think we have a choice. But yes, I think we can get through this. We didn’t survive, do all this planning, and go on this crazy mission through time, just to fall to pieces now. We have to be strong or all this was for nothing,” Scottie said, putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Stiles?”

The pair looked up to see Allison standing in front of them, looking unsure.

“Yeah, what is it Allison?” Loki asked as he got to his feet.

“You’re an Avatar, you have all this power. Can’t you…” Allison trailed off but Loki got it.

“Stop him from dying?” Loki finished. “I’d like nothing more than to save his life but it’s not that simple. There are rules that come with these powers. Breaking them comes with strings attached. Even Orion, as much of a monster as that man was, never broke those rules. I can’t use my powers to affect who lives and dies. Even if I saved him, I’m not sure what doing so would do to him. It could affect his mind in ways none of us are prepared for; it could have a million consequences that would be worse than his death. I’d gladly lay down my own life to save your father, but I can’t save him Allison.”

Loki then walked off, trying not to break down in front of the girl.

“You okay?” Scottie asked as he saw the look on Allison’s face.

“I’m not sure. He’s dying…but he’s not my father. I mean, he is, but he’s not. I’m not sure how I’m feeling,” Allison said, hoping what she was saying made sense.

“I think you should go see him,” Scottie said to her surprise. 

“I don’t even know him,” Allison pointed out.

“Yeah you do. He’s still your father, just with a couple decades more life experience. I think he’d like to see you…and you don’t want to decide you wanted to see him after he’s already gone,” Scottie told her honestly.

Scottie then walked off, leaving Allison alone. She looked over at the door where her father’s future self was resting, wondering if she should see him or not.


	26. The last Argent part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argent says his final goodbyes as his lie fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry that it has been so long since I updated last. There are personal reasons as to why I didn’t, but those reasons do not apply anymore, so there will not be such a long break in between chapters again. Once more, I apologize for the long gap between updates.

Argent opened his eyes, blinking as the room came into focus. He was surprised, as his vision cleared, to see his daughter at the edge of his bed, sitting in a chair.

“Hey,” Allison said awkwardly.

“Hey,” Argent said his voice thick as he stared at her. “Your dad know you’re in here?”

“Yeah, I told him,” Allison nodded and Argent was silent. “I’m dead, aren’t I?”

“What makes you say that?” Argent asked evasively as he tensed, wondering how she knew. 

“I wasn’t in the photo Malia showed us at the beginning, I’m not here, and I don’t see your Scott and Lydia trying to call me, let me know what’s happening,” Allison pointed out logically and Argent simply nodded. “How’d it happen?”

“It’s best you see it for yourself,” Argent said, eying her carefully. “You’re taking this pretty well.”

“Part of me suspected for a while, but Scott telling me to come see you was all the confirmation I needed,” Allison walked over to his side, taking his hand. “I always pictured you as this big, strong, near invincible man who would always protect me.”

“I’m no god Allison. I make my mistakes, I’m stubborn, sometimes I don’t listen or act when I should. You’re gonna see your father make mistake as you watch these recording. He tells himself it’s to protect you. He thinks you need him…but really, he needs you,” Argent said emotionally.

Allison suddenly felt a lump in her throat as she saw the pained look in Argent’s eyes. She leaned down, hugging him and, after a moment; Argent wrapped his arms around his daughter one last time, closing his eyes as he fought back tears.

Outside the room, Chris eyed the door thoughtfully as Melissa walked over to him.

“You okay?” she asked.

“About my daughter being in there with my future self or my impending death?” Chris asked sarcastically before shrugging. “I don’t know. Since coming here, I’m beginning to doubt a lot of things, see things differently. I’m not sure I know the difference between what I believe and my father taught me to believe anymore.”

“You’re not sure you know the difference between right and wrong anymore,” Melissa figured out what he was really trying to say and Chris reluctantly nodded. 

“I’ve spent so long believing in this code…who am I without it?” Chris wondered out loud. 

“You’re a father. And maybe…maybe not defining yourself by that code could be a good thing. Maybe…it could make you a better man,” Melissa said as she thought of Argent. 

Chris looked thoughtful but, before he could respond, Allison walked out of Argent’s room. Melissa walked away as Allison rushed into her father’s arms, giving the pair some privacy. 

“I’m sorry, for being so angry at you,” Allison, sniffling as she buried her head in his shoulder.

“No, I’m sorry for lying to you,” Chris said, wondering what had been said between his daughter and future self as he comforted his daughter.

Argent was lying in his bed, attempting to relax when he heard the door open up. He looked up in time to see Loki close the door behind him.

“Hey,” Argent said.

“Hey,” Loki said as he walked over to Argent’s bedside. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good for a guy who’s dying. How about you?” Argent said dryly and Loki winced.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said and Argent was confused. “This-this is my fault. I brought Orion into our lives.”

“It’s not your fault Stiles, you didn’t ask for any of this,” Argent told him, shifting as he could sit up. “You asked for this about as much as Scott or Lydia asked to be a Werewolf or Banshee. You can’t blame yourself, any more than you can blame yourself for what the Nogitsune did in your body.”

“Chris…” Loki tensed, like he always did whenever any of the pack tried to talk to him about his time possessed.

“You need to stop blaming yourself for Allison’s death. Scott and Lydia don’t blame you, I don’t blame you, and Allison wouldn’t either,” Argent said gently but firmly to try and stress the point.

“I let it in. Allison didn’t let it in, but I did,” Loki said in guilt.

“Allison had been trained since the day she could walk to be leader of our family. It prepared her to keep the Nogitsune out. You were a teenager Stiles; there was no way you could have been prepared to keep the Nogitsune out,” Argent told him calmly.

Loki looked away; clearly not ready to believe it. Before Argent could say anything else, the door opened again. The pair looked up to see Malia and Lyds leading Claudia and Kylee inside the room. Judging by the earful look in the girl’s eyes, Malia and Lyds had broken the news to them.

“Hey kiddos,” Argent said, trying to give the girls a reassuring smile. 

Immediately, Kylee rushed to his bed, hoisting herself up and over the side. Argent repressed his wince as she nestled herself into his side. Claudia was slower, walking over to his side and looking up at him with sad eyes.

“I don’t want you to go away,” she said and Argent smiled sadly, reaching down and taking her hand in his much larger one.

“It’s part of life Claudia, we all have to go at some point. But I know I’ll be watching over you along with your grandparents, aunts and uncles. And one day, we’ll all get to see each other again,” Argent said before looking over at Kylee. “Kylee Melissa McCall. Claudia Allison Stilinski. You two watch out for each other, alright? There is no power greater in this world than that of love and family.”

A few hours later, Malia and Lyds carried the sleeping girls out of the room. Everyone else had gone somewhere else to take their mind of things. The only people outside the room were Scottie and Loki, who stood up as they exited the room.

“They okay?” Scottie asked, eyes zeroing in on his daughter.

“They’re fine, just tired,” Malia assured him.

“At least this time, they got to say goodbye,” Lyds said thickly, thinking of Claudia’s confusion when she and Loki had had to explain to Claudia she was never going to see her Uncle Derek again. 

“Scott, he wants to see you. I don’t think he has much time left,” Malia said softly.

“I can go with you if you want,” Loki volunteered but Scottie shook his head.

“No, I need to do this alone,” Scottie said, flashing his best friend a weak but grateful smile.

As Malia and Lyds went to put their daughters down, Loki stood outside as Scottie went into the room. Argent looked over as Scottie closed the door behind him. 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Scottie asked trying to choke back tears as he walked over to Argent’s bedside.

“My chest aches a little but I think I’ll be alright,” Argent said and Scottie took his hand, the veins in his hand turning black as he took the older man’s pain. “Thank you.”

“Not much I can do here, but at least I can take your pain,” Scottie said bitterly and Argent smiled slightly.

“Even after all these years, you still have trouble accepting that you can’t save everyone,” Argent noted and Scottie didn’t say anything, knowing it was true. “When I’m gone, you need to be The Alpha I know you are. You can’t crawl up inside your own grief, the others are gonna need you to carry them through this now. Finish what we started Scott. Make sure this future never happens.”

“I will. I promise,” Scottie said his voice quivering as he tried to control his voice.

“I know you will,” Argent said confidently. “I don’t know if I ever told you this, but you’re a good father Scott.”

“I had some great examples,” Scottie said.

“You might be giving Rafael a little too much credit there,” Argent said dryly and Scottie let out a sound between a sob and a laugh.

“I wasn’t taking about my dad,” Scottie said with a pointed look at Argent.

There was a pause as a thousand unsaid things passed between them. Then, Argent’s eye started to drift closed.

“I think I’d like to rest now,” Argent said drowsily.

“Go on. I’ll be here until the end,” Scottie promised.

“I know you will. Thank you…for everything,” Argent said lowly, his eye closing. 

Scottie heard Argent’s heart give a few more beeps, each slower than the last. Then, with one final beep, it stopped, the only sound in the room the high, whine of the machine hooked up to Argent. Then, Scottie fell to his knees, holding Argent’s lifeless hand as he sobbed.


	27. The funeral

They did not resume watching the recordings the next day, or the day after that. But on the third day, Scottie met his pack in the kitchen in the hours before the kids woke up.

Scottie looked around at all of them, noting the bags on his best friend’s face as they all looked like they hadn’t slept. To be honest, he probably didn’t look much better.

“I know we’d all like to crawl up inside our own grief,” Scottie said, swallowing passed the lump in his throat. “But we need to carry on. I promised Chris on his death bed that I’d finish what we’d started here.”

“We need to make sure this future never happens. Otherwise…otherwise Chris died for nothing,” Loki said softly and Scottie nodded in agreement.

“You’re right, we need to carry on. We need to say goodbye though,” Malia said.

“A funeral. Just when I thought we’d stopped being surrounded by death,” Lyds tried it as a joke but it just came out as a somber statement.

“We’re always surrounded by death,” Malia said, in a manner reminiscent of the bluntness she’d been known for as a teenager. 

“It’s why we’re doing this, to create a future where our younger selves won’t be surrounded by it as we have been,” Scottie said.

“Alright. Let’s have a funeral,” Loki said with forced cheer and a smile that looked more like a grimace. 

A few hours later, the time travelers had awakened. Chris was the first one to make his way into the kitchen but, strangely, found no one there. Derek followed shortly behind him, the other time travelers following in. It was strange, even in the past two days, there was at least Lyds or Malia here with breakfast. But now, the kitchen was completely empty. Suddenly, the Werewolves heard something.

“You hear that, right?” Scott asked and Derek nodded as the humans all turned to look at them.

“Hear what?” Lydia asked confused.

“Someone digging with a shovel outside,” Derek said simply.

Outside, Scottie and Loki dug a grave right next to Melissa’s headstone. Malia and Lyds held their daughter’s hand as Braeden wrapped an arm around Nick’s shoulder. There was a solemn feeling that washed over all of them. It was this scene that the time travelers saw as they exited the compound. 

Seeing the body wrapped in sheets, the adults quickly realized that this was a funeral for Argent. As Scott moved to go over there, he was grabbed by Derek, who shook his head. This was there moment, a moment for them to properly grieve. So the adults led the teenagers back inside.

Scottie and Loki had dug the grave and Stottie rested himself against the shovel, which he placed upright. Loki stepped back, giving him a moment to process his thoughts as they all waited for Scottie to speak.

“Chris Argent,” Scottie paused, trying to gather his emotions. “You think I’d be used to loss by now. Chris Argent has been many things to me over the years. Friend, enemy, confident, father figure. I never thought we’d be here. I thought he’d outlive us all, he just seemed…invincible. 

“Chris Argent lived a life full of pain, suffering, and loss, more than anyone should have to endure. But he came out of it a stronger man than I’ve ever known. I’ve never known someone with a stronger fighting spirit. But what really made me admire him was how he cared about the people he fought with. I think everyone here knows that, as rough around the edges as Chris was, he was also patient, kind, and understanding. He had a code of honor; he would never harm an innocent unless given no other choice. He was one of the best men I ever knew and the world…the world will be a worse place without him in it.”

Lyds tightened her grip on Claudia’s hand, not allowing the tears to fall. She would be strong for her daughter, then she would break down. Loki put a hand on Scottie’s shoulder as his friend tried to control his emotions. Malia smiled at him encouragingly as Scottie found her gaze. Scottie nodded as he and Loki grabbed the wrapped body.

They lowered the body into the grave before Scottie grabbed the shovel. He stuck it into the pile of dirt he and Loki had dug up. He picked up a scoop of dirt and tossed it on top of the body before holding the shovel out to Loki. Loki took it and repeated the motion, throwing a scoop of dirt in the hole. The shovel was then passed to Braeden and then to Nick, who both followed suit. Nick handed the shovel to Malia, who tossed the scoop of dirt in before she handed it to Lyds. Lyds finally let go of Claudia’s hand to scoop up a shovel full of dirt.

“Say hi to Allison for me,” Lyds whispered before tossing the dirt into the hole.

All the while, Argent watched them. He was silent as his companion took his hand.

“You know we can’t stay here anymore. It’s time for us to go,” Melissa told him quietly, knowing hard this was for him.

Argent stared for one more moment, wanting to look at them once last time, before he nodded. Melissa began leading him away and Argent turned, following her as she led him away.

“I know where you’re going, but what about me?” Argent asked and Melissa laughed, a sound that he had missed terribly the last several years.

“Don’t worry Chris, you’re my plus one,” Melissa said as they disappeared in a white mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. I know its short but next chapter we will return to the episodes.


	28. Shape shifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recordings continue as new threats are brought to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up before the two weeks deadline, but it took me a couple days longer to finish this than I thought it would. Anyway, here’s the next chapter.

By the time the group returned to the compound, Chris had made everyone breakfast. The teenagers were picking at their food, none of them having much of an appetite. Allison in particular had been withdrawn since Argent’s death, something Chris planned to talk to her about at some point.

 

Derek hadn’t touched his food, deep in thought. His entire life, he had been taught that the Argents were the enemy; his mistake with Kate had only reinforced that belief. And yet, an Argent was part of Scott’s pack. An Argent was seen as family by Scott’s child and thought of Scott and his family the same way. An Argent was willing to lay down his life for Scott’s pack. The entire situation was taking everything he’d ever believed about the Argents and turning it on its head.

 

Everyone looked up as Malia entered the room.

 

“Hope you don’t mind, I made breakfast,” Chris said and she shook her head.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Malia said stiffly, unable to look at him just yet. “Listen, um, in an hour, I want you all back in the viewing room.”

 

“You want to start watching again?” Noah asked knowingly and she nodded.

 

“Isn’t that a bit hasty?” Melissa asked as she looked over at Allison, who had been noticeably subdued the past few days.

 

“No. It may seem that way to you, but we can’t waste any more time. It’s time to move forward,” Malia said as her gaze was drawn to Allison. “It’s what he wanted.”

 

Malia then turned and walked out, leaving them alone.

 

“I-I think we should do it,” Scott said and shifted uncomfortably as everyone turned to look at him but carried on. “If the last few days have taught us anything, it’s that finishing these recordings is even more important. So we can make sure this future never happens.”

 

As the others mulled over his words, Derek and Chris eyed Scott thoughtfully, seeing hints of the Alpha Scott would one day become.

 

Once everyone had finished breakfast, in an hour, on the dot, they all returned to the viewing room. Malia was noticeably absent though. Finding a note on the couch, Chris picked it up.

 

“I will join you soon. There are things that need to be taken care of. Start without me and try not to kill each other,” Chris read before tossing the note in a nearby trashcan.

 

“Well…I guess we should start,” Derek said, sitting down in his chair.

 

Slowly, they all sat down again. The McCalls and Stilinskis still sat together, as did Lydia and the Argents. Which wasn’t really a surprise, as Allison had been understandably clingy to her father the past few days. Chris picked up the remote and pressed play, starting the recoding.

 

 **It opens at Isaac’s** **house. Isaac and his father are having dinner as Isaac tells his father about his grades. Isaac becomes nervous when asked about his grade in chemistry.  Isaac goes from nervous to full blown panicking as his father continues to ask for the grade, even threatening to ‘take the conversation downstairs’.  At this, Isaac seems to relent and told his father he had a D then seems to brace himself.**

The adults all frowned at the scene. Particularly, the hair on the back of Chris and Noah’s necks stood on end. Both of them remembered what it was like growing up with their fathers and Isaac’s father reminded them of them.

 

**Mr. Lachey claims he has to punish Isaac and starts throwing the silverware on the floor. Isaac fearfully backs up into the wall as Mr. Lachey gleefully throws a glass on the wall; where a shard gets in Isaac’s cheek.**

“Noah, you have to get him out of that house,” Melissa said as the teenagers stared, shocked and horrified at their classmate’s home situation.

 

“With what evidence?” Noah grumbled.

 

“Well, if someone were to make an anonymous call, I imagine that would at least warrant a search of his house,” Chris said casually and Noah frowned thoughtfully.

 

“Might be enough for a search warrant,” Noah nodded.

 

“It’s something at least,” Melissa sighed, her heart going out to Isaac.

 

**Isaac yanks the glass out of his cheek and Mr. Lachey stared in shock as it healed. Panicking, Isaac flees outside, grabbing his bike and ridding away, despite his father’s calls for him to get back there. Mr. Lachey gets in the car and drives after his son as Jackson is taking out the trash across the street.**

**Mr. Lachey looks for Isaac as it begins to rain. He turns onto a road and stops as he sees Isaac’s bike in an alley way. He gets out of the car, calling for Isaac. The rain clouding up his glasses, he takes them off and sees a blurred figure standing in front of the bike. Drying his glasses, Mr. Lachey puts them back on but the figure is gone.**

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Stiles said and his father gave him a disapproving look.

 

“Quoting Star Wars, not the time son,” Noah sighed.

 

**Mr. Lachey starts yelling at ‘Isaac’ but he sees the figure again. It’s not Isaac, from what Mr. Lachey can tell, it’s a humanoid, reptilian creature with glowing reptilian eyes.**

“Is that some kind of Werewolf?” Scott asked as they all got a look at the creature.

 

“Not one I’ve ever seen,” Derek said, looking over at Chris, who shook his head.

 

“Whatever that is, that isn’t a Werewolf. This is something new,” Chris frowned.

 

**Terrified, Mr. Lachey runs to his car with the creature in hot pursuit. He slams the door shut but the creature is somehow able to rip the door clear off before it brutally kills Mr. Lachey.**

“Definitely not a Werewolf,” Derek agreed with a frown. “A Werewolf will be out of control; even the ones who want to kill will toy with their prey. Whatever this is, it wanted to kill and did it methodically. This is something new. And new is dangerous.”

 

**At the Argent house, Allison gets in her car and blows on the window, revealing a ‘midnight’ drawn on the window.**

**Later, Allison is walking in the woods, looking for Scott. She turns around to find him standing behind her. Scott quickly asks her if she was spotted leaving, acting nervous and edgy. Allison assures him she wasn’t and asks what’s wrong.**

“Well, your grandfather is a genocidal psychopath,” Stiles said and Allison winced.

 

“I know that now,” Allison muttered.

 

**Scott asks about Gerard and Allison says she only had a post card relationship with him and confirms he doesn’t know about their relationship. She inquires what’s wrong and Scott vaguely says they need to be more careful.**

“You need to tell her the truth,” Chris grumbled as he shot a look over at Scott, who flushed.

 

“He’s right Scott. She needs to know exactly what she’s getting into,” Melissa said and Scott nodded.

 

“Well, at least it won’t be a problem when we get back,” Stiles tried to be optimistic.

 

**They kiss then and Allison tells him its date night for her parents.**

**At Beacon Hills High, the principal is walking about and finds Chris waiting for him. Principal Thomas is confused by his presence before two men walk up behind Chris.**

**Later, Principal Thomas is with Chris and Victoria in the back of a car as they go over some statistics and tell him he is no longer suited as principal. He mouths off to Victoria and she pulls out her Taser Wand and begins torturing him.**

“This is date night?” Allison asked aghast.

 

“It is with Gerard in town,” Chris said wearily.

 

**In a rundown train station, a panicked Isaac runs down the stairs, shouting for Derek. When he finds him, he tells Derek his father is dead but that it wasn’t him.**

**At school the next day, Scott and Stiles are walking into the locker room as Scot tries-and fails- to convince Stiles he doesn’t need to be locked up again on the full moon.**

“You need to, at least for the first couple full moons. I’ll teach you how to handle it when we get back, but you still need to be locked up at first,” Derek told Scott, who nodded in understanding.

 

**An exasperated and disgusted Stiles cuts off Scott’s attempts to tell him about his relationship with Allison. Scott ask if Stiles has something better than handcuffs and Stiles  opens his locker, which causes a ridiculously long chain to fall out.**

Scott glared at Stiles as everyone else snickered. Stiles simply shrugged unapologetically.

 

**Coach walked over, stared at the chain, but decides not to ask. Stiles and Scott knelt down to pick up the chain when Scott’s eyes flashed, his senses telling him another Werewolf was in the room. At the same time, Isaac lifts his head.**

**In front of the school, Allison and Lydia were talking about what happened to Lydia. Lydia acts nonchalant about Allison’s concern, but is clearly unnerved by all the students staring at her once she walks inside.**

“Don’t they have anything better to do than stare at me?” Lydia grumbled.

 

“You’re the most interesting thing to happen in this town since…well, since Kate turned out to be a complete psycho,” Stiles pointed out.

 

**On the lacrosse field, Scott and Stiles are talking about the Werewolf scent Scott picked up in the locker room. When Scott mentions he could figure it out if he got some one on one time with the Werewolf, Stiles rushes off. At the same time, Jackson is asking another player, Matt, for his camera to record something ‘all night long’.**

“Okay, did anyone bother to explain to Jackson that he’s gonna lose it if he is a Werewolf?” Stiles asked as he stared incredulously.

 

“I don’t know,” Derek said when everyone looked at him. “But, from what I’ve seen, if I did, then Jackson might be arrogant enough to think he can control it.”

 

“He’s gonna get someone killed,” Chris muttered.

 

**Stiles rushed back over to Scott and tells him he’s playing goalie today. When Scott fails to understand Stiles’ plan, Stiles simply wonders how Scott survives without him.**

“I’m wondering how either of you survive,” Lydia said and both boys flushed as Allison smiled and the adults looked like they agreed with Lydia.

 

**Scott plays goalie, rushing out and knocking several players off their feet and sniffing them to determine if they are the Werewolf, to Coach’s frustration. Coach asks Stiles what is wrong with Scott, to which Stiles gives a list of things.**

Scott, embarrassed, covered his face as Stiles and Lydia laughed at his expense while Derek simply smirked.

 

**Jackson, realizing Scott is up to something, claims his shoulder is hurting to get out of drills. Isaac is up next and Stiles can hear his muffled growling. Scott and Isaac tackle each other and hit the ground. They look up to see each of their eyes flashing just as Noah and a few deputies come onto the field. Isaac pleads with Scott not to tell them.**

“Well this isn’t good pop,” Stiles quipped and Noah grimaced.

 

“No it’s not. I probably know about his father. And since Isaac is probably our suspect right now, we might put him in holding if we find probable cause,” Noah noted.

 

“On a full moon. Great,” Chris said sarcastically.

 

**As Noah and the deputies talk to Isaac, Scott listens in and informs Stiles of Mr. Lachey’s death. Stiles realizes Isaac could be held in a holding cell and Scott realizes Isaac can’t control himself on a full moon as Noah and the deputies lead Isaac away.**

**In Harris’ class, Scott and Stiles are trying to figure out Derek’s motive for turning Isaac.**

“Why did you?” Noah asked as he eyed Derek curiously, along with everyone but Chris.

 

“To prepare,” Derek said simply as he thought of The Alpha Pack.

 

“Prepare for what?” Scott wondered.

 

“Something much worse than Peter,” Derek said simply and didn’t elaborate further.

 

“You are so helpful,” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

**Stiles realizes Jackson isn’t in class and Danny explains that Noah is questioning Jackson about Isaac, as Jackson lives across the street from the Lacheys.**

“A wittiness,” Scott paled as he realized the situation.

 

“And one that won’t hesitate to spill his guts either,” Derek frowned, realizing the horrible situation his on screen self has unknowing created.

 

**Stiles and Scott realize they need to get to the principal’s office, so one of them throws a rolled up paper ball at Harris and then point to each other.**

**Outside the principal’s office, Stiles and Scott attempt to listen to Noah and Jackson’s conversation. Jackson knew that Isaac was being abused and did nothing, since it ‘wasn’t his problem’.**

“He knew?” the words were out of the stunned Lydia’s mouth before she could stop them.

 

“Haven’t you been paying attention? He’s a dickhead,” Stiles said disgusted.

 

**Noah, disgusted, ends the interview and he and Jackson head outside, where Stiles quickly hides behind a magazine while Scott awkwardly sits there. An exasperated Noah greets Scott before he and Jackson head down the hall.**

“If you’re going to hide, in the future, please use something other than a magazine,” Noah said, as exasperated ash is on screen self.

 

“Not a problem pop,” Stiles said as those who knew him shook their heads in a strange mix of exasperation and fondness.

 

**Once Noah and Jackson are gone, the new principal exits the office. It was Gerard.**

“Wait, he wants to be principal?” Allison asked confused.

 

“Somehow, I don’t think it’s that simple,” Stiles said skeptically.

 

“He’s positioned himself on the board where he will be most effective. Chess is his game; he’s a master at it. And he’s just made the first move,” Chris said grimly.

 

“The only question is what is his endgame?” Derek wondered lowly.

 

**In his office, Gerard is looking over Scott and Stiles’ files as they sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Gerard realizes Scott was the one dating Allison, which causes Scott to nearly panic.**

“Smooth buddy,” Stiles said sarcastically as Scott flushed.

 

 **Gerard claims to not be the enemy, which Stiles is visibly skeptical of, but someone will have to be punished with detention. Scott pleadingly looks over at an exasperated Stiles.**  

 

“The things I do for you buddy,” Stiles gave a long suffering sigh as Scott winced.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Stiles said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

 

**In the halls, Lydia is trying to talk to Jackson, to thank him for bringing her to the hospital, but Jackson, misinterpreting her intentions, tells her they aren’t getting back together and she isn’t his problem anymore.**

“I wasn’t trying to get back together with him,” Lydia said annoyed.

 

“Don’t take it personally. Jackson probably thinks everyone wants to get with him,” Stiles said flippantly.

 

**However, Jackson does warn Lydia to stay inside tonight, only vaguely telling her it’s a full moon when she asks why.**

**Scott is running through the school and makes it outside just in time to see the police drive off, Isaac in the back of the cruiser.**

“Not good, not good at all,” Stiles said.

 

“That’s an understatement,’ Chris muttered, knowing what his father would do to the boy.

 

**Derek then drives up, asking for Scott’s help. Scott refuses, citing a lawyer can get Isaac out before the full moon. Derek disagrees, saying that once the police search Isaac’s house, they’ll find something worse than whatever Jackson said.**

“What could be worse than what we already know?” Noah asked and Derek shrugged.

 

“Ask him,” Derek said, gesturing to his on screen self.

 

**Reluctantly, Scott gets in the car and Derek drives off.**

**At the Argent house, Gerard is taking a pill as he and Chris discuss the situation with Isaac. Gerard wants to know if they have proof. Chris demands if they’ll kill him and Gerard simply says they’ll eliminate the threat.**

“So that’s a yes,” Stiles muttered.

 

**Chris makes a barbed remark about Gerard’s plan for genocide and Gerard demands to know if they have proof. Chris finally says they do, but not irrefutable proof. As Allison listens from the corner outside the room, Chris explains that the driver’s side door of Mr. Lachey’s car was ripped off.**

“And of course Gerard is going to assume that Isaac did it,” Stiles groaned.

 

“Of course. Anything to have an excuse to kill Werewolves,” Chris said bitterly.

**Gerard notices Allison and Chris closes the door to the office they are in.**

**Outside Jackson’s house, Matt is giving Jackson his camera. When Matt inquires about Allison, Jackson teases him about having a crush on her. Jackson says he is going to document history before grabbing Matt’s camera and heading inside. Matt heads back to his car, but not before he sees a light shining in the Lachey house.**

**In the Lachey house, Scott is shining a flashlight as he questions Derek about Isaac and his father. Derek says he knows Isaac is telling the truth because of his senses, and not just his smell. Scott realizes Derek say him on the Lacrosse field today and asks if it was that bad. Derek confirms it was.**

“Worse than that,” Stiles confirmed.

 

“A lot worse,” Lydia said, enjoying seeing Scott embarrassed.

 

**At the Argent house, Alisson runs into a hunter who is dressed like a deputy before he leaves.**

“Shit. Now that guy can get to Isaac,” Stiles realized with dread.

 

“And he can get to Isaac without any trouble,” Derek growled.

 

**Chris and Gerard call Allison into the office, claiming they want to talk to her about Lydia.**

“Why me?” Lydia asked confused.

 

“Probably because you were bitten by an Alpha, then went missing for two days,” Chris said dryly.

 

**At the Lachey house, Derek leads Scott down into the basement, teaching him how to use his senses to find what Derek calls ‘motive’. Scott asked what happened down there only to receive a vague answer. Scott finds a freezer and opens it to see claw marks made by human hands on the door. Mr. Lachey had put Isaac in the freezer, often if the sight of those claw marks were anything to go by.**

“He locked his own son in the freezer?” Melissa asked weakly as even Derek was visibly horrified by this.

 

“That’s…that’s…” for once, Stiles was at a loss for words.

 

Gerard had done a lot of things, but he had never been so morally depraved that he had inflicted that kind of psychological trauma on his children, Chris thought disgusted. Perhaps Mr. Lachey would simply go missing…not that Chris was planning anything.

 

Noah narrowed his eyes, contenting himself to the fact that they would get Isaac away from this monster once they returned home.

 

Derek now realized why he chose Isaac. Not only because he needed a pack, but because he was trying to help Isaac. He was trying to give him a fighting chance against his father.

 

**Stiles was finally let out of detention, long after dark, and was on the phone with Allison. She tells him about her father and grandfather’s question and the hunter disguised as a deputy. She then tells him about a box the deputy was carrying with a carving on it. She texts him a picture of the carving and Stiles realizes it is Wolf’s Bane.**

“So this isn’t so much a break in as it is an execution,” Noah said as he shot Chris a disgusted look.

 

“You wanna judge me on things I haven’t done yet? I’m sure there are a few things in these recordings you won’t be too proud of either,” Chris shot back and Noah had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“Right, sorry,” Noah said awkwardly before he turned back to the screen.

 

**Scott accuses Derek of manipulating Isaac but Derek tells him that he told Isaac everything, even about The Argents, and Isaac still wanted to become a Werewolf.**

“What?” Scott said shocked.

 

“When someone is in a situation that makes them feel helpless, powerless, when someone offers to change that, they’ll usually take it,” Chris explained as he eyed Derek. “No matter who that offer comes from.”

 

**Derek says he knows about Scott and Allison and if he knows, it won’t be too long before the Argents do as well.**

Chris knew that Derek was right. And, while he would not react well, he knew his wife would react far worse. And that would be bad for Scott’s health.

 

**Derek tries to tempt Scott by telling him he could help him learn control, even on a full moon. Scott looks down at his shifting hand, clearly tempted, but decides against it, citing that he would lose Allison. Derek wisely points out that he will lose Allison anyway before he starts walking out. Scott calls out, stopping him. Scott makes it clear that he won’t join Derek’s pack, but sees Isaac as his responsibility as well. Because he’s innocent.**

An innocent I put in the crossfire, Derek thought grimly with a flash of guilt.

 

**At Jackson’s, Jackson is setting up the video camera before checking himself out in the mirror, looking at his hands and teeth before he lays down on the bed.**

**In town, the fake deputy is on his way to the station when he is forced to stop. He gets out, seeing two arrows in the left side tires. From an alley, Allison fires an arrow that hits him in the leg.**

“Wow, that was badass,” Lydia gave her friend an impressed look and Allison smiled sheepishly as Stiles gave her a thumbs up and Scott smiled at her gratefully.

 

**Allison then calls Stiles to confirm she had stalled the hunter. Stiles tells her he’s headed to the station and Scott is at Isaac’s, saying Scott has a terrible plan but they’re on a clock. He hangs up, looking up at the full moon through the jeep’s windshield.**

**At Isaac’s, Allison walks down the stairs into the basement, shinning a flashlight with a duffle bag in her hand, calling for Scott.**

“Are you insane?” Stiles asked as he looked at Allison incredulously.

 

“What?” Allison asked, not seeing the obvious issue.

 

“What Stiles means is that you walked into a basement where you know a Werewolf is, on a full moon,” Chris all but growled.

 

“Scott would never hurt me,” Allison said automatically.

 

“I might not be in control of my actions,” Scott pointed out lowly.

 

“You are grounded for another week. Argue, and it will be two,” Chris said as Allison opened her mouth.

 

Alison wisely closed her mouth, crossing her arms with a mutinous look on her face.

 

**Allison finds Scott on his knees, breathing heavily. She gets down on her knees and opens the bag up, revealing Stiles’ chain. Allison hesitantly asks if they really have to do this and Scott, barely managing to control himself, says they do. Allison asks where she should chain him up and Scott looks pointedly at the freezer.**

“Damn buddy,” Stiles said shocked, as were most of the other people in the room.

 

“It’s the only thing likely to hold me,” Scott shrugged.

 

“Still,” Lydia muttered.

 

**At the station, Isaac is in his cell, barely holding it together.**

**At the Lachey’s, Allison put Scott in the freezer, kissing him before she reluctantly closes the freezer on him.**

**Outside the station, in his jeep, Stiles tells Derek that he can get the eyes to Isaac’s cell but he needs to get passed the front desk. After bickering with Stiles, Derek makes his way inside, walking up to the front desk and begins flirting with the female deputy on duty, distracting her enough for Stiles to make his way passed the desk unnoticed.**

Noah grumbled something about distracted deputies and annoying Werewolves as his son patted him on the shoulder while Derek simply smirked.

 

**Allison finishes chaining the freezer, putting a lock on the chains and telling Scott she was done. Scott, barely holding it together, roars at her to leave and Allison starts to walk towards the stairs.**

**At the station, Stiles is in his father’s office, finding the lock box. Only the keys are gone.**

“Damn it, the hunter already got the keys,” Noah realized with dread.

 

“Not good, not good at all,” Stiles said in horror as Derek growled.

 

**The fake deputy is limping through the station, pulling out a syringe of Wolf’s Bane as Stiles rounded the corner. Stiles notices the limp and the syringe and realizes he’s the hunter. Stiles tries to make a break for it but the fake deputy grabs him, restraining him.**

“If your hunter hurts my son, we’ll have a problem,” Noah sneered as he glared at Chris.

 

“If he hurts Stiles, I’ll deal with him myself. I won’t allow any of my men to hurt an innocent,” Chris vowed and, after a moment, Noah nodded, believing him.

 

**Allison is making her way out of Isaac’s when the flash light dies. She puts it down on the counter top when she hears breathing in the room that is definitely not her. She puts a hand to her mouth and hears a strange sound. She looks over and screams as she sees a figure with glowing eyes standing in the doorway.**

Allison gasped as her father tightly wrapped an arm around her, partly to comfort her and partly to reassure himself she was still alive.

 

“Isn’t that the same thing that killed Isaac’s dad?” Stiles as he studied it.

 

“I think so,” Derek said with a frown.

 

“So, is it there to kill Isaac?” Scott wondered.

 

“I don’t know,” Derek said with a frown.

 

**Hearing Allison scream, Scott frantically begins beating on the freezer, trying to get out.**

 

**At the station, the fake deputy is attempting to drag Stiles off but Stiles manages to reach out and pull the fire alarm. The deputy throws Stiles to the ground and Stiles looks up, staring. The fake deputy follows his gaze and sees the door to Isaac’s cell is open and there is no sign of Isaac.**

“Great, a Werewolf who can’t control himself is out of his cell,” Chris grumbled.

 

**Suddenly, Isaac tackles the fake deputy. He slams him against the wall and, when he tries to stab Isaac with the syringe, he breaks the man’s man and slams his head against the wall, knocking him out. Derek walks in, stepping on the syringe, smashing it. Isaac’s attention is caught by the sound and he sees Stiles. Isaac moves towards him but Derek roars, causing Isaac to fall to his knees. Stiles asks how he did that and Derek simply replies he’s the Alpha.**

“An Alpha can force a Beta to submit, if it’s a newly turned Beta with little control,” Derek explained.

 

“Like Peter did with me,” Scott remembered how Peter had nearly made him kill his friends and Derek nodded.

 

“Yeah, but not all Alphas are that extreme,” Derek assured him.

 

**Allison pulls out a hunter’s knife as the creature lingers in the shadows. Scott bursts through the door and the creature then flees. Allison asks Scott what that was and Scott honestly doesn’t know.**

“Seriously, what is that thing?” Stiles wondered.

 

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling we’re going to find out,” Chris said with a frown.

 

**At the station, Noah and a few deputies walk into the cell district to find Isaac’s cell open, no Isaac, and Stiles standing over an unconscious man dressed like a deputy. Stiles points the finger at the fake deputy.**

Noah simply shook his head in exasperation as Stiles smiled sheepishly.

**The next day, Jackson wakes up only to find, to his frustration, the video camera hadn’t recorded anything but him sleeping.**

“That’s…not possible,” Derek said stunned.

 

“Something is going on with Jackson’s bite,” Chris said certainly.

 

“What though?” Lydia asked a little worriedly.

 

“Well, only one way to find out,” Stiles pointed out and Chris nodded as he started the next recording.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said, this was something I had wanted to do for a while but I never could find the motivation to do it because of the time it takes to write out the episodes. However, I decided to take a cue from a fellow writer and basically describe it instead. This means I will have to watch the episodes as I write the chapter, so updates will be sporadic at best. I’ll try to update at least once a week, but we’ll see how life treats me.
> 
> The only real pairings in this will be future Stydia and future Scott/Malia, not sure what their ship name is. This will be because the viewers really don’t each other and most of the time will be spent watching the recordings. 
> 
> In case there is any confusion, the viewers from the past are from the end of the pilot.


End file.
